La grande traversée
by miriamme
Summary: Leurs altesses Jane et Élisabeth, déguisées en homme, se dirigent vers le Nouveau Monde dans le but d'échapper aux révolutionnaires. Lorsque des pirates s'emparent du bateau où elles avaient trouvé refuge incognito, elles sont capturées puis vont engraisser le nombre de prisonniers qui était déjà à bord du vaisseau pirate, dont William Darcy et sa jeune sœur.
1. Une rencontre imprévue

_**Cette histoire ce passe dans un monde fictif. C'est-à-dire que la date est approximative de même que les lieux. Je me suis simplement laissée porter par l'idée que nos deux héros préférés pourraient se rencontrer à bord d'un vaisseau pirate pendant une grande révolution. Ce qui est différent dans celle-ci, c'est que le pouvoir est renversé : Élisabeth est une princesse anglaise en fuite alors que William est un riche homme d'affaire américain (nouveau riche). Je vous réserve toutefois autant de surprises et de retournements qu'à mon habitude. Désolé pour celles qui n'aiment pas. Je persiste et signe : moi, j'aime les histoires d'amour et j'aime le mélo drame! Miriamme**_

**_Première partie_**

Depuis déjà quatre semaines la princesse Élisabeth et sa sœur Jane se préparaient à l'inévitable. Tous les signes étaient là. Leurs alliés avaient tous quitt**é** les lieux et les regards hostiles que les jeunes filles sentaient constamment sur elles en circulant dans le château devenaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Leur père, résigné mais digne, comme tout bon souverain, ne leur avait pas caché lors de leur dernière vraie conversation - celle-ci avait probablement été entendue par plusieurs de leurs ennemis d'ailleurs - qu'un coup d'état se préparait et qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elles trouvent une façon de fuir. Il insistait également pour qu'elles ne fassent confiance à personne. Les autres membres de la famille royale et les nobles de naissance avaient déjà pris la fuite et certains avaient fort probablement déjà gagné la côte en utilisant des noms d'emprunt ou en offrant une importante récompense pour être certain d'arriver sur l'autre rive en vie. Avec un peu de chance, l'un de ceux-là pourrait peut**-**être leur donner un coup de main lorsqu'elles traverseraient à leur tour. Si tant est que l'un d'eux ait survécu et qu'elles réussissent non seulement à sortir du château, mais qu'elles arrivent également à trouver une façon de prendre la mer.

Ce soir**-**là, le souper se déroule dans une atmosphère aussi tendue que d'habitude. Faisant bonne figure, comme depuis le tout début des manifestations, le roi entretient la conversation autour de la table, ne faisant que répéter des potins ou des informations que le reste de la famille connaît déjà. Élisabeth n'est pas dupe de sa tentative pour détendre d'atmosphère et c'est pourquoi elle participe de son mieux à la discussion, histoire de rendre l'exercice crédible pour ceux qui les surveillent. Seule la tristesse qui est visible dans les yeux de son père témoigne de sa peine et de la difficulté qu'il a à supporter la situation, surtout après avoir vu sa femme se faire décapiter devant lui la veille. Si les rebelles l'avaient épargné lui à ce moment-là, c'est qu'ils étaient convaincus que le roi pouvait encore leur être utile pour identifier ceux et celles qui étaient toujours fidèles à la couronne.

Depuis l'exécution de leur mère la veille, les filles savaient que l'heure de leur propre exécution approchait. Tout en avalant son dessert sans réel appétit, Élisabeth repassait mentalement la procédure qu'elle avait mise en place pour leur évasion. Heureusement que Ralf, son fidèle complice et cousin avait pris tout son temps libre pour l'entraîner à l'art de l'épée et au tir au pistolet. En cachette bien entendu, puisqu'il aurait été bien trop choquant qu'une femme pratique ce genre d'activités.

Pendant de nombreux mois, durant la nuit, Élisabeth et son cousin s'étaient retrouvés pour parfaire son éducation. Jane, quant à elle, n'avait pas voulu y prendre part, convaincue qu'elle était qu'une femme ne devait jamais se servir d'une arme. Le repas terminé, Élisabeth se lève de table et embrasse son père avant de prendre congé. Elle met dans cette étreinte toute l'affection et l'amour qu'un adieu peut contenir. Par sa façon de lui serrer la main et de poser ses lèvres contre ses tempes en les pressant un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, son père répond à son adieu en toute connaissance de cause. Entraînant Jane derrière elle, Élisabeth longe le corridor principal et regagne sa chambre. Dès qu'elles sont seules, Élisabeth remet son déguisement à Jane et commence à se changer pour mettre le sien.

Deux explosions suivies d'une forte secousse leur confirment que le renversement a bel et bien commencé. Des cris se mettent à retentir dans tout le château et des coups de feu se font entendre au premier étage. Dès qu'elles sont méconnaissables, les deux jeunes filles sortent de la chambre et se jettent dans la mêlée. Des serviteurs et des soldats courent partout à la recherche d'une issue. Habillées en hommes de la tête aux pieds, les deux fugitives aboutissent à l'extérieur grâce à leur connaissance parfaite des lieux et prennent la direction du port. La ville entière est sur un pied de guerre. Les gens hurlent et les portes se ferment sur leur passage. Arrivées au port, Élisabeth entraîne Jane dans le bar le plus populeux du coin où elle sait que la canaille vient prendre un coup après être descendue de bateau. Le propriétaire qui ne semble même pas conscient qu'une bataille a commencé dans le haut de la ville leur sert une bière aussitôt qu'elles déposent un billet sur le comptoir. Tout en lui faisant voir un second billet, Élisabeth lui demande s'il connaît un capitaine qui recherche des matelots pour compléter son équipe. Un brin méprisant, l'homme lui suggère de se rendre directement sur le quai pour questionner les marins à bord de leurs embarcations. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux filles sortent du bar et suivent les indications du propriétaire pour se rendre au quai.

La bataille qui se déroule au château n'a toujours pas atteint le port. Les fugitives marchent vers les trois plus gros bateaux dont deux semblent sur le point d'appareiller. Osant monter sur la passerelle du premier de ceux-ci, Élisabeth saute sur pont et demande au premier matelot qu'elle croise s'il sait où elle peut trouver le capitaine. Totalement ivre, l'homme lui barre le chemin et lui ordonne de redescendre.

_-On est complet! Il n'y a pas de place pour vous ici! Surtout si vous êtes de jeunes freluquets en mal d'aventures! Allez voir sur le Templier! Je crois qu'il reste encore de la place!_

_-Je sais qu'on a l'air faible m'sieur, mais c'est seulement une apparence!_

_-On est complet j'ai dit! Allez, redescendez où je vous fais jeter à la mer!_

Sentant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à passer à l'action, Élisabeth rebrousse chemin tout en poussant Jane devant elle.

Arrivées devant le second bateau, elles constatent immédiatement qu'il n'y a personne à bord et que la passerelle est levée. Avançant vers le troisième navire, elles s'immobilisent à nouveau lorsque des rugissements s'élèvent à bord du vaisseau. Un individu hurle si fort que des beuglements d'insatisfaction retentissent un peu partout dans le port. Les deux jeunes femmes aperçoivent alors un homme qui a beaucoup de peine à marcher et qui se fait entraîner par un colosse qui lui crie des bêtises.

_-Ta nourriture est aussi infecte que ton haleine. Je t'avais interdit de boire. Tu es renvoyé. Je ne veux plus te voir à bord sinon tu vas te retrouver avec de l'eau salée dans les poumons._

Le géant pousse l'homme ivre jusque sur le quai avant de se retourner d'un seul mouvement et sans un regard pour son cuisinier.

_-Pardon Capitaine? Vous cherchez un cuisinier? _Ose lui demander Élisabeth en montant rapidement sur la passerelle et le dépassant pour lui couper le chemin.

_-Hein! Quoi? Un cuisinier tu dis? Oui, mais il m'en faut un bon. Et à cette heure de la nuit et avec ce que je viens de boire, je ne serais pas en mesure de juger de quoi que ce soit._

_-Si j'arrive à vous préparer de quoi vous rendre sobre**,** me donnerez-vous la place?_

_-Ma foi, si tu réussis cet exploit, tu auras le poste!_

_-Et je pourrais amener mon aide-cuisinier ?_

Tournant la tête dans la direction indiquée par Élisabeth, l'homme demande :_ Est-ce indispensable?_

_-Comme vous voyez, à deux c'est à peine si on fait un homme normal. Alors?_

_-Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : si tu réussis à me rendre sobre, je vous garderai tous les deux!_

Suivant Élisabeth et le Capitaine, Jane découvre un bateau vraiment bien astiqué et d'une propreté exemplaire. Élisabeth est toute aussi satisfaite de la cuisine que la Capitaine leur fait immédiatement visiter. Bien qu'elle paraisse étroite, celle-ci semble contenir tout ce qu'il faut pour une longue expédition en mer. Tout en déposant leurs affaires dans un coin, Élisabeth interroge le Capitaine sur sa destination.

_-Je tente la grande traversée. _

_-C'est dangereux n'est-ce pas?_

_-Seulement si un membre de la royauté se cache à bord ou si nous faisons de la contrebande, mais comme ce n'est pas mon cas._

_-Vous devez pourtant avoir reçu plusieurs demandes? Pour des traversées illégales je veux dire? _

_-Oui, mais à chaque fois, j'ai livré les gens en question aux autorités. D'où croyez-vous que me vient ma fortune personnelle ? Ce bateau est presque à moi maintenant._

Tout en entretenant la conversation et en trouvant dans les réserves du bateau de quoi préparer sa mixture, Élisabeth apprend que l'équipage est entièrement constitué de jeunes hommes tout ce qu'il y a de plus recommandables ayant tous reçu une solide formation de matelot. Élisabeth remercie Ralf en pensée puisque c'est à lui qu'elle doit la recette miracle qui allait leur permettre de trouver un emploi. Ralf lui avait appris à la préparer durant la période où il avait développé l'habitude de prendre de nombreuses cuites. Elle l'avait ainsi sorti du pétrin à plus d'une reprise. Élisabeth verse une partie de son mélange dans un verre et le fait glisser jusqu'au Capitaine. Lorsqu'il porte celui-ci à ses narines, il est si dégoûté qu'il jette le verre contre le mur devant lui.

_-Voilà pourquoi je ne vous en ai versé que la moitié. Il faut le boire sans le sentir. Faites**-**moi confiance… vous ne le regretterez pas._

_-Et si tu tentais de m'empoisonner hein?_

_-Très bien. Regardez._

Après s'être versé un second verre, Élisabeth prend une bonne gorgée du liquide afin de démontrer qu'il n'est pas empoisonné. Lorsque le Capitaine tend la main et saisit le verre à son tour, il se bouche le nez avant d'avaler. Dès qu'il a vidé le verre, il grimace de dégoût. Toutefois, comme l'effet est assez rapide et que son malaise passe tranquillement, il se relève et vient serrer son nouveau cuisinier dans ses bras. Nerveuse et confiante tout à la fois, Élisabeth se laisse faire sachant très bien que le bandeau qui lui écrase la poitrine est assez serré pour qu'il ne remarque rien. Avant de prendre congé pour laisser les deux nouveaux s'installer dans leurs quartiers, le Capitaine remet un cahier à Élisabeth en lui expliquant que c'est dans ce livre que son prédécesseur avait inscrit le menu de la traversée en détail de même que la liste des achats qu'il avait effectués. Après leur avoir donné quelques dernières précisions sur l'horaire d'embarquement et sur le déroulement des journées à bord, le Capitaine quitte la cuisine et regagne sa cabine.

Restées seules, les deux filles se sautent dans les bras, soulagées. Pendant que Jane installe leurs effets personnels, Élisabeth place les instruments et les victuailles dont elles devront se servir dès le lendemain afin d'être à même de faire face à la horde de matelots affamés. Avant de fermer les yeux, elles ont une dernière pensée pour leur père et pour les deux domestiques qui avaient tenu à se substituer à elles en restant dans leurs chambres respectives au risque d'être éliminées.

Le lendemain, Élisabeth est la première debout sur le pont. La mer est calme et le soleil commence à poindre. Elle reste là pendant quelques minutes avant de retourner à la cuisine pour réveiller Jane. De concert, elles commencent à préparer le déjeuner en se fiant aux notes laissées par l'ancien cuisinier. Lorsque les premiers matelots arrivent, aucun ne semble avoir remarqué qu'il y a eu un changement de personnel. Mieux que ça, personne non plus ne s'interroge sur le fait qu'ils soient maintenant deux employés au lieu d'un seul. Jane circule entre les tables, commence à distribuer les œufs et le pain grillé tandis qu'Élisabeth continue à s'occuper de la cuisson. Un moussaillon vient proposer son aide pour servir le café. Lorsque les hommes quittent la pièce vingt minutes plus tard, plusieurs prennent le temps de venir les remercier directement. Le capitaine est parmi ceux-là. Pendant que les marins s'activent sur le bateau, les deux filles font la vaisselle et mettent déjà certains plats sur le feu afin qu'ils soient prêts pour le repas du midi. La même procédure se répète pour le souper.

Lorsque vient le temps de se coucher, les deux jeunes filles ne peuvent que remercier leur bonne étoile de les avoir placées sur le chemin de ce merveilleux navire et de son capitaine très respectueux. Les jours qui suivent ressemblent en tout point à cette première journée. Élisabeth et Jane sont très satisfaites de leur sort et en viennent même à rire des blagues grivoises que font les marins entre eux. Il va de soi que si ceux-ci avaient pu savoir que deux femmes étaient à bord, les choses auraient été bien différentes.

En général, lorsque les marins avaient épuisé leur réserve de blagues autour du sexe et des femmes, ils se mettaient à raconter des histoires qu'ils avaient entendues en lien avec les pirates. Les vieux loups de mer devenaient alors très sérieux tandis que les plus jeunes marins buvaient leurs paroles. À ce moment**-**là, la peur était toujours omniprésente. Élisabeth et Jane échangeaient alors un regard lourd de sens et bénissaient la chance qu'elles avaient d'être aussi bien tombées.

Au cours de la première semaine, tout est paisible. Les vents sont favorables et selon les bribes de conversation saisies en écoutant les plus hauts gradés discuter entre eux, Élisabeth acquiert la conviction que le bateau se dirige exactement là où elles souhaitent se rendre. La deuxième semaine, le temps se couvre et plusieurs hommes deviennent malades. Ceux qui sont valides travaillent beaucoup plus longtemps pour permettre aux malades de récupérer. Jane se rend au chevet de plusieurs marins pour s'assurer qu'ils s'alimentent correctement. Lorsque le temps se stabilise, l'estomac des marins suit la même tendance.

Le premier matin de la quatrième semaine, Élisabeth se lève aussi tôt que d'habitude pour aller prendre l'air sur le pont. Elle s'accote sur le bastingage et attend que le soleil se lève. Lorsque sa présence se manifeste, Élisabeth voit se découper lentement la silhouette d'une immense embarcation auprès de laquelle le navire se rapproche dangereusement vite. Réagissant aussi rapidement que possible – craignant qu'il ne s'agisse de pirates - Élisabeth se lance sur la cloche d'urgence. En une minute à peine, le pont regorge de marins pris de panique. Le capitaine Buck présent dès les premiers tintements scrutait l'horizon dans la direction indiquée par Élisabeth.

_-Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un bateau qui a déjà été attaqué. Il ne semble pas y avoir de survivants à bord. Approchons-nous lentement et attendons quelques minutes avant d'aborder._

_-Vous êtes certain de ne pas voir personne à bord Capitaine? Vous ne percevez pas de mouvements? _Lui demande son second trahissant ainsi sa nervosité.

_-Affirmatif._

Pendant que son bateau glisse doucement à coté du navire qui semble abandonné, le Capitaine reste silencieux. Il ordonne à ses hommes de prendre leurs armes et de venir se placer de manière à protéger le flan ainsi exposé. Une fois les amarres fixées temporairement, après un délai d'attente assez raisonnable, Bock et une trentaine d'hommes débarquent à bord du bateau échoué. Lorsqu'Élisabeth et Jane constatent que les hommes du Capitaine sont descendus voir s'il y avait des survivants dans les cabines inférieures, elles sont immédiatement rassurées. Deux secondes plus tard, une violente secousse fait trembler leur bateau. Des balles commencent à siffler à leurs oreilles et des pirates sautent à bord de leur embarcation en passant par le flan opposé, celui qui n'était pas surveillé. Rusés comme des renards, les pirates s'étaient cachés à bord de petites embarcations et s'étaient avancés sans faire de bruit. Ils avaient volontairement abandonné leur navire pour faire croire à un naufrage. Entraînant sa sœur de force sur le pont inférieur où se trouvent les réserves de nourriture, Élisabeth prie le ciel pour que leurs vies soient épargnées. La bataille qui sévit ne peut qu'être sanglante. Les pirates n'ont pas l'habitude de s'embarrasser de prisonniers. Des cris, des coups de feu et même des explosions, tout y passe.

Lorsque les pirates descendent à l'étage où elles se trouvent toutes les deux, Élisabeth cherche autour d'elle des objets qu'elles pourraient utiliser pour se défendre. Elle saisit le couvercle d'une grosse casserole et remet une solide louche en métal à sa sœur. Voulant mettre toutes les chances de son côté, elle s'approche de la porte et se tient du côté où elle sera camouflée lors de son ouverture. Elle ordonne à Jane de rester derrière le baril d'eau potable. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre et que le premier pirate entre, Élisabeth lui écrase le couvercle sur la tête. L'homme s'écroule assommé. Toutefois, celui qui le suivait derrière arrive à esquiver le second assaut de la jeune fille. Il brandit son épée et avance vers elle menaçant.

_-Tu te bats comme une fille, mon gars, _lui lance l'homme méprisant.

Reculant afin de permettre à Jane de passer derrière lui, Élisabeth s'enfarge dans un sac de farine qui traînait par terre et qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Lorsque le sol la reçoit, elle sait que l'homme va abattre son épée sur elle à moins que sa sœur n'intervienne rapidement. Ce n'est pas l'épée qui lui tombe dessus mais l'homme qui la porte**,** inanimé. Jane aide ensuite Élisabeth à se dégager avant de refermer la porte. Élisabeth ramasse alors les épées des deux hommes et recommande à Jane de la suivre de près. Ouvrant la porte à nouveau, Élisabeth passe la première et se met à courir espérant rencontrer des hommes du capitaine Bock.

_-Il y en a deux autres par ici, _rugit une voix derrière elles.

Rapidement entourées de toutes parts, les deux filles laissent tomber leurs armes espérant ainsi obtenir la clémence des pirates. Deux individus qui font trois fois leurs tailles les ramassent alors comme deux tapis et les jettent sur leurs épaules. Ils gravissent les marches et les jettent sur le sol dur du pont devant leur chef avec les quelques matelots qu'ils ont également capturés.

_-On les met avec les autres prisonniers? _Demande l'un d'eux au Capitaine.

_-Pour l'instant oui. Je déciderai ce que je fais avec eux plus tard. Emmenez aussi la nourriture._

Ramassées tout aussi facilement que jetées précédemment, les deux filles constatent que les deux géants les conduisent à bord du bateau pirate. Une fois sur le pont, ils descendent deux étages avant de les jeter - sans plus de ménagement que tout à l'heure - dans une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse. Le premier des deux hommes, celui qui tenait Jane, va ramasser des fers et attache leurs deux pieds ensemble. Une dizaine d'autres marins arrivent les uns après les autres et se retrouvent attachés avec des fers.

Complètement paniquée Jane se colle contre Élisabeth et se met à pleurer. Élisabeth tente de la réconforter en lui murmurant des paroles d'apaisement.

_-Hey! Matelots? Quel était le nom de votre bateau et sa destination? _Demande alors une voix d'homme juste derrière Élisabeth. Elle réalise alors qu'une autre cellule, aussi grande que la leur partage l'étage en deux.

_-L'esquisse du temps. Et nous nous rendions dans les Amériques, _répond Jeffrey, un matelot qu'Élisabeth appréciait beaucoup à cause de son intelligence.

_-C'est là que nous nous rendions aussi. Vous êtes combien? _Demande la voix à nouveau.

_-On est seulement quinze._

_-De notre côté nous sommes six et nous sommes à bord depuis déjà trois semaines._

_-Que vont-ils faire de nous? _Demande Jeffrey à celui-ci.

_-Je l'ignore. Tout dépend de votre identité._

_-Qu'entendez-vous par là? _Ose alors demander Élisabeth sans se retourner.

_-Y a-t-il des gens qui appartiennent à la noblesse parmi vous?_

_-Pfff! On est tous de simples matelots, _répond Élisabeth, prudente.

_-Et vous, qui êtes vous? _Demande Jeffrey à son tour.

_-Je me nomme William Darcy et je suis américain._

Fixant Jane dans les yeux, Élisabeth constate que celle-ci s'est redressée et qu'elle tente de voir à quoi ressemble l'homme avec lequel son père avait pris des arrangements pour un mariage éventuel. Comme il fait noir, elle se concentre plutôt sur la conversation qui se tient encore entre sa sœur et les deux hommes.

_-Comment vous êtes**-**vous retrouvés ici? _Lui demande Jeffrey.

_-Durant mon premier voyage pour venir en Angleterre, deux heures avant de voir la côté, nous avons commencé à apercevoir des lueurs anormales et à sentir une forte odeur de souffre. Lorsque nous avons entendu des coups de canons, nous avons fait demi-tour. À quelques minutes de là, nous avons croisé deux navires et avons appris que le château avait été attaqué. _

_-Que veniez-vous faire en Angleterre? _Lui demande Élisabeth, le coupant dans son récit.

_-Je venais pour affaires._

_-Savez-vous ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire de nous? _Lui demande Jeffrey après un court silence.

_-Ils vont nous vendre comme esclave, _répond alors une voix beaucoup plus jeune, presque enfantine.

_-Six des nôtres ont été envoyés dans les oubliettes et ne sont jamais revenus, _répond finalement William à Jeffrey.

_-Il y a des femmes avec vous? _Lui demande ensuite Jeffrey.

_-Nous en avions trois, deux ont été envoyées aux oubliettes._

_-Taisez-vous! _Rugit une voix grave et bourrue devant la grille principale.

_-Le prochain qui ouvre la bouche sera exécuté! _Les menace une seconde voix toute aussi désagréable.

Gardant le silence, Élisabeth et Jane s'assoient à même le sol, pressées l'une contre l'autre. Par un curieux hasard, elles se retrouvaient sur le même bateau que l'homme que leur père avait choisi comme époux pour Jane. Elles avaient beau savoir que la guerre imminente avait poussé leur père à conclure cet arrangement beaucoup trop rapidement, elles ne connaissaient rien des motivations qui avaient amené cet homme, prodigieusement riche, à accepter d'épouser une parfaite inconnue, qu'elle soit princesse ou non.

Épuisées et angoissées, elles finissent tout de même par se détendre un peu. Après quelques heures de sommeil où les mouvements des uns et les ronflements des autres avaient contribué à les réveiller constamment, Élisabeth ouvre les yeux et se concentre sur ce qu'elle entend dans les étages supérieurs. Lorsque les pirates recommencent à circuler au-dessus de leurs têtes, la plupart des prisonniers sont réveillés. Deux colosses édentés descendent l'escalier et s'arrêtent devant les barreaux des deux cages. Ils transportent deux petits chaudrons. Ils ouvrent une trappe qui se trouve dans le bas de la porte et font glisser le premier récipient contenant des tranches de pain rendues vertes par la moisissure et quelques restants de pommes. Devinant que les plus rapides ramasseraient la majeure partie du butin, Élisabeth se jette sur le contenant pour prendre sa part et celle de Jane. Elle ne réussit qu'à attraper un bout de pain séché – sur lequel il n'y a toutefois pas de vert – et la demie de ce qui avait probablement une pomme. Elle revient vers Jane et partage sa ration avec elle. Elle se révolte lorsqu'elle constate que quelques hommes cachent des réserves de victuailles dans leurs vêtements. Elle force Jane à manger en l'encourageant doucement. Lorsque le chaudron est vide – c'est-à-dire bien avant que chacun ait reçu sa part - bien des estomacs le demeurent aussi.

Les cris du capitaine retentissent régulièrement sur le pont et des hommes vont et viennent entre les étages. Environ une heure après avoir mangé, un groupe de pirates vient les rejoindre. Le premier d'entre eux ouvre la porte de la première cage et fait sortir les six personnes qui y sont enfermées. Le bruit des chaînes qui se déplacent fait un tel vacarme et ce bruit perdure tant et aussi longtemps que le groupe est dans les escaliers. Une fois sur le pont, les bruits cessent quelques instants.

Au bout de dix minutes, même manège, une horde de pirate accompagne les nouveaux prisonniers sur le pont. Une fois passé l'effet aveuglant d'un trop plein de lumière dans leurs yeux habitués à la pleine noirceur, les deux filles se mettent à observer les alentours avec curiosité. Les pirates sont pour la plupart affalés à même le sol, ivre morts ou occupés à boire. Ceux qui sont encore vaillants, crient des ordres aux prisonniers qui travaillent à leur place. Un grand gaillard aux cheveux noirs bouclés – dont la beauté stupéfie Élisabeth et Jane au point qu**'**elles s'arrêtent devant lui pour le dévisager – est occupé à transporter de grosses poches de sable. Bloqué par les deux femmes, il s'arrête, soupire et vient pour les contourner.

_-Eh, Darcy? On t'a dit de ne pas t'arrêter. Allez Will, avance._

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il frappe le prisonnier directement entre les deux omoplates lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Reprenant ses esprits la première, Élisabeth empoigne Jane et lui fait faire un pas de côté afin de laisser passer l'homme dont elles connaissent désormais l'identité. Se retournant pour les regarder méchamment, William progresse vers la pile de sacs qu'il doit recomposer sans cesse selon le bon plaisir de son bourreau.

_-Eh, vous deux, approchez. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous._

Craignant de recevoir des coups de bâtons si elles n'obéissaient pas rapidement, les deux femmes s'approchent du pirate prudemment. Dès qu'elles arrivent devant lui, l'homme qui empeste l'alcool gifle Élisabeth et frappe Jane dans le ventre avec son poing. À peine remise de sa surprise, Élisabeth voit rouge et s'avance vers le colosse pour le frapper à son tour. Devançant son geste, le pirate utilise son couteau pour la menacer. Levant ses mains en l'air en guise de reddition, Élisabeth recule tant et aussi longtemps que l'homme s'avance vers elle entraînant Jane avec elle puisqu'elles sont liées par les fers qu'elles portent aux pieds.

_-Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières. Chaque fois que tu encaisses mal mes coups, tu en recevras le double. _

Joignant le geste à la parole, il la gifle à deux reprises. Cette fois, Élisabeth serre les dents, mais ne réplique plus. Seules les larmes qui perlent dans ses yeux viennent témoigner de la portée des gifles qu'elle vient de recevoir.

_-Ça va. Il a compris. Il ne recommencera pas, _ne peut se retenir de répliquer Jane.

_-Hey les gars, on a des amoureux sur les bras._

Des cris de luxures moqueurs se sont entendre un peu partout sur le pont. Élisabeth se place devant Jane pour la protéger. Le pirate reprend son couteau et avance vers elle pour la seconde fois avec la ferme intention de la tuer s'il le faut.

_-Borden ça suffit!_ L'arrête le Capitaine d'une voix ferme. _Mets-les au travail. Fais leur réparer la grande voile qui est déchirée. S'ils sont aux hommes comme tu le penses, ils doivent être bons en couture…_

Cette fois, le rire gagne même certains prisonniers. Entraînée de force avec sa sœur, Élisabeth n'a pas le temps de voir à quoi ressemble le capitaine. Au bout de dix minutes, elles sont déjà occupées à recoudre la voile qui est déchirée à plusieurs endroits et qui a déjà été rapiécée à quelques reprises si on en juge les nombreuses coutures qui la traversent de bord en bord. Tandis qu'elle travaille consciencieusement, Élisabeth observe tout ce qui l'entoure. Elle se soucie de Jane qui grimace encore en se tenant le ventre à l'endroit où elle avait reçu un coup.

Le bateau est beaucoup plus gros que ce qu'elle croyait et les pirates sont vraiment très nombreux aussi. Les prisonniers du premier groupe sont plus bronzés et portent les stigmates d'une mauvaise alimentation. Par contre, leurs vêtements sont plus coûteux et leurs manières, plus nobles. Consciente que sa survie dépendait de sa capacité à jouer un rôle, Élisabeth avait travaillé très fort pour développer ses manières masculines et modifier son langage. Jane quant à elle, se contentait de l'imiter ou de garder le silence le plus souvent possible.

Au bout d'une heure à s'acharner sur la voile à s'en arracher les doigts, Élisabeth remarque que l'Américain est maintenant occupé à démêler des filets de pêche avec un homme qui semble plus petit que les autres matelots de son groupe. En y regardant de plus près, Élisabeth comprend qu'il s'agit d'une femme, mais que celle-ci est plus jeune qu'elle-même. Ses cheveux lui voilent le visage et elle garde toujours la tête baissée. Bien que les pirates jettent sur elle des regards lubriques, la seule raison pour laquelle la jeune femme est encore vivante, c'est qu'ils devaient avoir reçu l'ordre de préserver sa pureté dans l'intention de faire un coup d'argent en la vendant comme esclave.

Élisabeth dévisage à nouveau celui qui veille sur la jeune fille avec curiosité, elle constate qu'il est lui aussi occupé à l'étudier. Baissant les yeux sur Jane, Élisabeth sent longtemps sur son visage le regard inquisiteur de l'homme. Lorsque le soleil est au plus haut dans le ciel, les pirates jettent des bouts de pain aux prisonniers en commençant par le groupe des anciens. Élisabeth remarque que William se choisit une part et qu'il la partage avec la jeune fille qui l'accompagne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les pirates reviennent pour nourrir les nouveaux prisonniers, Jane et Élisabeth doivent partager un moignon de pomme de terre de même que deux bouts de fromage plutôt frais. Elles s'assoient à l'écart et avalent leur maigre dîner les yeux presque fermés. Jane sursaute lorsque les pirates reviennent les faire travailler. Les prisonniers reprennent leurs activités comme si celles-ci ne s'étaient jamais arrêtées. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, lorsque la soif devient intolérable, un cri venant de la cabine du capitaine retentit.

_-Navire à bâbord! Navire à bâbord!_

_**À suivre...**_

_**Miriamme!**_


	2. Une dette envers le roi

**_Deuxième partie_**

Le Capitaine s'avançant sur le bord de son long balcon, lança d'un ton excité : _Qu'on enferme les prisonniers.__ Tous sur le pont. Il va y avoir de l'action les gars._

Élisabeth et Jane constatent que les anciens prisonniers se dirigent déjà vers l'escalier. Ils devaient être habitués à cette situation. Devinant qu'elles n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de les imiter, les deux femmes se lèvent et marchent à la suite du premier groupe.

_-NON Suez! Pas les nouveaux. Je veux qu'ils assistent au spectacle. Ils verront ce qui les attend s'ils décident d'essayer de prendre la fuite._

Le pirate que le capitaine venait de nommer Suez, força les nouveaux prisonniers à aller s'installer à bâbord, sur le bastingage. L'attente qui suivit fut terrible. Élisabeth constate que les pirates ne tentent aucune manœuvre particulière pour se cacher. Ils ne font qu'attendre que le bateau s'approche et que les matelots s'en prennent à eux. Lorsque le navire est assez prêt et que la jeune princesse constate que plusieurs marins sont vraiment très jeunes à bord de celui-ci, elle voit rouge et leur crie de faire demi-tour. Le capitaine Soltad, qui était descendu sur le pont arrive derrière elle au pas de course, la saisit par le bras et la jette vers l'arrière sans ménagement.

Le souffle coupé, Élisabeth n'essaie même pas de se redresser. Sur l'ordre du Capitaine, l'un des grands colosses détache ses fers, la ramasse comme si elle ne pesait rien et la traîne jusqu'au mat central après lequel il commence à l'attacher. Une fois qu'elle est hors d'état de nuire, il retourne assister au spectacle qui aura lieu malgré l'intervention de la jeune femme. La bataille commence sur l'autre bateau uniquement. Presque tous les pirates sont maintenant à bord de l'autre embarcation. Jane n'ose pas aller vers sa sœur puisque le colosse est resté à bord et qu'il garde un œil sur elle.

En dix minutes, la victoire est assurée et les pirates remontent à bord. Les derniers pirates à monter à bord transportent deux prisonniers. En les regardant, Élisabeth et Jane constatent avec horreur qu'elles ont déjà vu le couple. Il s'agit du Duc de Brugen et de son épouse Sophia. Ils n'avaient donc pas réussi à traverser. L'homme est traîné de force au centre du pont tandis que sa femme est reluquée par la majorité des pirates. Le regard que les hommes posent sur elle laisse croire qu'ils sont prêts à se battre pour avoir la chance de la prendre. Les choses auraient pu dégénérer si le capitaine n'avait pas donné des ordres pour que la Duchesse soit transportée dans sa cabine et que l'homme soit pendu séance tenante. Les pirates qui avaient toujours soif d'action sauraient se contenter d'une pendaison et d'un homme à fouetter. En effet, avant de se diriger vers sa cabine, Soltad remet le fouet au colosse afin qu'il se défoule sur Élisabeth.

D'un regard, Élisabeth fait comprendre à sa sœur qu'elle doit rester stoïque pour ne pas se retrouver dans la même situation qu'elle. N'ayant reçu que tendresse et amour de ses parents et de ses proches depuis plus sa tendre enfance, Élisabeth reçoit chaque coup de fouet comme une leçon. L'humiliation, la douleur et la rage se partagent le même espace dans son esprit, tout occupée qu'elle est à retenir ses cris afin de rester vivante. Lorsque le fouet s'immobilise, elle n'était pas loin de perdre connaissance. Le colosse la détache, la ramasse sur son épaule et redescend à l'étage inférieur au pas de course. Arrivé en bas, il jette celle-ci sur le sol, au pied des prisonniers du premier groupe en leur ordonnant de la laisser où elle est et de ne rien tenter pour la soigner. En haut, Jane assiste impuissante à l'immolation du bateau assiégé avec tous ses cadavres. Puis, comme si ce n'était pas assez, avec tous les autres prisonniers, elle doit également assister à la pendaison du Duc et supporter les cris de détresse de son épouse tandis que le Capitaine la violente dans sa cabine.

Ressortant quelques minutes plus tard, Soltad ordonne à ses hommes de venir chercher la duchesse et d'en disposer à leur guise. Écœurée, Jane prie pour qu'on leur donne bientôt la permission de retourner en bas.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle revient à elle, Élisabeth souffre toujours et tente de se redresser. Elle se lève à demi en grimaçant. Une fois presque redressée, elle cherche sa sœur des yeux. C'est alors qu'elle remarque qu'elle est de l'autre côté, dans la cage du premier groupe. Elle essaie de se déplacer de manière à être capable de parler à sa sœur à travers les barreaux.

_-Jean? _L'interpelle-t-elle.

_-C'est toi Éric,_ Lui répond aussitôt Jane.

_-Oui._

_-Tu n'aurais pas du essayer de prévenir les matelots. _La gronde Jane.

_-Il fallait que je tente quelque chose._

_-La prochaine fois, ils n'hésiteront pas à vous tuer. _Lui dit alors William d'une voix ferme.

_-Vous avez trouvé ça tout seul? _Réplique Élisabeth du tac au tac.

_-Pourquoi ils t'ont enfermée avec eux? _Lui demande Jane.

_-Ils ne voulaient pas que vous tentiez de la soigner. _Répond la jeune sœur de William.

_-Mais, ses plaies peuvent s'infecter si on ne fait rien! _S'écrie Jane catastrophée.

_-Ça, vous pouvez y compter. _Ajoute William précipitamment.

_-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Jean._ Élisabeth se redresse encore davantage : _Aie!_

Fermant les yeux, Élisabeth s'accote le dos contre la grille, faisant ainsi face aux anciens prisonniers du premier groupe. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle sent bien que plusieurs d'entre eux la regardent avec méfiance. La dernière pensée qui lui vient avant de perdre conscience pour la seconde fois est que l'infection ne sera probablement pas la cause de sa mort, l'un d'entre eux tentera sûrement de l'étouffer durant la nuit.

Une main fraîche se pose sur son front brûlant et la sensation d'étouffer est si réelle que la panique la gagne. Ouvrant les yeux, elle constate que la dénommée Georgie est penchée sur elle.

-_Chut, je veux seulement vous faire boire de l'eau._ Voyant la panique passer de les yeux de celui qu'elle tentait d'aider, Georgie ajoute : _Ne criez surtout pas ou on est perdus tous les deux. Je veux vous aider._

Lui faisant voir un gobelet dans lequel elle conserve un peu d'eau, Georgie l'aide maintenant à redresser la tête. Versant l'eau dans sa bouche lentement, la jeune femme en profite pour jeter un œil dans son dos afin de mesurer l'étendue de ses blessures.

_-Non!_ S'écrie Élisabeth en replaçant ce qui reste de sa chemise déchirée. _Ça va aller maintenant, merci beaucoup._

_-Vous avez déjà été blessé? _Lui demande alors la jeune femme en pointant vers les bandelettes qu'elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir.

_-Oui. Sur l'autre bateau._

_-Votre bandage vous a un peu protégé cette fois-ci!_

_-Si l'on veut, oui?_

_-Chut. On vient._

Des pas dans l'escalier se font entendre, suivis par des murmures puis par des rires étouffés. La grille s'ouvre dans l'autre cage et un corps est jeté à l'intérieur sans ménagement. Quelques cris de surprise se font entendre ça et là.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est?_ Demande Jeffrey aux pirates.

_-La duchesse ou ce qui en reste. Amusez-vous avec elle. Elle ne survivra pas de toute façon. _

Sans plus attendre, les deux pirates remontent à l'étage en ricanant de plus belle.

Avançant à quatre pattes, Jane se rend jusqu'au corps de la duchesse et cherche à voir si celle-ci est consciente. Constatant que la pauvre est plus morte que vive, Jane la recouvre avec sa maigre couverture et retourne dans le coin où elle sait qu'elle peut parler à sa sœur si besoin est.

Lorsque le soleil se lève, Élisabeth ouvre l'œil avec difficulté. Elle réussit à ouvrir le second, mais son dos lui fait très mal. En bougeant, elle ne peut se retenir de grimacer. Georgie est penchée sur elle et l'examine attentivement.

_-Ça va?_

_-Si on veut._

_-Votre secret sera bien gardé avec moi. _Lui chuchote Georgie en se penchant vers elle.

-_Quel secret?_ Lui demande aussitôt la jeune femme sur le même ton.

_-Vous avez parlé dans votre sommeil. Je sais que vous êtes une femme. J'aurais déjà dû le comprendre en voyant vos bandelettes._

_-Personne ne doit savoir mademoiselle. Jean et moi sommes recherchés._

_-Vous êtes des fugitifs?_

_-Nous voulons une nouvelle vie en Amérique, ma sœur et moi. _Répond Élisabeth trop vite et sans réfléchir.

_-Jean est votre sœur ? Je ne dirai rien, rassurez-vous._

_-Même pas à votre frère ?_

_-À personne, je vous le jure._

_-Merci._

_-Georgie, éloigne-toi de lui. Les pirates vont bientôt arriver._ La sermonne la voix de son frère.

_-Votre frère a raison, mademoiselle… _

Lorsque le premier groupe de pirate arrive un peu plus tard, pour venir chercher les premiers prisonniers, ils attachent Élisabeth avec Georgie afin qu'elle fasse équipe avec elle.

Sur le pont, Elle se retrouve donc responsable du filet avec la jeune sœur de William. De loin, elle observe Jane qui doit faire équipe avec Jeffrey. Durant la matinée, le temps passe très lentement. Pour dîner, encore une fois, la nourriture est infecte et insuffisante.

Pendant qu'elle travaille avec concentration, Élisabeth sent sur elle le regard sévère de William. Veillant sur sa sœur comme un bon chien de garde, il semble convaincu qu'Élisabeth pourrait devenir une menace pour sa jeune sœur. Il faut dire que la jeune fille est très jolie et qu'il est normal de penser que tout homme qui la fréquenterait n'aurait qu'une chose en tête. Amusée par cette idée, Élisabeth commence à jeter sur la jeune fille des regards un peu plus appuyés. La réponse de son frère est instantanée. Il fusille l'équipier de Georgie du regard et n'hésite pas à le bousculer volontairement lorsqu'il le croise un peu plus tard, pour lui lancer au visage.

_-Si tu touches à ma sœur, je te tue._

_-Dieu m'a donné des yeux. Je les utilise_. Réplique Élisabeth qui n'aime pas être menacée.

Aussi vif que l'éclair, William retourne le jeune homme contre lui tout en lui passant sa chaîne autour du cou et en serrant très fort.

_-Je me servirai des mains que le bon Dieu m'a données moi aussi, s'il le faut._

_-Je… ne… ferai pas de mal… à votre sœur… _Réussit à répondre Élisabeth ayant beaucoup de peine à respirer.

_-William, laisse-le. _L'apostrophe fortement sa sœur.

_-Ne te mêle pas de ça Georgie._ Lui répond William d'un ton mauvais.

Repoussant violemment Élisabeth après l'avoir relâchée, William pointe un doigt menaçant vers elle avant de partir avec son coéquipier.

_-Au travail messieurs! _Intervient finalement Soltad_. Madame? Hum, chère Georgie, vous devenez plus belle de jour en jour. Prends garde William, je pourrais bien être tenté de l'acheter moi-même le moment venu._

Les semaines qui suivent se ressemblent toutes. Georgie et Élisabeth continuent à faire équipe ensemble. Jane se joint à elles dès que c'est possible. Les deux princesses sont tout de même contentes d'avoir une autre personne qui sait qu'elles sont des femmes. Elles se soutiennent moralement et s'entraident dès qu'elles en ont l'occasion.

Avec le temps, William cesse de se méfier d'Éric et de Jean. Il en vient même à s'en remettre à ceux-ci pour surveiller sa sœur lorsque lui-même doit travailler trop loin d'elle. À deux reprises encore pendant la longue traversée, les pirates attaquent d'autres navires. Toutefois, contrairement à leur habitude, ils ne font aucun nouveau prisonnier.

Sachant qu'ils approchent inexorablement des côtes américaines et que ce faisant, une fois débarqué, l'équipage entier sera vendu aux enchères sur le marché noir, Élisabeth commence à échafauder un plan, qui tout en étant dangereux pour elles, pouvait fonctionner. Ayant remarqué que très peu de pirates restaient à bord lorsqu'ils attaquaient un navire, la princesse savait que les prisonniers devaient trouver une façon de tirer avantage de ce moment où le navire devenait extrêmement vulnérable.

Lorsque l'occasion se présente, elle n'hésite pas une seconde à réagir en fonction de son plan. Au moment où les pirates sont tous sur le pont à surveiller le navire qui approche et où, Soltad ordonne aux quelques pirates qui sont responsables des prisonniers de les reconduire dans leurs cages comme d'habitude, Élisabeth résiste et commence à s'en prendre au colosse qui est responsable de Georgie et elle. La réaction souhaitée ne se fait pas attendre, Soltad ordonne qu'elle soit encore une fois attachée au mat central. Après avoir obéi au Capitaine, le colosse détache Georgie et la conduit en bas avec les autres prisonniers.

L'abordage du navire débute comme prévu tandis que les quelques pirates restés sur le pont se délectent du spectacle en s'accotant sur le bastingage. Élisabeth profite de ces instants pour dénouer la corde qui lui lie les mains en utilisant un petit sac de graisse qu'elle avait réussi à garder caché. La corde, bien que très serrée, ne résiste pas très longtemps à la substance gluante et glisse le long de ses mains. Dès qu'elle a les bras libres, elle se penche et commence à dénouer le nœud des cordes attachées à ses pieds. Une fois complètement détachée, elle surveille les pirates qui sont toujours occupés à jouir de la bataille qui se déroule sur l'autre navire et dont ils sortiront vainqueurs sans aucun doute.

Élisabeth se déplace lentement et se dirige vers l'escalier. Elle descend sans faire de bruit car elle sait qu'un ou deux pirates sont restés en bas. Arrivée sur la dernière marche, elle n'a encore vu aucun d'entre eux. Découvrant alors le seul homme qui est resté en bas occupé à regarder par une écoutille ce qui se passe sur l'autre navire, Élisabeth s'approche doucement de lui en brandissant une pioche. Sans plus attendre à cause des prisonniers qui pouvaient réagir et provoquer le retournement du pirate curieux, Élisabeth le frappe à la tête le plus fort possible. S'écroulant sur le sol sous l'impact, le pirate geint et essaie de se relever. Élisabeth lui assène alors un second coup sur le crâne. Dès qu'il gît inanimé sur le sol, Élisabeth lui arrache les clés qu'il porte à la ceinture et ouvre la porte de la première cage.

_-Vous êtes fou ou quoi?_ Lui crie William.

_-Arrêtez de vous plaindre. Il n'y a que dix hommes en haut, pas plus._ Elle ouvre maintenant la seconde cage : _Jeffrey? Pouvez-vous attacher ce pirate?_

_-C'est comme si c'était déjà fait. _Réplique ce dernier.

_-Après, tu iras t'occuper du gouvernail. _Lui demande encore Élisabeth.

_-La première chose à faire est de maîtriser les pirates qui sont encore à bord. _Propose Jane à sa sœur.

_-Comment allons-nous faire? _Demande un autre prisonnier.

_-Ils sont dix et nous sommes quinze. Dont une femme. _Mentionne Élisabeth s'adressant à tous.

_-Ils ont des armes, pas nous! _Réplique William de mauvaise foi.

_-Il faut faire vite! Il ne faut pas attendre que bataille se termine sur l'autre navire! _Ajoute Jane.

_-Très bien! Voici ce que je propose : que tous les hommes valides montent les premiers et s'en prennent aux pirates qui sont occupés à regarder la bataille. Si on a de la chance, on pourra s'approcher assez près d'eux pour les désarmer et les jeter par-dessus bord! _

_-Très bien! Allons-y! _Suggère Jeffrey qui vient de finir d'attacher le gardien des clés.

_-Attendez mademoiselle Georgie, prenez cette pelle._ Lui dit Élisabeth en lui remettant son arme improvisée.

_-Merci._

_-Jeffrey, une fois sur le pont, dès que tu en auras terminé avec les pirates, utilise leurs couteaux et vas couper les amarres. _Ordonne Élisabeth.

_-Oui, bien entendu._

_-Bonne chance à tous. Allons-y. _S'écrie finalement William en passant le premier.

Une fois en haut, le groupe constate que les pirates sont effectivement encore tous occupés à suivre le déroulement de la bataille sur l'autre embarcation. Ils avancent tous en même temps se répartissant le long du pont afin de s'en prendre à tous les pirates simultanément. La bataille éclate très vite et se règle aussi très rapidement. Dès qu'un prisonnier en a terminé avec un pirate, il va aider l'un des leurs à en finir avec un autre. Jeffrey coupe les amarres dès qu'il constate que les pirates essaient d'appeler leurs acolytes qui ont presque termin**é** de maîtriser la situation à bord de l'autre navire. Deux des leurs ayant été blessés dans l'altercation, Élisabeth demande à Jean et à Georgie de les prendre en charge, tandis que William se dirige avec Jeffrey vers la barre. Ceux-ci donnent des ordres pour que les voiles soient orientées de manière à faciliter leur fuite et leur permettre de prendre de la vitesse. Sur l'autre navire, les pirates hurlent et tentent de faire la même chose. Toutefois, le fait qu'ils ne connaissent pas le navire à bord duquel ils se trouvent, les ralentit considérablement.

Au bout d'une longue heure de navigation, l'équipage en fuite est rendu si loin que les pirates sont obligés d'abandonner. Les nouveaux propriétaires du bateau se mettent à crier de joie et se sautent dans les bras. William vient faire l'accolade à Élisabeth pour la féliciter. Lorsque les prisonniers suggèrent que le commandement temporaire revienne à Élisabeth, celle-ci décline leur offre fermement. Quand William se voit offrir la même chose, il accepte de mener le bateau à bon port si Jeffrey devient son second.

Jeffrey propose que William et sa sœur s'installent dans les deux cabines du poste de commandement alors que le reste de l'équipage partagera les couchettes situées à l'étage inférieur. Élisabeth et Jane sont nécessairement reléguées aux cuisines et sont toutes heureuses d'en prendre possession. D'après les calculs effectués par William un peu plus tard, ils devraient arriver sur la côte américaine dans un minimum de deux jours. Le souper à lui seul est une fête et l'équipe entière vient féliciter Élisabeth pour sa bravoure.

_-Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut pour commander. Comment ça se fait que vous ne soyez que cuisinier? _Lui demande même William lorsque la jeune femme remplit son assiette.

_-Je suis aux commandes dans ma cuisine, c'est bien assez._

_-Georgie et moi, nous vous devons la vie._

_-Je suis certaine que vous auriez trouvé une façon de vous en sortir une fois en Amérique. _Réplique Jane sans le quitter des yeux.

_-Éric? Jean? Que ferez-vous une fois arrivés sur le continent? _Leur demande Georgie qui suit son frère de près.

_-Nous trouverons un emploi là-bas! _Répond rapidement Jane pour clore le sujet.

_-Les gens seront méfiants. Peu d'entre-nous trouverons un travail facilement. _Ajoute Jeffrey qui présente son assiette à Élisabeth, juste après Georgie.

_-William? Tom se fait vieux, non? Il est toujours fatigué maintenant! Ne crois-tu pas que nous pourrions prendre Éric et Jean avec nous?_

_-Effectivement, ce serait possible. Mais, ils ont sans doute d'autres projets? _Répond William prudent.

_-Non, nous n'avons pas de projets, _admet Jane honnêtement.

_-Nous serions très honorés de travailler pour vous, _répond Élisabeth sans sourire.

_-Très bien alors, une fois rendus à terre, si vous le désirez toujours, vous viendrez travailler dans notre cuisine. Vous y aurez des assistants, il va sans dire._

_-C'est Tom qui va être content._

Le souper se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tandis que les deux femmes continuent à faire le service, les hommes n'arrêtent pas de taquiner William sur ses projets de mariage avortés.

-_Elle était belle votre promise?_ Lui demande Jeffrey en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

_-Je ne saurais dire, je ne l'ai jamais vue._

_-Pourquoi épouser une princesse au moment même où une guerre civile était sur le point d'éclater? _Lui demande Jeffrey à nouveau.

_-J'avais une dette envers le roi! _

En passant derrière lui, Élisabeth ajoute d'un ton cassant : _Le roi est mort! Votre dette n'a plus aucune importance!_

_-Si seulement c'était aussi simple!_

_-Le roi avait deux filles, il me semble, non? _Demande Georgie à son frère.

_-Effectivement._

_-On dit qu'elles ont été tuées elles aussi._ Précise Élisabeth craignant que Georgie ne revienne sur le sujet.

_-De quelle nature était votre dette? _Demande Jane en arrivant devant lui à son tour.

_-Oh, désolé Jean, cette histoire est trop personnelle._

_-Tellement personnelle que je ne la connais même pas. _Ajoute Georgie pour faire taire les curieux.

_-Si vous n'êtes pas de la noblesse, d'où tenez-vous votre fortune? _Demande Jeffrey curieux.

_-Je suis un homme d'affaire tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Je me suis trouvé un emploi pas très payant, mais à force d'économiser, j'ai fini par apprendre à faire fructifier mes biens. _

_-C'est comme ça que vous êtes devenu riche? _L'interroge Jeffrey.

_-Oui, entre autre! Et en réalisant quelque bons placements par la suite._

_-Et votre mariage avec la princesse? Vous avez vu ça comme un bon placement aussi?_ L'attaque Élisabeth soupçonneuse.

_-Non! Je n'avais pas le désir de me marier! Si ce n'avait pas été cette dette envers le roi._

-_Ça va William, on a compris!_ Réplique Jane pour alléger la discussion. _Merci encore pour l'emploi que vous nous avez offert!_ Elle regarde sa sœur avant d'ajouter : _Éric et moi sommes très heureux d'accepter votre offre!_

Le souper terminé, Élisabeth et Jane font la vaisselle et se préparent pour la nuit. Elles font leur toilette dans la cuisine afin de pouvoir continuer à cacher leurs formes tout sauf masculines. Une fois prête à aller se coucher, Élisabeth va sur le pont pour prendre l'air une dernière fois avant de regagner son lit.

_-Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir?_ La questionne William en venant s'accoter près d'elle sur le bastingage.

_-Non. C'est juste que j'aime bien prendre l'air avant de dormir._

_-Vous avez de la chance alors._

_-Et vous? Pour quelle raison ne dormez-vous pas?_

_-Je me fais du souci pour Georgie. Lorsque notre père est mort, j'ai promis de veiller sur elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir pour l'Angleterre en l'emmenant avec moi._

_-Vous semblez collectionner les promesses._

_-On n'a pas toujours le choix._

_-Cette histoire de mariage arrangé m'intrigue! La princesse était-elle au courant de ce projet?_

_-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? L'accord datait de plusieurs années…_

_-En tout cas vous auriez eu de la chance! La princesse Jane était vraiment belle. Je l'ai aperçue une fois! Ma tante était allée travailler aux cuisines du palais pendant un mois et je l'avais accompagnée une fois. Les deux princesses sont venues prendre un goûter au moment où j'étais dans la cuisine. _

_-Décrivez-les moi!_

Sachant qu'elle devait les rendre très différentes d'elles, Élisabeth répond simplement : _La princesse Jane avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs et ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que l'ébène. Élisabeth était très différente, elle ressemblait plus à leur mère qui était rousse. Elle avait plein de taches de rousseur et ses yeux étaient verts._

_-Elles étaient belles toutes les deux alors?_

_-Surtout Jane. C'était une vraie beauté._

_-Croyez-vous qu'il y ait une chance pour qu'elles soient encore en vie?_

_-Non, c'est sans espoir. Lorsque nous avons quitté le port le soir du renversement, nous avons entendu des soldats se vanter d'avoir assassiné tous les membres de la famille royale._

_-Si seulement j'avais pu arriver plus tôt._

_-Le soulèvement se préparait de longue date. _Après un court silence, Élisabeth se tourne vers lui pour lui demander : _Je peux vous poser une question?_

_-Oui, allez-y!_

_-Supposons que la princesse Jane soit encore en vie – bien que ce ne soit pas possible, mais tout de même, si c'était le cas – et qu'elle venait vous voir, que feriez-vous, maintenant que vous savez que son père est mort ?_

_-Je l'épouserai !_

_-Même si elle est contre?_

_-Je tenterai de lui faire entendre raison. C'est son devoir de m'épouser._

_-Il est heureux qu'elle soit morte alors. _Ne peut s'empêcher de répliquer Élisabeth.

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de pire que de forcer les autres à faire quelque chose par devoir._ _Votre union n'aurait eu aucune chance… sans amour._

_-Comment pouvez-vous me juger aussi sévèrement alors que vous ne connaissez rien des détails de l'arrangement que j'avais pris avec le roi ? _

-_Vous avez raison. Je saute aux conclusions trop rapidement. _Se détournant, Élisabeth commence à marcher en direction du dortoir. Elle se retourne une dernière fois pour lui demander : _Mais puisque vous avez raison et que je me trompe, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez encore du mal à trouver le sommeil?_

Contrairement à son habitude, Élisabeth ne s'endort que très tard ce soir**-**là. Inquiète à cause de leur situation précaire, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'insulter l'homme qui leur avait offert un travail et la sécurité même si ce n'était que temporaire. Élisabeth ne s'explique pas pourquoi elle avait été heurtée par sa façon de présenter les choses et par la froide raison qui semble être son moteur personnel. Pour quelle raison n'arrivait-elle pas à voir dans son futur mariage avec sa sœur, un geste de générosité et de noblesse que tous les autres y voyaient immanquablement ? Sans compter qu'il avait risqué sa vie et celle de sa sœur pour venir rencontrer le roi et ce malgré la crise qui se préparait. Élisabeth a beau ressasser cette même et unique question dans sa tête, elle ne trouve ni la réponse, ni le sommeil.

_**À suivre…**_

_**Miriamme**_


	3. Un grand plongeon

_**Troisième partie**_

Le soleil n'est pas au rendez-vous le lendemain de cette deuxième journée suivant la prise de contrôle par les prisonniers. Pour la première fois, Élisabeth est en retard pour préparer le déjeuner. Heureusement que Jane a pris la relève, leur évitant ainsi la catastrophe. Lorsqu'il passe la porte des cuisines avec Georgie, William s'arrête devant Élisabeth comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais se ravise pour se diriger vers sa table. Intriguée par son étrange comportement, Jane se promet de questionner sa sœur sitôt qu'elles se retrouveront seules. La mer est houleuse et plusieurs marins ne daignent pas se montrer. William prend la parole vers la fin du repas pour annoncer aux hommes que la côte devrait être atteinte après un maximum de douze heures et même un peu avant si les vents sont favorables. Lorsqu'il quitte la cuisine, Georgie reste pour aider les filles à faire la vaisselle.

_-Avez-vous hâte d'arriver? _Leur demande-t-elle.

_-Très. __Même si notre situation dépend entièrement de votre frère. Il est très généreux._ S'empresse de répondre Jane avant qu'Élisabeth n'ouvre la bouche.

Dehors, sur le pont, un attroupement attire le regard des trois filles. Lorsqu'elles constatent que William est là et qu'il agite un drapeau blanc, elles comprennent qu'un problème est survenu. Élisabeth et Jane enfilent un manteau et sortent sur le pont.

_-Jeffrey, essayez donc avec la cloche._

_-Ils croient que nous sommes des pirates. Ils vont nous tirer dessus à tout instant. _S'écrie un matelot apeuré.

_-Jean, faites donc rentrer ma sœur. Qu'elle aille dans ma cabine. Vite!_

Un premier coup de canon retentit, mais explose dans l'eau encore loin du bateau.

_-Pourquoi ne tiennent-ils pas compte de nos signaux. _S'écrie un autre matelot tout aussi inquiet.

_-Ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire confiance aux pirates. _Explique William tout en regardant autour de lui cherchant une autre solution.

_-Il faudrait abaisser le pavillon!_ S'écrie Jeffrey en pointant vers le drapeau noir qui est toujours accroché en haut du mat.

Obéissant à l'injonction de Jeffrey, Élisabeth commence à grimper le long du mat principal. Le bateau se rapproche dangereusement. William explique aux matelots qui l'entourent qu'ils ne doivent pas paniquer, ni chercher à se défendre. Un premier boulet atteint le navire sur le flan. La secousse fait presque tomber Élisabeth. Elle s'accroche de toutes ses forces et recommence à grimper.

_-Éric, tiens-toi solidement._ Lui crie Jane en revenant de la cabine où elle a laissé Georgie.

Lorsqu'une seconde secousse fait trembler le navire, Élisabeth bascule dans le vide et tombe dans l'eau froide.

_-Un homme à la mer! _S'écrie aussitôt Jeffrey, suivi de Jane lui faisant écho.

Réagissant rapidement, Jeffrey agrippe une bouée de sauvetage et la lance en direction de l'endroit où le jeune homme est entré dans l'eau. Constatant que celui-ci ne remonte pas, Jeffrey s'approche du bord, enjambe le bastingage et plonge à son tour.

N'ayant toujours pas compris qu'ils n'étaient pas aux prises avec de vrais pirates, l'autre navire les bombarde encore à deux reprises. William multiplie ses efforts pour entrer en communication avec l'autre équipage. Lorsque le jeune homme réussit à un attirer l'attention du capitaine du bateau adverse, les tirs cessent et la communication s'établit avec succès.

Dans l'eau, Jeffrey est toujours à la recherche du jeune marin. Plongeant pour la seconde fois, il le repère et le ramène lentement en nageant à contre-courant en direction de la bouée. Une fois qu'il le tient solidement contre lui, ceux qui sont encore à bord ramènent les deux rescapés en tirant sur la corde. S'approchant de l'endroit où le corps de sa sœur vient d'être déposé, Jane constate qu'elle ne respire plus. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, William s'agenouille et pose son oreille contre le sternum du noyé. Ne détectant pas son cœur, il s'empresse d'essayer de le réanimer tandis que des matelots apportent des couvertures pour tenir au chaud les deux rescapés. Sortant de la cabine où elle avait été confinée, Georgie va soutenir Jane qui est au le bord de l'évanouissement tant elle craint que sa sœur soit définitivement morte. Le visage caché dans ses deux mains, Jane ne se rend donc pas compte que William déchire la chemise de sa sœur pour pouvoir faire pression sur son sternum.

Figé par la surprise en comprenant qu'Éric est une femme, William jette un œil sur Jane avant de reprendre ses manœuvres de réanimation. Lorsque la jeune femme se met à tousser et à recracher de l'eau, William s'écarte pour laisser son frère s'occuper d'elle. Voyant une réaction semblable à la sienne sur le visage des autres membres de l'équipage, William comprend que personne d'autre n'était au courant, pas même ceux qui étaient sur l'autre bateau avec elle. En fait, seule Georgie ne semble pas étonnée.

_-Tu étais au courant? _Lui demande William en s'approchant d'elle.

_-Oui. Elle m'avait fait promettre de garder son secret._

_-Et Jean?_

_-Jean est une femme elle aussi._

_-J'en reviens pas._

_-Tu ne vas pas changer d'idée, hein?_

_-Et comment! _

_-William, non._

_-On ne sait rien de ces deux femmes Georgie. Elles nous ont menti. Qui sait ce qu'elles peuvent nous avoir caché d'autre. Des choses bien plus graves._

_-Enfin William, Éric nous a sauvé la vie._

_-Et bien, nous sommes quittes maintenant puisque je viens de sauver la sienne._

_-Je voudrais vous remercier William. _Lui dit Jane en s'approchant de lui les larmes aux yeux.

_-Vous auriez du nous dire que vous étiez des femmes._

_-Oui, c'est vrai, vous avez raison : il aurait mieux valu._

_-Quels sont vos vrais noms?_

_-Ma sœur se nomme Érica et moi Johanne! C'est plus facile quand on ne s'écarte pas trop de la vérité, pas vrai?_

_-En effet. Êtes-vous de la noblesse?_

_-Non, pas du tout. Nous sommes des paysannes… _

_-Comprenez-moi bien Johanne, si vous devez travailler pour moi, il ne saurait être question que j'héberge des fugitives._

_-Nous en sommes conscientes. Mais vous devez aussi comprendre qu'il était essentiel que les pirates ignorent que nous étions des femmes. Quand nous avons pris la mer aussi, nous n'aurions jamais pu être engagées en tant que femmes. Sans compter que même dans les derniers jours, nous avons estimé que dire la vérité était risqué puisque nous ne savions pas si les pirates ne nous rattraperaient pas. Soyez assuré qu'une fois arrivées sur la côte, nous vous aurions dit la vérité._

_-Si vous le dites! Je vais aller m'entretenir avec l'équipage de l'autre bateau à la suite de quoi, j'irai rendre visite à votre sœur._

_-Je crois qu'Érica vient d'être emmenée dans ma cabine. _Confie Georgie à son frère.

_-Viens donc t'installer avec moi dans la cabine du capitaine Georgie. Nous laisserons la deuxième chambre à Johanne et Érica._

_-Merci de vous bontés envers nous William._

Après s'être entretenu avec le capitaine Archer sur l'autre navire, William remonte à bord du bateau pirate et se dirige vers l'ancienne cabine de sa sœur. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappe doucement sur celle-ci.

_-Entrez!_

Une fois à l'intérieur, William remarque immédiatement que les deux femmes portent des robes et que leurs cheveux sont dénoués. La jeune rescapée se redresse et vient pour s'extraire du fauteuil dans lequel elle se reposait encore.

_-Non Érica, restez assise. _S'empresse de lui dire William.

_-Johanne m'a raconté comment vous m'avez sauvée! _Lui dit Érica en rougissant malgré elle.

_-Le plus gros du travail c'est Jeffrey qui l'a fait._

_-J'étais noyée lorsqu'on m'a remontée William. Vous m'avez réanimée et je vous en remercie. _

_-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. _Il appuie volontairement sur le mot «devoir» faisant ainsi référence à leur conversation de la veille sur le pont.

_-Veuillez excuser nos tenues, monsieur Darcy. Nous avons trouvé ces robes dans les bagages de la duchesse et nous avons décidé de les mettre. _

_-Une fois chez vous, nous nous fabriquerons des robes mieux adaptées à notre position._

_-Très bien. D'après ce que le capitaine Archer vient de me dire, la côte n'est plus qu'à six heures d'ici. _

_-Quelle bonne nouvelle._

_-Le capitaine vous a-t-il parlé de ce qui se passait en Angleterre?_

_-Oui, il dit que les révolutionnaires ont pris la direction de la ville et que les dernières têtes couronnées sont tombées. Plusieurs membres de la noblesse sont encore en fuite, et que même chez nous, en terre américaine, plusieurs fugitifs ont été arrêtés. _

_-Donc, la rumeur est confirmée, les princesses sont mortes? _Demande Jane.

_-Leurs corps ont même été brûlés._

_-Dieu ait leurs âmes. _Ajoute Élisabeth en pensant aux deux domestiques qui étaient mortes pour elles.

_-Érica, Johanne, j'ai trouvé d'autres robes pour vous deux. _S'écrie Georgie en entrant à son tour.

_-Oh, merci Georgie. _S'écrie Jane en les lui prenant des mains.

_-Nous allons définitivement attirer moins l'attention avec celles-ci!_ Annonce Jane en tenant devant elle deux modèles d'une grande simplicité.

_-Vous avez raison. Les douaniers sont très méfiants avec les étrangers. De toute façon, j'ai l'intention de déclarer que vous travaillez pour moi depuis plusieurs années. _

_-C'est très aimable à vous. _Ajoute Élisabeth.

William prend congé des trois femmes pour aller mettre sa cabine en ordre afin d'être prêt à la quitter dès leur arrivée dans le port. Élisabeth et Jane passent leurs nouvelles robes et ramassent leurs propres affaires. Jane retourne à la cuisine pour préparer le dernier repas des marins. Georgie l'accompagne compte tenu qu'Élisabeth doit encore se reposer. Le repas terminé, la vaisselle lavée et le reste des provisions empaquetées, tous les membres de l'équipage s'entassent sur le pont avec leurs effets personnels.

Le navire devant être remis aux autorités du port avec le butin que les pirates avaient réussi à amasser, tous les passagers devaient quitter le pont et se rendre directement au bureau de la douane. Une fois les amarres attachées, une fois la passerelle abaissée, Élisabeth et Jane mettent finalement le pied sur le sol américain pour la première fois de leur vie. Émues, celles-ci retiennent leurs larmes et se souviennent juste à temps qu'elles sont supposées y avoir déjà travaillé. Après avoir serré la main de presque tous les hommes, William entraîne Georgie vers les douaniers. Comme prévu, les deux filles les suivent de loin, exactement comme le font tous les bons domestiques lorsqu'ils voyagent avec leurs maîtres. Sans les regarder plus d'une seconde, le douanier sourit à William et le laisse passer avec son petit groupe. Soulagées, les deux filles le suivent en se serrant la main. Une fois rendu derrière la bâtisse principale du port, William fait signe à un cocher d'approcher, le paye grassement et lui demande de conduire les trois femmes sur ses terres. Après avoir serré sa sœur dans ses bras et salué les deux autres d'un léger signe de tête, il les quitte pour aller régler la paperasse concernant le bateau qu'ils ramenaient avec eux.

_-Jusqu'à la dernière minute, j'ai craint que le douanier ne nous permette pas de vous emmener avec nous._

_-Moi de même. _Ajoute Élisabeth en soupirant.

_-J'ai hâte que vous voyiez la maison. La cuisine est immense. Nous avons plus de dix employés dans toute la maison._

_-Votre frère est si riche que ça_? Lui demande Jane avec curiosité.

_-Oui et il reçoit beaucoup._

_-Quel genre de personne fréquente-t-il? _

_-Des hommes d'affaires pour la plupart Érica. Mais autrefois, avant le début des troubles chez vous, nous recevions quelque fois des membres de la noblesse de passage en Amérique. J'imagine qu'ils ne viendront plus désormais._

_-Vous avez raison._

Apercevant la maison, les deux filles ne peuvent qu'être impressionnées, même si la majestueuse demeure ne peut être comparée au château qui fut leur résidence permanente toute leur vie.

_-Pas besoin d'un château lorsqu'on possède une aussi belle demeure. _S'exclame Élisabeth.

_-Et encore, d'ici vous ne voyez pas les jardins. Il y en a trois. Mon préféré c'est le jardin des roses. C'est William qui s'est occupé d'en faire les plans. Les fleurs sont sa passion._

_-J'adore les fleurs moi aussi! Au palais…_

_-Au palais, on raconte que la reine en cultivait plus de trente variétés différentes. _Ajoute Élisabeth assez rapidement pour réparer l'erreur que Jane s'apprêtait à commettre.

Nerveuse à cause de ce qu'elle a failli provoquer par excès d'enthousiasme, Jane reste silencieuse jusqu'à ce que le cabriolet s'arrête devant la porte. Une dame imposante vient accueillir Georgie tandis que deux valets de pieds viennent ramasser leurs bagages. Georgie présente les deux femmes à l'intendante qui se nomme Bertha Flemmings. Celle-ci conduit les deux jeunes femmes dans l'aile des employés et leur indique la direction des cuisines où Tom Rollins les rencontreraient un peu plus tard. Folles de joie d'être aussi bien logées, Élisabeth et Jane défont leurs valises à toute vitesse et se rendent dans la cuisine pour rencontrer le fameux cuisinier. Un vieil homme maigre et sec se lève péniblement à leur entrée.

_-Vous avez fait vite mesdemoiselles. Je suis le vieux Tom._

_-Je suis enchantée Tom, je me nomme Johanne et je vous présente ma sœur Érica. _

_-Enchanté! Que voulez-vous voir en premier mesdames?_

_-Tout. Nous voulons tout savoir de votre routine._

Durant une heure, le cuisinier explique à ses deux nouvelles assistantes comment il avait l'habitude de faire son travail. Bien qu'il ait l'air d'être bon cuisinier et un bon organisateur, Élisabeth constate rapidement que certaines choses avaient échappé à sa vigilance. Certaines provisions ne sont pas rangées de manière efficiente et la propreté générale des lieux laissait légèrement à désirer. Une fois que les deux filles ont terminé de discuter avec Tom et qu'ils se sont tous les trois exprimés puis entendus sur la distribution des tâches, Élisabeth propose à sa sœur de laisser le vieil homme prendre le souper en charge pendant qu'elles iraient visiter le reste du domaine avec Georgie. La jeune sœur de William est très heureuse de s'acquitter de cette tâche sans compter qu'elle a bien hâte de connaître leurs réactions sur ses pièces préférées.

C'est en circulant dans les longs corridors que les deux jeunes femmes assistent à l'arrivée du maître des lieux. Celui-ci leur envoie la main avant de pénétrer dans la pièce où l'attendaient les autres membres de son personnel. Comme elles le connaissent tout de même un peu mieux maintenant, Jane et Élisabeth se doutent bien qu'il prendra le temps de parler à chacun d'eux avant de se retirer dans ses appartements. Après avoir fait le tour complet de la demeure, Élisabeth est désormais convaincue d'avoir été engagée par une personne très sensée et elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que son père avait eu raison de souhaiter que William devienne l'époux de Jane. Elle imagine sans peine la raison pour laquelle c'est à son aînée que le roi avait pensé en tout premier lieu : il savait que des deux, Jane était la plus vulnérable. Il n'ignorait pas non plus qu'Élisabeth s'entraînait régulièrement à cause de son penchant pour les armes et les activités physiques. Il savait aussi que sa fille cadette se débrouillerait seule et que son souhait avait toujours été de vivre libre et sans entraves. Revenue à la cuisine avant sa sœur qui désirait se reposer, Élisabeth regarde Tom aller et venir dans l'immense pièce. Tom lui propose gentiment de prendre en charge la cuisson des viandes pendant qu'il commence à faire chauffer le potage aux poireaux qu'il avait préparé un peu plus tôt.

_-Ce potage est le préféré de la petite Georgie. William lui, aime tout particulièrement le veau. C'est pour cela que j'en ai préparé pour ce soir. Assurez-vous qu'il soit rosé. Vous trouverez les épices nécessaires dans la grande armoire._

_-Vous avez vraiment un bon système de rangement. Tout est si accessible. Sur le bateau, il a tout fallu replacer. On voit que vous avez de l'expérience. _Le complimente Élisabeth.

_-Merci mademoiselle Érica. J'avoue toutefois que je ne retrouve pas toujours ce que je cherche! Je soupçonne certains employés de s'amuser à déplacer mes instruments._

_-Je les surveillerai et je vous promets que si j'envisage de déplacer quoi que ce soit, je vous en parlerai avant! _

_-Merci, c'est très aimable à vous. Décidément, mon maître est très bon d'avoir trouvé deux personnes aussi charmantes pour m'aider._

_-Vous devriez aller leur porter le potage maintenant! En fait, je pourrais même y aller avec vous si vous voulez, histoire de vous observer et étudier la procédure._

_-Oui, bonne idée. Suivez-moi avec le panier de pain comme ça je n'aurai pas à faire deux voyages._

Arrivée dans la salle à manger, Élisabeth est étonnée de voir que William et Georgie ne sont pas seuls. En effet, trois autres personnes sont assises à table. Un homme et deux femmes plutôt jolies. La reconnaissant, Georgie lui envoie la main spontanément. Lui répondant par un sourire, Élisabeth constate que William se racle la gorge afin de gronder sa sœur et lui faire comprendre que la jeune femme est une domestique désormais et qu'il est totalement inconvenant de la saluer de cette façon. Tom sert le jeune rouquin au sourire engageant qui est assis en face de William. Tout en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à la façon dont Tom s'acquitte de ses tâches, Élisabeth écoute attentivement ce que racontent les invités de William.

_-Quand je pense que vous avez été tous deux prisonniers des pirates. _S'exclame l'invité masculin de William.

_-Quant à moi, ce qui me comble de joie William, c'est de savoir qu'aucune princesse ne revient avec vous. _Ajoute la plus jeune des deux femmes en jetant un œil séducteur vers le maître des lieux.

_-Jalouse va. William avait promis. Il devait épouser la princesse Jane. _L'agace la seconde femme.

_-Et bien. Ce sont mes vœux qui ont été exaucés alors._

_-En tout cas Caroline, il est bon d'être rentrés à la maison. _La coupe Georgie.

_-Viendras-tu au magasin demain? J'ai hâte de retourner au service des finances. Te remplacer n'était pas difficile, mais je préfère les chiffres et de loin._

_-J'ai pleinement confiance en toi, Charles. Tu es tellement compétent. J'ai hâte de m'y remettre moi aussi. D'autant plus que j'ai de nouvelles idées. Sur le bateau, j'ai eu pleinement le temps de réfléchir. _

_-Tu as ramené de nouveaux employés? _Lui demande Charles en jetant un œil en direction d'Élisabeth.

_-Deux nouvelles cuisinières. Elles étaient prisonnières avec nous deux. Érica, que tu vois là-bas, était avec sa sœur! Elles étaient déguisées en homme toutes les deux. _Raconte Georgie toute heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de changer de sujet.

_-C'est une très longue histoire Georgie. Et je ne crois pas que les sœurs de Charles soient très intéressées._

_-Au contraire William, je veux en savoir plus. _Ajoute Caroline en se tournant vers Georgie.

_-Tu vois. Si nous sommes en vie aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à Érica en tout premier lieu._

_-Impressionnant. _Ajoute Louisa en se retournant pour dévisager Élisabeth qui se tenait droite contre le mur.

_-Et William lui a sauvé la vie également lorsqu'elle est tombée à l'eau. Elle s'était noyée. C'est lui qui l'a réanimée._

_-Il l'a réellement réanimée? _L'interroge Charles surpris.

_-Oui. Et c'est ainsi d'ailleurs qu'il s'est aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'une femme._

_-Ça va Georgie. Louisa et Caroline ont compris…_ La gronde William.

Amusée sans oser sourire, Élisabeth sent le regard mauvais que jettent sur elle, les deux femmes qui sont assises à la gauche et la droite de William.

Tom ayant terminé de servir la soupe, Élisabeth le suit lorsqu'il rebrousse chemin pour retourner à la cuisine. Elle a juste le temps d'entendre la remarque désobligeante de la jeune femme qui est à la gauche de William.

_-As-tu vérifié leur identité? Il y a beaucoup de voleurs qui ont traversés récemment! Je peux vérifier pour toi, si tu veux! J'ai des amis qui travaillent aux affaires internationales et à l'immigration._

_-Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Merci Caroline. J'apprécie que tu t'en fasses pour moi._

Lorsque vient le temps d'apporter le plat principal, cuisiné par Élisabeth, Jane qui était arrivée pendant ce temps là, propose d'accompagner Tom à son tour. Lorsqu'ils reviennent quelques minutes plus tard, Jane semble mal à l'aise.

_-Vous auriez dû voir ça mademoiselle Érica, votre sœur a fait une forte impression sur l'ami de notre maître. Il se cessait de la dévisager. _

_-Je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait pour cela! L'une des femmes m'a demandé si j'avais aimé être déguisée en homme! Quand je lui ai répondu que ça m'avait terrorisée, elles ont commencé à rire comme si j'avais fait une bonne blague. _

_-Monsieur Bingley est le meilleur ami de notre maître. Il a été subjugué par la beauté de votre sœur. _

_-Il serait peut être mieux que tu ne te montres plus désormais. Lorsqu'il y a des invités, je veux dire… _

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je devrais rester derrière._

_-Les hommes, enfin certains hommes estiment que les servantes sont à leur disposition._

_-Votre sœur à raison. Mieux vaut être prudente. En tout cas, pour ce qui est de cet homme, l'ami de monsieur Darcy, je peux vous assurer que vous ne risquez rien. C'est la personne la plus respectable que je connaisse, après mon maître il va sans dire._

_-Merci Tom. Merci de prendre soins de nous comme ça._

Le reste du service se passe sans incident. Élisabeth apporte le dessert et le café tandis que Jane et Tom commencent à laver la vaisselle. Une fois que tout est rangé et que les invités sont partis, Tom, Élisabeth et Jane planifient la journée du lendemain. Lorsque Tom leur apprend qu'il doit aller faire les courses de la semaine durant la matinée, les filles insistent pour l'accompagner afin de pouvoir se charger de cette tâche dans l'avenir.

_-Pensez-y bien Tom, désormais, vous pourrez vous contenter de faire uniquement ce que vous appréciez le plus. Johanne et moi allons faire le reste._

_-J'espère que notre présence ne bousculera pas trop vos habitudes._

_-Au contraire! J'y vois déjà beaucoup d'avantages. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne vais pas aller me coucher fatigué._

Le lendemain, les deux princesses apprécient beaucoup leur balade en ville avec Tom. Elles rencontrent les marchands chez qui le vieil homme s'approvisionne et visitent tranquillement le centre-ville. Comme pour tous les habitants de ce jeune pays, les deux princesses anglaises ont été assassinées, elles peuvent enfin goûter au plaisir de se promener librement comme n'importe quel individu et sans qu'on s'intéresse trop à elles. Elles surveillent tout de même les passants au cas où elles reconnaîtraient des compatriotes. De retour au domaine, elles rangent leurs provisions et préparent le repas du midi. Compte tenu que William passe la plus grande partie de ses journées en ville dans son commerce et que ses invités de la veille ne sont pas restés pour la nuit, seule Georgie est présente dans la salle à manger lorsque Tom apporte les plats. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revient à la suite de Tom pour manger dans la cuisine avec elles.

_-Ne vous en faites pas mesdames. J'avais déjà l'habitude de manger ici avec Tom lorsque j'étais seule, ce qui veut dire presque tous les midis. _

_-Vous êtes ici chez vous mademoiselle. _Lui réplique Jane en faisant une révérence exagérée.

_-Vous avez fait une conquête hier soir Johanne! Charles n'avait d'yeux que pour vous._

_-Tom m'a tout raconté. _Ajoute Élisabeth.

_-Après son départ, il n'était plus capable d'enligner une seule pensée intelligente. _Insiste Georgie.

_-Il ne faut l'encourager mademoiselle, ce ne serait pas convenable. _Rétorque Jane flattée, mais prudente.

Georgie éclate de rire et se serait étouffée si Élisabeth ne lui avait pas passé un verre d'eau très rapidement.

_-Vous n'êtes pas dans un système monarchique ici. L'Amérique s'est peuplée avec des gens de toutes les cultures et de toutes les couches économiques de la société. Charles n'est pas un membre de la noblesse, mais un homme tout simple qui exerce un métier respectable pour lequel il reçoit un bon salaire. Il peut épouser qui il veut._

_-Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, mais il n'en demeure pas moins que ma sœur et moi sommes de simples servantes et que bien des gens, avec qui l'ami de votre frère est en relation, trouverait une telle alliance discutable. _

_-Vous jugez la situation à partir de critères désuets. _

_-Pour ma part, je n'ai pas l'intention d'encourager ce monsieur. Je suis ici pour travailler uniquement._

_-Et vous travaillez bien, ce nouveau potage est excellent. _S'empresse de lui dire Georgie.

_-Vous devez remercier Tom, c'est lui qui l'a inventé en fait. Ce soir par contre, le souper sera entièrement cuisiné par nous deux. _Rétorque Jane afin de rendre à César ce qui revient à César.

_-Tom aura une soirée de congé. _

_-Oui, et je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire._

_-Tom, vous qui aimez lire, vous devriez aller dans la bibliothèque vous choisir un ou deux bons bouquins. Vous avez la permission vous savez._

_-En passant, mademoiselle Georgie, lorsque votre frère est absent, avons-nous la permission d'aller jouer sur le piano qui est dans la salle de musique. Il y a si longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion._

Élisabeth ajoute pour réparer la gaffe que sa sœur vient de faire sans s'en rendre compte : _Lorsque nous travaillions toutes les deux dans un restaurant situé dans le port, il y avait un piano. Nous avions pris l'habitude d'arriver beaucoup plus tôt au travail pour apprendre à en jouer. _

_-Bien entendu, si vous voulez je pourrais même vous donner des cours? _Ajoute Georgie en les regardant toutes les deux.

_-Nous ne sommes pas assez bonnes pour cela, voyons_. Précise Élisabeth pour clore le sujet.

_-D'autant plus que nous n'aurons pas vraiment de temps libre._

_-En tout cas, quand il n'y a personne, vous pouvez y aller. Vous avez ma permission._

_-Merci beaucoup. _Lui dit Jane en ramassant son bol de soupe.

Durant les semaines qui suivent, les choses s'organisent lentement, mais à la totale satisfaction des deux fugitives. Élisabeth prend les achats en mains et consulte Tom au jour le jour pour l'élaboration du menu. Jane, la plus créative des deux, s'amuse à réorganiser le rangement des instruments et du garde-manger. Elle prépare des bouquets variés qu'elle place quotidiennement non seulement dans la salle à manger, mais également dans le salon et dans le grand hall d'entrée. Au bout d'un mois, les filles ont pris leurs aises et ont également modifié plusieurs habitudes pour le mieux.

Elles s'adaptent également aux habitudes de vie de William qui passe le plus clair de son temps en ville durant la semaine mais revient chaque fin de semaine avec des amis. Charles et ses sœurs le suivent presqu'à chaque fois et dorment sur place à l'occasion. À deux reprises depuis qu'il avait aperçu Jane, le jeune homme avait tenté de lui adresser la parole pendant qu'elle faisait le service, mais n'ayant reçu aucun encouragement de sa part, il n'avait plus rien tenté depuis.

_-Les filles, il va y avoir de l'action en fin de semaine. _Annonce Tom à ses deux assistantes en entrant dans le cuisine un jeudi matin.

Ayant été prévenu par William que trois autres convives se joindraient à eux pour le souper du samedi soir en plus des Bingley, Élisabeth doit donc revoir sa liste d'achats en conséquence. Le vendredi soir, seuls Charles et ses sœurs mangeraient avec William et sa sœur, mais le lendemain, un dénommé Ralf Perkins et un couple nouvellement marié se joindraient à tout ce beau monde. Pour l'occasion, Élisabeth, Jane et Tom avaient planifié un menu digne des plus fins palais. Lorsqu'elles faisaient la vaisselle après le souper du vendredi soir, Georgie était entrée pour venir discuter avec elles comme elle en avait désormais l'habitude.

_-J'ai hâte de rencontrer les nouveaux amis de mon frère. On dit que ce Ralf est Anglais et qu'il est très beau._

_-Il y a longtemps qu'il est ici? Sur le continent je veux dire? _Lui demande Élisabeth qui se demande s'il ne pourrait pas s'agir de son cousin Ralf. Celui-là même qui lui avait tout enseigné.

_-Oh! Je ne saurais le dire. Pour ma part, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. _

_-Ah, c'est là que tu te caches Georgie. William voudrait te parler. _S'exclame Charles Bingley en entrant dans la cuisine.

_-Je reviens._

_-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous monsieur Bingley? _Demande le vieux Tom à Charles, voyant qu'il ne se retire pas et reste silencieux.

_-Ah, oui. Bien pendant que j'y suis. Je prendrais bien un thé._

_-Asseyez-vous monsieur Bingley. Je vais vous en préparer un tout de suite. Vous l'aurez dans deux minutes. _Lui propose le cuisinier en s'exécutant.

Se tournant pour prendre la bouilloire, Tom se heurte presque à Élisabeth qui la lui tend déjà.

_-Merci Érica. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu faire pour me passer de vous deux pendant si longtemps._

_-Le repas était excellent en passant. _Dit Charles.

_-C'est Johanne qu'il faut remercier. C'est elle qui a préparé le filet de porc. _

_-Y avez-vous mis du thym ou du romarin? _Lui demande Charles réellement curieux.

_-Les deux._

_-Avez-vous inventé cette recette?_

_-Oui. _Répond Élisabeth à sa place : _Johanne est très créative._

_-Oh, oui, ça c'est vrai. J'ai pu le constater. Georgie m'a dit que les bouquets sont de vous? Vous avez vraiment un don pour agencer les couleurs._

_-Tenez, voici votre thé. _Lui dit Tom en déposant une tasse fumante devant le jeune homme.

_-Ça vous dérange si je le bois ici?_

_-Non pas du tout._ Lui répond Jane en commençant à détacher son tablier : _Nous avions justement fini. Tom vous tiendra compagnie. Nous allons nous retirer._

_-Vous ne voulez pas boire un thé en ma compagnie tous les trois? Après tout, c'est moi qui suis dans votre cuisine._

_-Si vous croyez être capable de supporter nos conversations insipides, nous allons rester. _L'agace Élisabeth.

_-À votre place j'y songerais deux fois avant de me décider. _Ajoute Jane.

_-Ah, tu es encore là Charles? William et tes sœurs sont allés se coucher_. S'écrie Georgie en revenant dans la cuisine à son tour.

_-Je m'abreuve d'un bon thé et de conversations… insipides… c'est le mot qui convient, je crois?_

_-Totalement. Mais c'est tellement agréable._ Ajoute Georgie en riant avant de s'asseoir avec eux.

_-Johanne, il faudra ramasser plus de fleurs demain. À cause des nouveaux invités._

_-Monsieur Bingley, puisque vous êtes là. Dites-nous donc à quoi ressemblent les invités de demain, un Ralf quelque chose et un autre couple, je crois? _Lui demande Jane.

_-Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'agit d'une personne qui a contacté William à son retour d'Angleterre._

_-Intéressant. Un compatriote alors._ S'exclame Élisabeth sans quitter Jane des yeux.

**À suivre...**


	4. Rencontres dans le jardin de roses

_**Un gros merci à France-ena (ma vraie cousine), à Youk aux yeux de lynx, à Laurence, à Herminionne et à MissPapagena. Merci de suivre cette histoire et de m'encourager à coup de commentaires. Miriamme.**_

_**Quatrième partie**_

_-Où viviez-vous en Angleterre? _Demande Charles aux deux femmes.

_-Certainement pas dans un château! _Réplique Jane sachant que sa sœur allait sûrement en rire.

_-Nos parents s'occupaient d'une ferme aux abords de la grande cité. Nous élevions des poules et cultivions nos champs. La plupart de nos produits étaient vendus en ville. Je m'amusais souvent à imaginer les princesses en mangeant. _Ajoute Élisabeth sans quitter Jane des yeux.

_-Quand je pense que nous aurions pu connaître la princesse Jane, si notre maître l'avait réellement épousée. _Ajoute Jane avec entrain.

_-Par contre, il aurait eu beaucoup de compte à rendre! La révolution qui se passe chez-vous a eu des répercussions jusqu'ici. Tous les membres de la noblesse doivent se cacher. Alors, imaginez une princesse! _Rétorque Charles tout à coup très sérieux.

_-Où croyez-vous qu'il soit sage d'aller pour ces fugitifs?_

_-Le plus loin possible des grandes villes, Johanne!_

_- Charles? Ralf est-il de la noblesse? _Lui demande Georgie tout à coup intéressée.

_-Non! Je ne crois pas. C'est un commerçant tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Enfin, c'est ce que William m'a dit._

-_Bon, si vous me le permettez, je vais aller me coucher les filles! Bonne nuit mademoiselle Georgie, monsieur Bingley_. Dit Tom en prenant congé de tous.

_-Bonne nuit Tom! Je vais monter moi aussi! Je vous ai bien assez dérangés!_ Ajoute Charles en se levant.

_-Passez nous déranger quand vous voulez monsieur Bingley! _Réplique Jane en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Une fois le jeune homme sorti, Georgie s'adresse aux deux femmes à voix basse : _C'est bien la première fois que Charles vient dans la cuisine! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?_

_-Il est attiré par le parfum des fleurs de Johanne!_

_-Oh, voilà qui est intéressant, vraiment! _

Deux heures plus tard, Élisabeth et Jane ne dorment toujours pas. Jane à cause de Charles tandis que sa sœur elle, ne cesse de s'en faire pour leur avenir. Lorsque le soleil se lève enfin, elles se présentent à la cuisine plus tôt que d'habitude. Le second groupe d'invités n'étant attendu que pour le repas du soir, Élisabeth et Jane vaquent à leurs occupations quotidiennes trouvant du réconfort dans ces gestes déjà devenus répétitifs. Le brouhaha qui règne dans les corridors vers 16h30 vient confirmer que les invités tant attendus sont arrivés. Élisabeth avait aperçu William alors qu'il descendait l'escalier pour aller les accueillir. Elle était restée figée devant son élégance et sa prestance pendant qu'il attachait sa cravate. Rivant ses yeux dans ceux de son reflet, elle avait failli échapper la brassée de fleurs qu'elle était allée cueillir pour sa sœur. William avait été le premier à se ressaisir. Il avait penché la tête pour la saluer et avait poursuivi son chemin vers l'entrée où l'attendait les trois nouveaux arrivants. Plus colorée encore que les roses rouges qu'elle portait dans ses bras, Élisabeth s'était détournée rapidement, sans répondre au mouvement de tête du jeune homme et avait accéléré la cadence jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans la cuisine.

_-Mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? _Lui demande Jane, lui prenant les fleurs de mains.

_-Rien! J'ai couru pour éviter d'être bousculée par ceux qui se sont précipités dans l'entrée._

_-Ils arrivent?_

_-Oui!_

Écourtant les plus longues tiges des fleurs que sa sœur a ramenées, Jane entreprend de les placer dans un vase. De son côté, Élisabeth se dirige vers l'évier et se verse un grand verre d'eau pour se remettre de ses émotions.

_-Ils sont là! Les filles! Ils sont là!_ S'écrie Georgie en entant dans la cuisine.

_-Nous le savons déjà!_ Réplique Jane amusée par l'énervement de la jeune fille.

_-Ralf est bien plus jeune que ce que j'imaginais! Il porte une longue moustache! Elle frise beaucoup et pointe vers le haut. Est-ce la mode en Angleterre?_

_-Ses cheveux sont de quelle couleur?_ Lui demande Élisabeth sans quitter Jane des yeux puisque leur cousin ne porte ni moustache ni même de barbe.

_-Comme vous Érica, mais un peu plus foncés… Mais ils sont bouclés comme les vôtres._

_-Et le couple qui l'accompagne? L'homme et la femme vous semblent comment?_

_-Ils ont l'air froid! À moins qu'ils ne soient que gênés! La femme semble de votre âge, mais son mari est beaucoup plus âgé, ses cheveux sont tout blancs._

_-Mademoiselle Georgie, vous devriez y retourner! Votre frère aura besoin de votre aide! Tant qu'il ne sera pas marié, vous êtes la maîtresse de maison!_

_-Ouais, vous avez raison, Érica. Chaque fois qu'elle en a l'occasion, la jeune sœur de Charles, essaie de prendre ma place. J'adore Charles, mais ses sœurs sont vraiment désagréables!_ Mettant la main devant sa bouche, Georgie ajoute en rougissant : _J'espère que ce que je viens de dire ne vous choque pas! _

_-Non! Ce qui nous dérangerait ce serait que vous ne vous sentiez pas libre de dire ce que vous pensez!_ Ajoute Jane usant de diplomatie.

_-Je me sauve! Je reviendrai vous voir un peu plus tard!_

Une fois la jeune femme sortie, Élisabeth, Tom et Jane terminent de préparer le repas. Tom est le premier à se rendre dans la salle à manger pour servir la soupe. Lorsqu'il revient, il répète sensiblement les mêmes commentaires à propos des nouveaux venus. Élisabeth est la prochaine à devoir se présenter dans la pièce en compagnie de Tom. Nerveuse, celle-ci prend un grand respire avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Les premières personnes qui entrent dans son champ de vision sont celles qu'elle connaît déjà. Elle doit servir le groupe des Bingley avant d'avoir la chance de voir les nouveaux arrivants. Elle verse des légumes dans l'assiette de Charles lorsque le rire du dénommé Ralf se fait entendre. Elle connaît ce rire pour l'avoir entendu très souvent, pour l'avoir même déjà provoqué dans un passé pas si lointain. Jetant un œil discret en direction de l'homme qu'elle servira dans quelques secondes, elle comprend pourquoi la voix lui avait semblé familière. Il s'agit bien de son cousin. Celui-là même qui l'avait entraîné à se battre en prévision des troubles à venir.

Bien qu'elle soit très contente de le revoir, le problème est qu'il ne s'attend certainement pas à ce qu'elle soit là et encore moins à ce que ce soit elle qui fasse le service. C'était d'autant plus risqué qu'il réagisse fortement en l'apercevant faisant ainsi tomber sa couverture. Sans trop réfléchir, Élisabeth approche une louche pleine de légume de son assiette. Lorsque Ralf lève la tête pour la remercier, Élisabeth s'organise pour faire un faux mouvement faisant tomber une petite quantité de légumes par terre. Lorsque Ralf se penche pour l'aider à les ramasser, Élisabeth s'accroupit et lui glisse à l'oreille le plus rapidement possible.

_-On ne se connaît pas!_ Elle enchaîne ensuite à voix haute : _Pardonnez ma maladresse monsieur!_

_-Ce n'est pas grave!_ Lui répond Ralf en parfait contrôle de la situation.

Élisabeth lui remet une nouvelle louche de légumes en faisant attention de ne plus rien échapper. Elle continue de faire son service, sentant le regard de son cousin qui la suit tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle n'a pas quitté la pièce pour vaquer à ses autres occupations.

Dès qu'elle le peut, elle informe Jane de ce qu'elle vient de faire sans omettre de lui apprendre que l'homme est effectivement leur cousin Ralf. Jane se prépare donc à le voir en espérant qu'elle n'aura pas à répondre à ses questions. Tom et elle quittent la pièce quelques minutes plus tard pour desservir et apporter le dessert. Élisabeth arriverait un peu plus tard avec le café et le thé. La surprise de Ralf en découvrant également Jane, reste imperceptible pour l'ensemble de leur petit groupe.

_-Ralf? Saviez-vous que les deux cuisinières que vous voyez ici sont des compatriotes à vous? _Lui dit Charles entre deux bouchées de gâteau.

-_Non! Je l'ignorais!_ Il s'adresse alors à Jane directement : _Il y a longtemps que vous êtes ici?_

_-Nous sommes arrivées par bateau!_ Répond Élisabeth voyant que Jane était incapable de le faire. _Un café monsieur?_

_-Oui, merci! _Répond Ralf en lui tendant sa tasse.

_-Ce qu'Érica oublie de vous dire, c'est qu'elle nous a sauvés la vie. _Précise William.

_-Les anglaises sont des femmes très courageuses! _Relève Ralf fièrement.

_-Les américaines aussi!_ Rétorque Caroline en redressant la tête.

Une fois ressorties de la salle à manger et revenues dans la cuisine, les deux femmes attendent avec anxiété le moment où elles recevront des nouvelles de leur cousin. Elles ont aussi très hâte de voir de quelle façon il va s'y prendre. Lorsque Georgie vient les voir pour leur annoncer que les invités ont quitté la salle à manger, Élisabeth n'hésite pas à la questionner directement.

_-Comment avez-vous trouvé celui qui se nomme Ralf?_

_-Oh, il est très cultivé! Il m'intimide, il sait tellement de choses! _

_-Il est plutôt bel homme aussi! _Fait remarquer Jane.

_-Ouais! Vraiment beau! Louisa est sous le charme! Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux._

_-Combien de temps restera-t-il ici? _Demande Élisabeth tout en commençant à laver la vaisselle.

_-William a parlé de deux jours, mais encore là, je ne suis certaine de rien! _

Après avoir terminé la vaisselle et préparé les provisions pour les mets du lendemain, les deux filles s'assoient enfin pour savourer leur thé. Tom les quitte à ce moment là pour se coucher.

Une fois dans leurs chambres respectives, les deux princesses se font la promesse de se prévenir mutuellement si Ralf leur donnait des nouvelles ou s'il tentant d'entrer en communication avec l'une ou l'autre. Vers minuit, Élisabeth perçoit des mouvements dans le passage qui mène à sa chambre. Elle se redresse dans le noir passant en revue les gestes routiniers qu'elle fait avant de se coucher, rassurée lorsqu'elle se revoit en train de verrouiller la porte. Les pas semblent s'arrêter juste devant la porte de sa chambre. Un léger bruit de feuilles froissées se fait entendre, puis le bruit décroissant des pas de la personne qui s'éloigne.

Attendant de ne plus rien entendre, Élisabeth allume la chandelle qui se trouve sur sa table de chevet et s'avance doucement vers la porte. Une feuille pliée en deux est abandonnée sur le plancher. La jeune femme la ramasse pour en lire le message.

_Chère amie,_

_Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point je suis heureux de constater que vous êtes en vie. Il est impératif que j'aie une conversation avec vous. Vers 11 heures demain, je m'arrangerai pour aller me promener derrière la maison, dans le jardin des roses. J'espère qu'il vous serait possible de venir m'y retrouver. _

_Au plaisir de vous revoir._

_Un ami qui vous veut du bien._

Cachant le message à l'intérieur du roman qu'elle est en train de lire, Élisabeth se recouche sachant très bien qu'elle aura un mal fou à retrouver le sommeil.

La levée du corps est plus facile que d'habitude compte tenu de l'excitation qui l'habite à l'idée d'avoir des nouvelles fraîches de la situation en Angleterre. Dès qu'elle en a l'occasion, Élisabeth résume le contenu de la lettre de leur cousin à sa sœur afin de savoir ce qu'elle en pense. Celle-ci est très énervée aussi et promet de tout faire pour l'aider à rencontrer Ralf en cachette.

Vers 10h50, Élisabeth et Jane se préparent pour aller chercher des fleurs dans le jardin de roses. Jane a l'intention de monter la garde pendant que sa sœur et Ralf seront occupés à parler. Lorsqu'elle s'avance vers le centre du jardin, Élisabeth constate que Ralf est déjà là. Il est assis sur un bac et lit tranquillement un livre. Sans faire trop de bruit, Élisabeth s'approche de lui et feint d'examiner une fleur.

_-Je reconnais-là ma prudente cousine! _Lui chuchote Ralf d'un ton moqueur sans refermer son livre.

_-Je reconnais bien là mon cousin téméraire! _Rétorque Élisabeth sans se retourner.

_-Content de savoir que vous êtes toutes les deux en vie! _Réplique Ralf refermant son livre et le déposant sur ses genoux.

_-C'est en partie grâce à votre entraînement cher ami! _Le flatte Élisabeth en regardant autour d'elle avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_-Il est malheureux que je n'aie pas eu le temps d'entraîner tous les autres alors! Beaucoup trop sont morts faute d'avoir été capable de se défendre. _

_-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici?_

_-J'attends que la situation évolue! J'ai des contacts qui me gardent informé de ce qui se passe chez nous. Les choses ne resteront pas toujours comme elles sont en ce moment. Beaucoup sont restés fidèles à la couronne et attendent que les choses bougent._

_-Jane et moi sommes en sécurité ici! Nous avons eu de la chance de tomber sur monsieur Darcy et sur sa sœur!_

_-Effectivement! Il est très généreux, mais plusieurs personnes dans son entourage peuvent vous nuire! Vous devez être très prudentes!_

_-Ta moustache? Elle est vraie ou c'est un pastiche? _Lui demande la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui pour l'examiner de plus près.

_-Ça prend bien une femme pour penser qu'une telle œuvre d'art peut pousser en quelques mois!_

_-Elle ressemble à celle du Duc de Borden!_

_-Le Duc était parmi mes contacts justement, mais il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles?_

_-Et tu n'en auras pas! Il a été pendu par les pirates! Lui et sa femme ont été faits prisonniers peu de temps après nous. _

En l'espace de quelques secondes seulement, Élisabeth revoit le corps meurtri de la duchesse alors que les pirates venaient de la jeter dans la cage où se trouvait sa sœur. Lorsque Jane l'avait recouverte d'une mince couverture, Élisabeth avait échangé un regard lourd de sens avec Jeffrey. Celui-ci avait immédiatement compris ce qu'elle attendait de lui et avait profité de ce que Jane regarde ailleurs pour couvrir le visage cadavérique de la pauvre femme. C'est à lui également un peu plus tard, que la jeune femme avait demandé de disposer du corps afin que ni Jane, ni Georgie ne puissent retomber sur elle. Ses yeux se gonflent de larmes, mais n'atteignent jamais ses joues puisqu'Élisabeth redresse la tête pour expliquer : _Sa femme est morte aussi! Pas besoin de te dire qu'en voyant ce qu'ils lui ont fait, je t'ai été encore plus reconnaissante d'avoir pensé à des déguisements masculins pour Jane et moi._

_-Je suis désolé! C'était une bien belle jeune femme._

_-En passant, Ralf, il faut que je te dise que j'ai un peu triché sur notre apparence. Lorsque monsieur Darcy m'a demandé à quoi ressemblaient les princesses, je lui ai dit que…._

_-Monsieur Darcy?_ S'écrie la voix de Jane un peu plus loin, assez forte pour que les deux autres l'entendent et qu'Élisabeth aille se cacher. _Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici? Oh, oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais! Je suis dans votre jardin préféré!_

_-Je cherche Ralf? L'auriez-vous vu?_

_-Je crois que je l'ai vu se rendre un peu plus loin vers la barrière du fond. Là où il y a un banc._

Heureusement que Jane avait haussé la voix, laissant ainsi le temps à Élisabeth de s'éloigner dans l'autre direction. Cachée derrière un bosquet, juste à côté de la clôture, elle entend le début de la discussion entre les deux hommes.

Dès que William arrive près de lui, Ralf soulève son chapeau, se lève et répond à son invitation à lui tenir compagnie en marchant lentement dans le sentier qui serpente le long du jardin. Ralf réalise juste à temps qu'ils se dirigent tout droit vers la cachette d'Élisabeth. Il contourne le bosquet derrière lequel elle est accroupie. Celle-ci retient son souffle en espérant que William ne baissera pas les yeux. Ce que la jeune femme ignorait, c'est que William savait déjà qu'elle s'était entretenue avec Ralf puisqu'il les avait aperçus de la fenêtre de son petit bureau situé à l'étage supérieur. Il était même parfaitement conscient de sa présence derrière le bosquet et faisait volontairement durer son échange avec l'homme.

_-Dis-moi, mon ami? Tu as sûrement eu l'occasion de voir les princesses lorsque tu séjournais au château?_

_-Oui, assez souvent! Celle que tu aurais du épouser était vraiment belle!_

_-De quoi avait-elle l'air?_

_-Je ne l'ai toujours vu que de loin, mais je sais que ses traits étaient très fins!_

Comme ils s'éloignent enfin Élisabeth remercie de ciel que Ralf soit aussi intelligent et qu'il ait su faire dévier la question aussi habilement. Lorsqu'ils sont loin tous les deux, Élisabeth se redresse et retourne vers sa sœur.

_-Ouf! On a eu chaud! Alors, qu'est-ce que Ralf t'a appris de nouveau?_

_-Peu de choses en fait. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il est en contact avec des gens de chez nous et qu'il nous tiendra informées._

De retour dans la cuisine, les filles placent les fleurs et commencent à préparer le dîner. Encore une fois, elles assurent le service et s'amusent à observer leur cousin alors qu'il raconte plusieurs anecdotes à propos de la famille royale.

_-Comment se fait-il que vous les ayez si bien connus? _Lui demande William curieux.

_-Mon père était l'un des nombreux conseillers du roi, je l'accompagnais souvent lorsqu'il lui rendait visite. _

_-Donc, vous avez vu le roi? _Lui demande Charles à son tour.

_-Oui, mais c'est mon père qui le fréquentait régulièrement! Pas moi._

Fière de la façon dont son cousin s'en sortait avec les questions de tous et chacun, Élisabeth revient vers la cuisine en sifflotant.

Le repas terminé dans la salle à manger, Élisabeth et Jane mangent à leur tour en compagnie de Tom. Georgie vient les retrouver au moment où elles arrivent au dessert. Elles blaguent tout en faisant la vaisselle et en préparant les provisions pour le lendemain. Lorsque vient le temps de monter se coucher, Élisabeth ressent le besoin de se délier les jambes. En se dirigeant vers le jardin des roses, une part d'elle-même souhaite que Ralf ait eu la même idée qu'elle et qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux dehors. La nostalgie de leurs activités nocturnes visant à faire d'elle une bonne escrimeuse la prend par surprise. En pensant à cette époque où son père et sa mère étaient encore en vie, Élisabeth sent les larmes monter et s'arrêter sur le bord de ses yeux.

_-Des péchés à expier! _La surprend la voix de William.

_-Oh! Pardon monsieur Darcy! Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver!_

_-Vous attendez quelqu'un? _Lui demande William en la voyant regarder à droite et à gauche.

_-Non! Pourquoi croyez-vous cela?_

_-Ralf ne vous a pas donné rendez-vous comme cet après-midi?_

_-Heu! C'est que…_

_-Avec votre sœur pour monter la garde au cas où vous vous feriez surprendre? Oseriez-vous me dire encore une fois que vous ne le connaissez pas? _

_-Je… Nous le connaissions en effet, mais nous ne le fréquentions pas beaucoup… là-bas! _Répond la jeune femme en réfléchissant vite.

_-Pourquoi avoir prétendu ne pas le connaître alors?_

_-Je ne voulais pas que… Nous ne sommes pas issus de la même classe sociale! Ralf est un gentilhomme alors que Johanne et moi ne sommes que des servantes… Je craignais que vous nous renvoyiez…_

_-Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille! Pas pour cette raison en tout cas, mais si vous me mentez encore une fois, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à vous mettre à la porte._

_-Nous ne faisions que parler du passé en toute amitié…_

_-Il m'a semblé vous témoigner davantage que de l'amitié! _Ajoute William après quelques secondes de silence.

_-Et bien, même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde! _

_-Tout ce qui se passe sous mon toit me regarde!_

Prenant un grand respire se concentrant uniquement sur la nécessité qu'il y a d'être reconnaissante envers cet homme qui contribue – sans le savoir – à les garder en vie, Élisabeth ajoute tout de même_ : Sauf votre respect, j'ai beau être à votre service, vous ne pouvez pas m'interdire de fréquenter qui que ce soit._

_-Vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions! «Je ne suis pas jaloux! Je ne suis pas jaloux!» _se répète-t-il mentalement avant de continuer_ : Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je ne sais pas grand-chose de ce Ralf! Si ça se trouve, il pourrait bien être un espion à la solde des révolutionnaires. _

_-Alors ça prouve que vous vous inquiétez pour rien! Les révolutionnaires n'ont que faire des simples cuisinières!_

_-Mais enfin, une domestique qui se respecte n'accepterait jamais de rencontrer un homme en tête à tête._

_-Pas plus qu'un gentilhomme ne devrait perdre son temps à discuter avec une simple servante! _Ajoute Élisabeth en faisant une brève révérence avant de prendre la direction de la maison.

Remontée au quart de tour à cause de cette altercation, Élisabeth retourne dans sa chambre au pas de course. Quelques minutes plus tard, un peu calmée, Élisabeth va retrouver Jane qui l'écoute attentivement rapporter cette intéressante conversation, mais la met surtout en garde contre ses réactions quelques peu impulsives.

Le lendemain, les deux femmes assistent de loin au départ de Ralf et du couple qui l'accompagne sans avoir eu une autre chance de s'entretenir avec lui. Lorsqu'elles retournent dans la cuisine pour ramasser les restes du déjeuner, Élisabeth trouve un autre billet que Ralf avait intentionnellement laissé sous son assiette. Emportant le tout dans la cuisine, elle met la lettre dans la poche de son tablier, range la cuisine et regagne sa chambre où elle s'empresse de commencer la lecture du message de son cousin.

_Chère Amie,_

_Je suis en constante communication avec plusieurs individus qui guettent les révolutionnaires et attendent le moment propice pour agir. Les choses évoluent vite. Plusieurs nobles déjà cachés ici dès les débuts des événements sont prêts à l'action et n'attendent qu'un chef pour les guider. Je crois que je peux être cet homme, en tout cas, je m'y prépare. Restez où vous êtes. Ne vous faites pas connaître. S'il fallait que l'une de vous soit repérée, toutes nos activités et nos efforts pourraient être réduits à néant. Si j'ai besoin de ton aide chère cousine, je n'hésiterai pas à faire appel à toi. Je connais ton potentiel. Ton cousin et ami de toujours Ralf._

_**À suivre.**_

_**Miriamme**_


	5. Jouer son âme au piano

_**Cinquième partie**_

Heureuse et pleine d'espoir, Élisabeth referme le billet et le jette dans le feu. Aucune preuve de leurs échanges ne devait être conservée. Les trois semaines suivantes sont vraiment décevantes. Les deux Anglaises ne reçoivent aucune nouvelle de Ralf, Charles et ses sœurs ne viennent plus souper et William passe toutes ses journées en ville. La seule satisfaction qu'elles peuvent tirer de leur situation est que la vie est paisible et calme. Élisabeth passe même quelques heures par jour à jouer du piano dans la salle de musique, ayant reçu de Georgie la permission d'aller jouer chaque fois que William est absent ou qu'il n'y a pas d'invités. Jane, quant à elle, continue à s'occuper des fleurs, s'amusant même à faire des croisements entre certaines espèces de roses. Trois fois par semaine, les deux femmes se rendent au marché pour choisir les fruits et les légumes qu'elles utilisent au jour le jour. Georgie est quand à elle, tellement occupée avec ses différents professeurs à la maison qu'elle ne trouve pas beaucoup de temps pour venir discuter avec les filles. Élisabeth est impressionnée par le nombre d'activités qui intéresse la jeune fille. Elle est surtout vraiment contente de voir que l'escrime compte parmi ses formations préférées.

Le jeudi de la quatrième semaine, alors qu'Élisabeth passait devant la pièce où Georgie travaillait avec le maître escrimeur, la jeune élève lui proposa de venir prendre sa place. Sur le coup, Élisabeth refusa, mais Georgie insista tellement qu'elle ne put que céder. Le maître d'arme s'était alors adressé à elle de manière très condescendante et avait entrepris de lui montrer comment mettre l'équipement. Georgie assistait à cette scène et riait beaucoup. Une fois convenablement protégée, Élisabeth s'installa devant le maître escrimeur se préparant à parer ses coups. Après trois avancées, l'instructeur avait compris que la jeune personne qu'il combattait n'était non seulement pas une novice et qu'elle avait en plus un grand potentiel. Il prit plaisir à échanger des coups avec elle et n'essaya plus de la ménager. Quand il mit fin au combat, la jeune femme se pencha respectueusement devant lui, se redressa, retira son masque et se retourna pour voir la réaction de Georgia. Bien que la jeune fille lui présente son plus beau sourire en guise de félicitations, son frère qui se tenait à ses côtés et qu'Élisabeth n'avait pas entendu entrer, semblait plutôt contrarié.

_-Où diable avez-vous appris à vous battre? _Lui demanda-t-il aussitôt.

_-Un ami de mon oncle était l'instructeur en chef du château! _Répondit Élisabeth en continuant à ôter ses protections.

_-Pour parvenir à une telle maîtrise, vous devez avoir passé des heures en sa compagnie?_

_-En effet! Merci Georgie! Pardon monsieur Darcy, je resterais bien discuter avec vous deux, mais il est temps que j'aille m'occuper du repas. _Termine-t-elle en faisant une petite révérence et s'esquivant.

Dès qu'elle est sortie, Georgie s'approche de son frère dont la mine demeure soucieuse.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe William? _

_-Je commence à croire que nous allons au devant de grand ennui en gardant Érica et Johanne avec nous. _

_-Tu ne songes quand même pas à les renvoyer…_

_-Non! Mais tu vois comme moi qu'elles ne sont définitivement pas de simples cuisinières. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?_

_-Tu n'as jamais passé autant de temps avec des domestiques avant qu'elles arrivent ici… _

Quittant sa sœur sur cette dernière phrase, William monte les marches qui mènent à l'étage au pas de course. Il avait hâte d'aller lire le dernier rapport qu'il vient de recevoir de son contact en Angleterre.

_Trois jours plus tard_

Georgie fait irruption dans la cuisine dans un état d'énervement inégalé.

_-Érica! Johanne! Grande nouvelle! Quelque chose d'incroyable vient d'arriver! Ça concerne votre pays!_

_-Quoi?_ Demande aussitôt Jane.

_-La révolution est terminée! _S'écrie joyeusement Georgie.

Élisabeth et Jane se regardent.

_-Mais ce n'est pas tout! Il y a mieux!_

_-Quoi donc, cette fois? _Enchaîne Élisabeth à son tour.

_-La princesse Élisabeth, elle est toujours en vie!_

_-Quoi?_ Demande Jane en échappant le verre qu'elle était en train d'essuyer.

_-Comment est-ce possible?_ Demande Élisabeth presqu'en même temps.

_-Elle était cachée ici, en Amérique! Tout ce temps là elle était ici!_

_-Ici? Où? _

_-En ville, cachée chez des compatriotes._

_-Tu as entendu ça Johanne? La princesse est ici, aux États-Unis!_

_-Non seulement c'est vrai, mais elle n'est pas seule ici! Son cousin l'accompagne!_

_-Son cousin? Qui est-ce? _Demande Johanne en terminant de ramasser les débris du verre cassé.

_-Ralf! _Laisse sortir Georgie certaine de surprendre les deux filles.

_-Ralf? L'homme qui est venu ici il y a un mois et que nous connaissions déjà?_

_-Celui-là même Érica! Mais il y a encore autre chose que vous ne savez certainement pas : Ralf est un Duc, pas un simple commerçant comme il nous l'a fait croire._

_-Oh! Pardon mademoiselle Georgie, mais nous savions déjà cela! Nous savions aussi qu'il lui fallait garder cette information secrète afin de rester en vie. _Lui répond Élisabeth.

_-Avez-vous aussi reçu d'autres informations concernant la sœur d'Élisabeth? _Demande Jane avec curiosité.

_-Elle a été tuée lors de la prise du château! Pauvre princesse Élisabeth, perdre presque toute sa famille comme ça, c'est horrible. _

_-Horrible en effet! Merci d'être venue nous prévenir Georgie._

_-C'est William qui m'a demandé de venir vous prévenir, pour que vous fassiez le nécessaire pour ajouter un couvert pour le Duc! Oh, j'oubliais, Charles et ses sœurs seront là aussi, mais ça, c'était déjà prévu._

Dès que Georgie sort de la cuisine, Élisabeth et Jane montent à l'étage étourdies et ne sachant vraiment pas comment interpréter ces surprenantes nouvelles.

_-Que dis-tu de cela Jane?_

_-J'ai peur qu'il s'agisse d'une fausse nouvelle!_

_-Tant que je n'aurai pas parlé à Ralf, je réserve mon jugement._

_-J'imagine qu'il essayera de te faire signe ce soir! Sois prudente toutefois. William semble nous surveiller de plus en plus. Je sens qu'il se méfie de nous. _La met en garde Jane.

_-Ouais! Heureusement que Charles est là pour contrebalancer. Il t'admire tellement qu'il ne voit plus rien d'autre. _

Au souper ce soir là, Élisabeth et Jane tentent par tous les moyens de passer le plus de temps possible dans la salle à manger. Quand l'une doit se rendre à la cuisine, l'autre est immanquablement avec les invités. Elles ne veulent pas manquer une seule des paroles de leur cousin. Intelligent, Ralf comprend leur petit manège et laisse volontairement filtrer plusieurs informations intéressantes uniquement lorsqu'elles sont là.

_-Si vous aviez deviné que j'étais un Duc, ça aurait voulu dire que je ne suis pas un bon comédien. Ma survie dépendait et dépend toujours de ce que j'ai réussi à abuser plus d'une personne. _

_-Comment avez-vous découvert que la princesse Élisabeth était encore en vie? _Lui demande Charles réellement admiratif.

Un court instant, Ralf tourne la tête derrière lui pour voir si Élisabeth l'écoute : _Ah, cette information là ne vient pas de moi. La preuve de sa présence ici n'a donc pas été faite encore. Il s'agit uniquement de rumeurs. D'ailleurs, si j'avais l'occasion de voir et de parler à la princesse maintenant, je lui suggérerais de rester cachée, tant que les choses ne seront pas plus calmes!_

_-Il y a encore du danger vous croyez? _S'inquiète Georgie.

_-Bien entendu. Si ceux qui ont participé au renversement capturent la princesse alors qu'elle est ici, ils n'hésiteront pas une seule seconde à se débarrasser d'elle, même si la situation est pratiquement réglée en Angleterre! _

_-Vous êtes encore en danger vous aussi alors? _Demande Caroline.

_-Vous avez tout compris mademoiselle Bingley!_ Répond Ralf tout en lissant les faux poils de sa longue moustache.

_-Vous nous mentiez aussi lorsque vous nous avez dit ne pas connaître la princesse beaucoup?_

_-J'espère que vous me pardonnerez d'avoir eu à vous cacher certaines choses! J'avais beau avoir totalement confiance en vous, plusieurs personnes tournent autour de vous et certains murs peuvent avoir des oreilles._

_-Donc, si je résume bien la situation, on pourrait même dire que nous sommes tous en danger à cause de vous!_

_-Caroline! Tu dramatises!_ La coupe aussitôt son frère.

_-Elle a raison pourtant! _Dit Louisa à Charles.

_-D'après vous Ralf, où la princesse se cache-t-elle?_

_-Vous ne vous attendez tout de même pas à obtenir une réponse de ma part? _

_-Non, vous avez raison! Disons que je voulais vous tester!_

Tous se mettent à rire. Élisabeth et Jane retournent dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le dessert. Lorsque Élisabeth présente le plateau de pâtisseries à son cousin, celui-ci glisse un feuillet sous la grande assiette afin qu'elle s'en empare. Prenant bien soins de ne pas l'échapper, Élisabeth continue à servir les autres. Lorsqu'elle vient pour quitter la salle à manger, elle fait un faux mouvement provoquant la chute du feuillet.

_-Je crois que vous avez échappé ceci!_ Lui dit William en lui tendant le billet qu'il venait de ramasser à ses pieds.

Rouge comme une pivoine, Élisabeth tenta de se ressaisir et répondit : _Oh! Merci monsieur Darcy, Je n'aurais pas voulu perdre ma liste de courses pour demain matin._

_-De rien!_

Une fois retournée à la cuisine, Élisabeth ouvre le feuillet et se met à en lire le contenu.

_Cousine,_

_Il est impératif que je te voie! Quelqu'un sait que tu es ici. Méfie-toi de tout le monde! Je serai dans le deuxième jardin – là où sont les épices. Viens m'y retrouver si possible. Si tu ne peux venir, envoie Jane._

_Ralf._

Jetant le feuillet dans le feu, Élisabeth commence à faire la vaisselle avec sa sœur s'attendant à tout moment à recevoir la visite de Georgie et même de Charles, croyant qu'il ne raterait certainement pas une occasion de venir discuter avec sa sœur. Effectivement, Charles est le premier à se montrer. Jane lui sert son thé et s'assied à côté de lui. Comme Élisabeth souhaite les laisser un peu seuls, elle termine la vaisselle et s'excuse auprès d'eux prétendant avoir une lettre à écrire. En sortant, elle croise Georgie qui venait également pour les voir.

_-Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle Georgie, je dois aller écrire une lettre. Johanne est avec Charles! J'ai pensé leur donner un peu de temps – en tête à tête!_

_-Oui, c'est une bonne idée! Je vais faire la même chose… pas écrire une lettre, mais les laisser seuls. _

_-Bonne idée! Bonne fin de soirée mademoiselle!_

_-À demain!_

Vers 20h00, Élisabeth quitte sa chambre pour se rendre au lieu de son rendez-vous avec son cousin. Arrivée là où Ralf devrait se trouver, elle constate qu'il est déjà là, mais qu'il n'est pas seul. En effet, Georgie - accompagnée d'une domestique - s'entretient avec lui. Par discrétion, Élisabeth se tient à l'écart.

_-Monsieur le Duc, je me demandais si je pouvais me joindre à vous et aux Bingley pour aller en ville demain matin. J'en profiterais pour aller rendre visite à une amie._

_-Bien entendu, les Bingley sont là aussi. Nous serons très nombreux alors!_

_-Bien! Je vais aller finir de choisir les livres que je veux donner à cette amie. Merci monsieur le Duc._

_Bonsoir mademoiselle Darcy!_ Lui dit Ralf en baisant sa main avec galanterie.

_-Bonne nuit! _S'écrie Georgie en éclatant de rire, amusée par le geste que vient de faire le Duc et auquel elle n'est pas habitué.

Une fois la jeune fille disparue de son champ de vision de même que la domestique, Ralf ajoute rêveur : _Quelle exquise et charmante jeune fille!_

_- Bas les pattes Ralf! _S'écrie Élisabeth dès qu'elle arrive près de lui._ Elle est trop jeune pour toi!_

_-Quoi? Mais je n'ai même pas encore trente ans!_

_-Tu n'en ferais qu'une bouchée!_

_-Préjugés! Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Élisabeth, j'ai un rendez-vous très important demain soir. Un groupe de fidèles qui veulent la même chose que nous. Ce qui les inquiète et m'insécurise également, c'est que personne ne sait qui a lancé la rumeur concernant la présence de la princesse en Amérique. C'est pour ça que je veux que vous restiez cachées ici toutes les deux. Il ne saurait être question de courses en ville pour l'instant. Envoyez Tom ou d'autres serviteurs, mais ne vous y montrez pas. Quelque chose me dit qu'une personne qui vous sait à quoi vous ressemblez vous y a déjà vues. _

_-C'est si sérieux que ça?_

_-Malheureusement oui! _

_-Bon d'accord! Je m'arrangerai, pour ce qui est des courses je veux dire. Mais toi, comment feras-tu pour nous donner des nouvelles? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas assister à votre rencontre de demain soir?_

_-Trop dangereux! Non, je reviendrai ici plutôt. J'ai des affaires à traiter avec William de toute façon. Sans compter que je veux vraiment apprendre à mieux connaître mademoiselle Darcy!_

_-Coureur de jupons!_

_-Petite puritaine!_

_-Je vais lui dire que tu es un sale vicieux!_

_-Au revoir princesse! _Réplique Ralf en se levant.

Il lui fait signe d'attendre un peu tandis qu'il s'éloigne d'un pas modéré en direction de la èsavoir attendu quelques minutes, Élisabeth revient lentement vers la partie de la maison occupée par le serviteur. La discussion qu'elle vient de tenir avec Ralf lui rappelle certains souvenirs agréables dans lesquels son père tient le premier rôle. Combien de joutes oratoires et de débats amusants n'avaient-ils pas échangés tous les deux. Combien de fois avait-elle du lui octroyer la victoire tant il était habile avec les mots.

La nostalgie de sa vie en Angleterre lui donne le goût de se délier les doigts sur le piano. Elle se dirige vers la salle de musique afin d'aller vérifier si quelqu'un s'y trouve. Comme cette partie de la maison est déjà déserte, Élisabeth entre dans la pièce et s'assied sur le banc de piano. Regardant par la fenêtre, elle se revoit chez elle, dans une pièce similaire. Elle peut presque voir son père assis sur le divan situé dans la même pièce et qui l'écoute d'une oreille distraite. Elle le revoit lui faire un clin d'œil avant de replonger dans la lecture de son livre. L'idée même de l'avoir perdu à tout jamais et de ne pas avoir pu lui rendre un dernier hommage la rend si triste qu'elle commence à jouer un air qu'elle improvise et qui est en harmonie avec ses états d'âme.

Élisabeth utilise l'instrument pour endiguer les émotions qu'elle n'avait pas été en mesure de laisser sortir au moment de son départ du château. Heureusement qu'elle ne suivait pas une partition puisqu'elle aurait été bien incapable de voir quoi que ce soit tant les larmes l'aveuglent. Combien de temps joua-t-elle ainsi? Élisabeth aurait été bien embêtée de le dire. Assez longtemps toutefois pour que William qui faisait une dernière tournée de la maison avant d'aller se coucher, entre et l'écoute et se laisse gagner lui-même par la tristesse de la mélodie. Il sait qu'il aurait du manifester sa présence, lui faire savoir qu'elle avait un spectateur, mais il avait eu les jambes coupées par la douleur que ses doigts créaient. Lorsque les mains de la jeune femme cessent de jouer, elle se couvre le visage et des sanglots lui secouent les épaules. Sentant qu'il doit faire quelque chose ou se retirer discrètement, William ne peut que se rapprocher d'elle doucement, parfaitement conscient qu'il risque de lui faire peur en révélant sa présence. Lorsqu'il arrive derrière elle, celle-ci a déjà changé de position. Sa tête est maintenant posée sur ses deux bras et ceux-ci sont désormais croisés devant elle sur le clavier du piano. Lorsqu'elle sent une main se poser sur le dessus de son épaule, la jeune femme ne sursaute même pas, certaine qu'il s'agit de sa sœur.

_-Oh, si tu savais!_

_-Chut! Lui murmure William tout bas. _S'installant délicatement à ses côtés sur le banc de piano, celui-ci lui passe le bras autour des épaules, l'attirant doucement contre lui. Sans cesser de pleurer, Élisabeth s'abandonne contre celui qu'elle prend toujours pour sa sœur. Dès que sa tête se pose contre l'épaule accueillante, elle réalise qu'il s'agit de William. La sentant se raidir contre lui, le jeune homme l'encourage à se laisser aller en se mettant à lui caresser doucement le dos. Devant cette manifestation de tendresse totalement inattendue, Élisabeth recommence à pleurer de plus belle et s'abandonne entièrement.

Profondément touché et ému lui-même par la peine de la jeune femme, William n'arrive pas à se détacher d'elle. Redressant finalement la tête pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, Élisabeth surprend le regard intense de William et fige sur place. La main chaude que le jeune homme garde posée à l'arrière de sa nuque exerce une pression suffisante pour la rapprocher de lui. Sans la quitter des yeux, William pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Complètement surprise par son geste, Élisabeth s'abandonne et se laisse envahir par la sensation extraordinaire que la gagne et lui donne l'impression d'être à sa place, là, dans les bras de cet homme. Partant aussi loin dans son baiser que dans la musique tout à l'heure, Élisabeth revient soudainement sur terre, réalisant qu'elle embrasse passionnément l'homme que sa sœur allait fort probablement épouser au terme de ce long conflit. Catastrophée, Élisabeth le repousse fermement et se lève.

_-Je suis désolée! Je ne dois pas rester ici! _Elle tourne les talons et se dirige vers la porte. _Pardonnez-moi… pour la musique…_

_-Mais c'est que…_

Il ne peut finir sa phrase. La jeune femme étant déjà loin. Finissant par réussir à s'extraire de cette pièce où la présence de la jeune femme était encore perceptible, William se demande comment réagir à ce qui vient de se produire entre Érica et lui.

Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir aller en discuter avec son ami Charles, mais puisque celui-ci était déjà allé se coucher, il ne pouvait pas y songer. Montant à l'étage au pas de courses, William entre dans sa chambre et va se placer devant la fenêtre. Écartant le rideau, il aperçoit deux silhouettes qui se tiennent l'une contre l'autre et qui s'embrassent. Reconnaissant Charles et Johanne, il comprend que son ami souffre du même mal que lui, exception faite, que celui-ci semble n'avoir aucun mal à obtenir – de sa compagne – l'assurance que ses sentiments sont partagés.

Trente minutes plus tard, il a répété en long et en large, la longue déclaration qu'il compte bien faire à la jeune femme pour lui avouer ce qu'il éprouve pour elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il a la certitude d'être amoureux. Il s'allonge rassuré et confiant d'obtenir son affection.

Le lendemain matin, le Duc est le premier à se lever. Il descend au rez-de-chaussée et se rend dans la salle à manger sans prévenir le domestique. Élisabeth entre dans pièce pour venir déposer les assiettes et sursaute en voyant qu'une personne est déjà là. Croyant reconnaître William à cause des cheveux bruns bouclés de Ralf, la jeune femme vient pour rebrousser chemin.

_-On s'effarouche de peu de chose!_

-_Tu n'es pas drôle Ralf! Je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre…_ Lui lance alors sa cousine une fois qu'elle est certaine qu'ils sont seuls.

_-Et cette personne que tu voulais fuir, c'est qui? _L'interroge son cousin tandis qu'elle lui sert un verre de jus d'orange.

_-C'est pas de tes affaires! _Chuchote Élisabeth entendant des pas qui se rapprochent.

_-J'aimerais bien avoir des œufs ce matin mademoiselle Érica?_ Lui lance alors Ralf, tandis que Georgie arrive dans la salle à manger.

_-Tout de suite, monsieur le Duc!_

_-Bonjour Érica, bon matin, monsieur le Duc!_

-_Ah, mademoiselle Darcy! Je compte partir d'ici une heure! Serez-vous prête?_

_-C'est un défi?_

_-Je n'oserais jamais! Un souhait seulement._

_-Alors, je serai là!_

Caroline, Louisa et Charles arrivent à leur tour et promettent également d'être prêts à partir au moment souhaité par Ralf. William est le dernier à se lever. Lorsqu'il entre dans la salle à manger à son tour, la plupart ont terminé de manger. Les trois Bingley se préparaient à aller rassembler leurs affaires Il est vraiment surpris lorsqu'il constate que le départ de tous et chacun est prévu pour si tôt. Comme il avait planifié partir en même temps qu'eux, sans leur en avoir parlé, William comprend qu'il devra donc remettre à plus tard, sa conversation avec la jeune cuisinière. C'est alors qu'il remarque qu'il n'y a que Johanne pour faire le service. Il commence à manger sans cesser de surveiller la porte espérant voir apparaître Érica. Comme c'est toujours Jane qui revient, il se demande ce qu'il pourrait faire pour avoir une chance de la voir avant de partir. Sans entrer dans les détails, il tenait à ce qu'elle sache qu'il avait l'intention de reparler avec elle de ce qui s'était passée entre eux dans la salle de musique. Lorsque Jane quitte la pièce emportant avec elle le reste de ce que les autres ont laissé sur la table, il n'hésite plus, ramasse son propre couvert et se rend directement dans la cuisine. Très étonnée de le voir entrer, Jane lui indique la table lorsqu'elle constate qu'il chercher un endroit où déposer son couvert.

_-Vous n'avez qu'à déposer tout ça sur la table!_

Ne saisissant pas tout de suite, William regarde la jeune femme, puis semble se réveiller : _Quoi? Ah, oui! Mon couvert, très bien. Votre sœur n'est pas là?_

_-Érica? Non, elle est allée voir Tom afin de lui donner la liste des provisions dont nous avons besoin. C'est lui qui fera les courses aujourd'hui…_

_-Ah, bon!_

_-Vous voulez que je lui laisse un message de votre part?_

-_Non! Je lui parlerai à mon retour. _Sentant qu'elle le dévisage étrangement, il se sent obligé d'ajouter : _Ce n'est pas urgent, ni important non plus! Bonne journée!_

_-Merci monsieur Darcy!_

Lorsqu'il quitte la pièce, Jane reste songeuse. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se demande si le jeune homme n'aurait pas développé des sentiments pour sa sœur, mais comme elle n'a reçu aucune confidence de sa sœur à ce sujet, pas plus qu'elle n'a décelé aucun signe d'attachement ou d'affection entre les deux, elle chasse cette première hypothèse et craint plutôt qu'il n'ait appris son identité par l'entremise de Ralf ou d'une autre personne. Lorsqu'Élisabeth revient de sa rencontre avec Tom, qui avait heureusement accepté de faire les courses pour elles, Jane ne sait trop comment aborder le sujet avec sa sœur.

_-Monsieur Darcy est venu dans la cuisine ce matin, il te cherchait!_

_-Il me cherchait? Moi? _Répond Élisabeth devenant tout à coup très nerveuse.

_-Oui!_

_-Pour quelle raison?_

_-Il n'a pas voulu te laisser un message!_

_-Oh, mon Dieu, Jane? Que vais-je faire?_

_-Élisabeth, allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas!_

_-Jane! On s'est embrassés, hier!_

_-Vraiment? _Réplique celle-ci, réellement surprise.

_-Oui! J'étais dans la salle de musique! Il m'a surprise alors que je pleurais notre père pour la première fois depuis notre départ!_

_-Je vois! Tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité, j'imagine?_

_-Non! Je ne ferai jamais ça sans t'en parler avant! Oh, si seulement ça n'était jamais arrivé._

_-Bon, si je comprends bien, tu es amoureuse de __**mon futur mari! **_La gronde Jane, faussement fâchée.

_-Oh, Jane, c'est déjà assez pénible comme ça!_

_-Tu sais ce que je crois? Nous devrions lui dire la vérité dès ce soir! _

_-Oui, je crois que tu as raison! Même si à cause de cela il nous demande de quitter cette maison._

_-Ralf trouvera certainement un endroit où nous cacher en attendant que les choses bougent!_

_-Et toi, tu comptes en parler à Charles?_

_-Dès que possible!_

_**À suivre.**_

_**Miriamme.**_


	6. Urgentes révélations

_**Sixième partie**_

Lorsque le cabriolet de Ralf prit le départ ce matin là, avec ses sept passagers, personne ne se doutait qu'un drame allait se produire un peu plus tard en fin de journée. Ralf avait pris place sur le banc du cocher à côté du conducteur, tandis qu'à l'intérieur, William, Georgie (accompagnée d'une domestique) ainsi que les trois Bingley se partageaient les six places disponibles. Arrivés en ville, William est le premier à sortir du véhicule descendant directement devant l'immeuble de sa compagnie, suivi de près par Louisa et Caroline qui devaient aller rendre visite à une riche parente qui vivait non loin de là. Étant attendu à la mairie, Charles descend quelques pâtés de maison plus loin. Laissant ensuite les deux jeunes femmes à l'adresse donnée par Georgie un peu plus tôt, Ralf demande à son cocher de le déposer devant la taverne «**Des trois capitaines**» située à deux pas du port. Il ne peut que déplorer de devoir passer par cet endroit pour entrer en contact avec ses sympathisants. L'odeur qui se dégage de la place est si horrible qu'il s'empresse d'utiliser son mouchoir pour se boucher le nez. Derrière le comptoir, un vieil homme obèse frotte vigoureusement un verre à bière à l'aide d'un linge trop foncé pour être propre. L'homme fronce les sourcils et dévisage le nouveau venu avec méfiance.

_-Je cherche Paolo! _Lui lance Ralf.

_-Et tu lui veux quoi à Paolo?_

_-J'ai un mousquet de collection à lui montrer!_

Presque déçu d'avoir entendu le bon mot de passe, le gros bonhomme remet une clé à Ralf et lui fait signe de passer derrière le comptoir pour rejoindre la porte arrière. Sans un autre regard pour le barman, Ralf marche vers la porte en question et la déverrouille.

Cinq hommes sont rassemblés autour d'une table sur laquelle se trouvent des cartes et des instruments de navigation. De gros coffres de bois sont posés ça et là en travers de la pièce. Les hommes tournent tous la tête à son entrée. Trois d'entre eux passent leurs mains sous la table pointant une arme dans sa direction. Le reconnaissant, ils soupirent de soulagement et reprennent leurs activités.

_-Tiens! Le Duc en personne qui nous honore de sa présence! _Lui lance le dénommé Paolo.

_-Alors quelles sont les nouvelles?_ Demande Ralf au plus jeune des cinq hommes. Le seul d'ailleurs qui n'avait pas de verre devant lui.

_-Mauvaises! Mon informateur dit que l'ennemi sait de quelle manière mettre la main sur la princesse. Ils vont tenter quelque chose pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui!_

_-Quoi?_

_-Il ne sait pas, mais une chose est sûre, tu dois te tenir loin des princesses. N'oublie qu'ils disposent d'une personne capable de les identifier._

_-C'est donc vrai alors?_

_-Que croyais-tu? Que c'était des menaces en l'air?_

_-Nos informateurs nous ont appris qu'à la suite de la reprise du pouvoir par la royauté, les rebelles ont repris leurs activités et ordonnent à tous les hommes disponibles de se mettre à la recherche de la princesse Élisabeth. Nous sommes évidemment les seuls à savoir qu'il n'y en a pas qu'une, mais que les deux sont encore en vie._

_-Élisabeth est disposée à nous aider, mais elle n'acceptera pas que Jane soit mise en danger._

_-Que son courage nous serve d'inspiration!_

Se mettant au travail sans perdre une minute, Ralf prend ses dispositions pour ne pas avoir à se rendre chez les Darcy durant la soirée malgré ce qui avait été entendu au préalable. Comme prévu, il ira toutefois reconduire leur petit groupe, mais les quittera devant la demeure des Darcy et rentrera en ville pour venir terminer ce qu'il a entrepris avec Paolo et son groupe. Vers 15h30, comme entendu avec les autres, il regagne son cabriolet et ordonne à son cocher de le mener au lieu du rendez-vous. Les premiers passagers qu'il doit ramasser sont les trois Bingley, Charles ayant rejoint ses sœurs au milieu de l'après-midi. Se rendant ensuite là où il avait déposé Georgie pour ramasser les deux femmes, Ralf s'installe également à l'intérieur puisqu'il n'était pas prévu qu'ils aillent chercher William – celui-ci ne devant revenir que durant la soirée. À peine viennent-ils de passer devant l'Hôtel de ville qu'un groupe de cavaliers arrive de la gauche avec l'intention évidente de suivre leur cabriolet. Ralf ordonne à tous de rester bien silencieux. Certain qu'il s'agit d'ennemis de la couronne, Ralf frappe trois coups vers l'avant du véhicule pour ordonner au cocher d'accélérer la cadence. Constatant que la voiture n'arrive pas à distancer ses poursuivants, Ralf se redresse et fait redescendre un petit rideau noir pour bloquer la fenêtre. La voiture qui s'immobilise brusquement le projette alors violemment contre la jeune Georgie qui réussi à se retenir de crier. Ralf se redresse immédiatement, s'excuse auprès de celle-ci, ouvre la porte et descend du véhicule en prenant l'air qui sied à un Duc contrarié.

_-Que se passe-t-il, messieurs? Que voulez-vous?_

_-Monsieur le Duc? _L'interpelle alors un homme dont l'accent trahit l'origine anglaise.

_-C'est bien moi! Que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs?_

_-Ce que vous pouvez faire pour nous? Les gars, vous avez entendu? Le Duc veut savoir ce qu'il peut faire pour nous! _L'homme se retourne alors pour lui faire face à nouveau :_ Vous allez nous conduire jusqu'à la princesse! _Pour appuyer ses paroles, il découvre la partie de sa redingote qui camouffle son pistolet et une épée.

_-Pour cela, il faudrait que je sache où elle est! Ce qui n'est pas le cas!_

Un troisième homme qui s'était approché de lui sans faire de bruit, le plaque par terre, lui faisant mordre la poussière. La dizaine d'hommes qui les suivait derrière, se place en cercle autour du Duc et de leur chef afin de surveiller les passants et éviter qu'ils ne s'en mêlent. Le Duc tente de se relever, mais doit y renoncer lorsque la pointe d'une épée se pose sur son plastron directement à la hauteur du cœur.

_-Tu acceptes de nous mener jusqu'à ta protégée ou tu meurs ici et maintenant!_

_- Je ne vous livrerai jamais la princesse!_

_-Très bien!_

Levant le bras, l'homme se met en position pour passer à l'acte.

_-Bas les pattes! Cet homme ne mérite pas de mourir! _Ordonne la voix haute et autoritaire de Georgie qui venait de sauter en bas du cabriolet suivie de près par Charles.

_-Georgie, non!_

Surpris par l'apparition de la jeune femme, les hommes se déplacent rapidement de manière à entourer non seulement le Duc, mais également les deux nouveaux arrivants.

_-À qui avons-nous l'honneur? _Demande le chef du groupe à la jeune femme.

_-Je suis celle que vous recherchez! _Répond Georgie, redressant la tête et bombant le torse.

_-Elle ment! _S'écrie Charles tout de suite après elle.

_-Elle se nomme Georgie Darcy! _Ajoute Ralf pendant qu'il se relève surveillé de près par deux hommes.

_-Attachez-lui les mains et emmenez-la!_ Ordonne le chef. Puis, se tournant vers Charles, il ajoute : _Bien essayé jeune homme. _S'adressant au Duc pour finir, il ajoute :_ Vous avez de la chance que la princesse se soit portée à votre secours!_

_-Ce n'est pas la princesse! _

_-D'ici à ce que notre informateur l'ait vue, elle restera avec nous! Si elle n'est pas la princesse, alors, c'est très simple, elle mourra!_

_-Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal. _S'exclame Ralf maintenu de force par deux grands gaillards.

Rangeant son épée dans son fourreau, l'homme envoie son pied directement dans le visage du Duc. Celui-ci bascule par derrière et se retrouve couché sur le dos dans la boue, le nez ensanglanté. Lorsqu'il se relève, les autres ont déjà fait monter Georgie devant l'un des cavaliers. Ralf et Charles assistent impuissants au départ de la petite troupe. Reprenant place à bord du cabriolet pour la seconde fois, les deux hommes décident de se rendre au commerce de William afin de lui apprendre la terrible nouvelle. Caroline et Louisa essaient d'enlever le sang qui coulait sans arrêt du nez de Ralf. S'il voulait pouvoir entrer avec Charles dans les bureaux de William, il devait à tout prix avoir l'air à peu près normal. Cinq minutes plus tard, le cabriolet s'arrête devant l'entrée des entreprises Darcy Inc. S'extrayant de la voiture, les deux hommes se dirigent vers le bureau principal des associés. Parfaitement conscient de ne pas afficher une mine rassurante, le Duc laisse Charles demander à la réceptionniste si elle sait où est William.

_-Il n'est pas libre pour l'instant!_

_-Pardonnez-nous, mais il s'agit d'une urgence!_ Rétorque Ralf.

_-Il n'est vraiment pas là! Il est déjà rentré chez lui._

_-Comment ça déjà rentré chez lui?_

_Il a quitté il y a environ quinze minutes. Il a dit qu'il avait des choses à régler à la maison. Il a loué un fiacre et est rentré chez lui._

_-Très bien. Merci Sophie!_

_-Au revoir, monsieur Bingley._

Une fois de retour dans le cabriolet, le Duc ordonne au cocher de les conduire directement à la résidence des Darcy.

Pendant le voyage de retour, en état de choc et complètement paniquées, Louisa et Caroline ne cessaient de piailler. Charles, tout aussi nerveux, mais refusant de l'extérioriser, essayait de leur changer les idées. La domestique de Georgie sanglotait dans son coin s'essuyant constamment avec son mouchoir. Lorsque la résidence des Darcy est visible, le Duc demande à Charles de le laisser aller s'entretenir avec William seul dans un premier temps. Comprenant que c'est non seulement nécessaire, mais également tout à fait souhaitable, Charles fait descendre la domestique et ses sœurs en prenant son temps, faisant même exprès pour leur faire perdre de précieuses minutes.

Pendant ce temps, Ralf entre dans la demeure et s'informe auprès de l'intendante pour savoir où se trouve le maître de maison. Lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'il est dans la cuisine, Ralf s'estime chanceux de pouvoir à la fois s'entretenir avec William de même qu'avec les deux princesses. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que la raison pour laquelle William était rentré plus tôt, c'était justement pour pouvoir s'entretenir avec Érica et lui ouvrir son cœur pas plus qu'il ne pouvait deviner que sa cousine ferait tout pour retarder ce tête à tête qu'elle savait inévitable.

Lorsqu'il entre dans la cuisine, le maître des lieux se lève pour accueillir le nouveau venu, mais fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il constate dans quel état il est.

_-Que vous est-il arrivé monsieur le Duc? D'où tenez-vous cette vilaine blessure?_

_-Je vous apporte de l'eau et des linges propres! _S'exclame Jane.

_-Non! Pas la peine Johanne! Restez donc plutôt pour écoutez ce que j'ai à dire!_

Ayant aperçu son cousin par la fenêtre de sa chambre, Élisabeth arrive dans la cuisine au pas de course et s'écrie : _Ral…_ Lorsqu'elle constate que William est encore dans la pièce, elle se reprend : _Monsieur le Duc, j'ai entendu votre cabriolet arriver! Vous avez du nouveau?_

_-En effet! Monsieur Darcy! William! Votre sœur a été enlevée!_

_-Quoi?_

_-Oh, mon Dieu! _S'écrie Jane catastrophée.

_-Comment est-ce arrivé? _Demande Élisabeth en s'approchant de son cousin.

_-Elle est intervenue pour me sauver! _Ajoute Ralf sans quitter William des yeux.

_-Qui vous a attaqué? _Demande aussitôt William.

_-Des révolutionnaires! Nous nous apprêtions à nous mettre en route pour venir ici, lorsque des cavaliers nous ont bloqué le chemin._

Charles et ses sœurs entrent. Caroline se met à pleurer dès qu'elle se rend compte que William est là et se jette dans ses bras. Celui-ci la serre contre lui quelques secondes trop surpris pour réagir, puis la repousse doucement en direction de son frère afin qu'il s'en occupe.

_-Je suis descendu… _Commence Ralf.

_-Il voulait donner l'impression qu'il était seul dans le cabriolet! _Ajoute Charles pour l'aider.

_-Ils m'ont menacé! _Puis, regardant Élisabeth, Ralf explique_ : Ils m'ont demandé de les conduire à la princesse! Je leur ai répondu que je ne le ferais pas. Ils étaient prêts à me tuer sur le champ, mais votre sœur est sortie à cet instant et a affirmé être celle qu'ils cherchaient._

_-Ralf et moi leur avons crié qu'ils se trompaient… nous leur avons même dit son nom! _Précise Charles.

_-Ils n'ont rien voulu entendre et l'ont fait monter derrière un cavalier. _Ajoute Louisa qui comme Caroline avait regardé par la fenêtre en soulevant le rideau noir.

_-Ils ont dit qu'il la tuerait si elle n'était pas la princesse. _Termine Ralf sans quitter Élisabeth des yeux.

_-Sont-ils en mesure d'identifier la princesse? _Demande celle-ci à son cousin.

_-Oui! Sans l'ombre d'un doute! _Répond le Duc la mort dans l'âme.

_-Avez-vous prévenu les autorités? _Demande William aux deux hommes.

_-Non! Nous avons cru qu'il valait mieux venir te voir! _Ajoute Charles, penaud.

_-William, l'attaque a eue lieu en pleine rue, personne n'est intervenu! _Rétorque le Duc en grimaçant.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre à nouveau. L'intendante s'avance prudemment et fixe le maître de maison de ses yeux craintifs.

_-Un cavalier vient de me remettre ceci pour monsieur le Duc!_

Ralf s'avance et lui prend la lettre des mains. La dame se retire en refermant la porte derrière elle. Ralf ouvre la lettre et en commence la lecture. Dès qu'il comprend de quoi il s'agit, il passe la feuille à William tout en jetant un regard qui en dit long sur Élisabeth et Jane.

_-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que ça dit? _Demande Caroline qui devient impatiente.

_-Georgie est morte? _S'écrie Louisa proche de la panique en voyant le visage préoccupé de William.

_-Non! Mais c'est tout comme! Ils savent qu'elle n'est pas la princesse et nous donnent deux heures pour la leur livrer autrement Georgie mourra! _Annonce William d'une voix blanche.

Détachant son tablier d'un seul geste, Élisabeth se tourne face à Ralf et s'écrie : _Très bien! Ils veulent qu'elle se rende! Nous allons la leur livrer!_

_-Non! Si tu fais ça c'est la princesse que tu condamnes! _Réplique Jane d'un ton suppliant.

_-La princesse est prête à mourir! _Rétorque fermement Élisabeth en posant sa main sur le visage paniqué de sa sœur.

_-Est-ce vrai? Vous savez vraiment où elle se trouve? _Lui demande William en s'approchant des deux femmes.

_-Comment est-ce possible? _Demande Caroline en regardant le Duc.

-_Je sais effectivement où elle est!_ Répond finalement Élisabeth sans oser regarder William et se rapprochant de Ralf : _Monsieur le Duc! Vous voulez bien m'emmener avec vous?_

Regardant le message à nouveau, William revient vers Ralf pour lui dire : _Pour vous conformer à leurs exigences, _v_ous devez conduire la princesse devant l'hôtel de ville pour 18h00!_ S'adressant à Érica à nouveau, il demande : _La princesse est-elle loin d'ici? Avez-vous le temps d'aller la chercher?_

_-Je t'accompagne! _S'écrie Jane en s'accrochant au bras de sa sœur.

_-Non! Tu restes ici! _Éclate Élisabeth en pointant sa sœur du doigt.

_-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça! _S'écrie finalement Jane en éclatant en sanglots.

Élisabeth la prend dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Puis, lorsque Ralf s'approche d'elle pour lui souffler à l'oreille qu'il faut y aller, Élisabeth se sépare de Jane et fait signe à Charles de venir la prendre dans ses bras pour s'en occuper.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi pleure-t-elle?_ Explose Caroline en se tournant vers William.

_-J'ai compris!_ S'écrie William en dévisageant Élisabeth intensément : _C'est vous la princesse Élisabeth n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui!_ Répond simplement la jeune femme rivant ses yeux dans les siens.

Se raclant la gorge pour rappeler sa cousine à l'ordre, Ralf lui dit : _Élisabeth! Il faut se mettre en route sans tarder!_

_-Non! Attendez! Il doit y avoir une autre solution?_ S'écrie William sans quitter Élisabeth des yeux.

_-Ils détiennent votre sœur! _Réplique Ralf.

_-Princesse ou non, elle a mis tout le monde en danger en se cachant ici! Elle est responsable de ce qui arrive! _Explose Caroline pour convaincre William de la laisser partir.

_-Ça suffit Caroline! Laissez ma sœur tranquille! _Lâche Jane en s'opposant à Caroline.

_-Votre sœur! _Balbutie Caroline sans la quitter des yeux.

_-Vous êtes la princesse Jane?_ Lui demande Charles en la dévisageant.

_-Mais elle est morte! _Rétorque William.

_-Non, mais il est essentiel que cette rumeur continue à circuler. _Ajoute Élisabeth en regardant tous et chacun à tour de rôle.

_-Bon! Désolé de vous bousculer, mais nous devons y aller! _Reprend Ralf un peu plus fort.

Revenant poser ses yeux sur William, Élisabeth lui demande alors : _Monsieur Darcy? _Celui-ci plonge son regard troublé directement dans les yeux d'Élisabeth : _William! Je vais tout faire pour que votre sœur vous revienne! C'est promis. Et vous lui direz… _Sa voix se brise l'obligeant à ravaler sa salive avant de continuer : _Vous lui direz qu'elle a bien de la chance d'avoir un frère comme vous! _Répétant le geste tendresse qu'elle avait eu auparavant envers sa sœur, Élisabeth pose sa main sur sa joue, puis, convaincue qu'elle ne le reverra jamais, elle pousse l'audace jusqu'à se redresser sur la pointe des pieds et à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour en goûter la saveur et surtout en garder le souvenir.

_-Élisabeth! _S'écrie Ralf une dernière fois.

Regardant une dernière fois en direction de sa sœur qui sanglote dans les bras de Charles, Élisabeth s'adresse à Charles pour lui demander : _Prenez soins de ma sœur voulez-vous?_

_Dès que celui-ci penche la tête pour acquiescer, Élisabeth passe la porte de la cuisine sans se retourner._

_-Je reviens dès que l'échange aura été complété. Je vais essayer d'aller aux nouvelles également!_ Réplique Ralf en saluant tout le monde d'un simple signe de tête.

Arrivée dehors, Ralf tend la main à Élisabeth pour l'aider à monter dans le cabriolet. Dès qu'elle se trouve à l'intérieur, elle se laisse aller contre lui et pleure à fendre l'âme dans son épaule.

Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur, William et les autres sont encore en état de choc. Jane sèche ses larmes dans les bras de Charles tandis que Caroline et Louisa ne cessent critiquer Élisabeth sans même tenir compte de la présence de Jane. William arpente la cuisine en long et en large tout en échangeant des regards exaspérés avec son meilleur ami.

_-William… je suis désolé…_ Plaide son ami pour excuser le comportement de ses sœurs.

_-Nous n'aurions jamais du venir jusqu'ici! _Ajoute Jane en regardant William avec compassion.

_-Mais non! Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait votre altesse! Votre père souhaitait que je prenne soins de vous n'oubliez pas ça!_

_-Je sais, oui… _

_-Quoi? Vous comptez toujours épouser la princesse Jane_? S'écrie Caroline d'un ton hystérique en s'approchant de lui.

_-Charles!_ Lâche William comme un boulet de canon.

Comprenant l'injonction de celui-ci, Charles entraîne ses deux sœurs hors de la pièce. Une fois que leurs cris de protestation lui paraissent assez éloignés, William reprend la parole :

-_Votre altesse, il est désormais temps que je vous explique pourquoi votre père et moi en sommes venus à prendre une telle décision à votre sujet. Mais pas ici. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau._

_-Très bien, mais ne m'appelez pas votre altesse!_

_-Comme vous voulez! _Répond William lui tendant le bras pour la conduire dans son bureau.

_**À suivre. Miriamme.**_


	7. L'histoire de l'un, la ruse de l'autre

_**Septième partie**_

_-Je vous écoute! _Lui annonce Jane une fois bien assise sur le fauteuil que William vient de lui montrer.

_-Jane, bien peu de gens connaissent cette histoire. En fait, à part Charles et moi-même, personne d'autre n'est au courant._

_-William, si vous préférez vous taire! Je comprendrai!_

-_Non! Vous devez savoir! C'est très important pour moi que vous sachiez cela. Alors voilà! L'homme qui m'a élevé ici en Amérique n'était pas mon père. Mon vrai père était aussi anglais que ma mère. Mon père était en fait le fils illégitime du Duc de Wellington. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que le Duc en question était le meilleur ami de votre grand-père? _

_-Non en effet! Ils ont fait tellement de folies tous les deux. Enfin, selon mon père évidemment._

_-Sa plus grande folie fut hors de tout doute de se marier avec une jeune fille dont il tomba amoureux au premier coup d'œil. Votre grand-père a bien essayé de le raisonner à l'époque, lui suggérant d'attendre un peu avant d'épouser la jeune fille, mais le duc était inflexible et n'en fit finalement qu'à sa tête. Deux mois plus tard, par contre, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, son épouse souffrait d'une maladie mentale qui la poussait à se mutiler. Incapable de la soigner, ni même de la soulager, il n'eut d'autre choix que de la garder enfermée dans la résidence familiale et toujours sous haute_ _surveillance. Bien que je sois totalement contre l'adultère, une part de moi ne peut que comprendre qu'il était inévitable que Duc tombe amoureux à nouveau au point où il en vint à entretenir une relation avec une veuve qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Peu de temps après le début de leur liaison, la veuve en question tomba enceinte. N'ayant pas d'héritier avec son épouse malade, le Duc finit par se décider à aller demander conseil à votre grand-père. La réponse que lui fit son ami l'attrista au plus haut point, mais il se résigna et alla retrouver sa maîtresse pour la convaincre de quitter le pays et de s'embarquer pour l'Amérique afin d'éviter le scandale qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver si sa triste situation s'ébruitait. Le Duc lui offrit une bonne somme d'argent et la regarda quitter la côte sachant qu'il perdait la femme de sa vie. _

_Dix ans plus tard, lorsque son épouse mourut, le Duc était malheureusement trop malade pour entreprendre la grande traversée. Il se contenta donc de rendre visite au nouveau roi – je parle de votre père, qui était dans la jeune trentaine à l'époque - pour il lui arracher la promesse qu'il remettrait son héritage à son enfant illégitime à sa mort. Votre père accepta de s'en charger sans hésiter une seule seconde._

_-Je le reconnais bien là!_

Voyant que la princesse se met à pleurer, William cesse de parler pour lui passer un mouchoir. Après quelques secondes, Jane se ressaisit et lui fait signe de continuer.

_-Il y a de cela dix ans, quelques mois après la mort de ma mère, j'ai été contacté par notre notaire qui voulait me rencontrer. Je sortais de l'adolescence et notre famille n'avait aucune fortune. Je me suis rendu à son bureau à l'heure prescrite et je fus tout étonné de l'entendre me dire que j'étais recherché par le roi d'Angleterre. Un homme d'une grande distinction est alors entré dans le bureau. En le voyant, le notaire s'est incliné. Sans trop comprendre ce qui me prit alors, je fis pareil. Le nouveau venu me fit un sourire que je n'oublierai jamais. Le notaire est sorti de la pièce sur un signe de lui et c'est alors que j'ai appris toute cette histoire à mon tour. Votre père était un homme hors du commun. Il m'a remis des papiers et une grosse somme d'argent. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait connu mon père et qu'il lui avait promis de me remettre cet héritage. Nous avons immédiatement sympathisés. Nous nous sommes revus à quelques reprises pendant son séjour dans le nouveau monde comme il se plaisait à le nommer. Finalement, il m'a fait promettre de correspondre avec lui et de le tenir au courant de mes activités. Ce que je fis régulièrement par la suite._

_-C'est drôle que vous mentionniez cela! Je me souviens lorsque j'avais quinze ans, avoir provoqué la colère de mon père parce que j'avais joué avec une pile de lettre que j'avais trouvée dans le tiroir de son secrétaire. Je m'étais amusée à écrire mon nom sur plusieurs de ces feuilles. Mon père est entré, m'a pris les lettres des mains et m'a envoyée dans ma chambre. Sans doute s'agissait des vôtres?_

_-C'est fort probable!_

_-Il y avait une rose blanche au bas de chaque feuille!_

_-Oui! C'était la marque de ma mère que j'avais l'habitude de reproduire. Bref, il y a presqu'un an de cela, lorsque votre père a commencé à recevoir des menaces de mort et que les meneurs préparaient la révolution, il m'a écrit à nouveau pour me demander de veiller sur vous, un peu comme il avait veillé sur moi. Sachant que je lui devais toute ma fortune, j'ai accepté sans hésiter. Dans la dernière lettre que j'ai reçue de lui, il me demandait de venir vous chercher sans délais, m'ordonnant de vous épouser. Il devait se douter qu'il ne survivrait pas à ce qui se préparait. Il s'en faisait beaucoup pour vous deux, mais plus particulièrement pour vous Jane, son aînée. Il m'a écrit que vous étiez une rose rare pour qui il devait trouver un bon jardinier. Maintenant que je vous connais toutes les deux! Je saisis mieux ce qu'il a voulu dire. _

_-Il ne pouvait certainement pas prévoir que vous alliez tomber amoureux de son autre fille!_

_-Jane, j'ai promis à votre père de prendre soins de vous et je suis prêt à le faire! _Lui dit William en s'agenouillant devant elle et en lui prenant la main d'une manière plus que respectueuse.

_-Je sais William et c'est tout à votre honneur! _Elle le serre affectueusement contre elle et ajoute, la tête dans son épaule :_ Mais croyez-moi, nous serions malheureux tous les deux!_

Un long silence règne. William se relève et se met à marcher de long en large, très lentement, préoccupé par un nouveau souci dont il craignant de confier la nature à Jane.

_-William? Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse maintenant?_

_-C'est que! _Lui dit William en s'arrêtant de marcher pour se tourner vers elle._ Ce que je ne m'explique pas, mais alors pas du tout! _Sa voix se brise révélant sa peine mieux que ses paroles :_ C'est pour quelle raison? Alors que vous saviez parfaitement qui j'étais et depuis longtemps, vous ne m'avez pas révélé votre identité?_

_-Très bien! Je comprends votre étonnement, mais avant de vous répondre, je veux que vous sachiez qu'Élisabeth et moi, avions pris la décision de vous en parler dès ce soir. À vous comme à Charles._

Sentant tout l'effet que ses paroles ont sur William en voyant sa mâchoire se décontracter et ses traits s'adoucir, Jane continue son explication :_ Élisabeth m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé entre vous dans la salle de musique! Vous avez su toucher son cœur comme Charles a su capturer le mien. Mais, nonobstant nos sentiments à tous les quatre, le danger rôde toujours. Alors, si nous vous avons caché notre identité jusqu'ici, c'est suite aux judicieux conseils de notre cousin!_

_-Votre cousin! Quel cousin?_

_-Ralf! _

_-Ralf est votre cousin?_

_-Oui! Ralf était le fils unique du frère cadet de notre mère. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui a entraîné ma sœur à l'escrime et à bien d'autre chose. _

_-Je le croyais amoureux de votre sœur! _Voyant que Jane trouve l'idée ridicule :_ Ils se voyaient en cachette!_

_-Pour échanger des informations uniquement!_

_-Votre cousin n'était donc pas au courant des dispositions que le roi avait prises à votre sujet? À propos de notre mariage?_

_-Si, bien entendu, mais Ralf avait également entendu des rumeurs vous concernant et qui lui semblaient assez graves pour qu'il nous mette en garde contre vous!_

_-Lesquelles? Quelles rumeurs?_

_-Je ne suis pas au courant des détails! Ni même de la provenance de ces rumeurs, toutefois, c'est à cause de celles-ci que Ralf nous avait interdit de vous révéler notre identité._

_-Il me faudra donc attendre de parler à votre cousin pour connaître ses raisons! _

_-Tout ce que je peux vous dire de plus William, c'est que maintenant que je vous connais! Je suis certaine que ces rumeurs sont totalement fausses – quelles qu'elles soient!_

Trois petits coups sont frappés à la porte.

_-Entrez! _S'écrie William aussitôt.

_-William! Votre altesse! _

_-Oh, je vous en prie Charles! Épargnez moi, les votre altesse tous les deux! _S'exclame Jane en se levant._ La royauté n'a plus aucun sens maintenant, surtout dans les circonstances!_

_-William, Johanne? Oups! Jane! Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ma stupide réaction!_ Balbutie Caroline en avançant timidement derrière son frère. _Charles nous a expliqué! Nous a sermonnées et nous avons compris! Toutes les deux!_ Louisa entre derrière elle à l'évocation de son nom et regarde le groupe d'un air gêné.

_-Je m'excuse aussi. Mettez ma réaction sur le compte de la nervosité… _Ajoute Louisa.

_-Il n'y a rien à pardonner! Nous devons tous nous serrer les coudes! C'est à Élisabeth qu'il faut penser en ce moment! C'est elle qui a besoin de notre soutien et personne d'autre._

Voyant que William se rembrunit à l'évocation du danger que court sa sœur, Jane laisse Charles aller le réconforter tandis qu'elle se dirige vers la porte.

_-Je vais aller faire du café… _S'écrit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

_-Vous n'y pensez pas? Une princesse faire du café! _S'écrie Caroline paniquée, la suivant de près.

_-J'en fais depuis toujours… et ce qui certain maintenant c'est que si je ne m'occupe pas… je vais devenir folle._

_-Moi aussi je vais vous aider!_ Lance alors Louisa se sentant de trop avec les deux hommes.

-_Comme vous voulez!_ S'écrie Jane en roulant des yeux.

Pendant ce temps en ville, Ralf et Élisabeth attendaient patiemment dans le cabriolet que les cavaliers se manifestent. Comme ils avaient cinq minutes d'avance, la princesse et son cousin passèrent en revue certaines leçons concernant les prises d'otage que Ralf avait déjà données à la jeune femme alors qu'ils se préparaient tous les deux pour le renversement de pouvoir. Des bruits de galops et des hennissements leur indiquent que ceux-ci les cavaliers arrivent à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent enfin et qu'ils entendent leur chef s'adresser à eux, Ralf serre les deux mains d'Élisabeth entre les deux siennes et se redresse en soupirant. Il ouvre la porte et sort seul.

_-Vous êtes seul?_

_-Non! Mais je veux d'abord m'assurer que mademoiselle Darcy vous accompagne réellement!_

_-Et nous, nous désirons voir la princesse immédiatement!_

Passant sa tête par la porte sans sortir totalement, Élisabeth dévisage l'homme qui est à la tête du groupe de cavaliers.

_-Je suis là! Amenez-moi l'homme qui dit me connaître afin qu'il confirme mon identité!_

_-Thomas?_

Un jeune adolescent descend de cheval et vient rejoindre le chef. Sur un signe de lui, il s'avance vers Élisabeth et la regarde attentivement.

Reconnaissant un jeune garçon d'écurie que son père avait engagé pour lui éviter la prison, Élisabeth s'écrie avec hargne : _Toi? C'est toi qui nous trahis! Tu étais le préféré de notre père!_

_-C'est bien elle! C'est la princesse Élisabeth! _S'écrie le jeune homme.

_-Suez! Amenez la jeune Darcy! _Crie le cavalier aux hommes qui sont derrière lui.

Descendant de sa monture, un homme plutôt maigre fait descendre la jeune femme qui semble très faible. Voyant qu'elle n'arrive pas à marcher toute seule, un autre cavalier descend rapidement et la ramasse sur son épaule. La jeune femme ne proteste même pas tant elle semble faible. Élisabeth frémit lorsqu'elle voit la jeune fille arriver près de Ralf.

_-Je peux lui parler? _Tente Élisabeth en descendant de la carriole à son tour.

_-Non! Vous venez avec nous immédiatement!_

Pointant son arme vers elle, il lui indique le chemin à suivre. Dès qu'elle arrive à côté du cheval duquel le chef était descendu, celui-ci lui noue les mains à l'aide d'une longue corde et attache le bout à sa ceinture. Ceci fait, l'homme costaud qui avait ramassé Georgie sur son épaule auparavant, la soulève à son tour comme si elle ne pesait rien et la dépose sans ménagement sur le dos de la bête. Georgie, soutenue par Ralf, monte péniblement à bord du cabriolet. Une fois la jeune fille allongée sur la banquette, Ralf s'approche de la fenêtre et regarde le groupe de cavaliers s'éloigner en suivant la silhouette d'Élisabeth le plus longtemps possible.

Assise devant le chef, Élisabeth sentait la main ferme de l'homme qui la retenait contre lui. Elle sait que sauter en bas de la monture alors qu'ils avancent aussi vite pourrait la tuer sur le champ. Regardant devant elle, elle enregistre tout ce qu'elle peut sur les lieux et sur les visages des hommes qui galopent autour d'elle. Suite à sa longue discussion avec Ralf avant d'arriver au lieu du rendez-vous, elle savait que ce qui pourrait jouer en sa faveur c'est le fait que personne ne s'attendrait à ce qu'un membre de la royauté et de surcroit une femme sache se battre. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire donc, c'était de correspondre en tout point aux préjugés qu'ils avaient d'elle en jouant la princesse fragile et prétentieuse. Le moment venu ou lorsqu'une occasion se présenterait, il serait temps de prendre la bonne décision, de poser le bon geste et de prendre la fuite. Au bout de quinze minutes de galop, le chef ordonne à ses hommes de réduire la cadence. Au bout de deux autres minutes, il est le premier à s'arrêter.

Sans descendre de cheval, il lance un cri correspondant probablement à un signal codé et attend sagement une réponse qui ne tarde pas à se manifester puisque six hommes arrivent vers eux en sortant d'une ruelle. Ceux-ci saluent le chef et lui font signe de les suivre. Le colosse de tout à l'heure, la fait descendre et la pousse vers l'avant. Le chef dépasse Élisabeth et tire sur la corde qu'il tient toujours, la faisant presque basculer vers l'avant. Jouant à la perfection la jeune femme apeurée, elle provoque le rire de tous les membres de son escorte. Frappant sur la porte arrière de la dernière maison de la ruelle, le chef la pousse dans une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse à l'intérieur de laquelle un groupe d'hommes est rassemblé. Comme l'odeur de la poudre à canon lui pique les narines, Élisabeth devine qu'ils étaient occupés à fabriquer des balles et peut-être même des bombes artisanales. Un homme plus distingué que les autres lève la tête et la dévisage avec intérêt.

_-Votre altesse! Comme c'est gentil à vous de venir nous rendre visite! Approchez que je vous vois mieux!_

Obéissant aux ordres, le chef du groupe de cavaliers tire sur sa corde pour l'approcher de l'autre homme.

_-Qui êtes-vous? Et que me voulez-vous? _Ose demander Élisabeth jouant parfaitement une petite snob.

_-Si vous l'ignorez, c'est que vous êtes sotte! _Répond l'homme en éclatant de rire.

_-Alors qu'attendez-vous pour le faire! _Le provoque Élisabeth.

S'approchant doucement, l'homme pose ses mains sur sa poitrine et les laissent descendre jusqu'à son entre jambe, très lentement. _Maintenant que je vois de quoi tu as l'air, je crois que je pourrais bien décider de m'amuser un peu avec toi avant de t'éliminer!_

Élisabeth tente de le rouer de coups avec ses jambes, mais le chef qui se tient toujours à ses côtés la reprend contre lui.

_-Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir envie de te rendre hommage avant ta mort. _S'écrie l'homme au chef des cavaliers.

Tirant sur la corde qui lui lie les mains, le chef lui fait faire un demi-tour et prend sauvagement possession de sa bouche. Pendant qu'elle subit cet assaut, tous les hommes présents se mettent à rire et à l'encourager.

_-Laisse-la maintenant, Hunter! Va plutôt la reconduire dans ma chambre! Attache-la solidement au montant du lit. J'irai la voir plus tard. Quand nous en aurons terminé ici._

Le dénommé Hunter la tire de force hors de la pièce. Lui faisant traverser un long corridor, il la fait entrer dans la troisième porte située sur la gauche. La pièce est aussi sombre que la précédente et la même odeur de poudre flotte dans les airs. La poussant dans le lit, Hunter commence à lui délier les mains. Profitant de l'instant où l'une de ses mains est libre, Élisabeth agrippe l'homme par les cheveux et lui frappe violemment la tête contre le bord du lit. Gagnant quelques précieuses secondes, Élisabeth saute en bas du lit et atteint la porte avant même que l'homme à demi assommé ne se soit relevé totalement. Ouvrant la porte et la refermant immédiatement, Élisabeth s'élance dans le corridor dans la direction opposée à celle qu'ils avaient pris tout à l'heure.

Plus vite elle pourrait se cacher des révolutionnaires, plus grandes seraient ses chances de s'en sortir. Ouvrant une porte au hasard, Élisabeth se retrouve dans le noir complet. Tâtant autour d'elle en espérant trouver un meuble derrière lequel elle pourrait se camoufler, Élisabeth prie pour que ses poursuivants réagissent exactement comme prévu croyant à tors qu'elle chercherait à mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et eux. Touchant finalement un meuble massif ressemblant à un lit, Élisabeth s'allonge par terre et se glisse en-dessous de celui-ci. Lui laissant croire que sa prière a été exaucée, de nombreux pas traversent le corridor, suivi par le bruit répétitif des portes qui s'ouvrent et se referment les unes après les autres. Lorsque la porte de la pièce où elle se trouve s'ouvre à son tour, Élisabeth retient son souffle et prie pour qu'ils n'entrent pas plus loin.

_-Elle est partie dehors George, ça ne fait pas de doute! _

_-Si on ne la retrouve pas Hunter, je t'en tiendrai personnellement responsable!_

_-Je la retrouverai ou je mourrai!_

La porte se refermant sur ces dernières paroles, Élisabeth ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner. Dix minutes plus tard, un vacarme se fait entendre, laissant croire à la jeune femme qu'un grand nombre de cavaliers vient de quitter l'édifice. Attendant encore quelques minutes, Élisabeth se relève et avance vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois dans le corridor, elle avance doucement vers ce qu'elle espère être une autre sortie. Comme aucun bruit ne provient de l'extérieur, Élisabeth tourne la poignée et entrouvre la porte.

Exactement comme de l'autre côté, cette issue mène dans une ruelle assez longue au bout de laquelle une rue passante commence. Des cabriolets circulent lentement, de même que des hommes et des femmes portant des paniers. Presque rassurée, Élisabeth remarque alors la présence de deux hommes armés placés juste à l'endroit où la rue commence. Ceux-ci discutent entre eux à voix basse et regardent régulièrement à droite puis à gauche. Sa stratégie, rapidement développée, Élisabeth se prépare à passer à l'action. Elle ferme la porte doucement, relève sa jupe et dénude son épaule. Arrivée près des deux hommes qui ne l'avaient pas entendue arriver, Élisabeth jette sur eux un œil intéressé: _Vos amis ont été bien généreux avec moi!_

Le premier des deux la regarde avec appétit puis tâte ses poches à la recherche de monnaie. Le second lui montre qu'il possède assez d'argent pour qu'elle retourne à l'intérieur avec lui.

_-Tu oublies les ordres John, on ne peut pas quitter notre poste!_

_-Ouais, tu as raison! Passe ta route putain, mais reviens plus tard surtout!_ Ajoute-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses.

_-Vous êtes certain de ne pas avoir le temps? _Réplique Élisabeth en dénudant sa seconde épaule.

_-Fous le camp! _Lui crie le dénommé John en faisant semblant de la poursuivre.

Une fois dans la rue, Élisabeth sens les femmes la regarder avec mépris et les hommes faire comme s'ils ne la voyaient pas. Elle avance rapidement sursautant à chaque fois qu'un groupe de cavaliers passe près d'elle. L'air de rien, elle replace ses vêtements et accélère le pas. Se demandant quoi faire et vers qui se tourner, Élisabeth continue à avancer, cachée par une foule de plus en plus dense. Apercevant le clocher de l'église à côté de laquelle elle était i peine deux minutes, Élisabeth comprend qu'elle a tourné en rond sans s'en rendre compte. Tentant de trouver un endroit où se réfugier temporairement, le temps de prendre une décision, elle commence à arpenter les rues secondaires. Un hôtel bon marché et mal entretenu se dresse devant à elle alors qu'elle s'était presque résignée à se rendre au magasin des Darcy (ce qui, elle le sait, aurait été une très mauvaise idée). Dans l'entrée de l'établissement, il n'y a personne. S'approchant du comptoir, elle se déguise à nouveau en prostituée et siffle afin attirer l'attention du propriétaire ou d'un employé. Une dame rondelette, vêtue de manière très colorée, arrive d'un pas pressé.

_-Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle! Vous désirez?_

_-Oui, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez une chambre de disponible?_

_-J'en ai plusieurs! C'est trois dollars la nuit!_

_-Ça me convient, je vais en prendre une. J'ai l'intention de passer beaucoup de temps au lit. _Répond Élisabeth en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_-Allez-vous manger avec nous? Et si oui, dans la cantine ou dans votre chambre?_

_-Dans la chambre… _

_-Dans ce cas, je dois ajouter 50 sous à votre facture, pour le service!_

_-J'aurai une lettre à faire livrer tout à l'heure, mais je serai trop occupée pour sortir! N'y aurait-il pas une personne qui pourrait s'en charger?_

_-J'ai un fils qui s'en occupera pour vous! Descendez-moi votre lettre lorsqu'elle sera prête, je la lui remettrai. Il vous la livrera pour pas moins de 20 sous._

_-Et combien dois-je vous donner de plus pour m'assurer que vous ferez monter chez moi tous ceux qui se présenteront chez vous et qui demanderont à me voir?_

_-Oh, ça! C'est inclus dans le service. Allez-vous payer maintenant ou plus tard?_

_-Je peux attendre d'avoir reçu mon premier client?_

_-Vous pourrez me payer demain matin. Toutes les filles qui viennent ici font cela. D'ailleurs, si jamais, vous ne recevez pas assez de visiteurs, redescendez dans la soirée et je vous enverrai certains de mes plus fidèles clients. Ils aiment bien essayer de nouvelles filles.  
><em>

_-Très bien! J'ai compris! Oh, j'oubliais, mes clients m'appellent tous Rose._

_-Très bien, prenez la clé de la chambre 32. Les clés sont toutes accrochées sur le tableau de liège qui est devant vous! À plus tard mademoiselle Rose.  
><em>

_-Merci! _Répond Élisabeth.

S'approchant du tableau sur lequel toutes les clés de chambre sont accrochées, Élisabeth arrête son mouvement lorsque sa main est au-dessus du crochet 32 comme prévu, mais une intuition très forte la pousse à prendre la clé qui est sur le crochet suivant, c'est-à-dire celle de la chambre 33. Elle décroche la clé numéro 32 et la suspend à la place de l'autre sur le crochet de la 33e clé. Elle regarde derrière elle et constate que la propriétaire est déjà repartie dans son bureau. Fière de son coup, elle se dirige vers les escaliers.

Sa chambre étant au troisième étage d'un édifice plutôt médiocre et petit, Élisabeth ne compte même plus les odeurs nauséabondes qui montent à ses narines pendant qu'elle se rend à sa chambre. La pièce où elle vient d'entrer est tout de même assez agréable si l'on considère le type d'établissement où elle se trouve.

S'asseyant sur le lit, Élisabeth soupire de soulagement à l'idée d'être encore en vie et de savoir Georgie rentrée chez elle. Se levant prestement, elle s'avance prudemment vers la fenêtre afin de jeter un œil sur la vue qu'elle obtient de celle-ci. Comme elle l'avait supposé, la fenêtre donne directement sur la grande rue. Cachée derrière l'épais rideau, elle sera bien placée pour voir venir Ralf ou ses ennemis et prendre les dispositions qui s'imposent. Vérifiant sur le petit bureau s'il y a du papier et de l'encre elle s'installe pour rédiger le mot qu'elle veut remettre à son cousin. Malheureusement Ralf avait oublié de lui donner l'adresse de la taverne où leurs sympathisants se réunissaient tous les jours. Sachant que leurs ennemis feraient automatiquement surveiller l'hôtel où il est installé, elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui écrire à cet endroit. Prenant finalement une décision, Élisabeth s'installe confortablement et commence à rédiger son message, réfléchissant longuement à ce qu'elle allait y mettre pour s'assurer que le lecteur comprenne qui elle était, sans le révéler directement et surtout que celui-ci sache exactement quoi faire.

Redescendant au rez-de-chaussée, Élisabeth remet l'enveloppe à un garçon de 13 ans en lui donnant des consignes très claires. Il devait se rendre à la résidence de Darcy et remettre la lettre propriétaire de maison en main propre. Lorsque celui-ci ouvrirait l'enveloppe, il verrait immédiatement le nom de Ralf et ferait certainement le nécessaire pour que le billet se rendre jusqu'à son cousin dans les meilleurs délais.

Remontant dans sa chambre, Élisabeth passe de longues minutes à surveiller ce qui se passe par la fenêtre. Chaque fois qu'elle croit voir un ennemi, elle se recule et rabaisse le rideau. Lorsqu'un groupe de six hommes se dirige vers l'entrée de l'hôtel, Élisabeth commence à s'énerver. Elle espère que la propriétaire sera incapable de faire le lien entre la fille qu'ils recherchent et Rose la prostituée à qui elle a loué une chambre. Écoutant ce qui se passe dans le corridor, prête à appliquer la seconde partie de son plan, elle attend sagement la suite des événements. Finalement, comme elle revoit les cavaliers remonter à cheval et se rendre dans un autre établissement, Élisabeth recommence à respirer normalement.

Une heure plus tard, dans la résidence des Darcy, un jeune adolescent attend dans le hall que l'intendante revienne avec l'homme à qui il doit remettre sa lettre. Comme il n'était jamais entré dans une aussi belle maison, l'enfant regarde autour de lui avec curiosité. Il avance vers une table basse sur laquelle trône deux statues miniatures représentant le corps d'un homme et d'une femme enlacés. Un bruit de pas se fait entendre obligeant le jeune à renoncer à son idée de dissimuler les statues en les cachant dans son sac de toile qu'il traîne toujours avec lui. Deux hommes entrent. Le premier porte une imposante moustache et se dirige tout droit vers le garçon.

_-On m'a dit que vous aviez une lettre pour moi? _Lui demande William.

_-C'est pour William Darcy._

_-C'est moi, en effet._

_-Très bien! Voilà la lettre._

_-Voilà pour ta peine. _Lui dit Ralf en lui tendant un billet de un dollar.

L'enfant ramasse le billet que vient de lui tendre l'homme à la moustache et se dirige vers la sortie.

Attendant que le petit soit hors de la pièce, William déchire l'enveloppe et commence à lire le début de la lettre. S'arrêtant dès qu'il voit le nom du Duc, William lui tend la feuille d'un geste impatient.

_Cher ami,_

_Je vous attends à l'hôtel du cerf affamé chambre 32 le plus tôt possible. Veuillez venir seul afin que nous ayons l'occasion de discuter sans être dérangés._

_Ayant quitté les amis chez qui je séjournais, je souhaite vous voir avant de reprendre la route._

_Bien à vous!_

_Rose._

_p.s.: Vous serait-il possible de me fournir de l'argent pour mes futurs déplacements?  
><em>

Après avoir parcouru la lettre, Ralf la passe à William attendant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de la parcourir.

-_C'est risqué, mais je dois aller la voir! _Annonce Ralf lorsqu'il voit que William en a terminé la lecture.

_-Et si c'était un piège?_

_-Je connais bien Élisabeth! Je me doutais même qu'elle réussirait à leur échapper! Ce qui m'inquiète par contre, c'est que nous ne savons pas si elle a été suivie!_

_-Je connais l'hôtel dont elle parle de même que le quartier. Ce n'est vraiment pas un endroit pour une femme respectable._

_-Ce qui me tracasse aussi, c'est que nos ennemis savent qui je suis. Ils m'ont tous vu!_

_-Et si j'y allais à votre place? _

_-Ça pourrait fonctionner! Oui, c'est vrai! À condition qu'on change un peu votre apparence!_

_**À suivre. Miriamme**  
><em>


	8. Une seule nuit

_**Huitième partie**_

Affamée et réagissant au moindre bruit provenant du couloir, Élisabeth avait fini par s'asseoir sur un vieux fauteuil qu'elle avait tiré et placé devant la fenêtre. Tout en passant son temps à soulever et à écarter les rideaux, Élisabeth surveillait les allées et venues des passants dans la rue. À trois reprises, elle avait entrevu des hommes qui avaient l'air d'appartenir au groupe des révolutionnaires puisqu'ils avaient l'air de chercher quelqu'un. Elle retient son souffle lorsqu'elle en voit quelques-uns revenir vers l'hôtel. Elle se félicite ensuite d'avoir eu l'idée de prendre possession de la clé de la chambre suivante se donnant ainsi une possibilité de plus pour prendre la fuite si un problème survenait.

Gardant obstinément sa position devant la fenêtre, elle soupire de soulagement lorsqu'elle voit ressortir le même groupe d'hommes. Ils vont rejoindre la plus grande des deux allées et se remettent en marche s'éloignant rapidement. S'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, Élisabeth ferme les yeux quelques secondes. La fatigue est là, mais il n'est pas encore temps pour elle de dormir. Le danger est trop près, sans compter que son cousin pourrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. En effet, le temps requis pour se rendre à la résidence des Darcy et en revenir était largement dépassé. Élisabeth savait que son cousin trouverait une façon de lui faire signe en autant bien sûr qu'il ait bien reçu sa lettre.

Quelques clients qui arrivent avec des valises attirent son attention un peu plus tard. Sachant que son souper lui sera bientôt livré dans l'autre chambre, Élisabeth reste attentive aux mouvements et aux bruits qui se manifestent de temps à autre dans le couloir. Lorsqu'une servante assez âgée traverse le corridor avec un plateau, Élisabeth sort de sa chambre, arrivant dans son dos comme si venait de l'unique salle de bain de l'étage.

_-Est-ce le repas de la chambre 32?_

_-Oui, pour Rose!_

_-C'est pour moi! Je suis Rose. Posez le plateau par terre devant ma porte. Je vais aller me laver les mains et je le prendrai au retour. Merci madame!_

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Élisabeth attend que la femme se soit éloignée et qu'elle ait même commencé à redescendre l'escalier pour revenir dans le corridor. Après avoir ramassé son plateau et être entrée dans la chambre 33, Élisabeth revient vers le fauteuil et commence à manger sans cesser de surveiller la rue. Lorsque son plateau est vide, Élisabeth assiste émerveillée à la tournée des allumeurs de réverbères. Trois hommes passent d'une lanterne à l'autre pour allumer les mèches donnant à la rue une allure beaucoup plus mystérieuse. C'est sous cet éclairage qu'elle voit finalement apparaître une silhouette qui lui semble familière. La tête recouverte d'un capuchon de fourrure, son cousin avance lentement et se dirige exactement là où elle souhaite qu'il aille. Des pas dans l'escalier quelques minutes plus tard la force à coller son oreille contre la porte afin de vérifier où ils s'arrêtent. Trois coups frappés sur la porte d'à côté, lui confirment qu'il s'agit de Ralf. Élisabeth entrouvre doucement la porte et passe la tête pour voir dans le corridor. L'homme qui porte toujours un capuchon vient pour frapper une seconde fois, mais s'arrête à mi-chemin pour tourner la tête en direction de la porte qu'elle vient de faire grincer accidentellement. Reconnaissant le visage de William, bien que d'abord surprise, Élisabeth lui fait signe de la suivre dans sa chambre.

_-Ralf n'a pas pu venir? _Lui demande-t-elle dès que la porte est verrouillée et qu'il retire son capuchon.

_-Nous avons pensé tous les deux qu'il valait mieux que ce soit moi! _Répond William en dévisageant la jeune femme avant d'examiner la chambre où elle se trouve.

_-Georgie est-elle saine et sauve?_

_-Oui! Grâce à vous!_

_-J'en suis heureuse!_

_-Ralf était certain que vous vous échapperiez!_

_-J'aurais bien voulu le voir à ma place! Ils m'ont amenée dans leur repaire. Ils sont au moins cent hommes ici, en ville. _

_-Jane va bien. Elle m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle va prier pour vous!_

_-Chère Jane! Bon, voilà. Asseyez-vous sur le lit, je vais vous expliquer ce que j'ai l'intention de faire et vous devrez répéter tout cela à Ralf lorsque vous le verrez. Il saura quoi faire! _

_-Je vous écoute! _Dit William en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Tournant le fauteuil pour lui faire face, Élisabeth s'installe confortablement et lui explique : _Nous savons depuis le début que ce qu'ils veulent c'est n'est pas uniquement de prendre le pouvoir, mais qu'ils veulent surtout éliminer tout ceux qui peuvent accéder au trône. Comme Jane et moi sommes les héritières directes, c'est normal qu'ils s'en soient pris à nous en tout premier lieu. Ils savent – ou du moins ils croient toujours - que Jane est morte. J'étais donc leur dernier obstacle. Tant qu'ils ne m'auront pas trouvée, ils me traqueront. Voilà pourquoi, il faut non seulement que je me cache, mais il faut que je disparaisse complètement de la circulation. _

_-C'est ce que votre cousin pense aussi. Je vous ai apporté quelques déguisements qu'il vous a préparés. _Ajoute William en lui montrant le sac de toile assez volumineux qu'il a déposé par terre en entrant.

_-Je suis certaine qu'il a tout prévu._

_-Dans les moindres détails, oui! Il m'a aussi donné une lettre que vous pourrez utiliser pour entrer en contact à vos alliés lorsque vous les rejoindrez. Ils seront prêts à vous recevoir dès demain matin. _

Élisabeth lui prend la lettre des mains de William et la pose sur la petite table située à côté du lit.

_-Ralf est avec eux présentement. Ils vont vous attendre le temps qu'il faudra, puis ils vous guideront en lieu sur. Ils ont des ressources et encore d'autres alliés cachés plus loin dans les terres. Ralf dit que vous pouvez leur faire confiance. Ils sauront quoi faire pour vous mettre en sécurité._

_-Je sais. Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète. Mais je pense à Jane et à tous les membres de votre famille. J'ai peur pour vous aussi, William. Nos ennemis savent que vous m'avez aidée. Qui sait s'ils ne surveillent pas déjà votre maison! Je crains qu'ils finissent par découvrir que ma sœur s'y cache! Elle n'est en sécurité que s'ils la croient morte!_

Comme une vague qui se brise contre un rocher, Élisabeth se cache le visage à deux mains et se met à pleurer. Touché par la détresse de celle qu'il admire et aime à la folie, William s'approche doucement d'elle avec l'intention de la prendre dans ses bras. Comme la pièce ne compte qu'un lit et un fauteuil à une place, William guide la jeune femme vers le bout du lit où il la fait s'asseoir avant de s'installer à côté d'elle.

_-Chut! Laissez-vous aller Élisabeth!_

Tout en lui caressant les cheveux, William continue à lui parler doucement.

_-Ne vous en faites pas tant! Charles a trouvé une solution parfaite pour votre sœur. Il souhaite l'épouser et l'emmener vivre avec lui sur son domaine. Comme sa maison est située très loin de la ville, non seulement elle y sera en sécurité, mais en plus, elle changera de nom! Personne ne pensera que madame Charles Bingley puisse avoir un lien quelconque avec la princesse Jane Bennet._

_-Et ma sœur est d'accord? _Réplique Élisabeth en se mouchant.

_-C'était même son idée! Elle souhaitait aller vivre chez Charles, mais il l'a devancée en lui offrant le mariage. Ils seront très heureux._

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplissent de larmes à nouveau. Élisabeth baisse la tête : _Mais c'est vous qui deviez l'épouser! Vous l'aviez promis à mon père._

Lui prenant les deux mains dans les siennes, William lui explique : _Tout ce qui est nécessaire que vous sachiez pour l'instant, c'est que votre père connaissait mes origines et qu'il a cru prendre la meilleure décision à l'époque pour s'assurer que votre sœur soit en sécurité. Il souhaitait me la confier sachant que contrairement à vous, elle manquait de ressources. Votre sœur et moi avons longuement discuté ensemble et elle m'a convaincu que Charles serait un meilleur choix pour elle compte tenu des circonstances._

_-Les circonstances? Quelles circonstances? _Lui demande Élisabeth en levant ses yeux encore tout humides vers lui.

_-Oui, les circonstances qui m'ont fait tomber éperdument amoureux de vous! _

_-Oh, non! William, il ne faut pas! _

_-Dites-moi Élisabeth? Sans cette foutue révolution, si vous n'étiez pas obligée de vous cacher, accepteriez-vous de m'épouser?_

Élisabeth plonge son regard dans le sien, tandis que les larmes se remettent à couler sur ses joues, elle ajoute : _J'accepterais sans hésiter! _

_-Oh! Élisabeth, je vous aime! _

_-Moi aussi William. Mon William!_ Elle passe une main sur son visage, caressant sa joue à l'aide de sa paume comme elle l'avait fait au moment de quitter sa résidence.

Ému et amoureux fou, William penche la tête laissant sa bouche aller à la rencontre de celle de la jeune femme. Sentant son cœur s'affoler, Élisabeth esquisse un mouvement de recul. Croyant qu'elle ne veut pas être embrassée, William se recule immédiatement.

_-Non, William! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! Tenez, sentez mon cœur!_

Prenant sa main dans la sienne, Élisabeth pose sa large paume sur le haut de sa poitrine afin qu'il puisse mesurer l'ampleur de son émoi.

_-Je suis affolée! J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur!_

_-Mais je tentais seulement de vous embrasser!_

_-J'avais compris! _Répond Élisabeth en rougissant_. Seulement, qui vous dit que je ne désire pas davantage moi!_

_-Alors c'est mon cœur à moi qui va s'emballer, mais dans les circonstances ce n'est pas une bonne idée!_

_-William! Qui sait si nous allons nous revoir un jour! Je peux mourir dès demain. Mes chances de survie sont fortement compromises._

_-Non, je refuse de croire cela! Il existe certainement une solution!_

_-Le reste de la soirée et de la nuit est à nous William! Faites-moi l'amour! Je veux que vous soyez le premier._

_-Faire l'amour sans que notre union ne soit consacrée est un sacrilège! Je n'accepterai jamais de vous déshonorer ainsi._

_-William, lorsqu'ils m'ont emmenée dans leur repaire en fin d'après-midi, que croyez-vous que leur chef m'aurait fait si j'étais restée là à l'attendre, attachée dans son lit. Il m'aurait prise sans se soucier de mon statut, ni de quoi que soit d'autre que de son propre plaisir. William, je vous en prie, je ne veux pas me retrouver dans une situation semblable un jour et ne pas avoir de bons souvenirs que je pourrai substituer au viol que je subirai. Je vous en prie William! Aimez-moi. _

_-Élisabeth, vous pourriez vous retrouver enceinte._

_-Si cela devait arriver et bien sachez que porter votre enfant serait un honneur! Je vous le jure, William. Si par accident je tombais enceinte, je serais la femme la plus heureuse de la terre, puisque cet enfant serait de vous! _

Se levant pour aller vers la fenêtre, William se tourne vers elle pour ajouter :_ Je suis moi même le résultat d'un adultère et croyez-moi, je ne souhaite cela à personne! Et c'est la dernière chose que voudrait pour mon propre enfant… _

_-Oh! Je suis désolée William, j'ignorais cela! Je comprends mieux votre réaction! _Laissant échapper un tout petit rire, Élisabeth ajoute :_ Je dois même dire que ça me soulage puisque pendant quelques secondes, j'ai même craint que vous ne me désiriez pas!_

_-Quoi? Mon Dieu Élisabeth! C'est tout le contraire voyons! Je vous désire comme un fou! En ce moment même, vous ne réalisez pas combien je dois lutter contre mon envie de vous prendre dans mes bras._

_-William, rien ne nous empêche d'aller nous marier maintenant! _

_-Quoi?_

_-Je pourrais me déguiser et nous irons voir un prêtre!_

_-Ça prend des papiers et nous ne les avons pas!_

_-Sauf si nous allons sur un bateau! N'importe quel capitaine acceptera de nous marier en autant que nous le dédommagions!_

_-Vos ennemis doivent faire surveiller le port!_

_-William, nous n'avons qu'à changer d'apparence en utilisant les vêtements que Ralf m'a fait envoyer! Attendez, faites-moi voir ce que nous avons là._

Fouillant dans le sac que William lui passe, Élisabeth trouve au moins deux perruques qui pourraient leur convenir, de même qu'une robe de paysanne et une tunique d'esclave au cas où Élisabeth aurait préféré se déguiser en homme. Ralf avait vraiment pensé à tout. Il avait été jusqu'à mettre des bâtons de couleur foncé afin qu'Élisabeth puisse modifier la couleur de sa peau ou, à tout le moins, se salir le visage. Riant comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps, Élisabeth entreprend de se changer sans même prendre le temps de se rendre dans la salle de bain qu'elle savait de toute façon très sale. Voyant le désir s'allumer à nouveau dans le regard de William, Élisabeth ralentit la cadence et retire le reste de sa chemisette d'une manière très suggestive. Répondant à sa provocation en commençant à se dévêtir à son tour, William laisse sa chemise descendre lentement sur son torse, fier de constater qu'il réussit à l'émouvoir lui aussi. Dès qu'elle a terminé d'attacher les boutons de sa robe sur le devant, Élisabeth se détourne de lui, manipule quelque chose puis s'approche de William pour lui poser les mains de chaque côté du visage. Elle presse chaque paume assez fermement sur ses joues, puis lui retire pour regarder le résultat. Voyant les deux tâches sombres qu'elle vient de laisser sur ses joues, Élisabeth rit aux éclats. Intrigué, William se détourne et approche son visage du meuble devant lequel un vieux miroir défraichi est accroché. Riant autant que la jeune fille, il la regarde faire la même chose avec son propre visage. Côte à côte, ils ont vraiment l'air de deux pauvres paysans après une dure journée de travail dans un champ. Est-ce la proximité, est-ce le résultat de la peur, deux secondes plus tard, leurs bouches se trouvent et ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrive à rompre ce baiser.

William savait que son désir était puissant, mais de sentir que la jeune fille éprouvait la même chose, amplifiait son envie de la faire sienne. Réalisant qu'il lui appartenait de rompre leur baiser, William la repousse doucement et capture ses yeux alors qu'ils brillent encore d'excitation.

_-Élisabeth, si on se touche encore, je ne réponds plus de rien! Venez, il faut aller nous marier, tout de suite._

Passant les manteaux élimés et usés que Ralf avait ajoutés dans le sac, le couple descend les escaliers et se rend à l'extérieur. Une fois dans la rue, les deux amoureux marchent rapidement tout en surveillant les passants qui se font plus rares à cause de la demi-pénombre. Dès qu'ils aperçoivent un groupe suspect, ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassent, espérant que les passants n'y verraient que du feu. Arrivés au port, ils se dirigent vers le seul bateau qui est encore éclairé. Montant sur la passerelle le premier, William regarde s'il y a quelqu'un sur le pont. Deux marins répondent à son appel et parlent à la recherche du Capitaine.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? _Demande une voix bourrue quelques secondes plus tard.

_-Mon amie et moi avons une faveur à vous demander monsieur!_

_-Une faveur? Quel genre de faveur?_

_-D'un genre qui pourra vous enrichir!_ Ajoute William en lui montrant sa bourse pleine et faisant tinter les pièces qui se trouvent à l'intérieur.

_-Demande toujours, mais je te préviens, je ne prends pas de passagers!_

_-Nous voulons nous marier! Tout de suite! _Ajoute Élisabeth en se pressant contre William.

Éclatant de rire, le capitaine s'écrie : _Ce n'est que ça? Vous auriez du le dire tout de suite! Allez montez! Je vous fais ça en moins de deux._

_-Non! Tant qu'à y mettre le prix! On veut la cérémonie complète!_

_-Très bien! Tenez-vous l'un près de l'autre juste ici! Je reviens avec mon journal de bord._

Une minute plus tard, pendant qu'ils prononcent l'un et l'autre les paroles d'usage exigées par la cérémonie écourtée que leur a organisé le Capitaine en présence de deux matelots désignés comme témoins par leur supérieur hiérarchique, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se soucient de leur allure, des circonstances, du danger qu'ils courent toujours, seuls leurs sentiments comptent. Les yeux dans les yeux, se tenant fermement les mains, ils ont l'impression d'être seuls au monde et dans la plus belle des cathédrales. Une fois la cérémonie tout de même expéditive terminée, le capitaine leur remet une copie du document qu'ils viennent de signer. Le capitaine remet le livre de bord sous son bras, serre la main des deux jeunes gens et attend que William daigne le payer.

_-Oh! Oui, pardon. Merci capitaine!_

Dès que William laisse tomber les pièces dans sa main, le capitaine pousse les deux amoureux vers la passerelle et leur souhaite bonne chance.

_-J'espère que vous allez trouver une chambre très vite!_

_-Oui, merci encore Capitaine. _Ajoute Élisabeth.

Rouge comme seuls certains couchers de soleil en mer peuvent l'être Élisabeth se cache le visage dans le manteau de William. Celui-ci l'enveloppe de son bras et se met à rire aux éclats.

Le trajet qu'ils doivent parcourir du port à leur chambre d'hôtel leur paraît durer une éternité. Toutefois, de l'escalier à la porte de leur chambre, le temps semble aller trop vite. La nervosité les gagne tous les deux. Ouvrant la porte prudemment s'assurant que personne n'était entré avant eux, William la referme sans quitter Élisabeth des yeux.

S'avançant vers elle, William lui prend la main et la guide vers l'évier qui se trouve dans le coin de la chambre. Sans dire un mot, le sourire aux lèvres, il ouvre le robinet et fait couler l'eau froide. Mouillant la serviette que la logeuse avait mise à leur disposition, William lave délicatement les joues d'Élisabeth. Dès que la jeune femme est propre à nouveau, elle prend la serviette des mains de William et répète les mêmes gestes que lui. Sentant son souffle sur ses joues, le cœur de William s'emballe. Il passe sa main gauche derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et l'approche de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à deux pouces de son visage désormais propre. Il pose ses lèvres doucement sur sa bouche se concentrant sur son arôme et curieux de percevoir son désir. Faisant écho au sien, le cœur de la jeune femme bat très vite. Élisabeth remonte une main tremblante vers la chevelure de William. Entrouvrant les lèvres, Élisabeth laisse la langue de William pénétrer entièrement dans sa bouche. Incapable de retenir son long gémissement, William serre la jeune femme contre lui pour lui faire voir à quel point il la désire.

Se reculant légèrement, Élisabeth commence à déboutonner la chemise de William sans cesser de l'embrasser. Gémissant à son tour lorsque la chemise du jeune homme tombe sur le sol, Élisabeth pose les deux mains sur le torse nu de son compagnon. Délaissant sa bouche pour couvrir son cou de petits baisers brûlants, William imite la jeune femme et commence à la dévêtir. Lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux torses nus - à armes égales - William lui fait faire demi tour, collant son dos contre son torse. L'enserrant de ses deux bras, il commence à caresser le bout de ses seins. Très rapidement, elle atteint un état d'excitation très élevé. C'est elle maintenant que prend les devants en se tournant et en s'attaquant au pantalon de William tout en le poussant vers le lit. Dès qu'ils sont allongés l'un contre l'autre, William recommence à l'embrasser goulûment. Élisabeth passe ses mains sur toutes les parties du corps de William qu'elle peut atteindre. Lorsqu'elle ose finalement prendre son pénis dans ses mains pour la première fois, William cesse de bouger, laisse sortir un long gémissement et saisit son bras pour l'arrêter dans son mouvement.

_-Attends! Je ne veux pas venir trop vite! Laisse-moi te toucher encore!_

Joignant le geste à la parole, William laisse sa main descendre le long de son ventre et atteindre la fleur de sa féminité. Surprise un instant par les nouvelles sensations que les caresses de William lui font ressentir, Élisabeth se met à bouger de manière très suggestive.

_-William! Maintenant. S'il te plait!_

Incapable de résister à l'appel de celle qui est désormais son épouse envers et contre tous, William s'installe au dessus d'elle. Écartant les jambes pour l'aider à entrer en elle, Élisabeth se met à gémir dès qu'il commence à s'introduire doucement. Plaquant ses deux jambes autour de ses hanches, Élisabeth le force à aller plus vite et plus loin. N'ayant plus aucun contrôle devant une telle invitation, William pousse son pénis en avant et brise son hymen. Après un léger mouvement de recul rapidement contrôlé, la jeune femme recommence à gémir pour l'encourager à continuer son exploration. Une fois entièrement entré en elle, William devine qu'il ne sera pas en mesure de ternir très longtemps. Se concentrant sur sa partenaire, il se laisse aller dès qu'il croit qu'elle en est au même point que lui. Ne pouvant comparer son orgasme qu'avec les sensations mitigées qu'il avait obtenues les quelques fois où il avait osé se masturber dans son bain, William comprend pourquoi certains célibataires pouvaient être tenté de se tourner vers des prostituées une fois qu'ils avaient déjà connu une telle expérience. L'amour physique était une révélation pour lui, mais il n'était assez intelligent pour savoir que le fait qu'il était avec la femme qu'il aime y était pour beaucoup. Épuisé et satisfait, il se colle contre Élisabeth, ému de ce qu'ils viennent de partager. C'est alors qu'il remarque que les joues de la jeune femme sont couvertes de larmes.

_-Élisabeth! Mon amour! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je t'ai fait mal?_

_-Non! C'est juste que… je souhaiterais mourir maintenant… alors que je suis aussi heureuse… pas dans deux jours ni même dans trois… alors que je serai peut être entre les mains de ces bandits._

_-Ralf a dit que les alliés assureront ta sécurité! Tu dois leur faire confiance! Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, je pourrai peut-être aller te visiter où tu seras._

_-Tu as raison William, comme toujours! Ne gâchons pas notre bonheur!_

Après avoir parlé ouvertement de ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, après avoir refait l'amour au moins deux autres fois, Élisabeth termine sa nuit, endormie contre l'épaule réconfortante de William. Lorsqu'il ferme les yeux à son tour, William remercie mentalement le père d'Élisabeth estimant que sans son intervention, il n'aurait probablement jamais rencontré la jeune femme.

_**Un tel bonheur peut-il durer alors que le danger rôde encore? **_

_**à suivre...** **Miriamme**_


	9. Un sacrifice inutile

_**Neuvième partie**_

Cinq heures après avoir connu l'extase dans les bras de William, Élisabeth ouvre les yeux. Un mince filet de lumière filtrant à travers les vieux rideaux lui fait prendre conscience de l'heure et du lieu où elle se trouve encore. Se redressant en faisant bien attention pour ne pas réveiller celui qu'elle peut appeler son époux, Élisabeth sort du lit et commence à s'habiller. Surveillant fréquemment William du coin de l'œil de crainte qu'il ne se réveille, Élisabeth fait le moins de bruit possible. Lorsqu'elle est satisfaite de sa préparation, Élisabeth ramasse l'enveloppe que William avait laissée sur la table de chevet à son intention et la met sous le manteau qu'elle porte par-dessus sa robe de paysanne. S'asseyant sur le fauteuil pour écrire un court message adressé à William tandis que ses yeux se chargent de larmes qu'elle ne se permet pas de laisser couler, Élisabeth signe le billet et pose le feuillet sur son oreiller. Après avoir posé ses lèvres délicatement sur la joue du jeune homme, Élisabeth quitte la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle ouvre la porte le plus silencieusement possible et avance dans le corridor en direction des escaliers. Descendue au rez-de-chaussée, elle s'engage dans le hall et passe la porte avec détermination.

Il n'y a presque personne dans la rue. Seules quelques mouettes volent au-dessus des traces laissées par les cabriolets qui passent à toute vitesse durant le jour. Retrouvant facilement son chemin, Élisabeth pousse un gros soupir, essuie vivement les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues à cause de la fraicheur et avance dans la ruelle où elle aurait préféré ne jamais devoir retourner. Le bonheur de la veille emmagasiné dans le recueil de ses meilleurs souvenirs, Élisabeth pousse la porte et entre dans le repère des révolutionnaires sachant que ce qu'elle va faire, devrait permettre à sa sœur d'être à jamais tranquille.

Ouvrant les yeux quelques vingt minutes plus tard après un rêve très agréable, William allonge le bras pour envelopper le corps de sa femme d'une manière qu'il souhaitait très possessive. Ne rencontrant que le vide, il ouvre les yeux et regarde l'espace ouvert qui est à côté de lui. Se redressant, il pousse son inspection plus loin dans la chambre. Élisabeth n'est pas plus visible. Se levant, il quitte la chambre pour se rendre vers la seule salle de bain et frappe doucement sur la porte.

_-Érica? _Il utilise son faux nom pour plus de sécurité._ Tu es là?_

Pas de réponse. Tournant la poignée, il constate qu'il n'y a personne à l'intérieur. Faussement rassuré par l'idée qu'elle était peut-être simplement partie chercher à manger, il revient vers le lit et aperçoit la feuille de papier qu'elle a laissé à son intention. Il tourne la tête de côté et constate avec consternation que la lettre de Ralf qu'il lui avait remise n'est plus là elle non plus. Désormais certain qu'elle est partie sans lui dire adieu, William ramasse la feuille qui le nargue toujours dans le lit et prend connaissance du message qu'elle a laissé à son intention.

_Cher William,_

_Ne va pas croire que j'agis par lâcheté. Ça en aura toutes les apparences, je sais, mais ma seule préoccupation est de vous savoir tous en sécurité. Ne me cherche pas je t'en prie. Merci pour ce que nous avons partagés. Je t'aimerai toujours, mais oublie-moi vite._

_Élisabeth._

Devinant qu'elle est allée rejoindre leurs alliés, William ne peut s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il aurait préféré avoir l'occasion de la serrer contre lui une dernière fois. Comment pouvait-on se remettre d'avoir connu la félicité et l'avoir perdue après une seule et même nuit. S'habillant rapidement, il quitte la chambre et descend au rez-de-chaussée espérant presque l'apercevoir quelque part dans la rue. Dès que la propriétaire lui confirme que la jeune femme est partie aux petites heures du matin, William la salue et monte dans une voiture de location. Le trajet jusque chez lui est beaucoup trop long au goût de William. Arrivé chez lui, il demande à voir Ralf immédiatement espérant qu'il serait encore là. Se sont plutôt Charles et Jane qui l'accueillent en lui apprenant que Ralf est reparti rejoindre leurs alliés en ville. Son intention étant justement de prendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme.

_-J'ai peur qu'elle n'y soit pas allée!_

_-Comment ça?_

_-Elle m'a laissé un mot! Tenez Jane, vous qui la connaissez bien, dites moi ce que vous pensez de son message!_

Une fois que Jane a terminé de lire son mot, elle regarde William en se tordant les lèvres.

_-Vous avez raison William! Ralf et les alliés attendent pour rien, elle n'ira pas les voir. Elle a une autre idée, mais je ne sais pas laquelle!_

_-Je peux?_ Demande Charles en attendant que Jane lui passe le mot d'Élisabeth.

Jane lui remet la feuille. Pendant que le jeune homme en fait la lecture, William se met à faire les cents pas.

_-Se pourrait-il qu'elle aille se rendre aux révolutionnaires? _Demande finalement Charles.

_-Peut être, mais si elle y va ce n'est que parce qu'elle veut leur faire une proposition!_

_-Comme quoi?_

_-Je crois qu'elle va renoncer au trône!_

_-Ça changerait quoi? _Demande Charles.

_-Ça veut dire qu'ils vont s'en prendre à la prochaine personne qui pourrait prendre le pouvoir après elle, après vous aussi puisque vous êtes considérée comme morte._

_-Mais ils ont déjà tué presque tous les aspirants au trône!_

_-Votre cousin Ralf figure-t-il sur cette liste? _Demande aussitôt Charles à la jeune femme.

_-Je retourne en ville, il faut que j'aille le trouver Ralf pour lui expliquer la situation!_

_-Sais-tu où se cachent les alliés? _Lui demande Charles.

_-NON! _Répond William en s'arrêtant devant la porte.

_-Moi, oui! _Répond sa sœur Georgie qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début.

_-Comment ça? _

_-C'est que, lorsque Ralf m'a ramenée à la maison, il s'est arrêté quelques instants devant une taverne, il m'a regardé gravement, m'a aidé à me redresser afin que je puisse regarder par la petite fenêtre et m'a dit: si jamais vous avez des ennuis, rendez-vous dans cet établissement et demandez un certain Paolo. Le code que vous devrez utiliser alors est : j'ai un mousquet de collection à lui montrer!_

_-Merci Georgie! Je vais m'y rendre sur le champ_. Réalisant qu'il porte toujours son déguisement, il ajoute : _Et je vais rester comme ça. J'aurai moins de chance de me faire remarquer._

Trente minutes plus tard, il arrive devant la taverne mentionnée par Georgie. Lorsqu'il mentionne la phrase codée au barman, celui-ci le dévisage avec attention probablement déjà alarmé par le fait qu'il n'avait jamais vu cet homme auparavant. Bougonnant et soupçonneux, il demande à William de l'attendre. Il déverrouille une porte située vers l'arrière du bar et quitte la pièce. Deux minutes plus tard, un visage connu revient avec le barman. Lorsque Ralf reconnaît William, il donne une tape dans le dos du barman afin de le rassurer.

_-Ne t'en fais pas… c'est un ami. Viens William passe de l'autre côté. Paolo voudrait voir ce mousquet si performant que tu veux lui proposer._

_-Merci!_

Dès que la porte est refermée, William s'adresse à Ralf sur un ton pressé.

_-Avez-vous vu la princesse?_

_-Élisabeth? Non! Je la croyais encore avec vous! Elle n'est pas encore venue! Je me suis même rendu à l'hôtel du «Cerf affamé» tôt ce matin, mais la propriétaire m'a dit qu'elle était partie aux petites heures. J'étais convaincu qu'elle était encore avec vous!_

_-Et moi j'espérais qu'elle soit déjà ici avec vous! _

_-Lui avez-vous remis ma lettre?_

_-Oui! Je lui ai donné vos instructions, les vêtements…_

_-Et puis…_

_-Et puis… quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, elle n'était plus avec moi… et m'avait laissé cette note!_

Ralf parcours le dernier message laissé par Élisabeth en quelques secondes.

_-Vous permettez?_ Demande Ralf à William en montrant les hommes qui sont toujours occupés derrière lui.

Comprenant que Ralf lui demande la permission de montrer la feuille à leurs alliés, William acquiesce en silence.

_-Elle est allée se rendre! C'est certain! _Annonce Paolo aussitôt qu'il a lu le message.

_-C'est ce que je crains aussi. _Ajoute Ralf, jetant un œil en direction de William.

_-Ce qui veut dire, que le prochain en danger c'est vous Ralf! _S'exclame Paolo en pointant sur un document qu'il venait de sortir dans la poche intérieure de son veston.

_-Ou Jane! _Répond Ralf.

-_Non monsieur le Duc, ils ne la cherchent plus! Ils la croient morte. Selon le document que j'ai sous la main et dont nos ennemis ont nécessairement obtenu une copie, vous êtes le prochain souverain de notre pays. Si les révolutionnaires ont effectivement tués tous ceux qu'ils affirment avoir exécutés, vous êtes en danger et devez vous cacher._

_-Monsieur le duc, c'est vous qui irez vous cacher à la campagne alors. Nous partons cet après midi. Je vous suggère de ne rien apporter. _Ajoute un autre homme.

_-Qu'allez-vous faire pour Élisabeth? _

_-La princesse a fait son choix! Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait. Vous avez lu sa lettre, elle s'était résignée à mourir. _Ajoute Paolo froidement sans même lever les yeux sur William.

_-Ralf?_ Plaide William vers le Duc.

_-Je suis maintenant au service de mon pays! Je ne puis plus agir uniquement en mon nom personnel._

Tournant le dos au Duc et à ses amis, William rebrousse chemin ramassant au passage le mot rédigé par Élisabeth à son intention et que Paolo avait négligemment posé sur la table.

_-J'agirai seul alors!_

Pendant ce temps dans le repère des révolutionnaires, George et Hunter savouraient leur victoire. Au terme d'une longue discussion avec leur prisonnière, ils avaient obtenu de celle-ci qu'elle renonce au trône. Toutefois, elle n'avait accepté de signer l'acte de renonciation uniquement après que les deux hommes lui aient fourni l'assurance que personne de leur groupe ne la toucherait. La mort ne lui faisait pas peur, mais il n'était pas question que ces hommes abusent d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus en leur présence puisqu'elle avait été conduite dans une pièce cellule située à l'arrière du bâtiment, les deux hommes discutaient de ce qu'il convenait de faire avec elle.

_-Elle devrait être exécutée ici! _Propose leur chef.

_-En temps normal George ce serait une bonne idée, mais puisque nous devons faire traverser ce document en Angleterre pour le faire authentifier, je crains qu'il n'y ait plus beaucoup de gens capables de confirmer qu'il s'agit bien de la signature de la princesse Élisabeth. Tu sembles oublier qu'elle a été déclarée morte là-bas elle aussi. _

_-Tu as raison Hunter, on pourrait nous soupçonner d'avoir imité sa signature! _Ajoute le meneur pour conclure.

_-Je crois qu'il faut faire la grande traversée avec elle! Elle sera notre preuve George._

_-Très bien! Voici ce que nous allons faire Hunter. Je prendrai le départ vers la fin de la semaine comme prévu et ramènerai la princesse en Angleterre avec moi. Une fois avec les nôtres, je prendrai la direction des opérations pendant qu'ici vous rechercherez la prochaine personne sur la liste. Avec un peu de chance, toute cette opération aboutira d'ici peu._

_Cinq ans plus tard_

Après être allée nourrir les poules comme chaque matin depuis bientôt trois ans, Anna lissa son long tablier défraîchi afin de faire descendre les brins de pailles souillés. Tenant d'une main ferme le panier qui contenait les grains de blé qu'elle venait de ramasser à la sueur de son front, la jeune paysanne se dirige d'un pas pressé vers l'enclos des cochons. La main sur la clôture, Anna entend la carriole de son employeur arriver à toute vitesse. L'homme maigre qui en descend la regarde d'un air sombre avant de se précipiter vers l'entrée de sa chaumière. Des éclats de voix suivent son entrée dans la maisonnée ce qui amène un sourire sur la bouche de la principale intéressée. Humilié, oui, elle avait réellement humilié l'homme en question lorsqu'il avait tenté de la suivre dans la grange pensant pouvoir s'amuser avec elle. Anna ne savait pas où elle avait appris à se défendre puisque pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, elle avait perdu la mémoire depuis bientôt trois longues années.

Tout ce qu'elle savait d'elle-même présentement, elle le tenait de l'infirmière qui c'était occupée d'elle après son accident. Lorsque l'équipe médicale avait réalisé qu'elle était amnésique, ils avaient tenté en vain de trouver sa famille, mais puisque personne n'était venu la réclamer, ils s'étaient résignés et avaient décidé d'offrir ses services en tant que domestique. Voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée servant attitrée d'un jeune couple, marié depuis deux ans et qui tentait désespérément de fonder une famille. Anna prenait non seulement soins de la ferme, des animaux, des récoltes, mais elle était également responsable des repas et d'entretenir la maison. De plus, elle prenait soin de l'épouse qui était de santé fragile et devait garder le lit presque tout le temps.

Duncan Fraser, son patron avait été plus que surpris, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé sur le derrière après avoir reçu le pied de son employée sur le menton. Anna avait alors profité de son avantage pour obtenir de lui l'assurance qu'il ne tenterait plus jamais de la toucher. Duncan avait accepté sachant pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait jamais une personne aussi vaillante qu'elle. Depuis que la jeune Anna s'occupait de la ferme, il pouvait enfin aller passer ses journées en ville où il retrouvait ses amis et allait prendre un coup.

Sa tâche terminée, les cochons nourris, Anna marche vers la chaumière afin de terminer la préparation du repas du soir qui était déjà en train de cuire sur le feu. Le souper était sans conteste son moment le plus agréable de la journée. Le seul d'ailleurs où Anna pouvait presque se reposer. Comme Duncan insistait pour qu'elle reste présente dans la salle à manger avec eux, Anna écoutait donc avec amusement les potins que son maître ramenait de la ville.

_-Anna, Sophie, c'est dans deux jours que le mariage aura lieu!_

_-Quel mariage? _Lui demande son épouse d'une voix faible.

_-Celui de notre nouveau roi, le Duc Ralf FitzGibbons avec une américaine qui se nomme Georgie Darcy._

_-Elle est arrivée par bateau je crois, hum? _Demande Sophie à son époux.

_-Oui, avec son frère et quelques amis… tous américains!_

Anna aimait par-dessus tout écouter leurs commentaires sur la royauté. Sans connaître tous les détails, elle avait fini par comprendre en écoutant leur conversation, qu'une révolution avait éclatée il y a environ cinq ans, au cours de laquelle près de quatre-vingt dix pourcent des membres de la royauté avaient été exécutés, dont le roi qui régnait à l'époque, sa femme et leurs deux filles. Un an plus tard, les révolutionnaires avaient perdu le trôle à nouveau au détriment d'un groupe de Loyalistes qui s'étaient organisés et avaient maintenu le pouvoir en attendant que le Duc Ralf FitzGibbons, dernier successeur du trône ne revienne au pays. Une fois couronné à son tour, le nouveau roi avait lancé une réforme qui s'est avérée très salutaire puisqu'elle permettait au peuple d'être représenté par des ministres élus qui pouvaient voter des lois et influencer le roi.

_-Et c'est pendant l'un de ses nombreux voyages aux États-Unis que le Duc aurait fait la rencontre de cette jeune américaine dont il serait tombé amoureux. _

_-C'est tellement romantique_! S'exclame Sophie d'une voix essoufflée.

Cette histoire de mariage semblait réjouir Duncan et sa femme plus que tout le reste. Duncan ne cessait de décrire la future reine à sa femme qui buvait ses paroles et espérait être assez en forme le moment venu pour aller en ville assister au mariage avec son mari.

_-Tu promets de m'emmener si je vais mieux?_

_-Ce sera sans Anna alors!_

_-Pourquoi? Tu sais que j'ai besoin d'elle à tout instant! _

_-Sophie, tu sais bien qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui finit par la confondre avec la princesse Élisabeth._

_-Oh! Voyons Duncan, la dernière qui a cru ça était une vieille dame qui avait déjà travaillé au château! Elle a reconnu elle-même un peu plus tard qu'elle s'était trompée._

_-Tant pis! Je préfère qu'elle reste ici Sophie! _

_-Et si elle restait à l'arrière, sans se montrer? _Insiste sa femme.

_-Non! Elle ne vient pas un point c'est tout!_

_-Tu me condamnes donc à rester moi aussi?_

_-Ne peux-tu rien faire sans Anna?_

_-Sachant que tu vas aller prendre un verre avec tes amis, tu sais bien que j'ai besoin qu'une personne me tienne compagnie pendant ce temps là. _

_-Bon d'accord! Mais elle restera à l'arrière et ne nous suivra pas lorsque nous entrerons quelque part._

_-Merci mon chéri!_

_-Nous verrons bien comment tu te sentiras dans deux jours! _Ajoute Duncan se doutant bien que son épouse ne serait pas en mesure de faire le déplacement.

Priant pour que sa maîtresse aille mieux le surlendemain, Anna se promet de prendre soins d'elle correctement le lendemain soir, de la laver et la mettre au lit de bonne heure afin d'accroître ses chances qu'elle se porte assez bien pour entreprendre le voyage. Une fois la journée bien avancée, une fois la vaisselle du repas du soir terminée, Anna fait chauffer une grosse bassine d'eau pour le bain de sa maîtresse. Elle l'aide à se dévêtir, la supporte pendant qu'elle entre dans l'eau et la frotte de la tête aux pieds. L'eau étant légèrement plus chaude que d'habitude Sophie est déjà somnolente lorsqu'Anna la soulève pour l'essuyer. Contente de la voir prête à aller se coucher, Anna la guide pour la conduire à sa chambre où elle l'installe confortablement.

_-Anna, tu veux bien me faire la lecture?_

_-Bien maîtresse! _

Anna ne s'expliquait pas comment il pouvait être possible qu'elle sache lire alors qu'elle ne gardait aucun souvenir de l'avoir appris et qu'elle croyait avoir été une domestique tout sa vie. S'asseyant sur le petit banc habituel qu'elle installe tout à côté du lit de Sophie, Anna commence à lire l'unique roman que Duncan possédait et qu'elle n'avait jamais pu terminer encore à cause du peu de résistance de sa maîtresse. Anna savait que celle-ci allait tomber de sommeil dans à peine quelques minutes. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle éteint la chandelle et referme le rideau pour le laisser pendre devant le lit. Arrivée dans la cuisine, Anna prépare les choses pour le repas du matin et se dirige vers la sortie. Ouvrant la porte pour se rendre dans la grange où elle avait élu domicile depuis bientôt deux ans, elle croise Duncan qui revient de l'extérieur.

_-Sophie est déjà couchée? _Lui demande celui-ci.

_-Oui monsieur!_

_-Il fait froid dans la grange ce soir! Vous pourriez dormir à l'étage, dans le grenier!_ Lui propose Duncan gentiment.

_-Non merci monsieur. Je suis bien là où je suis._

_-Comme vous voulez._

Refermant la porte sur lui. Anna marche d'un pas rapide en direction de la grange. Elle ouvre la porte de celle-ci, ramasse le chat gris qu'elle a adopté depuis longtemps et regagne son petit lit tout en caressant la fourrure grise de son animal de compagnie. Le sommeil est long à venir. Chaque soir, avant de s'endormir, Anna fait une prière. Bien qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de son enfance, elle est certaine que la prière faisait partie de sa routine de préparation au sommeil. Les mots lui viennent tous seuls, comme les gestes d'ailleurs. Que n'aurait-elle donné pour que ses souvenirs reviennent aussi facilement? D'où arrivait-elle lorsqu'elle avait été renversée par une carriole? Pour quelle raison était-elle aussi déshydraté et sous alimentée à ce moment-là également? Mais le plus grand mystère restait de savoir pourquoi personne n'était venu la réclamer! Un peu comme si elle n'avait jamais existée pour personne. La peine qu'elle ressentait habituellement à cette idée, bien que présente comme d'habitude, était remplacée par l'excitation qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'aller en ville le lendemain. Elle aimait passionnément le château. La silhouette sombre et immense lui donnait des frissons dès qu'elle l'apercevait.

Lorsque l'aube se pointe, Anna est déjà réveillée depuis longtemps. Ouvrant la porte de la grande, elle constate que le temps semble clément et se rend dans le poulailler pour nourrir les volailles. Une fois les autres animaux nourris aussi, Anna ramasse le panier déjà remplis d'œufs frais et se dirige vers la maison. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle se lance dans la préparation du petit déjeuner avec un peu plus de motivation que d'habitude. Duncan est le premier à se lever, il réclame son café et avale trois œufs. Préparant le repas très léger que prend son épouse, Anna va la trouver dans la chambre à coucher pour vérifier si celle-ci est encore endormie. Sophia a les yeux fermés, mais les ouvre quand Anna lève le rideau. Anna pose le plateau qu'elle vient de préparer à côté du lit et aide Anna à s'installer confortablement pour manger.

_-Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin?_

_-Pas très bien! J'ai encore mal au cœur!_

Cachant péniblement sa déception, Anna ajoute : _Mangez un peu madame, vous irez sans doute mieux après!_

_-Désolé Anna, mais pour l'instant que je peux rien avaler._

Souriant à sa jeune maîtresse même si elle aurait davantage le goût de pleurer, Anna reprend le plateau et retourne à la cuisine.

_-Et puis? _Lui demande Duncan entre deux bouchées.

_-Elle ne va pas bien ce matin!_

_-Bon! Il fallait s'y attendre non! J'irai donc en ville seul!_

_-Ne pouvez-vous m'emmener avec vous quand même? _Ose demander Anna.

_-Ma femme aura trop besoin de vous ici!_

_-Votre voisine pourrait peut être la garder?_

_-Mais, non! Elle va en ville elle aussi! Tout le monde y va._

_«Sauf moi» _Ajoute Anna dans sa tête ne pouvant faire autrement que d'être terriblement déçue.

Trente minutes plus tard, le maître de maison était déjà en route pour la ville tandis que Sophia avait vomi deux fois. Anna prépare une boisson qui a le mérite de calmer les maux de cœur, mais qui va également endormir la malade. Au fond d'elle, insidieusement, une pensée se taille une place dans son esprit, la poussant à calculer la durée du sommeil de sa maîtresse et de comparer celui-ci au temps minimum qu'elle mettrait à se rendre en ville à pied et à en revenir. Bien que l'horaire soit assez serré, la chose et toutefois faisable. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire pour gagner du temps, c'était de retarder le plus longtemps possible le moment où elle donnerait le mélange d'herbes à Sophie. Ensuite, pour être bien certaine de réussir à rentrer rapidement et passer un maximum de temps en ville, Anna se dit qu'elle n'aurait qu'à emprunter la veille jument de Duncan.

Une heure après que Sophie ait bu son mélange, elle s'endort enfin. Anna s'empresse de nettoyer la bassine dans laquelle elle vient d'être malade pour la quatrième fois de la matinée avant de sortir de la maison pour se rendre à l'écurie. Elle caresse son chat gris avant d'entrer dans l'enclos de la vielle jument grise. Avançant lentement dans le vent et en plein soleil en direction de la ville, Anna remarque que les paysans se sont tous mis en route pour avoir la chance d'apercevoir la future reine. Surveillant les environs, camouflée sous son immense capuchon, Anna craint tout même de croiser le cabriolet de son maître. Suivant les paysans, Anna arrive sur la place publique où doit avoir lieu la présentation officielle de la fiancée du roi. Arrivée devant l'entrée principale du château, Anna descend de son cheval et suit les indications des soldats afin de conduire sa monture dans un enclos réservé pour les bêtes des visiteurs. Ne voulant pas être reconnue par son maître si par malheur elle tombait dessus, Anna maintient son capuchon sur sa tête et pénètre dans le long tunnel qui mène au cœur de la place principale. Une foule immense est déjà en place et attend avec impatience qu'apparaissent le roi et sa fiancée. Si ce que Duncan lui avait raconté était vrai, le couple avait du attendre deux longues années que les choses se stabilisent avant de pouvoir se fiancer. Croyant avoir trouvé un emplacement d'où elle pourrait bien voir le couple royal, Anna s'immobilise. Elle écoute alors les commentaires que font les paysans qui sont autour d'elle. Lorsque ceux-ci relèvent la tête tous ensembles ou presque, un silence respectueux précède le moment où le Duc s'avance sur le balcon. Il s'adresse à la foule d'une voix forte et rassurante.

_-Chers citoyens et citoyennes et chers amis, je suis heureux de vous voir très nombreux pour accueillir ma future femme, Georgie Darcy qui vient tout juste d'effectuer la grande traversée pour venir jusqu'à vous! Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans des circonstances très difficiles, mais l'amour a été plus fort que tout. Laissez-moi vous la présenter. Mademoiselle Georgie Darcy!_

La jeune femme qui s'avance est d'une beauté simple et naturelle. La foule se met à crier son nom en signe d'encouragement. Les yeux fixés sur la jeune Georgie, Anna a pour la première fois depuis son accident, l'impression d'avoir déjà vu quelqu'un. Et c'est justement la jeune femme qui se tient debout à la gauche du roi et qui envoie la main à tous ses futurs sujets.

_-Chers citoyens et citoyennes, je suis très honorée de l'accueil que vous me faites! Je tâcherai d'être digne de l'amitié que vous m'offrez si généreusement._

Frissonnante et soudain fiévreuse, Anna ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. La voix de la nouvelle venue est également inscrite quelque part dans sa mémoire, mais où? Un pincement derrière son crâne la force à poser sa main sur son front. Le Duc reprend la parole et explique aux villageois comment ils pourront assister à son mariage qui aura lieu le lendemain sur la grande place et non pas à la fin de cette journée comme prévu. Bien que sa douleur à la tête se soit maintenant transformée en une migraine assez forte, Anna espère pouvoir venir le lendemain, curieuse de découvrir si une autre partie de sa mémoire pourrait se réveiller. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait déjà effectué la grande traversée? Où mieux encore, qu'elle soit née sur l'autre rive? Des soldats circulent maintenant sur la place publique poussant les paysans afin que ceux-ci s'installent de manière à laisser un passage au couple royal qui va bientôt circuler dans l'enceinte du château. Les soldats formant une ligne assez serrée le long du parcours. Anna se recule volontairement afin de ne pas être trop près de ceux-ci. Comme sa capuche lui cache une partie de la vue, elle sursaute lorsqu'une voix colérique lui fait réaliser qu'elle a bousculé quelqu'un par accident.

_-Je m'excuse! _Répond-elle aussitôt.

_-Regarde où tu vas, Idiote! _

Une autre douleur lui fait plisser les yeux et pencher la tête vers l'avant. Le visage de son interlocuteur lui donne la frousse. D'un seul mouvement, Anna recule rapidement et se camouffle davantage sous sa capuche. L'homme qui s'est adressé à elle est mauvais. Anna en a la certitude même si elle est bien incapable de dire pourquoi. Derrière le voile de ses souvenirs, Anna devinait qu'elle avait déjà eu affaire à lui et elle avait la chair de poule simplement parce que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui. Levant les yeux vers l'homme une seconde fois, mais de plus loin derrière, une autre certitude provoque le tremblement de tous ses membres : il va tenter de s'en prendre au couple royal. Déjà en mouvement pour s'installer directement sur la première ligne derrière les soldats, l'homme s'arrête et tâte le devant de sa longue tunique. Devinant qu'il porte une arme ou une arbalète sous sa robe de paysan, Anna se demande quoi faire pour l'empêcher de passer à l'action sans attirer l'attention sur elle. C'est alors qu'elle constate que l'individu a des complices. En effet, sur un signe de lui, trois hommes viennent se mettre à ses côtés en poussant légèrement ceux et celles qui étaient placés autour. Regardant un peu plus loin derrière, Anna repère deux soldats qui discutent accotés tout contre la muraille de gauche. Se dirigeant vers eux, Anna s'adresse à celui qui semble le plus âgé.

_-Messieurs, j'ai cru voir une arme dissimulée sous une tunique! Il y a un homme là-bas, près du bord, qui me semble louche!_

_-Y a bien des hommes ici qui peuvent paraître louches! Surtout lorsqu'ils regardent une belle paysanne comme vous!_ Répond le soldat détaillant la silhouette de la jeune femme.

_-Mais c'est que j'ai vu la forme d'une arme sous sa tunique! Cet homme en veut à la vie du Duc et de sa fiancée! Je suis convaincue…_

_-On devrait aller le voir! Il suffirait de le fouiller. _Dit alors le second soldat.

_-Imaginez la récompense si je dis vrai? _Ajoute Élisabeth pour les motiver à agir.

_-Quel est ton nom? _Lui demande alors celui à qui elle avait parlé en tout premier lieu.

_-Anna! Je suis employée de ferme!_

_-Chez qui? Quelle ferme?_

_-Occupez-vous plutôt de l'homme! Qui je suis n'a aucune importance! Vous n'avez pas besoin de parler de moi! La récompense est pour vous si vous arrivez à temps! _Réplique Élisabeth beaucoup plus fermement.

Suivant la jeune femme pas à pas, les deux hommes attendent qu'elle leur pointe l'homme en question. Lorsqu'enfin elle s'arrête et leur montre l'individu, les soldats la saluent d'un signe de tête discret. Dès que ceux-ci s'avancent vers les hommes qu'elle a repérés, Anna recule pour aller se placer plus loin afin d'être capable de voir ce qui se passe sans que les soldats soient capables de la retrouver. Une escarmouche se déclenche entre les soldats et les individus. Les armes que cachait le chef des rebelles étaient assez puissantes pour tuer le Duc et la future reine. Les deux soldats arrivent à peine à maintenir le chef captif. Les trois autres rebelles qui l'accompagnaient réussissent donc à fuir rapidement en bousculant plusieurs personnes chemin faisant. Anna, qui s'était détournée pour regarder le couple royal débuter sa promenade bien installé dans un cabriolet ouvert, ne vit pas venir les fuyards et fut renversée. Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Allongée assez longtemps par terre à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressentait surtout à la tête, Anna se relève péniblement sans savoir que sa capuche est relevée et qu'elle montre donc son visage.

_-C'est la princesse Élisabeth! _S'écrie une vieille femme en la dévisageant.

_-Oh, mon Dieu! La princesse Élisabeth est revenue! _Lâche son voisin immédiat.

Se relevant péniblement, Anna répond à ceux-ci : _Je ne suis pas la princesse! Je m'appelle Anna, je suis une paysanne… _

_-C'est la princesse! Je suis certaine que c'est la princesse! _Renchérit la vieille dame.

Tout se passant en même temps, Anna ne savait plus à qui attribuer les cris qu'elle entendait de partout. La douleur alla s'intensifiant au point ou elle perdit connaissance et tomba par terre pour la seconde fois.

_**Des commentaires? Des questions? Miriamme.**_


	10. Une mémoire fermée à clé

_**Dixième partie**_

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle sans savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa perte de conscience, Anna commença par entendre des voix indistinctes. Une sensation de fraîcheur et d'humidité lui confirme qu'une personne est assise à son chevet et lui applique une lingette d'eau froide sur le front. Pourtant, la douleur est encore là, peut être pas aussi forte, mais là tout de même. Optant pour une stratégie prudente, Anna garde les yeux fermés et écoute attentivement la conversation qui se tient entre la personne qui prend soins d'elle et au moins une autre personne.

_-C'est fou ce qu'elle lui ressemble! _Dit une voix d'homme.

_-Mon chéri, est-ce que quelqu'un surveille l'arrivée de William? _Ajoute la jeune femme qui prend soin d'elle.

_-Oui! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il la voit sans qu'on ait eu le temps de le préparer!_

_-Est-ce que son maître est encore ici?_

_-Duncan Fraser? Non! Il est retourné auprès de son épouse qui était seule à la maison. Il demande qu'on lui renvoie sa domestique une fois qu'on en aura terminé avec elle. _

_-Chut Ralf! J'ai cru voir ses yeux remuer!_

Volontairement ou non, Anna avait effectivement bougé les yeux. Profitant du silence qui règne, la jeune femme joue à la perfection une personne qui s'éveille doucement.

_-Où suis-je?_

_-Au palais!_

_-Pourquoi m'a-t-on emmenée ici?_

_-Après nous avoir sauvés, vous avez perdu connaissance… _Répond la future reine.

_-Comment vous appelez-vous? _Lui demande le roi.

_-Je me nomme Anna! Anna Laforge!_

_-On a certainement déjà du vous dire que vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau à la princesse…_

_-Élisabeth!_ Termine Anna à la place de la jeune femme. _Oui, je sais! On me prend souvent pour elle… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je porte une capuche lorsque je viens en ville!_

_-Où êtes-vous née? Qui sont vos parents? _Lui demande alors le roi en s'approchant.

_-Je l'ignore! _Réfléchissant à la vitesse de l'éclair, Anna juge qu'il est préférable de passer sous silence l'histoire de son accident et de son amnésie. Elle répond alors : _C'est-à-dire que mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais encore un bébé. J'ai été élevée à l'orphelinat jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de travailler! Je travaille comme domestique chez des paysans depuis que j'ai 13 ans._

_-Pendant que les révolutionnaires étaient au pouvoir ici, qu'avez-vous fait?_ Lui demande ensuite le roi.

_-J'étais dans une famille à la campagne, ma maîtresse était malade, je prenais soins d'elle._

_-Pourtant, votre maître actuel nous a dit que vous n'étiez avec eux que depuis deux ans?_

_-Oui! Je vous parle d'une autre famille où la maîtresse était malade également. Lorsqu'elle est morte, j'ai changé d'emploi! Pardonnez-moi! J'ai encore très mal à la tête et je dois vous paraître confuse…_

_-Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer encore un peu… _Ajoute Georgie en se levant et entraînant son fiancé avec elle.

_-Non! Il faut que je retourne travailler, mon maître a besoin de moi, il faut que j'aille veiller sur…_

_-Il attendra! _La coupe le roi d'un ton autoritaire :_ Nous devons vous récompenser auparavant…_

_-Ce n'est pas la peine, n'importe qui en aurait fait autant._

_-Je ne crois pas non! D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous fait pour repérer les rebelles?_

_-J'ai vu qu'ils cachaient des armes sous leurs tuniques… _

_-Vous vous y connaissez en armes?_

_-Non! Mais, il me semblait étrange qu'un groupe d'homme se tienne ainsi sur le bord de la route! Ils avaient l'air de préparer quelque chose! Tout est allé si vite._

_-En tout cas! Ralf et moi avons eu bien de la chance que vous soyez là aujourd'hui! Je vous en remercie._

_-Elle est réveillée? _S'exclame une autre voix de femme en entrant dans la pièce.

Découvrant la malade qui est toujours alitée, celle-ci s'arrête et se précipite vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_-Élisabeth! Oh, mon Dieu! Comment est-ce possible?_

_-Jane, cette jeune femme n'est pas ta sœur!_

_-Mais c'est impossible! _S'écrie celle-ci en se détachant de la malade pour la dévisager.

_-Je suis désolée de vous donner ainsi de faux espoirs! Je sais que je ressemble à la princesse Élisabeth, mais ce n'est pas moi._

_-Jane, tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je préfère que William ne la voie pas! _Ajoute Georgie.

_-Il est revenu des terres de son vrai père avec vos hommes Ralf, mais comme il a travaillé physiquement avec vos ouvriers, il a dit qu'il irait se laver! Ne t'en fait pas Georgie, j'ai demandé à Caroline de l'occuper et à Louisa de venir nous prévenir s'il se dirigeait vers ici._

_-Je voudrais rentrer dès maintenant si possible. _Demande Anna à nouveau.

_-Mais nous n'avons pas encore trouvé comment nous pourrions vous récompenser? _Réplique Georgie.

_-Je ne veux rien! Rien pour moi! _Après une légère hésitation, Anna demande :_ Peut-être pourriez-vous envoyer l'un de vos bons médecins pour examiner ma maîtresse? Mes maîtres n'ont pas les moyens de s'en payer un._

_-Il sera fait selon votre volonté! _Répond Ralf approuvant ainsi l'idée de la jeune femme._ D'ailleurs, nous pourrions l'envoyer dès maintenant! Notre médecin vous servira d'escorte. Si vous vous sentez mal à nouveau, il pourra intervenir et vous soigner également._

_-Vous êtes trop bon majesté!_ Ajoute Anna reconnaissante.

_-Bien, voilà qui est réglé. Georgie, tu veux bien rester avec Anna pendant que je vais organiser son départ et celui du docteur Porter._

_-Je peux rester auprès d'elle à ta place Georgie! Ça me permettra de discuter un peu avec elle. _Propose Jane toujours intriguée par la ressemblance de la jeune malade avec sa sœur disparue il y a cinq ans.

_-Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles voir si William et Charles ont terminé? _Rétorque Georgie.

_-Tu as raison et bien, encore merci mademoiselle!_ Dit Jane à la jeune femme avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

_-De rien… _

Restée seule avec Georgie, Anna répond le plus simplement possible aux nombreuses questions de la future reine, mais elle est bien soulagée lorsque le roi revient pour lui annoncer que le cabriolet est prêt et que le docteur est déjà à bord. Georgie accompagne Anna jusqu'au cabriolet. La future reine lui envoie la main et se sent soulagée lorsque la voiture se met en route.

Lorsque la chaumière de Duncan et Sophie apparaît dans son champ de vision, Anna est très contente. Évidemment, l'accueil de son maître est très froid, jusqu'à ce que le médecin lui apprenne que c'est grâce à sa domestique si le roi a accepté de l'envoyer pour venir soigner son épouse. L'homme de science demande à examiner la malade seule dans un premier temps afin de pouvoir poser un diagnostique en toute tranquillité. Pendant ce temps, Anna regagne la cuisine et se met à ranger le désordre qui y règne. Lorsque le médecin revient la voir après être allé chercher Duncan dehors, il leur explique que la maladie de Sophie n'est pas si grave et qu'après quelques traitements et une petite opération, elle devrait être sur pied rapidement. Le mal dont elle souffre ne nécessite qu'une légère opération pour retirer une masse de chair volumineuse qui s'est formée tranquillement et qui bloque le passage de la nourriture dans son estomac. Une fois débarrassée de cette boule de chair, la jeune femme pourra non seulement reprendre une vie totalement normale, mais pourra également essayer d'avoir des enfants. Duncan remercie chaleureusement le médecin et va serrer Anna contre lui aussi pour lui exprimer sa reconnaissance. Lorsque le docteur quitte la demeure une heure plus tard promettant d'être de retour le lendemain avec tout ce qui faut pour pratiquer l'opération, Duncan et son épouse passent de nombreuses minutes seuls à pleurer de joie. Anna mange seule puis range la cuisine tandis que Duncan quitte la maison pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à leurs voisins immédiats de même qu'à leurs amis de longue date.

Pendant ce temps au château, pendant le repas du soir, Jane raconte à William et à Charles ce qui s'est passé durant la fin de la matinée et comment une jeune femme avait sauvé la vie du roi et de la jeune sœur de William.

_-Heureusement qu'elle était là! Vous l'avez récompensée, j'imagine? _Demande Charles.

_-Nous voulions le faire, mais elle ne voulait rien pour elle. Elle a simplement demandé que nous envoyions un médecin examiner sa jeune maîtresse! _Répond Ralf.

_-Quelle histoire! Vraiment!_

_-Vous n'avez pas idée comme ça m'a donné un choc de la voir étendue sur le lit! Même son sourire était pareil! _Ne peut se retenir de dire Jane.

_-Son sourire était pareil à qui?_

_-Ce qu'il y a, c'est que cette jeune femme est un sosie parfait de ma cousine Élisabeth!_

_-Ah! _S'écrie tout à coup William à l'autre bout de la table :_ Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je vous trouvais tous étranges en arrivant!_

_-Nous avions peur de ta réaction… _Dit Ralf.

_-Une telle ressemblance est tellement rare! _Ajoute Georgie en regardant son fiancé amoureusement.

_-Comment s'appelle-t-elle?_

_-Anna Laforge. Son histoire est assez typique des paysans et paysannes de la région. Enfance dans un orphelinat puis travail sur des fermes. _Répond Ralf patiemment.

_-J'aurais aimé la voir!_ Dit simplement William avant de se remettre à manger.

_-Crois-moi, William! Tu aurais eu un choc! Mais parlons de vous deux maintenant : Ralf et Georgie! Le grand jour est pour demain? _

S'adressant à Ralf, Charles lui demande : _Est-ce que tu as fais renforcer la garde depuis l'incident de cet après-midi? Quand on pense que c'est une simple paysanne qui a repéré les rebelles… c'est un peu inquiétant!_

_-Oui! L'accès en ville sera restreint et tous ceux qui pénètreront en ville seront fouillés! Oh, en passant, en interrogeant l'homme arrêté hier grâce à Anna, nous avons découvert que celui-ci avait déjà séjourné sur l'autre rive! Il a admis avoir trafiqué avec les révolutionnaires de là-bas!_

_-Et c'est cette Anna qui les a reconnus? _Demande William soudain curieux.

_-Elle a dit qu'elle pensait que les hommes cachaient quelque chose sous leur tunique et a préféré prévenir les gardes! Elle n'avait aucune certitude… seulement un doute!_ Explique Georgie à son frère.

_-Vous attendez combien de gens? Combien d'invités comptez-vous avoir? _Demande Jane au couple royal.

_-Au moins trois cents! _Répond Ralf en serrant la main de Georgie amoureusement.

L'excitation gagnant l'esprit de toutes les femmes présentes, William est le seul qui continue à être préoccupé par l'incident de la journée et la ressemblance de la jeune héroïne avec Élisabeth.

Une fois seul avec Ralf et Georgie un peu plus tard, il souhaite revenir sur le sujet et l'occasion lui est finalement fournie lorsque le docteur demande à parler au roi pour lui faire un rapport de sa visite à la ferme de Duncan Fraser.

_-La jeune maîtresse de mademoiselle Laforge n'a rien de grave! Je voudrais obtenir votre permission de l'opérer demain matin et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre dans peu de temps._

-Vous allez l'opérer sur place?_ Lui demande le roi._

_-Oui! C'est ce qui est le plus simple, mais en réalité, ce n'est pas l'épouse du fermier qui m'inquiète! Les migraines de mademoiselle Laforge me paraissent plus graves._

_-Elle a encore mal à la tête? _Demande Georgie préoccupée.

_-D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle n'en est pas à une migraine près._

_-Comment cela? _L'interroge Georgie.

_-En parlant avec Duncan, j'ai appris qu'elle avait des migraines depuis son accident!_

_-Quel accident?_ Demande William à sa sœur : _Tu étais au courant, elle t'en avait parlé?_

_-Non!_ Répond celle-ci honnêtement.

_-D'après ce que Duncan m'a dit, Anna aurait été renversée par une carriole, il y a deux ans. En temps normal, je n'aurais pas cherché plus loin puisqu'un traumatisme crânien peut provoquer des migraines et que celles-ci peuvent durer très longtemps…_

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange alors? _Lui demande Ralf intéressé lui aussi.

_-C'est qu'elle n'a aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé avant son accident! Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une personne qui ait été amnésique aussi longtemps! _

_-Pourtant, elle nous a raconté qu'elle avait été élevée dans un orphelinat! _Plaide Ralf.

_-Elle s'est inventé un passé! _Explique le médecin.

_-Elle vous a dit ça elle-même? _Demande William.

_-Non, bien entendu! Ces informations me viennent d'une confidence de Duncan et plus particulièrement de sa femme Sophie! Ils adorent Anna, mais ils trouvent son histoire préoccupante… et avec raison._

_-Ça doit être affreux de ne pas savoir d'où on vient! _S'exclame Georgie avec emphase.

_-Si vous me le permettez majesté, j'aimerais aller consulter son dossier à l'hôpital général! Je tenterai de parler au médecin qui l'a traitée alors! Ensuite, nous pourrons prendre des dispositions!_

_-Docteur? Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer qu'il est possible que cette jeune femme ne se nomme pas Anna Laforge et qu'elle soit quelqu'un d'autre? _Ose enfin demander Ralf.

_-Dans les faits oui, tout est possible! Mais ce qui me dérange plus que tout! Et là, c'est le médecin qui parle, c'est que je n'ai jamais connu un patient dont l'esprit garde enfermé un partie de son histoire aussi longtemps. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que cette jeune femme a voulu oublier!_

_-Je dois la voir! _S'écrie William se levant tout d'un coup.

_-William, non! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée!_

_-Si c'est elle, je le saurai! _S'écrie William déterminé.

_-Monsieur Darcy, vous avez été marié avec Élisabeth Bennet n'est-ce pas? _Lui demande le médecin.

_-Oui, Dieu nous a offert une nuit au matin elle était disparue! Il y a cinq ans de cela!_

_-William, je te répète que tu ne peux pas aller là-bas et débarquer comme ça! _Plaide sa sœur.

_-Georgie, nous pourrions l'inviter à notre mariage! _Propose Ralf à sa fiancée.

_-Oui, bonne idée! Après tout si nous sommes encore en vie et si nous sommes encore en mesure de nous marier demain, c'est grâce à elle. _Ajoute Georgie reconnaissante.

_-Je peux lui apporter votre invitation en allant opérer sa maîtresse demain matin? _Propose le vieux médecin au couple royal.

_-Bonne idée! C'est ce que vous allez faire. C'est la meilleure solution!_

_-Elle va refuser!_ Mentionne William avec justesse.

_-Pas si j'y vais aussi! _Ajoute Georgie en prenant tout le monde par surprise._ Je me ferai accompagner d'une escorte et d'une infirmière pour prendre soins de la malade afin qu'Anna ne puisse pas me faire faux bond. Je la ramènerai avec moi ici et je l'aiderai à trouver des vêtements convenables pour le mariage._

_-Docteur? Supposons qu'elle soit bien Élisabeth! Serait-ce mieux qu'elle ne me voie pas? _Lui demande William soudainement inquiet.

_-Si ça fait réellement deux ans que son esprit est fermé, je crois au contraire que sa mémoire a besoin de stimulation pour revenir! Habituellement, les migraines en sont un signe, plus elle lutte pour oublier, plus les migraines seront fortes! _

_-William, ne te fais pas trop d'illusion! J'ai moi aussi cru qu'il s'agissait d'Élisabeth en la voyant, mais il a suffi qu'elle parle avec moi quelques minutes pour que je sois certaine que ce n'est pas elle. _Dit Georgie à son frère.

_-Votre sœur dit vrai, William, rien ne nous ferait plus plaisir que de voir Élisabeth revenir parmi nous, mais il ne faut pas non plus se bercer d'illusions. _Ajoute Ralf en s'approchant de son futur beau-frère pour mettre la main sur son épaule.

_-Tout ce que je demande, c'est de la voir moi aussi! Vous avez tous eu cette chance, pas moi! _Argumente William pour les faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.

_-Alors, il te faudra attendre au mariage. Tu dois aussi me promettre de te conduire correctement et de ne pas trop la bombarder de question. _Le prévient Georgie.

_-Bon, voilà que ma propre sœur me fait la leçon maintenant!_

_-Non! Ta reine! _Termine Georgie en riant aux éclats.

Le lendemain, dans le château, l'euphorie est à son comble. Le médecin étant parti à l'aube avec la future reine, une importante escorte et une infirmière, Ralf et les autres membres de la famille s'assurent que tout se met en place pour l'importante cérémonie qui doit avoir lieue dans l'après-midi. Les rues de la cité regorgent de marchants et de visiteurs. Lorsque le médecin revient trois heures plus tard, avec deux femmes à son bord, Ralf a hâte de savoir si c'est l'infirmière qui revient où si sa future épouse avait suffisamment bien plaidé sa cause pour qu'Anna l'accompagne comme prévu. Finalement, lorsqu'il reconnaît la chevelure brune de la jeune paysanne, Ralf se réjouit que le pouvoir de persuasion de sa future épouse soit toujours aussi efficace. Il regarde les deux femmes prendre la direction des appartements de Georgie avant de pénétrer dans sa propre chambre. Le médecin vient lui faire son rapport et lui demande la permission de se rendre à l'hôpital afin de poursuivre ses recherches sur Anna et son accident. Ralf approuve sa requête, mais lui demande de revenir à temps pour la cérémonie. Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Georgie, la reine propose quelques tenues à la jeune femme qui est toujours avec elle.

_-Majesté, je ne peux pas porter cela! Ce n'est pas de mon rang! Vous n'auriez pas quelques tenues de domestique. _

_-Ne pouvez-vous pas oublier votre statut pour une journée!_

_-Non! Je ne me sentirai pas à ma place si je m'habille comme vous le proposez!_

_-Très bien! Alors que dites-vous de celle-ci?_ Lui demande Georgie en lui montrant une robe beaucoup plus simple.

_-Soit, je veux bien mettre celle-là! Cette robe de roturière me convient beaucoup mieux. Je sais que vous m'associez tous à cette Élisabeth, mais elle n'a rien à voir avec moi. Elle et moi, ne sommes pas issues du même milieu._

_-Vous avez retrouvé la mémoire?_

_-Comment? Qui vous a parlé de cela? _S'inquiète soudainement Anna.

_-Votre maître a parlé de vos migraines avec le médecin et le reste est venu avec!_

_-Je veux rentrer! Avoir su… je ne serais pas venue! _Réplique Anna en se mettant à marcher de long en large.

_-Nous voulons seulement vous aider à retrouver la mémoire Anna!_

_-Je ne vous ai rien demandé!_ S'emporte Anna avant de grimacer à cause d'une douleur lancinante : _Aie! _

_-Asseyez-vous! Calmez-vous Anna! Vous vous trompez! Je ne veux vous forcer à rien! Pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux c'est que vous assistiez à mon mariage._

_-Puis-je me retirer quelque part! Je voudrais m'allonger. J'aurais besoin de faire une sieste…_

_-Je veux bien, mais vous devez me promettre que vous n'en profiterez pas pour prendre la fuite!_

_-C'est promis Majesté!_

Une dernière visite à Anna avant le grand événement permet aux deux femmes de s'entendre sur la place où s'installera la jeune paysanne durant la cérémonie. Elle avait tant insisté pour être assise avec les gens du peuple, que Georgie avait demandé au médecin de s'asseoir avec elle parmi les membres du personnel.

Prenant place bien avant la famille directe dans la chapelle royale, Anna regardait partout autour d'elle. Rien de ce qui l'entourait ne lui paraissait familier. L'air de rien, le médecin surveillait la jeune femme et surtout les signes de migraines puisque leur émergence signifiait souvent que son esprit luttait pour garder les souvenirs enfermés. Lorsque les membres de la famille firent enfin leur entrée, Anna serra automatiquement ses deux mains. Le roi était devant et attendait que sa promise fasse son entrée. Charles escortait Jane, tandis que Caroline, Louisa et son époux étaient assis dans la première rangée. Lorsque la marche nuptiale débuta, toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'arrière pour assister à l'entrée de la future reine au bras de son frère aîné. Georgie avait expliqué à Anna que William ferait office de père puisque celui-ci était décédé, il y a de nombreuses années. Anna était subjuguée par la beauté de Georgie et par l'allure de son frère. William était vraiment un très bel homme. Quelque chose dans son port de tête lui rappela quelqu'un, mais elle aurait été bien incapable de dire qui. Lorsque le couple fut à quelques pas de la rangée où elle était assise, Anna ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux du jeune homme. Lorsque celui-ci se tourne vers elle probablement dérangé par l'examen dont il était l'objet, Anna détourne les yeux et ne quitte plus ses mains de vue. Le médecin à ses côtés ne manque rien de sa réaction, mais il constate également que William a bien de la peine à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la jeune paysanne. Lorsque le couple arrive devant et que William confie sa sœur à l'homme qui deviendra son époux, Anna relève la tête pour la première fois.

Se penchant vers la jeune femme qui est toujours penchée, le médecin lui demande : _Ça va?_

_-Oui! Merci! _Répond simplement la jeune femme.

_-Une migraine?_

_-Non, un léger étourdissement!_

De son côté, assis devant, William n'arrive plus à rester concentré sur la cérémonie qui se déroule devant lui et qui tire des larmes à presque tous ceux et celles qui connaissent bien l'un ou l'autre des deux époux. Il n'arrête pas de penser à la jeune femme qu'il vient de voir pour la première fois à son tour et qui ressemble trait pour trait à son épouse disparue il y a cinq ans. Maudissant le fait qu'il soit assis à l'avant, il se promet de trouver une façon de s'approcher d'elle plus tard. Lorsque les anneaux sont échangés et que le prêtre déclare les deux jeunes gens «mari et femme», l'ensemble des invités applaudissent le couple royal et les regarde sortir suivi de près par la famille directe. William jette un œil curieux vers l'endroit où était assise la jeune femme précédemment. Encore une fois, elle fuit son regard et se préoccupe uniquement de ses mains qu'elle serre fermement l'une contre l'autre.

_-Encore un étourdissement?_

_-Oui! _Répond honnêtement Anna.

_-Respirez lentement! Ça va revenir!_

_-Je sais!_

_-Venez, nous devons aller faire un tour dans la salle de danse! Vous êtes invitée à la fête, tout comme moi._

_-Non! Je préfère m'en aller maintenant._ Rétorque Anna en se levant.

_-J'ai promis à la nouvelle reine que je vous y emmènerais! Il n'est pas nécessaire que nous restions longtemps Anna, ne vous en faites pas! Et puis, je resterai avec vous!_

_-Très bien!_ Répond finalement Anna sentant bien qu'elle n'a pas le choix.

Se levant, Anna passe son bras sous celui du médecin et le suit pour se rendre à la salle de réception. Une fois dans la grande pièce magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion, Anna regarde autour d'elle sans cesser d'être impressionnée par la beauté des lieux et les tableaux qui ornent les mûrs du château. Malgré elle, elle s'arrête sur un portrait de la famille Bennet. Pointant en direction de celui-ci, elle reste sans voix devant sa ressemblance avec la jeune princesse Élisabeth.

_-Vous comprenez pourquoi tout le monde vous prend pour elle._

_-C'est incroyable! Elle me ressemble tant, pourtant, je sais que je ne suis pas cette femme!_

_-Comment le savez-vous?_

_-Mais tout simplement parce que rien ici me semble familier! Si j'étais cette femme, je reconnaîtrais certaines choses, non?_

_-Pas si vos souvenirs sont trop douloureux!_

_-Non, c'est mon accident qui fut douloureux!_

_-Je ne parle pas uniquement de douleurs physiques! Mais laissons ce sujet pour l'instant, venez vous amuser! Je voudrais bien danser avec vous au moins une fois._

_-Je ne sais pas danser._

_-Comment le savez-vous?_

_-Vous avez raison, je n'en sais rien._

Une fois arrivés dans la salle où la fête est déjà commencée, Anna est conduite dans la section des employés par le médecin. Celui-ci la présente à plusieurs des serviteurs et l'invite à danser.

Acceptant pour échapper aux nombreuses questions que les employés les plus anciens avaient déjà commencé à lui poser à cause de sa ressemblance avec leur ancienne maîtresse, Anna est bien heureuse de pouvoir laisser tomber sa tête douloureuse sur l'épaule rassurante du vieux médecin.

_-Je sais que vous avez mal!_

_-La musique est trop forte!_

_-Nous ne devons pas rester trop longtemps tenez bon! Oh, nous avons de la visite. William Darcy vient vers nous. _

_-Le frère de la reine?_ Lui demande Anna rapidement et à voix basse.

_-Lui-même! _Lui chuchote le vieux médecin à l'oreille.

_- Pardonnez-moi! Je voulais avoir la chance de remercier en personne celle qui a sauvé ma sœur et mon beau-frère!_

_-Vous n'avez qu'à danser avec elle! _Répond le médecin en s'écartant de la jeune femme. _Anna, revenez me voir lorsque vous aurez terminé._

_-Nous pouvons aller discuter en nous asseyant! Je ne tiens pas réellement à danser._

_-Nous pouvons discuter en dansant! _Répond William en lui tendant la main.

_-Comme vous voulez!_ Répond Anna en plongeant dans une révérence conforme aux usages de la cour.

_-Comment connaissez-vous les usages de la cour si n'y avez jamais vécu? _Lui demande William en commençant à danser avec elle.

_-Je ne les connais pas! _

_-Ce que vous venez tout juste de faire démontre le contraire!_

_-Écoutez monsieur Darcy, je sais que je ressemble à votre défunte femme, mais je vous arrête tout de suite! Je ne suis pas Élisabeth Bennet!_

_-Peut être pas vous avez raison, mais vous n'êtes certes pas une fille de ferme non plus!_

_-Depuis quand un homme du monde s'y connaît-il en fille de ferme?_

_-Depuis quand une fille de ferme s'y connaît-elle en homme du monde?_

_-Vous devriez tous cesser de vous intéresser à moi! _Soupire Anna avec impatience.

_-Vous n'êtes pas curieuse de savoir ce qui se cache au-delà de votre amnésie?_

_-Cette histoire ne regarde que moi! _Rétorque Anna froidement.

_-À moins que j'aie raison et que vous soyez mon épouse!_

_-Écoutez! Je vois bien que je n'arriverai pas à vous convaincre, mais je vous jure que rien ici ne me semble familier! Si j'étais Élisabeth Bennet, je reconnaîtrais certainement les lieux ou des gens._

_-Je vais demander à ma sœur de vous faire visiter le château un peu plus tard. Après cette visite, si vous pensez la même chose, je serai tout disposé à vous croire._

_-Merci, c'est une bonne idée!_

Le reste de la danse, William et Anna n'échangent plus aucune parole. Lorsque sa danse avec lui est terminée, Anna traverse la salle pour aller rejoindre le médecin. Celui-ci la trouve alors très pâle. Il la conduit dans la cour où il lui présente son bras. Laissant la jeune femme guider la marche, le docteur s'intéresse à ce qu'elle raconte tout en surveillant sa destination.

_-Je savais que je n'aurai pas du venir! Je ne veux pas visiter le château! Je n'ai rien à faire ici._

_-Moi à votre place, je m'empresserais de faire cette visite. Ils vous laisseront sans doute tranquille lorsqu'ils constateront que rien ne vous revient._

_-Vous avez raison! Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici! Il n'y a que lorsque je suis à la ferme que je me sens chez moi. _

_-Pourtant, dans quelques jours, lorsque votre maîtresse ira mieux, vous vous retrouverez sans emploi!_

_-Duncan a promis de me trouver de nouveaux maîtres! Il connaît une famille qui a cinq enfants! La mère n'en peut plus! Ils sont intéressés à m'employer._

_-Êtes-vous payée pour faire ce que vous faites?_

_-Non, je suis simplement logée et nourrie! Croyez-moi, ça suffi amplement._

_-Anna, vous vous mentez à vous-même et vous n'en êtes même pas consciente._

_-Non, c'est vrai! Ma vie me suffit pleinement!_

_-Et où croyez-vous que nous soyons présentement? _Lui demande le médecin en lui faisant découvrir l'endroit où elle vient de s'arrêter.

_-Dans l'un des nombreux jardins du palais!_

_-Non! Vous n'êtes pas dans n'importe quel jardin du palais comme vous dites! Vous êtes dans le seul jardin qui ait été aménagé par Élisabeth Bennet elle-même du temps qu'elle vivait ici. _

_-Mais, ça ne veut rien dire! Je vous ai suivi!_ Argumente la jeune femme.

_-Non, c'est moi qui me suis laissé conduire par vous!_

_-J'aime les jardins! Je me suis arrêtée dans le premier que nous ayons vu!_

_-C'est le troisième que nous traversons! Vous ne vous rappelez pas avoir ouvert et fermé les clôtures qui les séparaient?_

_-NON! Arrêtez ça! Je veux renter chez moi! Tout de suite!_

_-Pas avant d'avoir visité le reste du château. Ce que nous allons faire maintenant._

_-Je n'y tiens pas!_

_-J'insiste! En tant que médecin, je me dois d'insister._

_-Vous n'êtes pas mon médecin!_

_-Seriez-vous lâche Anna?_

_-Vous croyez que je ne vois pas clair dans votre petit jeu? _

_-Écoutez Anna, pensez-y deux secondes! Une visite contre votre départ? Visitez le château dès maintenant avec moi et si rien ne se produit, je vous reconduis chez vous immédiatement après! Vous avez ma parole!_

_-Très bien! D'accord!_

_-Suivez-moi, nous allons commencer par le haut!_

Pendant toute la visite, Anna regarde autour d'elle avide de découvrir une nouvelle salle ou une nouvelle aile. Le médecin lui fait voir toutes les pièces, les unes après les autres. Lorsqu'ils reviennent à la salle de réception, la plupart des invités ont déjà quittés la fête. Le couple royal n'est plus en vue lui non plus. Anna se tourne vers le médecin et découvre que William est avec lui.

_-Alors?_ Demande William au vieil homme.

_-Non! Rien de significatif encore! _Répond le médecin ne voulant pas donner trop d'espoir au jeune homme.

_-Vous lui avez tout montré?_

_-Toutes les pièces!_

_-Même les cachots?_

_-Non! Je n'y ai pas pensé!_

_-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que la princesse Élisabeth passait son temps dans les cachots?_

_-Pourquoi pas?_

_-Vous êtes fou! Tous les deux! _S'écrie Anna en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide.

_-Vous n'avez pas le choix! Vous devez aller les voir! _Lui crie William de loin.

_-Non! Il n'en est pas question! _S'écrie Anna en revenant vers les deux hommes de plus en plus fâchée._ Docteur, je vous avais promis une visite et je l'ai faite! Tenez votre promesse et venez me reconduire!_

_-Personne ne peut prétendre avoir visité le château s'il n'est pas allé voir les cellules! _Affirme William sans la quitter des yeux.

_-Anna? Qu'est-ce qu'un étage de plus après tout ce que vous venez de voir!_

Roulant des yeux et poussant un gros soupire, Anna ajoute : _Bon! D'accord, mais après c'est fini : plus rien! _Se tournant vers William, Anna ajoute à son intention : _Une condition!_ Elle le pointe du doigt. _Vous ne venez pas avec nous!_

_-La princesse Élisabeth vous aimait-elle monsieur Darcy? _Demande le vieux médecin à William.

_-À la folie!_ Répond William sans quitter Anna des yeux.

Anna ne peut se retenir de pouffer de rire.

_-Et bien, ce n'est pas gagné avec elle!_ Rétorque le médecin en riant à son tour.

_-Vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas Élisabeth._

_-Anna, allez m'attendre près de la table! Assoyez-vous, je dois m'entretenir avec William quelques instants! _

_-Très bien, mais faites vite! J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi._

Une fois la jeune femme partie, le médecin prend William par le bras et l'entraîne plus loin.

_-Je vais lui faire visiter les cachots, mais je ne veux pas vous voir, ni pendant, ni après!_

_-Très bien, je vous écouterai! Toutefois, je vous demande de venir me voir à votre retour! Vous me ferez part de vos commentaires!_

_-C'est entendu!_

Offrant son bras à la jeune femme dès qu'il revient près d'elle, le médecin la guide vers l'escalier qui mène au quartier des officiers. C'est en passant par là uniquement qu'ils pourront s'introduire dans les cachots. Dès qu'ils descendent l'escalier qui mène dans le sous-sol humide où se trouvent toutes les cellules, une violente nausée oblige Anna à ralentir sa marche. Serrant la rampe à s'en faire rougir la main, afin de masquer son malaise, Anna prie pour que le médecin n'y voie que du feu. Elle a compris depuis le début que le vieux docteur ne cherche qu'une confirmation qu'elle est Élisabeth et que le moindre petit détail sera rapporté au roi et même à William. Lorsqu'elle pose le pied au sol, un coussin de moisissure semble coller à ses semelles et une forte odeur d'urine séchée lui monte aux narines. Réfrénant péniblement son haut le cœur, Anna se détourne et continue sa marche.

_-Venez! Je vais d'abord vous montrer les cellules simples!_

Toutes les cellules se ressemblent. Partout la même odeur règne et la longue succession de pièces où elle se retrouve n'améliore pas l'état de la jeune femme.

_-Ça sent tellement mauvais! _Commente la jeune femme.

_-Oui! C'est assez écœurant! Je déteste ça moi aussi. Avouez que vous n'aimeriez pas passer du temps ici?_

_-Non, définitivement non._

-Nous allons bientôt remonter, mais avant, il nous reste une dernière section à voir!

_-Il y a pire que ce qu'on a déjà vu?_

_-Oui! La section des détentions à vie! Ceux qui y séjournent ne méritent même pas la mort! Souvent, il s'agit d'assassins qui ont fait plusieurs victimes ou des fous furieux._

_-Je ne veux pas aller là!_

_-Il n'y a personne là pour l'instant._

Résignée à aller jusqu'au bout, Anna se met en mouvement et marche sur les talons du médecin. Un vertige permanent et une importante nausée accompagnent Anna tout au long de son déplacement dans la section en question. Comme elle est la première à ressortir, elle profite de cette seconde d'avance sur le médecin pour utiliser sa jupe et s'essuyer le visage.

_-Ouf! Je suis contente d'être remontée! _

_-Vous m'avez presque convaincu!_

_-Bien! Alors? Vous me ramenez chez moi?_

_-Ayez pitié d'un vieil homme, je vais vous faire monter dans une voiture, mais je ne vous accompagne pas! Laissez-moi aller prévenir nos hôtes de votre départ!_

Dix minutes plus tard, bien assise dans le cabriolet qui la ramène à la ferme, Anna repense à sa soirée et plus particulièrement à sa rencontre avec William Darcy, l'homme que la princesse Élisabeth aurait semble-t-il épousé. Une forte envie de rire la saisit. Rassurée par l'antipathie qu'elle éprouve pour cet homme, Anna est désormais convaincue qu'elle ne peut pas être la princesse. Il était désagréable et agressif. Il n'avait pas cessé une minute de la provoquer et de la mettre au pied du mur. Si vraiment il avait été amoureux de la princesse, ce n'était vraiment pas visible lorsqu'il lui parlait à elle et Anna ne pouvait que plaindre la jeune princesse d'avoir eu un tel époux. Arrivée chez elle, la jeune femme va s'enquérir de la santé de l'épouse de Duncan et parle quelques minutes avec l'infirmière que Ralf avait engagée.

Assis dans sa chambre, William se remémore les propos du médecin concernant sa visite des cachots avec la jeune femme. Contrairement au vieux docteur, William croyait toujours que cette Anna pouvait être Élisabeth. Son corps avait réagit au sien et le désir l'avait tenaillé dès qu'il l'avait touchée sur la piste de danse. Aucune autre femme ne lui ayant fait cet effet jusqu'à maintenant. Il est d'autant plus perplexe et totalement en désaccord avec les conclusions tirées par le médecin.

_-Elle n'a eu aucune réaction particulière! Si elle avait séjourné dans l'un des cachots – comme vous semblez le croire – elle aurait eu une réaction! Elle n'aurait pas été capable de rester impassible!_

_-Élisabeth est une excellente comédienne surtout si elle se sent menacée!_

_-Vous êtes donc toujours convaincu qu'elle puisse être la princesse?_

_-Non! Je ne suis pas convaincu comme vous dites, mais j'ai de sérieux doutes!_

_-Que voulez-vous faire alors?_

_-Je vais en parler avec Ralf demain, il m'aidera à prendre une décision._

_**Quelle décision Ralf prendra-t-il concernant Anna?**_

_**Que va faire William?**_

_**À suivre… Miriamme.**_


	11. Deux voix à ne pas suivre

_**Merci à Laurence qui prend souvent le temps de me laisser un commentaire. J'apprécie énormément. J'ai beau publier mes textes assez rapidement, je me délecte encore tellement de vos petits messages et je déplore ne pas en recevoir davantage. Que vous aimiez ou pas, vos impressions m'aident à organiser la suite. En passant Laurence : Élisabeth ne retrouve pas la mémoire tout de suite. D'autres surprises sont encore à venir. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite… tranquillement, doucement. Miriamme. **_

_**Onzième partie**_

Trois jours plus tard, l'état de santé de la jeune maîtresse d'Anna s'était tellement amélioré que Duncan n'eut d'autre choix que d'apprendre à sa domestique qu'il allait se mettre à la recherche d'un nouvel emploi pour elle. Bien que très heureuse pour le couple qui allait enfin pouvoir reprendre une vie normale, Anna envisageait son déménagement avec énormément d'appréhension. Sept jours plus tard, Duncan lui apprend qu'il a déjà trouvé le poste idéal pour elle.

_-Vous allez commencer dans deux jours, mais vous devez partir demain matin. Votre nouvelle maîtresse veut que vous ayez le temps de vous installer et de vous familiariser avec les lieux avant de vous mettre au travail. _

_-Très bien!_ Lui répond Anna, résignée.

Ayant préparé son sac de toile la veille, Anna est donc prête depuis longtemps lorsque Duncan vient la prévenir qu'une voiture de louage vient d'arriver pour la conduire directement dans son nouveau lieu de travail. Anna se sépare de ses deux maîtres essayant de ne pas leur rendre la chose plus difficile en pleurant devant eux. Sophie l'avait alors serrée contre elle et lui avait exprimé sa gratitude pour le geste extraordinaire qu'elle avait posée pour elle. Anna laisse enfin ses larmes couler puis se tarir pendant que la carriole l'entraîne vers la ville. En temps normal, Anna se serait inquiétée de s'approcher ainsi de la cité, mais comme Duncan avait pris la peine de lui mentionner que sa nouvelle affectation se trouvait en ville, la jeune femme ne réagit donc pas vraiment lorsqu'elle constate que la carriole passe les grilles du château. Toutefois, au moment où elle constate que le cocher se prépare à entrer dans la cour du château, Anna passe la tête par la portière et s'adresse directement à lui.

_-Où allez-vous comme ça?_

_-Nous devons arrêter sur la place du marché, j'ai des provisions à ramasser!_

_-Ah, bon! _Répond Anna rassurée.

_-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout de suite après, je vous dépose au château! _Ajoute ensuite l'homme plongeant Anna dans un grand désarroi.

_-Quoi?_

_-Votre nouvelle maîtresse vous y attendra!_

_-Au château?_

_-Oui, vous irez la rejoindre dans le quartier des employés._

Se retenant difficilement de le rabrouer alors qu'elle savait que cet homme n'avait rien à voir avec la décision qui avait été prise sans qu'elle soit consultée, Anna comprend qu'il lui faudra probablement résider au château. Duncan était sans doute aller consulter le médecin et avait probablement cédé ses services pour une bonne somme d'argent. Sortant du cabriolet en faisant claquer la porte, Anna s'approche de l'entrée des serviteurs et pénètre dans le vestibule.

_-Anna! Vous voilà enfin! _S'écrie la reine en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

-_Ma… majesté…_ Bafouille Anna, intimidée et anxieuse d'entendre la suite : _On m'a dit que ma nouvelle maîtresse serait ici!_

_-On vous a bien informée!_

_-Où est-elle?_

_-Elle est devant vous! _Répond Georgie en montrant sa propre personne.

_-Majesté! Il doit y avoir une erreur! Je vous en prie… dites-moi qu'il y a une erreur!_

_-Calmez-vous Anna! Non! Il n'y a pas d'erreur! C'est bien pour moi que vous allez travailler. _

_-Vous n'avez certainement pas besoin d'une domestique telle que moi?_

_-En fait, vos responsabilités seront très différentes de ce que vous faisiez sur la ferme! Je veux que vous vous occupiez de gérer la cuisine et tous ses employés. Vous n'aurez pas à vous salir les mains vous-même! Vous donnez les ordres uniquement._

_-Quoi? Mais, je ne suis pas qualifiée pour faire ça!_

_-Je connais vos capacités et croyez-moi, la cuisine du château n'est pas si difficile à gérer! _Voyant que la jeune femme est de plus en plus paniquée, Georgie ajoute :_ Écoutez Anna, essayez au moins pendant deux jours, après, vous me direz si vous voulez rester ou non._

_-Vous m'engagez à l'essai donc?_

_-Si vous voulez!_

_-Très bien! Et où vais-je loger?_

_-Dans l'aile des employés, mais en tant que patronne, vous aurez droit à un petit appartement._

_-Ce n'est pas nécessaire! Une seule pièce me suffit amplement!_

_-Vous en aurez trois! Suivez-moi maintenant, je vais vous présenter à l'équipe que vous aurez à diriger. Pour l'instant, ils se gèrent eux-mêmes, mais après une période d'observation, je suis convaincue que vous verrez vous-même des choses qui doivent être améliorées. Votre ancien employeur m'a assuré que vous aviez le sens de l'organisation._

Suivant la jeune reine dans la section des cuisines qu'elle se souvenait avoir traversée lors de sa visite du château, Anna est étonnée de voir à quel point les choses ont l'air en désordre. Déjà, d'un seul coup d'œil, elle remarque des éléments qui pourraient être mieux placés et cette constatation lui redonne confiance en elle.

Une fois qu'elle a serré les mains de ceux qui sont déjà présents dans la cuisine et qui vont travailler pour elle, Anna discute avec Georgie pendant encore quelques minutes à la suite de quoi la jeune reine prend congé de la jeune femme qui se met aussitôt à l'ouvrage. La matinée passe très vite. Elle prend des notes dans un cahier et interroge les employés afin de mieux comprendre la routine de tous et chacun.

_-Oui!_ Lui apprend Michael, l'un des principaux cuisiniers. _Le menu est prévu la veille et ajusté chaque matin! Les trois hommes que voilà sont responsables de faire les courses._

_-Il y a combien d'invités actuellement?_

_-Tous ceux qui sont venus assister au mariage sont encore ici, sauf monsieur Darcy qui lui est déjà reparti sur ses terres._

_-Aux États-Unis?_

_-Non! Ici en Angleterre. Il a hérité d'un domaine très important pas très loin d'ici! On raconte que son vrai père était Anglais._

_-Je ne suis pas intéressée par les potins Michael! Bien! Donc, si je vous ai bien compris, vous devez servir à peu près dix personnes actuellement, c'est ça? _

_-Oui! _

_-Qu'avez-vous prévu pour le dîner?_

Michael lui présente le menu du repas du midi. Anna lui propose une légère modification et lui demande de faire passer le message qu'elle veut rencontrer l'équipe entière vers 13h30. Michael la quitte pour s'acquitter de ses tâches et pour aller prévenir les autres. Dix minutes plus tard, Anna sort de la cuisine pour se rendre dans sa chambre où elle prend le temps de placer le peu d'effets qu'elle possède. Sachant qu'elle dispose d'au moins une heure trente avant sa rencontre avec l'équipe entière, Anna ramasse son chapeau et décide d'aller prendre une marche pour voir les jardins extérieurs alors qu'il fait jour. La dernière fois où elle était allée s'y promener, en compagnie du docteur Porter, il faisait tellement sombre qu'elle n'avait presque rien vu. Découvrant le premier des cinq jardins, Anna se promène entre les rangées de légumes tout en prenant des notes.

_-Oh, Anna? Vous êtes déjà au travail? _La surprend la voix du roi.

_-Oh! Mon Dieu! Majesté, vous m'avez fait peur! J'admirais vos jardins! Mais je vais vous laisser._

_-Non, restez! C'est justement vous que je voulais voir!_

_-Moi? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?_

_-Non! C'est mon habitude de sortir prendre l'air juste avant d'aller dîner. Je voulais vous dire que je suis très heureux de votre présence ici._

_-Quand tout le monde cessera de me prendre pour la princesse Élisabeth, je me sentirai sans doute mieux moi aussi!_

_-Vous devez nous comprendre Anna! Nous l'aimions tous beaucoup! Élisabeth était extraordinaire!_

_-Que lui est-il arrivé!_

Pendant presque 15 minutes, Ralf parle de sa cousine à Anna. À quelques reprises, Anna émet des commentaires, mais c'est toujours pour souligner à quel point elles étaient différentes toutes les deux.

_-Alors, vous voyez! Je ne sais pas me battre! C'est pourtant une chose que mon corps n'aurait jamais oublié, j'en suis certaine!_

_-J'imagine que vous avez raison!_

_-Et les princesses, vous avez bien dit qu'elles s'étaient déguisées en homme toutes les deux? Wow! Elles étaient vraiment courageuses._

_-Oui et comme Élisabeth était habillée en homme lorsque William l'a rencontrée pour la première fois, il se méfiait d'elle et n'aimait pas qu'elle s'approche de sa sœur Georgie. _

_-Incroyable! Personne ne sait comment elle est morte? Son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé?_

_-Non! Ça fait plus de cinq ans que nous l'avons perdu! Mais c'est William qui souffre le plus. Il n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose! Remarquez que je peux le comprendre, la même nuit, il l'épouse puis réalise au lever du soleil qu'elle l'a abandonnée pour aller se livrer aux rebelles. Des rumeurs nous sont parvenues d'ici alors que j'étais encore caché aux États-Unis; on a entendu dire qu'elle aurait été exécutée devant les derniers représentants de la noblesse anglaise, mais puisque nous n'étions pas ici et que personne n'a pu nous confirmer cet événement, nous nageons encore dans l'inconnu. Pour ma part, puisque j'ai entraîné personnellement Élisabeth, j'aime m'imaginer qu'elle s'en est sortie et qu'elle attend simplement son heure pour réapparaître. Toutefois, je me garderai bien de parler ainsi devant mon beau-frère. _

_-Majesté, je vous remercie! À vous écouter me parler d'elle ainsi, vous me donnez presque le goût d'être cette femme là! Croyez-moi, j'aimerais vraiment vous la rendre! Mais je sais que c'est impossible! J'ai toujours le mal de mer lorsque je m'approche de l'eau._

_-Comment expliquez-vous alors que vous lui ressembliez tant?_

_-Lorsque je retrouverai la mémoire, je serai probablement capable de répondre à toutes vos questions. Je saurai d'où je viens…_

_-Vous savez? Non, vous ne pouvez pas savoir! Quelques fois, je me dis que vous êtes peut-être sa sœur jumelle! Mais c'est n'est certainement pas le cas, puisque je sais que mon oncle m'en aurait parlé! Il y a cinq ans, quant les révolutionnaires sont devenus actifs, le roi m'en aurait définitivement parlé._

_-Avez-vous fouillé dans ses papiers? Vous avez tout lu?_

_-Non, puisque tout a été détruit. Mais, je suis résolu à trouver le fin mot de cette histoire! Anna, promettez-moi que vous ne quitterez pas le palais avant que nous ayons résolu le mystère qui vous entoure._

_-Votre épouse m'a donné deux jours pour voir si cet emploi me convenait… je ne peux donc pas vous promettre de rester plus longtemps que ça… pour l'instant!_

_-Merci Anna, je vais vous laisser continuer votre visite du jardin. Pour ma part, je vais aller manger._

_-Pardon, majesté, puis-je vous demander de garder cette conversation pour vous ? De mon côté, je vous promets d'être plus aimable avec votre beau-frère._

_-Oh! Ne vous en faites pas pour lui! Je connais son caractère! Je ne vous en demande pas tant. Toutefois, dites-vous que ce qu'il a perdu ne pourra jamais revenir alors que votre mémoire elle reviendra certainement avec le temps!_

_-Vous me donnez à réfléchir votre altesse. Merci de cet entretien. Je l'ai beaucoup apprécié._

Anna reste encore quelques temps dans le jardin. Elle dessine certaines modifications qu'elle prévoit faire dans les rangs et plus particulièrement dans le choix des épices. De retour dans la cuisine, elle se sert un bol de soupe qu'elle avale rapidement et repasse les notes qu'elle veut utiliser pour la rencontre qu'elle prépare avec les autres employés.

À deux heures de distance du château, sur les terres du Duc de Wellington, William discute avec les derniers descendants de cette famille qui a elle aussi été décimée par les révolutionnaires. La plus âgée des survivantes est la sœur aînée du Duc, mais comme celle-ci est très vieille, qu'elle ne comprend rien aux affaires et n'a surtout plus la santé pour gérer le domaine, William est accueilli comme un sauveur tout enfant illégitime qu'il soit. Lorsque Agatha Wellington avait compris qui était ce bel homme qui se tenait devant elle, les larmes lui virent aux yeux et elle dut s'asseoir tant l'émotion était montée rapidement. William s'était alors empressé de lui servir un verre d'eau, tandis que la domestique avait fait venir son infirmière personnelle. Suivant l'avoué de la douairière dans son petit bureau, William avait remis une copie de ses documents légaux alors qu'il racontait son histoire pour la seconde fois de la journée. Constatant que William est un homme d'affaire avisé et prospère sur l'autre rive, l'avoué lui fait faire le tour de la résidence avant de le ramener dans le salon afin de le présenter aux autres membres de la famille.

_-Quand je pense que votre sœur a épousé le nouveau roi! Votre propre père, le Duc aimait tellement la famille royale, qu'il ne peut que sourire dans sa tombe… S'exclame Gérald, le seul petits fils d'Agatha._

_-D'après ce que j'en sais Agatha! Ajoute Julia, sa plus jeune sœur. Notre famille a toujours été proche de la famille royale non?_

_-De l'ancienne famille royale oui, à cause du roi, mais nous ne sommes pas très liés avec la famille de Ralf… Comme je suis heureuse de votre venue… Parlez-moi de vous William! _Lui demande à nouveau Agatha.

L'infirmière personnelle de la vieille dame fait un signe à William afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait remettre à plus tard son explication afin qu'Agatha puisse aller se reposer. William accompagne ensuite l'avoué et Gérald pour faire le tour de la vaste demeure dans laquelle il manque toutefois une bonne partie du patrimoine familial. Le jeune homme constate qu'un inventaire devra être fait avant qu'il ne puisse même songer à s'installer dans l'immense maison. Lorsqu'il avait embarqué à bord du bateau pour faire la grande traversée, il avait pris des mesures pour que son empire commercial et ses biens soient gérés par un collaborateur en qui il avait toute confiance. Il s'était donné comme objectif de venir ouvrir une succursale de sa prolifique compagnie ici, en Angleterre. Il faut dire que son désir de rester près de sa sœur de même que son envie de connaître le pays d'origine de son père biologique le tenaillait depuis plusieurs années.

Au château

Après deux jours de dur labeur et après de nombreuses discussions fructueuses avec les personnes concernées pour améliorer le fonctionnement dans la cuisine, Anna prend la décision de rester un peu plus longtemps et fait parvenir un message en ce sens à la reine. Le troisième matin, elle se décide même à accompagner les trois coursiers afin de savoir où ils trouvent la majorité de leurs provisions et afin de connaître les marchands avec qui ils négociaient régulièrement. Portant un capuchon pour éviter de se faire encore associer à la princesse, Anna trouve le marché si vaste qu'elle sent le besoin de s'asseoir sur la plus haute marche d'une fontaine pour dessiner le plan de celui-ci. Une voix d'homme agressive la surprend et attire son attention au point ou elle délaisse son cahier pour tenter de l'apercevoir. L'homme colérique est beaucoup plus loin d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait pensé initialement, mais sa voix avait quelque chose de très familier.

_-Je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas de ce poulet! _Crie-t-il à un jeune marchand en lui tendant une volaille.

Les yeux braqués sur la silhouette à qui appartient la voix rauque et nasillarde, Anna se revoit, l'espace d'un instant, enfermée dans une pièce sombre pendant que cette même voix l'insulte et qu'un fouet s'abat sur son dos. Se relevant sans ramasser son cahier, Anna se déplace lentement, cherchant à voir le visage de l'homme en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. C'est alors qu'un autre individu arrive à côté du premier, monté sur une bête immense. Il s'arrête près de lui et lui tend la main en riant.

_-Encore en train de tout critiquer Hunter? _

_-Oh! _Il s'accroche à la main que lui tend son partenaire et monte sur la bête derrière lui._ Encore la même chose George! Ils s'entêtent à nous refiler des poulets qui ne sont pas frais!_

Avant qu'ils ne la dépassent, Anna abaisse davantage son capuchon sur sa tête et marche dans la même direction qu'eux en suivant un parcours presque parallèle. Les deux voix appartiennent à ses souvenirs. Et ces souvenirs sont définitivement tout sauf agréables. Lorsque la bête et les deux hommes passent la grille et ses gardiens armés, Anna est obligée de s'arrêter. Revenant vers les trois coursiers qui l'accompagnent, la jeune femme leur demande la permission d'emprunter le cabriolet afin d'aller chercher des provisions dans une ferme qui se trouve à l'extérieur des murs du château. Comme ils savent qu'elle est en droit de leur donner des ordres, ceux-ci acceptent et conviennent de l'attendre à l'intérieur tout en terminant les courses. Anna les remercie, s'installe à la place du cocher et conduit les deux chevaux vers la grille en priant pour que la bête énorme que montaient les deux hommes ne soit pas déjà rendue trop loin. La chance est avec elle, puisque non seulement les deux hommes sont toujours visibles lorsqu'elle arrive de l'autre côté de la grille, mais qu'en plus, ils suivent toujours la route principale. S'engageant sur le même chemin, Anna garde sa capuche baissée et ralentit la cadence pour mieux les suivre de loin.

_-Pas si vite Hunter! Je ne suis pas aussi bien installé que toi!_

_-On arrive George! Plus que deux minutes. Le groupe nous attend près de la rivière! Nous y avons trouvé deux maisons abandonnées._

Anna savait de quelles maisons ils parlaient. Bien qu'elle fasse très attention pour ne pas avoir l'air de les suivre, Anna constate qu'ils se sont arrêtés et qu'ils ne semblent pas vouloir quitter la route. Son choix est simple, continuer d'avancer au risque de les dépasser ou rebrousser chemin et risquer qu'ils comprennent qu'ils étaient suivis. La première option est donc la meilleure. Accélérant légèrement pour les dépasser sans trop attirer l'attention sur elle, Anna s'accroche aux rênes tout en progressant vers eux.

_-Aie l'ami? _Lui demande l'homme qui est assis en avant lorsqu'elle arrive tout à côté d'eux.

Décidée à jouer le rôle du cocher jusqu'au bout, Anna leur répond d'une voix beaucoup plus grave que la sienne : _Que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs?_

_-Nous aimerions beaucoup emprunter ta carriole! _Répond celui qui est assis derrière d'un ton moqueur.

_-Désolé messieurs, j'ai des gens à ramasser un peu plus loin!_

_-Et moi, je te dis que tu vas nous la donner! _Réplique le premier à nouveau tout en pointant une arme dans sa direction.

S'arrêtant aussitôt, Anna laisse les deux bandits ramasser les rênes et immobiliser le cabriolet. Craignant pour sa vie, Anna observe les alentours afin de trouver une façon de fuir. La panique la gagne tranquillement. Elle n'est pas armée et est beaucoup trop loin du château pour l'atteindre à la course.

Levant les bras en signe de reddition, Anna quitte le siège du conducteur et saute par terre. Dès que les deux bandits réalisent que le cocher est en fait une femme à cause des formes qu'ils devinent sous sa tunique, leur attitude change du tout au tout et d'une même impulsion, ils s'élancent à sa poursuite. N'écoutant que sa peur, Anna s'approche de la grosse bête qu'ils montaient précédemment, saute sur la selle de celle-ci et la met au galop. George qui était le plus près des deux, accélère tellement qu'il arrive à s'agripper aux sangles de cuir qui sont sur le flan gauche de la monture. Saisissant ensuite Anna par la cheville, il tente de se hisser sur l'animal en tirant de toutes ses forces. Utilisant les rênes comme un fouet, Anna le frappe violemment afin de le forcer à lâcher prise. Une fois tombé sur le sol, l'homme se relève tout aussi vite et se met à courir derrière elle. Bonne cavalière, Anna lui fait prendre de la vitesse chevauchant en direction de l'entrée du palais. Dès qu'elle a passé les grilles, elle descend de cheval, confie les guides à un jeune soldat et lui dit : _Cette bête appartient à deux hommes que j'ai croisé de l'autre côté! Ce sont des bandits! Ils m'ont obligé à leur donner le cabriolet que je conduisais! J'ai réussi à leur voler leur monture pour revenir vous prévenir!_ Dit Anna d'un seul souffle en se tenant le côté.

_-Vous avez eu de la chance mademoiselle!_

_-Le cabriolet appartient au roi! Ne devriez-vous pas aller le récupérer? _Ajoute Anna d'un ton qu'elle souhaite un peu plus autoritaire.

_-C'est que nous ne connaissons pas leur destination!_

_-Moi si! Ils ont parlé d'une rivière et de deux maisons abandonnées!_

_-Très bien mademoiselle, je vais faire envoyer un détachement._

_-Soyez assuré que le roi ne sera satisfait que lorsque sa voiture sera ramenée!_ Lui dit Anna pendant qu'il fait signe à deux autres gardes qui arrivent d'un peu plus loin.

_-Dites-moi? Est-ce que les noms de Hunter et George évoquent quelque chose pour vous?_

_-Vous avez bien dit Hunter et George?_

_-Oui! Ces deux noms m'ont paru familiers, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi? _Ajoute la jeune femme curieuse.

_-Hunter Dunbar est recherché, c'est un membre actif des révolutionnaires et vous dites que c'est lui qui vous a volé votre cabriolet?_

_-Oui! Lui-même et un autre homme dont le prénom est George!_

_-Et vous êtes arrivée à lui échapper?_

_-Oui, puisque je suis là!_

_-Comment avez-vous fait?_

_-Écoutez jeune homme, vous perdez un temps précieux! Ces hommes sont encore tout près! Allez plutôt les arrêter plutôt que de m'interroger! Dites-vous que j'ai eu de la chance! Un point c'est tout!_

_-Oui, c'est vrai! Vous avez raison!_ Faisant signe aux deux autres soldats de le suivre, il s'adresse une dernière fois à Anna pour lui demander : _Où dois-je vous ramener le cabriolet si nous arrivons à le récupérer?_

_-Au palais! Ce sont les coursiers de la cuisine qui l'ont amené avec eux!_

De retour auprès de ces trois collègues, la jeune femme leur annonce la nouvelle et s'entend avec eux sur la manière de ramener leurs provisions. Le plus jeune d'entre eux retourne au palais et revient avec une charrette. Un peu plus tard, une fois rentrée dans le château, Anna est encore nerveuse à cause de sa mésaventure, mange à peine et se remet plutôt au travail sans tarder. Elle avait l'intention de remettre de l'ordre dans ses notes, mais réalise rapidement qu'elle ferait mieux de s'activer physiquement. Se souvenant des transformations qu'elle veut faire dans le potager, Anna se change, va chercher des outils de jardinage et se dirige vers le jardin. Le temps est quelque peu couvert tandis qu'un léger vent se lève. Déterminée à commencer son travail malgré tout, Anna ouvre la grille et se déplace jusqu'à la zone où elle veut commencer à retourner la terre. Quelques gouttes de pluie tombent, mais la jeune femme décide de ne pas s'en occuper.

Une sorte de rage la possède. Des images aliénantes lui montent à la tête. Elle se voit dans une cellule, entourée de plusieurs autres femmes. Certaines sont plus mortes que vives alors que d'autres se décomposent un peu plus loin dégageant une odeur insupportable. Anna sait que les deux hommes qu'elle a suivis un peu plus tôt, appartiennent à son passé et surtout à ces souvenirs qui refusent toujours de s'ouvrir. Arrêtant de piocher, Anna distingue une voix d'homme qui l'interpelle. Réalisant qu'il pleut maintenant beaucoup trop pour continuer à travailler, la jeune femme lâche ses outils et rebrousse chemin.

_-Anna! Venez! Vite! _Lui crie la voix du docteur Porter.

_-Ça va! Je vais bien!_

_-Mais vous êtes complètement trempée Anna! Vous allez prendre froid!_

_-Il ne pleuvait pas quand je suis sortie! _Se défend Anna en grelottant.

_-Mais ça fait 30 minutes qu'il pleut!_

_-Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer! _Ajoute la jeune femme en acceptant la couverture qu'il lui tend après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle.

_-Mademoiselle Laforge! Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable!_

_-C'est vrai! Mais... je crois que c'est parce qu'un souvenir m'est revenu! Écoutez, j'ai hâte de vous en parler, mais je vais aller me changer avant!_

_-Vous feriez mieux en effet! Je vais vous attendre dans mon bureau! Venez me rejoindre lorsque vous vous serez séchée!_

Une fois dans sa chambre, Anna retire sa tunique trempée et passe des vêtements secs. À l'aide d'une grande serviette, elle frotte ses cheveux avec vigueur, déterminée qu'elle est à aller rejoindre le vieux docteur afin de lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivée. Les cheveux à peine asséchés, Anna quitte sa chambre et se dirige vers l'aile dans laquelle se trouve le bureau du docteur. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle frappe doucement sur la porte qui mène dans le petit salon du médecin et l'ouvre en entendant son invitation.

_-Monsieur Porter! J'ai du nouveau!_

_-Ah! Mademoiselle Laforge? Comment allez-vous? _Lui répond la voix de William.

Faisant une révérence rapide, Anna lui répond : _Oh! Pardon monsieur Darcy! _Se tournant vers le docteur, elle s'excuse : _Pardon docteur, je ne savais pas que vous étiez occupé! Je vais revenir plus tard._

_-Non! Vous pouvez rester Anna! C'est moi qui pars, je ne faisais que passer. _Réplique William en contournant Anna pour s'approcher de la porte.

_-J'ai invité mademoiselle Laforge à venir me voir ici, puisqu'elle voulait me parler d'un souvenir qui lui est revenu. _Explique le médecin à William.

_-Des souvenirs entiers, importants? _L'interroge aussitôt William plein d'espoir.

_-Non! Pas du tout! _Rougissant soudainement, Anne s'explique : _J'ai simplement vu des images dans ma tête!_

_-Racontez-moi tout! _Lui demande le médecin.

_-Mais… _S'écrie Anna, regardant tour à tour William puis le docteur.

Réalisant qu'elle est mal à l'aise à cause de sa présence, William s'empresse d'ajouter : _Oh! Je vais vous laisser._

_-Non, je veux que vous restiez William! Comme vous avez connu Élisabeth! Vous êtes même mieux placé que moi en fait pour savoir quelle valeur accorder aux souvenirs d'Anna._

_-C'est arrivé cet après midi, alors que j'étais au marché public avec les coursiers. J'étais occupée à dessiner un plan du marché lorsqu'une voix a capté mon attention. J'étais presque certaine que je l'avais déjà entendue. J'ai cherché des yeux la personne qui parlait et j'ai eu comme une drôle de sensation en le voyant. L'homme qui parlait a été rejoint par un autre homme dont la voix m'a aussi semblée tout aussi familière. Ensuite, ils ont quitté le marché, montés sur une bête immense, l'un derrière l'autre. J'ai fait croire aux coursiers que je devais aller chercher des provisions à l'extérieur du château. J'ai suivi les deux hommes avec le cabriolet, assise à la place du cocher. J'avais pris soins de rabattre mon capuchon sur ma tête. Ils ont fini par s'arrêter juste avant d'arriver sur le dessus de la colline. Je suis passée près d'eux. Le plus costaud m'a adressé la parole. Ils voulaient me voler le cabriolet. Je suis descendue. Je me suis dit qu'ils me laisseraient tranquille si je leur laissais la voiture. Dès qu'ils ont vu que j'étais une femme, ils ont commencé à me poursuivre. _

_-Et puis? _Demande le médecin pour l'encourager à continuer.

_-C'est à peine croyable! Moi qui croyais ne pas savoir monter, je me suis précipitée vers la bête qui attendait à l'écart et j'ai grimpé sur son dos. Ensuite, tout aussi étonnement, je l'ai lancée au galop. Le plus agile des deux hommes s'est accroché à moi, mais il est tombé par terre après que je l'aie fouetté avec mes rênes._

_-Ensuite? _Lui demande William n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

_-Ensuite, rien! Je suis revenue vers le château et j'ai demandé à un soldat d'aller récupérer le cabriolet! Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient le ramener ici s'ils le trouvaient._

_-Rien d'autre? Des sensations bizarres? Des images claires, floues?_

_-Et bien, oui! En fait, je me suis vue enfermée dans une cellule!_

_-Ah, ah!_ S'écrie le médecin pensant immédiatement aux cachots.

_-Non docteur! Je n'étais pas ici au château! J'étais ailleurs! De plus, je n'étais pas seule! Il y avait d'autres femmes avec moi dans cette prison! Certaines étaient mortes depuis plusieurs jours!_

Au cours de cette dernière affirmation, Anna était devenue de plus en plus pâle, avait relevé ses mains et appuyait fortement sur ses tempes comme pour chasser une forte douleur. S'approchant d'elle lentement, le médecin la prend par les épaules et la guide vers le divan à deux places qui est devant le feu.

_-Vos cheveux sont encore mouillés Anna! Restez donc devant le feu! _Lui dit le docteur doucement.

_-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire d'après vous?_ Demande William en s'adressant au médecin.

_-J'en sais rien!_ Répond Anna avant d'ajouter : _Oh! J'ai oublié de vous dire que les deux hommes s'appelaient Hunter et George. _

William dévisage intensément la jeune femme comme s'il ne la croyait pas. Anna le suit des yeux croyant qu'il va dire quelque chose.

_-Vous êtes certaine? _

_-Oui! Je les ai entendus parler ensemble! Et je connais ces hommes! Je sais que je les ai déjà vus! C'est d'ailleurs justement parce que je voulais comprendre pourquoi j'avais la certitude de les connaître que j'ai décidé de les suivre. _

_-Ce que vous dites n'a pas de sens! _S'emporte William._ Ces deux hommes sont recherchés tant aux États-Unis qu'en Angleterre! Ils sont terriblement dangereux! Si vous les aviez réellement connus comme vous dites, vous ne les auriez jamais suivis!_

_-Monsieur Darcy, elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire! _Le gronde le médecin avant de se tourner vers Anna dont les yeux sont rendus brillants de larmes contenues :_ Ce que William veut vous dire, mais maladroitement, c'est que vous avez poursuivi les deux têtes dirigeantes des révolutionnaires que nous recherchons inlassablement depuis deux ans! George Wickham est leur «leader»! C'est lui qui a assassiné la reine dans la rue en face du château pour être bien certain que le roi et ses filles entendraient ses cris._

_-Vous êtes sérieux! _Demande Anna qui pleure pour de bon depuis la dernière explication du docteur.

_-Oui! Quand à Hunter Dunbar, c'est le bras droit de George! _Lui explique William à son tour.

_-Je les ai déjà vus tous les deux! J'en suis certaine! _Termine Anna en se mouchant avec le mouchoir que le docteur vient de lui passer.

_-Une chose est certaine aussi, c'est que George Wickham et Hunter Dunbar ont passé presque tout leur temps aux États-Unis!_

_-Oui, et ça veut dire quoi? _Demande Anna en regardant William.

_-C'est aussi là que mon épouse est disparue! Anna, votre comportement est imprévisible! Vous êtes irresponsable!_

_-Bon! C'est ça! Tout de suite les grands mots_! Réplique Anna en s'emportant à son tour. _Vous voudriez me garder enfermée, c'est ça?_

_-Taisez-vous tous les deux!_ Les sermonne le docteur Porter. _Bon! Ceci étant dit : Anna, William a raison! Je ne veux plus que vous quittiez les murs du château sans être accompagnée! C'est clair?_

_-Si vous voulez!_ Répond Anna, boudeuse.

_-Quant à vous monsieur Darcy! Laissez-la tranquille. Anna n'est pas sous votre responsabilité!_

_-Mais c'est elle aussi qui fonce tête baissée dans tout ce qui lui rappelle quelque chose! _Rétorque William impatient.

_-Anna, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je veux vous voir en consultation tous les jours et vous allez noter vos rêves. Si des souvenirs commencent à remonter, je veux être le premier à les entendre!_

_-Je suis d'accord!_

_-Quand je pense que vous nous avez dit que vous n'étiez jamais montée sur un cheval? _Continue William en marchant de long en large.

_-Le propre de l'amnésie c'est justement qu'on oublie une partie de sa vie! Une part de ses habiletés aussi, enfin, je crois?_

_-Donc, vous admettez qu'il est possible que vous soyez Élisabeth! _Rétorque William croyant l'avoir piégée.

_-Je l'ignore! Mais, oui! Je vous le concède! Les morceaux semblent coller. Je pourrais être la princesse!_

_-Un jour vous dites non! Le lendemain vous dites oui! Élisabeth n'était pas comme ça!_

_-Assez!_ Lui crie Anna en s'approchant de lui _: Mon but n'est pas de ressembler à la femme que vous avez perdue! Ce que je veux moi, c'est découvrir qui je suis! Mais plus j'avance dans cette direction, plus je suis effrayée! Je suis présentement terrifiée par ce que je risque de découvrir à mon propos!_ William s'agite et veut répliquer. _Non! Taisez-vous! Je ne veux plus rien entendre! Ce n'est pas parce que vous étiez marié avec elle que ça vous donne le droit de tout décider à mon sujet!_

_-Pour qui me prenez-vous! Si j'aimais la princesse, c'est justement à cause de son caractère ardent et volontaire. Elle seule était capable de me tenir tête pendant des heures!_

_-Bon! J'en ai assez! Pardonnez-moi docteur, mais je retourne à la cuisine. Là au moins, personne ne remet en question qui je suis, ni ce que je fais._

_-Anna! _L'arrête le médecin avant qu'elle passe la porte : _Tout ce que vous devez comprendre! Tout ce que nous essayons de vous expliquer tous les deux - très maladroitement, je vous le concède - c'est que sous prétexte que vous êtes à la recherche de votre identité, en suivant une piste, vous devez toujours vous demander si vous ne vous mettez pas justement en danger. Souvenez-vous que votre esprit veut vous protéger d'une grande souffrance et que c'est pour ça que la porte de votre mémoire reste fermée. _

_-Oui! _Répond Anna, toujours de dos._ Je vais en tenir compte! Merci docteur. _Se retournant pour faire une révérence à William, Anna ajoute :_ Pardon monsieur Darcy. Je n'ai pas voulu vous manquer de respect, ni être impolie! Mais enfin, pardonnez-moi tout simplement! J'oublie trop souvent comment votre femme vous manque!_

_-En effet!_

Ne sachant pas vraiment comment interpréter sa réponse, Anna fait demi-tour et quitte la pièce.

_-Qu'en pensez-vous réellement docteur?_

_-Je n'aime pas ça!_

_-Les visions qu'elle a eues peuvent-elles être considérées comme des signes que sa mémoire va revenir?_

_-Je le souhaite! Sincèrement, je le souhaite! Mais je crois aussi qu'elle a raison et que vous devriez la laisser tranquille! Laissez-moi gérer cette situation avec elle._

_-Je ferai de mon mieux! Mais c'est difficile!_ Répond William en soupirant.

_-Je sais! _

_**À suivre. Miriamme.**_


	12. Un autre petit bout de vérité

_**Partie plus courte, mais intense vous verrez! Merci Laurence et YO! Vos commentaires me prouvent que vous devriez écrire des fictions vous aussi! Élisabeth et William ne sont définitivement pas au bout de leurs peines! Les souvenirs d'Élisabeth vont revenir très lentement, peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'un choc les ramènent en bloc collant tous les morceaux qu'elle possède déjà. Miriamme**_

_**Douzième partie**_

La cuisine était maintenant remplie d'employés qui avaient tous l'air de savoir quoi faire et qui savaient aussi surtout à quel moment le faire. Anna avait su coordonner les opérations et réorganiser les horaires afin que tous aient le temps de prendre une pause. Au début, les cuisiniers et leurs assistants avaient été réticents aux changements proposés par la jeune femme, mais maintenant qu'ils en constataient les bénéfices sur leur emploi du temps, ils étaient très contents et essayaient même de trouver d'autres éléments à améliorer. Chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient un nouveau problème, ils venaient en discuter avec Anna directement. Lorsque la jeune domestique ne trouvait pas de solution, elle réunissait son équipe et leur présentait le problème profitant ainsi de l'expertise de tous et chacun pour le régler.

Les coursiers achetaient maintenant les produits trois ou quatre jours à l'avance et n'étaient donc plus à la merci des caprices des marchands. Pour ce qui est des menus et de la grande variation dans le nombre de convives à servir quotidiennement, Anna s'était entendu avec Georgie pour que le nombre d'invité lui soit toujours confirmé très tôt et que les dates des célébrations soient annoncées au moins une semaine à l'avance. À part quelques rares exceptions – découlant d'événements imprévisibles – les choses fonctionnaient de manière efficiente.

Trois semaines après son arrivée au château, Anna pouvait se venter d'avoir accompli son mandat de manière plus que satisfaisante. En fait, elle pouvait même s'accorder elle aussi de bonnes périodes de détente durant la journée. La plupart du temps, elle allait marcher dans les jardins dont elle surveillait quotidiennement la plantation alors qu'à d'autres moments, très exceptionnellement, elle accompagnait deux jeunes cuistots hors des grilles du château pour aller marcher aux abords du château, mais jamais hors de limite de la zone protégée par les gardes. Jamais toute seule également. Elle avait eu sa leçon la dernière fois.

De son côté, William n'était que très rarement au château. Il faisait des allers-retours entre le château et son nouveau domaine qui commençait à prendre de la valeur à ses yeux. De plus, au moins trois jours par semaine, il se rendait dans les villes avoisinantes avec Charles Bingley afin de trouver l'emplacement idéal pour la succursale de sa compagnie qu'il voulait toujours ouvrir en Angleterre. Dans chaque ville qu'ils traversaient, les deux hommes négociaient avec les artisans et les commerçants pendant de longues heures. Plus souvent qu'autrement, les deux hommes rentraient tard et épuisés au château.

Toujours nerveuse en présence du jeune homme, Anna était plus que satisfaite de ses fréquentes absences. Bien qu'il ait pris très au sérieux l'avertissement du docteur en ne s'adressant plus à elle directement, Anna n'arrivait jamais à être totalement indifférente à sa présence. Pour ce qui est des visions ou des malaises qu'elle avait déjà eus à cause de souvenirs qui revenaient, Anna n'en avait plus eus depuis quelques temps. Craignant tout de même que d'autres souvenirs viennent la troubler, elle continue toutefois à voir le médecin chaque semaine.

Durant ces séances, Anna aimait discuter de tout et de rien avec lui. Ils parlaient de son travail en tant que coordonnatrice de la cuisine, mais également de sa relation avec les membres de la famille royale et avec leurs proches.

_-Vous ne me parlez jamais de la princesse Jane? La voyez-vous quelque fois? _Lui demande un jour le docteur Porter.

En fait, Anna venait tout juste de réaliser que de tous les résidents du château, la princesse était la seule qui ne passait jamais la voir à la cuisine. La reine, le roi et même les sœurs de Charles Bingley n'hésitaient pas à aller la voir, ni à lui parler lorsqu'ils la croisaient ailleurs dans le château, alors que Jane semblait tout faire pour l'éviter.

_-Je vais être honnête avec vous! _Ajoute alors de docteur._ La princesse est venue me voir il y a quelques temps pour me parler de vous! _

_-De moi?_

_-Oui, elle m'a confié qu'elle se sentait incapable d'assumer le fait que vous ressembliez tant à sa sœur. Outre le fait que votre présence réveille sans arrêt sa peine, votre visage lui rappelle aussi constamment qu'elle a plus ou moins failli à son devoir en abdiquant lorsque les révolutionnaires ont été chassés du château. _

_-Mais pourquoi a-t-elle abdiqué?_

_-Croyez-moi, elle se savait incapable de gouverner tout un royaume. Elle ne me l'a pas dit en ces mots, mais j'image que ce n'était pas facile pour elle non plus d'entendre tout le monde vanter Élisabeth pour ses qualités de meneuse. Plusieurs personnes ne se gênaient pas pour les comparer l'une à l'autre._

_-Pauvre elle! Croyez-vous que je devrais lui dire quelque chose?_

_-Non, à moins que vous ne soyez réellement sa sœur, vous ne pouvez rien y faire!_

Vers la fin de la quatrième semaine, le roi Ralf annonce à Anna qu'il va bientôt recevoir une délégation constituée d'hommes et de femmes d'affaire provenant de l'intérieur des terres. Une trentaine d'invités doit donc arriver dans deux jours et rester pendant environ une quinzaine de jours. Le lendemain, la veille de leur arrivée, la cuisine à l'air d'une ruche. Anna veille à ce que tout se passe bien, donnant des ordres à droite et à gauche, lorsque soudain, l'intendante principale du château ouvre la porte de la cuisine, s'avance et demande le silence tout en trépignant sur place, pressée qu'elle est de reprendre la parole.

_-La reine va avoir un bébé! La reine va avoir un bébé! _Lance-t-elle à la ronde dès que le silence règne dans la cuisine.

Pendant que tous crient leur joie, Anna se met à suffoquer. Sur le bord de perdre connaissance, la jeune femme s'assied et garde la tête baissée le temps que son étourdissement passe.

_-Anna? Anna? Ça ne va pas? _Lui demande Julia, la cuisinière en chef.

Anna est incapable de répondre, elle a la sensation d'étouffer.

_-Luc, va chercher le docteur! _Ordonne Julia à l'un des coursiers._ Vite, reculez! Laissez la respirer._

Anna tente de se relever, mais s'écroule plutôt sur le sol, inconsciente. Elle sombre dans un gouffre sans fond. Tandis que le médecin arrive dans la cuisine et demande à deux cuistots de la transporter dans sa chambre, Anna voit toutes sortes d'images défiler dans sa tête à demi-inconsciente.

-_Luc, peux-tu aller chercher William Darcy! Dis-lui de venir me rejoindre dans la chambre d'Anna! Dis-lui de faire vite!_ Lance le docteur avant de suivre les cuistots hors des murs de la cuisine.

Perdue dans les méandres de son passé, Anne se découvre entourée de révolutionnaires qui crient de joie. Ils la suivent docilement. Ils brandissent des armes et des outils tranchants tout en scandant son nom : _Liz! Liz! Liz!_ Une poigne solide la force à s'arrêter devant trois hommes qui sont agenouillés face à elle, attachés sur le devant d'une charrette. Une voix lui demande de désigner quelqu'un. Anna se revoit lever le bras lentement et désigner le troisième et le deuxième homme. Aussitôt qu'elle abaisse sa main, la horde de révolutionnaires se jette sur les deux hommes pour les rouer de coups jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Retrouvant son souffle tout aussi violemment qu'elle l'avait perdu, Anna constate que le vieux docteur est à son chevet et qu'il a l'air inquiet. Le souffle encore très irrégulier, Anna n'arrive pas à parler. Une intense douleur dans ses poumons la force à rester allongée sur le côté. Anna constate que les manches de la chemise du médecin sont remontées jusqu'au coude et que ses yeux sont rouge et vitreux.

_-J'ai travaillé très fort pour vous réanimer!_

Anna essaie de parler, mais la douleur s'intensifie déclenchant une grosse toux et lui faisant cracher du sang. Le médecin lui tend aussitôt une grande serviette humide. Anna la ramasse d'une main tremblante et se nettoie lentement le visage. Quelques coups frappés sur la porte de sa chambre éloignent le médecin de la jeune femme. Comprenant qu'une autre personne vient de se joindre à lui, Anna se redresse et se réinstalle sur la couverture en proie à une seconde quinte de toux. Un mal de tête lui arrache un cri à l'instant même où elle reconnaît le visage soucieux de William à côté du vieux docteur.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? _Demande William au docteur Porter.

_-Elle a eu un malaise dans la cuisine! J'ai été obligé de la réanimer! Je crois qu'elle s'est étouffée!_

Anna proteste en faisant un signe de dénégation sachant très bien que ce n'est pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle tente d'expliquer au docteur qu'elle avait tout simplement perdu le souffle, mais n'y arrive pas.

_-Avez-vous besoin d'aide docteur? _Demande William au vieil homme.

_-Oui! Je voudrais aller me changer! Pouvez-vous rester auprès d'elle le temps que je le fasse et que je revienne._

_-Certainement! Allez-y et prenez votre temps!_

Dès que le médecin est parti, Anna essaie de se redresser, mais y arrive difficilement. William s'approche du lit pour l'aider, mais ne peut que reculer lorsqu'il voit le signe qu'elle lui fait de la main.

_-Je voulais seulement vous aider! _Rétorque William en se rembrunissant.

Anna se rallonge et se concentre sur sa respiration. William la regarde en silence et s'assied sur la chaise qu'occupe habituellement le vieux médecin. Anna réussit à se calmer doucement. Elle ferme les yeux et reprend le contrôle de sa respiration. Les mêmes images que tout à l'heure repassent devant ses yeux en accéléré, comme pour la hanter. Lorsqu'elle voit les révolutionnaires se jeter sur les deux hommes qu'elle avait désignés, Anna ouvre les yeux et s'écrie horrifiée : _NON!_

Se levant pour s'approcher d'elle, William lui demande : _Anna!_ _Est-ce que ça va?_

_-Non! Rien ne va! _Elle tente de s'expliquer :_ Des images! Des images horribles… dans ma tête! Je vois des gens mourir! Des hommes être frappés! Par ma faute! _Le visage caché dans ses deux mains, Anna éclate en sanglots.

_-Un rêve?_ Lui demande William après quelques secondes.

Le médecin entre à nouveau transportant sa mallette.

_-Non! J'étais une révolutionnaire! C'est moi qui ai condamné ces hommes!_ Lâche Anna sur le bord de l'hystérie, la voix haletante.

_-Qui?_

_-Des nobles, des hommes que je connaissais de vue! _Ajoute rapidement Anna de plus en plus paniquée.

_-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? _Demande William en se tournant vers le médecin.

_-Vous ne comprenez pas! J'appartiens au camp ennemi! Je ne suis pas des vôtres! Voilà pourquoi les deux hommes que j'ai identifiés il y a un mois me semblaient familiers._

_-Vous avez retrouvé la mémoire? _Lui demande le médecin en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit pour l'examiner de plus près.

_-Non! Je vous parle de ce que je me suis vue faire! Du souvenir qui m'est revenu tout d'un coup, comme ça!_

_-Je ne peux pas voir vos souvenirs Anna! Vous êtes le seule ici à avoir vu ces images_. Lui explique le médecin en se relevant pour aller fouiller dans son sac.

_-Ce qu'elle raconte n'a aucun sens!_ Ajoute William tout bas.

_-J'ai désigné deux hommes et les révolutionnaires qui étaient autour de moi se sont jetés sur eux pour les tuer._

_-Qui? Qui sont ces hommes que vous avez désignés? Connaissez-vous leurs noms Anna? _Lui demande William avec empressement.

_-Je ne m'en souviens pas! Ils étaient attachés à une charrette! La foule scandait toujours la même chanson!_

_-Laquelle?_ Lui demande le docteur Porter et William en même temps.

_-À bas les ducs, les marquis et les barons! Nous sommes en révolution!_ Se met à chantonner Anna tandis que les larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

William reste figé sur place incapable de s'approcher d'elle pour la consoler. Une image d'Élisabeth assise au piano alors qu'elle pleurait elle aussi se superpose à celle de la jeune femme actuellement assise dans son lit en proie à une détresse identique. Lorsqu'il se fait violence et se décide à s'approcher d'elle pour la réconforter, William réalise avec soulagement que le médecin a été plus rapide que lui. Pendant que la jeune femme sanglote camouflée dans l'épaule du vieil homme, William lui fait signe qu'il va les laisser seuls.

_-Je viendrai vous voir plus tard monsieur Darcy!_ Lui lance le médecin avant que le jeune homme ne passe complètement la porte.

Quinze minutes plus tard, les émotions d'Anna sont redevenues normales et son état n'inquiète plus le médecin.

_-Anna, il est important que vous sachiez que ce que vous êtes en train de faire au moment où des souvenirs reviennent est aussi important que les souvenirs eux-mêmes. Voilà pourquoi je dois savoir ce qui se passait autour de vous lorsque vous avez commencé à vous sentir mal._

_-Je ne faisais rien de spécial! J'étais dans la cuisine avec les autres! Tout fonctionnait normalement! Non, rien d'inhabituel ne s'est produit!_

_-Personne n'est entré ou sorti à ce moment-là? Aucun bruit bizarre ou odeur particulière?_

_-Non! Oh, mais attendez! Oui, ça me revient. L'intendante est entrée dans la cuisine pour nous annoncer que la reine était enceinte! C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à me sentir mal! À étouffer._

_-Anna, avez-vous un enfant?_

_-Non! Enfin, je ne crois pas! Je n'aurais pas pu oublier une chose comme celle-là, n'est-ce pas?_

_-J'aimerais vous répondre oui! Mais en fait. Je n'en sais rien_! _Je peux toujours vous examiner pour le découvrir si vous voulez!_ Lui propose prudemment le médecin presque certain qu'elle va refuser.

_-Docteur, je ne saisis pas. Comment en sommes nous venus à faire un lien entre la reine qui est enceinte et mes visions? Dites-moi pourquoi c'est important que je porte une attention spéciale à tout ce que je vois ou entends au moment où des souvenirs reviennent._

_-Vos souvenirs ont besoin d'un déclencheur pour réapparaître! Il n'est pas toujours aisé d'identifier celui-ci! Ça peut être une odeur, un bruit, une sensation physique! Une émotion similaire! Une voix! En fait, tout ce qui est lié aux sens._

_-C'est pour ça que vous m'avez demandé de noter mes souvenirs dans un journal? _

_-Oui! Mais pas seulement vos souvenirs! Notez même ce qui se passait au moment où le souvenir est revenu. Votre esprit vous envoie des images sous forme d'indices. Il joue à un petit jeu avec vous… _

_-Que ce passera-t-il si ce que j'ai vu se confirme? Si j'étais réellement du côté de l'ennemi?_

_-Vous devrez alors faire face à vos actes comme tous les autres révolutionnaires?_

_-Merci docteur! En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. _

_-De rien, mon enfant! _Il se lève, mais revient vers le lit pour ajouter : _Oh, un dernier conseil! Ne tirez pas de conclusions trop hâtives, à propos de vos visions! Je veux dire que quelque fois, l'esprit ne révèle que ce qu'on s'attend à voir! Ce que l'on souhaite entendre! Voyez donc plutôt cette aventure comme un mystère à éclaircir et souvenez-vous que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses._

Deux jours plus tard, aucune nouvelle vision ou souvenir ne se sont manifestés. Il faut dire que les invités venus de l'intérieur des terres requièrent beaucoup d'attention et utilisent presque toutes les ressources humaines disponibles dans le château. Anna travaille tellement fort qu'elle n'a plus une seule minute à elle. William est reparti vers son domaine, accompagné de Charles et de son épouse. Ayant finalement trouvé l'endroit idéal où ouvrir son commerce, les deux hommes en profitent pour s'occuper des derniers détails. Tous les jours, Anna et les coursiers se rendent en ville afin de rapporter les provisions qui s'épuisent beaucoup plus vite compte tenu de la présence des nombreux invités.

Connaissant tous les marchands et leurs qualités respectives, Anna passe d'un étal à l'autre, négociant les prix en fonction des besoins du château. Les coursiers vont chercher les pièces de viandes commandées chez le boucher tandis que la jeune femme se rend négocier les fruits et les légumes. Lorsque ses sacs sont pleins, Anna retourne vers la charrette pour les y déposer et en prendre des nouveaux.

Aussi soudainement qu'un accident peut se produire, une poigne ferme la fait se retourner et un homme d'une stature impressionnante la presse conte lui, la soulève pour la faire tournoyer rapidement.

_-Quelle joie de te revoir Sarah! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je te cherche! _Il l'embrasse goulûment sur la bouche. _Où te cachais-tu ma chérie?_

Le repoussant fermement, Anna lui dit : _Désolé, mais je ne sais pas qui vous êtes!_

Le reprenant contre lui et la regardant dans les yeux, l'homme lui lança à nouveau : _Comment ça tu ne sais pas qui je suis? À quoi tu joues Sarah? Je suis Saul, ton mari!_

_-Ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer monsieur, c'est que j'ai perdu la mémoire! _

_-C'est donc pour ça que tu n'es pas rentrée! Dieu merci! J'avais donc raison de juger impossible que tu m'aies quitté! Ensuite je t'ai cru morte pendant un certain temps! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste?_

Les deux coursiers arrivant à cet instant avec de grosses pièces de viande, Anna se pousse un peu plus loin afin de continuer sa discussion avec celui qui se dit son époux.

_-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai été renversée par une carriole et qu'à mon réveil, à l'hôpital, je ne me souvenais plus de rien._

_-Mais ça fait deux ans que je te cherche, sans arrêt!_

_-L'accident dont je te parle a eu lieu il y a deux ans! _

_-Incroyable! _

_-Mais pourtant à l'hôpital, Saul, l'infirmière en chef m'a dit que les religieuses avaient fait des annonces partout afin de retrouver mes proches._

_-Ils ne sont pas allés assez loin! Notre maison est à deux heures d'ici!_

_-Si loin que ça?_

_-Oui! Alors Sarah, qu'as-tu fait pendant ces deux dernières années? Où étais-tu?_

_-J'ai travaillé comme domestique sur une ferme!_

_-Comment as-tu pu nous oublier?_

_-Nous? Qui d'autre ai-je oublié?_

_-Thomas! Notre fils qui vient d'avoir cinq ans!_

_**Mystère? **_

_**Thomas existe-t-il vraiment? Si oui, qui est son père? Et Saul? D'où vient-il?**_

_**À suivre…**_


	13. Être en danger ou dangereuse?

_**Et oui, Laurence, les choses ne sont vraiment pas simples pour Élisabeth. Quand à William, il la protège d'instinct, mais se méfie tout autant d'elle… Miriamme**_

_**Treizième partie**_

_-Un fils? Oh mon Dieu! C'est vrai? _Tout en posant directement la question à celui qui lui fait face et qui se dit son mari, Anna ressentit comme une évidence le fait qu'elle avait déjà accouché d'un enfant. Toutefois, aucune image ne vint appuyer le sentiment qui la saisit, aucun malaise non plus. Une simple certitude ne s'appuyant sur rien d'autre que sur l'instinct : elle avait accouché d'un garçon qu'elle avait oublié lui aussi après son accident.

_-Oui, Thomas! Et il n'a jamais cessé de réclamer sa mère depuis ton départ!_ Voyant que la jeune femme va s'effondrer, Saul la serre tendrement contre lui.

_-Tu es partie pour aller faire des courses un beau jeudi matin, comme toutes les semaines. Ma mère, Alice gardait Thomas puisque que j'étais déjà au travail dans nos champs, mais tu n'es jamais revenue! _Lui raconte Saul tout en la serrant contre lui.

_-Anna? On a terminé! Tu rentres avec nous? _Demande le premier coursier en arrivant près du couple.

_-Anna? _L'interroge Saul en la repoussant légèrement.

_-Oui! C'est le nom que m'ont donné les religieuses!_

_-Tu travailles au château? _Demande Saul à son épouse après avoir regardé brièvement les vêtements des deux hommes qui attendent encore la réponse de la jeune femme.

_-C'est une longue histoire Saul! _Se tournant vers les coursiers, Anna leur dit :_ Non, je vais rentrer un peu plus tard! Ramenez le chargement au château et dites à Julia de commencer à préparer le repas. Je ne tarderai pas!_

_-Bien! À tantôt Anna!_

_-Wow! Tu fais quoi au juste au château? _Lui demande Saul une fois seul avec elle.

_-Je dirige la cuisine, mais ça aussi c'est une histoire que je te raconterai plus tard! Pour l'instant, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de t'entendre toi!_

_-Viens, allons nous asseoir un peu plus loin! Même si tout ce à quoi je pense présentement, c'est de te prendre dans mes bras! _Joignant le geste à la parole, Saul embrasse Anna avec ardeur. _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre! Deux ans c'est long sans femme._

_-Excuse moi de te poser la question, mais c'est quoi ton nom en entier?_

_-Bon sang, Sarah, c'est comme si on devait faire connaissance à nouveau! Je me nomme Saul Brandon. Je viens de l'intérieur des terres. Mais on se connaît depuis notre enfance! Tes parents et les miens étaient voisins. _

_-Mes parents? Ils sont toujours en vie?_

_-Non, tes parents sont morts il y a peu de temps. De vieillesse tout simplement! De mon côté, il me reste ma mère. Elle habite avec nous d'ailleurs. C'est elle qui garde Thomas présentement. Ça fait une semaine que je suis dans le coin! J'avais de bonnes raisons de te croire en ville! Plusieurs personnes sont revenues après le mariage du Roi avec son Américaine en disant avoir vu la princesse Élisabeth ici!_

_-C'est tellement bizarre! Étrange. Je ne me souviens de rien et en plus, tout ce que tu me racontes ne m'évoque rien! _

_-Tu vas revenir avec moi à la maison, hein?_

_-J'aimerais pouvoir te répondre que oui, mais j'ai un travail et de lourdes responsabilités en ce moment! Nous avons de nombreux invités au château! Il vaudrait mieux que j'attende qu'ils soient tous repartis._

_-Sarah, ne me demande pas de repartir sans toi! Tu m'as tellement manqué!_

_-Que dirais-tu de venir dormir au château? Je peux essayer de t'obtenir une chambre!_

_-J'aimerais mieux dormir dans la tienne! _

Anna le regarde en rougissant.

_-Sarah? Je suis ton mari. _Plaide Saul en lui prenant la main.

_-J'aimerais mieux qu'on attende que la mémoire me revienne!_

_-Et si ça ne se produit jamais?_

_-Alors, il faudra que tu attendes que je retombe amoureuse de toi! _

_-Et ça sera long?_

_-Dieu seul le sait! Bon, alors? Veux-tu que je prenne des dispositions pour que tu puisses loger au château?_

_-Oui, c'est une bonne idée! Au moins, je serai près de toi!_

_-Alors, laisse-moi rentrer la première. Viens me rejoindre dans une heure! Demande à ce qu'on te conduise à la cuisine. Tu devras te faire discret par contre! En ce moment, le château est plein._

_-Je suis toujours discret!_

_-Comment puis-je le savoir puisque je ne me souviens plus de toi._

_-Je m'attendais à tout Sarah, mais pas à ça!_

De retour au château, Anna s'empresse d'aller à la recherche du docteur Porter. Aussitôt qu'elle réussit à le trouver, elle lui raconte sa rencontre avec Saul et lui demande conseil à ce sujet.

_-Vous a-t-il semblé familier?_

_-À aucun moment!_

_-Étonnant! Par contre, si Thomas est vraiment votre fils, cela expliquerait que vous ayez eu une vision lorsque la reine vous a appris être enceinte! Toutefois, je trouve assez étrange que vous n'ayez ressenti rien de particulier concernant votre époux!_

_-Je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait dormir ici… au château! Croyez-vous que ce soit une bonne idée?_

_-C'est vous qui devez prendre ce genre de décision, pas moi! Mais si vous voulez, puisque vous êtes très occupée, je peux aller prévenir l'intendante de l'arrivée imminente de votre époux._

_-Merci! Mais dites-lui bien que je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve dans ma chambre! Pour l'instant il n'est encore qu'un étranger pour moi._

_-Avez-vous demandé à cet homme quelles étaient vos origines?_

_-Oui, il m'a appris que nous étions des amis d'enfance, que mes parents sont morts, que sa mère à lui est encore en vie et qu'elle demeure chez nous. C'est elle qui garde Thomas en ce moment même. Oh, Saul m'a aussi dit que ça ne date pas d'hier qu'on me confond avec la princesse! C'est comme ça qu'il m'a retrouvée. La rumeur s'était répandue dans la campagne._

_-Oh, en passant, j'avais oublié de vous dire, je suis allé faire des recherches dans les livres de naissance. J'ai pu rencontrer l'une des trois sages femmes qui étaient présentes lors de la naissance de la princesse Élisabeth. Elle m'a raconté comment s'est passé l'accouchement. J'avais fini par croire que la reine avait mis au monde des jumelles, mais que pour une raison mystérieuse, la naissance de l'une des deux avait été tenue secrète. Je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas le cas. _

_- Je suis donc un vrai sosie!_

_-Un sosie plus que parfait ça c'est certain!_

Après sa conversation avec le médecin auquel Anna était très attachée maintenant, la jeune femme retourne à la cuisine afin de suivre la préparation du souper et attendre la venue de Saul. L'intendante arrive en même temps que lui. Anna le lui présente. Saul se montre très impressionné par tout ce qui l'entoure. Après avoir entendu Anna lui expliquer brièvement la situation du jeune homme, l'intendante approuve l'idée que les deux fassent chambre à part le temps que la mémoire de la jeune femme revienne. Une fois que Saul a déposé ses maigres effets dans la pièce qui lui a été attribué Martha dans l'aile des employés, Anna lui fait visiter le reste du château et lui fait même l'honneur de l'emmener dans les jardins qu'elle entretient minutieusement. Saul marche à ses côtés cherchant constamment à se rapprocher d'elle. Anna ne peut cacher son mécontentement chaque fois qu'il tente de l'embrasser.

_-Mais tu es ma femme Sarah, il est normal que je veuille t'embrasser. _

_-Pourquoi n'avais-je pas de bague sur moi lorsqu'on m'a soignée?_

_-Celle que je t'avais offerte avait de la valeur! Tu crois réellement que les religieuses t'auraient laissé un bijou aussi précieux! Elles l'ont probablement gardé en guise de paiement._

_-Et ce prénom aussi : Sarah? Je n'arrive pas à m'identifier à lui!_

_-Je ne renoncerai pas à toi Sarah! Tu es à moi! J'ai besoin de ma femme et notre fils veut sa mère._

_-Alors, il te faudra être patient Saul!_

_-Mais, je te désire Sarah! Deux ans c'est long sans femme, sans personne pour satisfaire mes besoins! D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà trop attendu!_ Joignant le geste à la parole, Saul la prend violemment contre lui et l'embrasse de force. Anna essaie de le repousser, mais entre en contact avec le mur du cabanon qu'elle a fait construire pour ranger les outils. Alors qu'elle essaie de se dégager, Saul commence à détacher le devant de sa robe pour pouvoir caresser sa poitrine. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Anna le fait basculer par terre et se met à courir en direction de l'entrée arrière de la cuisine. Dès qu'elle passe la grille du dernier jardin, une silhouette familière se révèle à ses yeux quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'entre en collision avec elle.

Tombée assise par terre, Anna essaie de se relever tant bien que mal: _Monsieur Darcy! Je ne vous savais pas de retour! _Lui lance-t-elle faussement joyeuse.

Arrivant derrière elle, Saul s'écrie : _Sarah, attend!_

_-Tenez!_ Lui dit William en lui tendant la main, tout en surveillant l'homme qui s'approche en courant.

_-Merci, mais c'est de ma faute! J'allais trop vite_! Réplique Anna en s'installant derrière William pour chercher sa protection.

_-Qui êtes-vous?_ Demande alors William à l'homme qui lui fait face.

_-Monsieur Darcy, je vous présente Saul Brandon! _Lui dit Anna restant bien à l'abri derrière lui.

_-Enchanté monsieur! Sarah est mon épouse!_ Répond Saul en saluant William d'un léger signe de tête.

_-Vous avez retrouvé la mémoire alors?_ Demande William à Anna en se retournant vers elle.

_-Non! C'est Saul qui m'a retrouvée! _Répond Anna en baissant les yeux sous le regard instant de William.

_-Intéressant!_ Répond tout simplement William l'œil rivé sur le corsage que la jeune femme n'a pas réussi à reboutonner entièrement.

_-Pardonnez-moi tous les deux!_ Répond alors cette dernière quittant les deux hommes en se mettant au pas de course.

Sans échanger une seule autre parole avec le nouveau venu, William rebrousse chemin et se dirige vers la chambre du médecin. Il a hâte d'aller s'entretenir avec lui afin de connaître les détails de toute cette affaire.

_-Anna a rencontré cet homme alors qu'elle était sur la place du marché! Il lui a dit l'avoir recherchée pendant deux ans. _

_-Se souvient-elle de lui?_

_-Non! Pas du tout! Mais ça ne veut rien dire! _

_-Je n'aime pas cet homme! _

_-Je vous rappelle qu'elle ne se souvient pas de vous non plus!_

_-Qui nous dit qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une personne qui cherche à s'introduire dans le château?_

_-William! Anna et Saul ont eu un fils ensemble!_

_-Un fils?_

_-Oui! _

_-Et vous y croyez?_

_-En fait, le dernier souvenir qui lui est remonté à la mémoire d'Anna est arrivé justement quand Martha est allée dans la cuisine annoncer à tout le monde la nouvelle de la grossesse de Georgie. _

_-Vous croyez réellement qu'Anna serait cette Sarah et qu'elle aurait vécu toute sa vie ici en Angleterre?_

_-C'est possible!_

_-Très bien! Croyez-y si vous voulez! Mais alors, sachez qu'elle doit désormais être surveillée. N'oubliez pas qu'elle nous a dit elle-même qu'elle faisait partie des révolutionnaires! Ça expliquerait même pourquoi, un peu plus tôt, elle aurait reconnu puis suivi deux des têtes dirigeantes du groupe! _

_-Mais comment savoir si cette Sarah a déjà existé?_

_-Laissez-moi me charger de cette enquête. Je vais aller raconter ces nouveaux développements à Ralf. Il enverra quelqu'un vérifier les dires de cet homme. Nous verrons bien s'il lui a dit la vérité!_

_-Très bonne idée! En attendant, je vais continuer à surveiller Anna de près!_

_-Continuez donc à m'informer de tous ses faits et gestes! _

Les jours passent, sans que Saul ne réussisse à gagner du terrain dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Au contraire, plus il insiste pour passer du temps avec elle, plus sa présence lui devient insupportable. Ayant appris les nouveaux développements concernant l'identité de la domestique préférée de son épouse, Ralf avait décidé de suivre les conseils de William et avait envoyé un homme de confiance recueillir des informations sur la jeune femme et son époux dans le village où ils seraient supposément nés tous les deux. Lorsqu'il revient au château et confirme tout ce Saul avait raconté à Anna, William ne sait plus quoi en penser. Il en discute une dernière fois avec le médecin avant de conclure tout comme le vieil homme que la jeune femme doit être surveillée de plus près.

_-Elle est en danger ou elle constitue un danger!_

Lorsque les invités venus de l'intérieur des terres quittent enfin le palais et que William et son petit groupe sont retournés vers son domaine et le magasin, Anna se résigne à prendre une journée de congé pour aller rencontrer son fils en compagnie de Saul. Elle espère sincèrement que le fait de le voir fera ressurgir le reste de ses souvenirs. En prévision du voyage à venir et qui allait l'obliger à voyager seule avec l'homme qui se dit son époux mais en qui elle n'a aucune confiance, Anna glisse un couteau sous sa robe espérant tout de même ne pas avoir à s'en servir.

_-Il y a longtemps que je n'étais pas sortie du palais! En tout cas, je n'étais jamais allée aussi loin… depuis que j'ai perdu la mémoire._

_-Mais tu disais avoir travaillé dans une ferme!_

_-Celle-ci était beaucoup plus près du château!_

Un long silence règne à nouveau. Cinq minutes plus tard, Anna découvre un immense campement installé sur le bord du cours d'eau principal qui alimente la rivière qui passe près du Château.

_-Que font toutes ces tentes sur le bord de l'eau?_

_-J'ai entendu dire que le roi Ralf s'était fait de nouveaux ennemis! Plusieurs personnes détestent encore la royauté._

_-Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'une autre révolution se prépare?_

_-Qui sait? _Répond Saul énigmatique.

Deux heures plus tard, Saul lui montre la maison en la pointant du doigt. Anna la regarde attentivement, à l'écoute de ses sensations, mais rien ne vient. Aucun souvenir ne remonte à la surface.

Lorsqu'ils descendent tous les deux de la carriole, Saul attache les rênes à un poteau et ouvre la porte de la petite, mais charmante maison. Une vieille dame est assise sur une chaise, occupée à se bercer.

_-Saul! Enfin toi! _S'exclame-t-elle avec joie._ Et tu ramènes Sarah! Les gens avaient donc raison?_

_-Oui, mère! Mais attention, Sarah a perdu la mémoire! Elle ne se souvient plus de nous!_

_-Quoi? Mais comment est-ce possible? _Dit la vieille femme en s'approchant de Sarah pour l'examiner de plus près.

_-Elle a eu un accident! Elle a perdu la mémoire! Où est Thomas?_

_- Il fait la sieste! C'est l'heure de sa sieste!_

_-Je peux le voir? Sans le réveiller je veux dire?_ Demande Anna, pleine d'espoir.

_-Ça devrait pouvoir se faire! Suivez-moi Sarah! Mais avancez doucement! Il a toujours eu le sommeil léger!_

Suivant la vieille dame tout en faisant bien attention pour ne pas faire de bruit, Anna sent son cœur qui tambourine dans sa poitrine. Alice ouvre une porte qui donne sur une vaste chambre dans laquelle il fait très sombre. Sur l'invitation de la vieille dame, Anna avance doucement vers le lit qui se trouve tout contre le mur, devant la fenêtre. Le peu de lumière que laisse passer le vieux rideau, éclaire légèrement le visage du jeune garçon qui respire lentement.

Anna n'essaie même pas de retenir les sanglots qui lui montent à la gorge. Sentant son émoi, Saul s'approche d'elle et la serre contre lui. Anna sent alors remonter un flot d'images toutes aussi surprenantes les unes que les autres. Elle se voit tenant un bébé dans ses bras et l'allaitant dans des conditions sanitaires absolument horribles. Une violente odeur d'urine et de corps putréfiés les entourent elle et son enfant. Elle se revoit ensuite dans une plus petite cellule avec son fils, à l'intérieur d'une maison située en plein champ, hors de la ville. Des révolutionnaires vont et viennent sans arrêt devant les barreaux de sa petite prison. Elle est gardée en captivité, obligée régulièrement de laisser son fils insatisfait entrainée qu'elle est par des révolutionnaires, dont aucun ne ressemble à Saul. D'autres souvenirs surgissent au moment où Saul la conduit hors de la chambre de Thomas pour éviter que ses sanglots ne l'éveillent. Elle revoit la même scène qu'elle avait déjà vue alors qu'elle était au château. Elle se revoit pointant les hommes qui avaient appartenu à la noblesse, sachant qu'ainsi elle les condamnait à mourir. Mais grâce aux images qui suivent, Anna comprend hors de tout doute qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix d'agir ainsi puisque les révolutionnaires l'avaient menacée de tuer son fils si elle avait refusé de les identifier. Elle se souvient alors surtout du dégoût qu'elle avait ressenti envers elle-même. Accroupie à même le sol, hors de la chambre où dormait son fils, Anna essayait maintenant tant bien que mal de faire dévier ses pensées vers le père de l'enfant, désormais certaine que Saul n'était pas son géniteur.

C'est alors qu'elle se revit à bord d'un navire, mais toujours malade, souffrant de malnutrition et enceinte de quelques semaines. Elle revoit clairement les deux têtes dirigeantes George et Hunter alors qu'elle s'était rendue dans leur bureau pour signer le document par lequel elle acceptait de renoncer au trône. Elle avait ainsi négocié son retour en Angleterre ayant obtenu la certitude que les hommes ne la malmèneraient pas. Comprenant que William avait raison et qu'ils avaient eu le temps de se marier avant qu'elle ne quitte la côte, Anna comprend qu'elle est encore danger. Elle devine que Saul fait partie des révolutionnaires et que ceux-ci espèrent encore pouvoir l'utiliser en passant par son fils. Elle allait devoir être prudente et essayer de cacher à Saul qu'elle a retrouvé la mémoire assez longtemps pour pouvoir prévenir William ou Ralf de ce qui se trame encore. Anna savait maintenant comment les révolutionnaires pouvaient se montrer persuasifs.

L'accident qui lui était arrivé il y a deux ans, bien que grave, lui avait indirectement sauvé la vie. Lorsque les révolutionnaires avaient commencé à l'utiliser pour leur rendre de petits services après l'avoir laissée en paix pendant les premiers mois suivant la naissance de Thomas, Élisabeth n'avait plus jamais osé leur désobéir craignant qu'il ne fasse du mal à son fils. Une année entière s'était alors écoulée, entrecoupée de moments horribles où elle s'était vue obligée d'identifier des nobles et des amis de la couronne en sachant très bien qu'elle condamnait ainsi des gens qu'elle avait connus et même fréquentés du temps qu'elle vivait au château. Le reste du temps, elle le passait avec son fils, en oubliant tout pour se consacrer uniquement à cet enfant qui représentait tout son univers et ramenait ses pensées vers William qu'elle avait abandonné en se sacrifiant croyant ainsi sauver sa sœur et faire gagner du temps aux alliés. Puis, vint ce fameux jour. Celui où on lui avait retiré son fils définitivement pour la punir parce qu'elle avait refusé de tuer elle-même l'un des membres de sa famille. George Wickham lui avait demandé de poignarder l'une de ses nièces. Lorsqu'Élisabeth s'est retrouvée devant cette petite fille avec un couteau à la main, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire. C'était déjà terrible d'avoir eu à désigner quelqu'un, mais devenir elle-même un bourreau c'était au-dessus de ses forces. C'est alors que le chef des révolutionnaires, George Wickham, avait saisi son fils par les cheveux et s'était éloigné en direction de la rue. Il avait ensuite posé l'enfant par terre sur le chemin, là où passaient la majorité des cabriolets. Devinant son intention, Anna s'était alors précipitée à toute vitesse pour l'empêcher de passer à l'acte. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait été renversée par un cabriolet qui venait en sens inverse.

Réfléchissant à une vitesse folle, Élisabeth savait qu'un double défi l'attendait si elle voulait éviter de se retrouver dans la même situation. Elle devait à tout prix inventer une histoire crédible pour justifier qu'elle n'avait retrouvé qu'une infime partie de sa mémoire.

_-Comment ça va? _Lui demande Saul voyant qu'elle redresse tranquillement la tête.

_-Mal! Je me souviens de Thomas! Je me suis vue le tenant dans mes bras… alors qu'il était tout petit._

_-Et de moi? Tu ne te souviens pas de moi? Voyons, Sarah… ce n'est pas possible! _Argumente Saul, tout de même méfiant.

_-Crois-moi Saul! J'aimerais bien qu'il en soit autrement, mais…_

_-Alice? Je n'ai plus le choix! _Ajoute alors Saul en regardant la vieille femme qui les avait rejoints.

_-De quoi parlez-vous ta mère et toi?_

_-Alice n'est pas ma mère! Pas plus que tu n'es ma femme!_

_-Que veux-tu dire? Thomas est mon fils pourtant!_

_-Tu as parfaitement raison pour Thomas, mais tu n'es pas une simple cuisinière! Tu es la princesse Élisabeth!_

_-Non… c'est impossible! _S'écrie la jeune femme sentant le piège se refermer sur elle à nouveau.

_-Je sais que la mémoire t'es revenue… Ne joue pas avec moi… _

_-Tu es un révolutionnaire?_

_-Tu as tout compris comme toujours! Maintenant, je vais te dire ce que tu vas faire pour nous. Tu vas nous donner des informations sur ce qui se passe au château._

_-Il n'en est pas question!_

_-Alors ton fils mourra! Et cette fois, il n'aura pas de seconde chance…_

Élisabeth se relève et se jette sur Saul pour essayer de le frapper avec le couteau qu'elle avait gardé dans sa robe : _Salaud!_

Saul la désarme facilement, la couche sur le sol et lui tiens les deux bras dans les airs. Il cherche sa bouche et en force l'entrée avec sa langue. Élisabeth subit cet assaut sans broncher : _Cette fois, tu sais, je peux te prendre! Tu n'as plus droit à la protection de George et Hunter! Alors sois coopérative où je te viole ici sur place et devant les yeux de ton fils!_

Tournant la tête, Élisabeth constate alors que l'enfant qui dormait à poings fermés tout à l'heure se tient debout dans le cadre de la porte de sa chambre. Faisant un signe de tête significatif au mécréant qu'elle voudrait tuer immédiatement, Anna se retrouve libre, mais doit lui tendre sa main pour qu'il puisse l'aider à se relever.

_-Où est Alice? _Demande alors le petit en regardant Saul.

_-Elle t'attend dans la cuisine! Va la rejoindre… je dois encore discuter avec ta mère!_

_-Tu as retrouvé ma maman?_

Ne pouvant plus résister, Élisabeth s'approche doucement de l'enfant et, se mettant à son niveau, le laisse la regarder avec curiosité. Timidement d'abord, Thomas l'examine avec attention, puis avec plus d'assurance, il lui touche le visage et cueille du bout des doigts les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues.

_-Tu étais où?_

_-J'ai fait un long cauchemar, Thomas un long cauchemar!_

_-Tu vas rester avec moi?_

Élisabeth jette un œil sur Saul avant de répondre à son fils.

_-Je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir revenir te voir._

_-Ta mère et moi devons encore discuter Thomas! Va prendre une collation avec Alice! Alice?_

La vieille dame revient chercher Thomas. Saul entraîne Élisabeth à l'extérieur afin de s'entendre avec elle sur le leur mode de communication.

Pour l'instant, tout ce que les rebelles exigeaient d'elle c'était d'être tenu informé des déplacements du roi et de son épouse. Tout ce qu'Élisabeth aura à faire pour transmettre ces informations, c'est d'aller voir Saul chaque fois qu'elle ira en ville avec les coursiers. Saul logera chez l'un de leur sympathisant qui possède une résidence à l'intérieur des mûrs du château. C'est là que la jeune femme ira lui rendre visite.

_-Et je devrai vous aider comme ça longtemps?_

_-On te fera savoir quand on en aura terminé avec toi! Mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusion, ça risque de durer longtemps. Aussi longtemps que ton emprisonnement dans la cellule et tu y es restée deux ans je crois?_

_-Et Thomas? Je pourrai le voir quand?_

_-Seulement de temps en temps! Si tu es bien sage! Mais là encore, je ne m'engage à rien._

_-S'il m'arrivait quelque chose? Qu'est-ce que vous ferez de lui? Le rendrez vous à son père?_

_-Non, il restera avec Alice alors! Elle l'aime comme une mère. D'ailleurs, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre nous! Si tu parles à qui que ce soit de notre entente, je le saurai et c'est ton fils qui payera!_

_-J'ai compris! Mais je te jure que vous me le payerez vous aussi, tous autant que vous êtes!_

_-C'est plutôt vous qui allez tous payer comme tu dis! Et dans pas si longtemps!_

_-Ralf est à l'écoute du peuple! Avec le conseil qu'il a formé, les gens peuvent s'exprimer! Il a mis en place des réformes pour le bien de tous. Le peuple n'est pas derrière vous maintenant!_

_-Ce n'est pas assez pour réparer deux siècles de servitude et d'excès!_

_-Alors allez lui parler directement alors, faites entendre vos voix! _

_-Tu ne comprends pas! Nous ce qu'on veut, c'est le pouvoir!_

_-Et si j'intercédais en votre faveur? Je peux parler à Ralf! J'arriverais certainement à le convaincre de vous rencontrer._

_-Non! Je te répète que ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons. _

Élisabeth lit tellement de haine dans le regard de Saul qu'elle préfère se taire et acquiescer doucement d'un mouvement de tête.

_-Bien! Maintenant que je me suis bien fait comprendre, je vais aller préparer le cabriolet pour le voyage de retour._

_-Je peux aller voir Thomas pour discuter avec lui?_

_-Oui, mais seulement en présence d'Alice! N'oublie pas, il croit que tu l'as abandonné alors qu'il était bébé et je n'ai rien dit pour le détromper._

_-Salaud!_

Lui ouvrant la porte qui mène à la cuisine, Saul ajoute sarcastique : _Après vous votre altesse! Oh, en passant, il croit que nous sommes un couple de paysans mariés et heureux en ménage! C'est ce que tout le monde doit croire d'ailleurs._

Arrivée dans la cuisine, Élisabeth s'approche de la table où est installé Thomas et prend place sur la chaise que lui propose Alice.

_-Alors, tu vas rester ici maman?_

_-Je ne peux pas mon chéri! Ce qu'il y a, c'est que j'ai trop de travail au château. Je dois retourner à mes affaires! Mais je reviendrai très bientôt! On se reverra!_

_-Tu ne peux pas rester ici avec nous?_

_-Pas cette fois-ci, non! Tu sais lire Thomas?_

_-Oui, et Alice m'apprend à calculer aussi!_

_-Il sait lire et écrire! Il commence à apprendre. Il est très doué._

Sentant la fierté dans la voix de la vieille dame, Élisabeth ne peut que se réjouir de savoir son fils aussi bien entouré. Il ne manque donc pas d'amour. Voyant que la dame âgée fuit son regard, Élisabeth est désormais convaincue que celle-ci agit aussi contre son gré et qu'elle désapprouve totalement ce que font les révolutionnaires. Cette vieille femme devait probablement être soumise à un chantage également. Élisabeth se promet de faire quelque chose pour elle si l'occasion lui en est donnée. Saul revient rapidement dans la cuisine. Sur un signe de lui, Alice se lève et lui remet un panier contenant des provisions pour la route.

_-Merci Alice! Tu vas faire ce que je t'ai dit?_

_-Promis!_

_-Alors Sarah? Tu viens?_

_-J'arrive, le temps d'embrasser Thomas._

L'enfant se recule lorsqu'elle arrive près de lui. Il ne comprend pas son départ, c'est bien évident. Ne pouvant rien forcer, Élisabeth lui tend simplement la main pour lui dire au revoir.

_-Au revoir! _Répète Thomas en se cachant dans la jupe de la veille dame.

_**À suivre…**_

_**Que va faire Élisabeth d'après-vous?**_

_**Miriamme.**_


	14. Un piège qui se resserre

_**Quatorzième partie.**_

Élisabeth détourne le regard pour que son fils ne puisse pas voir ses larmes et passe la porte sans se retourner. Sur le chemin du retour, la jeune femme parle peu, mais réfléchit beaucoup. Elle imagine plusieurs scénarios, mais la solution parfaite à son problème ne vient pas. Elle cherche ensuite à faire parler Saul, mais n'obtient aucun succès. Il est fermé comme une huître et ne répond à aucune de ses questions. Un immense soulagement saisit la jeune femme lorsqu'elle voit apparaître la forteresse qui devance le château. À aucun autre moment, autant que maintenant, elle n'avait pu comprendre pourquoi la vue du château l'avait toujours rassurée. C'est comme si même en ne sachant pas qui elle était, elle avait toujours eu le sentiment de rentrer chez elle en le voyant. Alors que c'était vraiment le cas aujourd'hui. Toutefois, personne ne devait le deviner. Elle allait devoir continuer à agir comme une domestique amnésique. Il lui serait nécessairement beaucoup plus difficile de feindre devant Jane, Ralf et William Darcy, le père de son enfant et l'homme qu'elle aime toujours à la folie.

C'est sur le bateau, en route pour sa patrie, embarquée de force par les rebelles qu'elle avait réalisé être enceinte. Comme elle l'avait dit à William, elle avait accueilli cette nouvelle avec joie sans toutefois pouvoir la partager avec lui. Cette seconde grande traversée avait été une épreuve particulièrement difficile pour sa santé. Elle avait été malade presque tout le temps. Arrivée en Angleterre, elle avait été conduite au château où elle avait été jetée dans un cachot et nourrie comme un chien. Elle avait passé près de deux ans dans cet espace restreint et insalubre. C'est là qu'elle avait accouché de Thomas dans de grandes souffrances, assistée par deux autres prisonnières qui s'étaient portées volontaires. Les conditions sanitaires étant plus que précaires, elle avait été malade pendant plusieurs semaines avant de retrouver un peu d'énergie. Au fil des mois, son fils avait réussi à survivre malgré le manque de nourriture et d'air sain. Le pouvoir quand à lui était passé entre plusieurs mains durant cette période de noirceur sans que jamais Élisabeth ne revoie le soleil. Puis, peu de temps avant que Thomas ne fête son deuxième anniversaire, George Wickham était descendu dans les cachots pour les emmener ailleurs elle et son fils. Là où une autre prison les attendait, hors des mûrs du château. Élisabeth comprend maintenant que ce changement correspond probablement au moment où les alliés avaient repris définitivement le pouvoir en Angleterre obligeant les révolutionnaires à quitter la ville pour aller se cacher à la campagne.

Saul arrête brusquement le cabriolet devant l'entrée de la cuisine à l'instant même où Élisabeth revivait par la pensée, le moment précis où elle avait été heurtée par la carriole. Heureusement que les secours étaient arrivés assez vite pour empêcher les révolutionnaires de remettre la main sur elle. À moins que ce soit plutôt parce qu'ils l'avaient cru morte. Sans attendre une seule seconde de plus, Élisabeth saute sur le sol, salue Saul d'un signe de tête discret et lui promet de ne pas manquer son rendez-vous du lendemain, au moment d'aller faire les courses. Celui-ci se penche vers elle, renouvelle ses menaces et la congédie d'un geste négligeant de la main.

Lorsqu'elle entre dans la cuisine, elle constate que les choses suivent leur cour. Le repas du soir est terminé depuis quelques minutes, la vaisselle est déjà rangée dans les armoires et les provisions nécessaires pour le lendemain matin sont déjà placées sur la table. Élisabeth soupire de soulagement et se dirige vers sa chambre. Sur le chemin, elle ne croise personne. Ne voulant pas aller se coucher tout de suite et ayant besoin de se délier les jambes compte tenu des nombreuses heures passées sur le banc inconfortable du cabriolet de Saul, Élisabeth désire se rendre dans son jardin, curieuse de savoir si elle ressentira quelque chose de particulier maintenant qu'elle se souvient de tout.

Les émotions à fleur de peau, Élisabeth ouvre la porte métallique et la referme consciente d'avoir effectué ce même mouvement tellement de fois sans savoir à quel point son jardin lui manquerait une fois loin du château. Elle traverse l'espace vert et constate à quel point il est devenu essentiel à son équilibre psychologique. Elle s'approche du banc, mais ne s'assied même pas dessus. À la place, elle avance et touche les plantes ayant la conviction que celles-ci peuvent sentir qu'elle habite désormais son corps avec l'ensemble de ses souvenirs et son expérience de vie. Des pas qui s'approchent, l'obligent à se retourner.

_-Anna? Je vous cherchais! _Lui lance l'homme qui possédait encore son cœur sans le savoir :_ En fait non! Ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Ce n'est pas moi qui vous cherche, mais le docteur Porter. Il souhaiterait que vous alliez le voir maintenant._

D'abord muette, Élisabeth baisse les yeux, fuyant son regard, lui répondant simplement : _Très bien! _ Elle ne s'attendait pas la revoir si vite. Pas sans avoir le temps de se préparer mentalement en tout cas_. _Les jambes tremblantes sous le coup de l'émotion, Élisabeth avance lentement et passe devant lui pour sortir du jardin.

Intrigué par son silence, William la retient par le bras et lui demande: _Vous êtes sure que vous allez bien Anna?_

Jetant un œil sur sa main, Élisabeth frissonne repensant à cette fameuse nuit où ces mêmes mains l'avaient caressée, se posant partout sur son corps. Troublée par ces images qui remontent de sa mémoire et par la proximité physique de William, Élisabeth comprend pourquoi il lui avait semblé très agressif lorsqu'elle avait fait sa connaissance alors qu'elle était Anna. Elle avait été surprise par sa rudesse et avait même cru - à tors - qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses traits de caractère. Mais maintenant que tout lui manquait de lui, maintenant qu'elle se souvenait de leurs baisers passionnés aussi, Élisabeth sait qu'il est tout sauf violent. En tant qu'amant, elle l'avait découvert tendre et doux comme un agneau. Elle sait maintenant qu'elle se trouve dans la même position que lui, qu'il n'y a rien de plus difficile que de se trouver devant l'être aimé et être obligé de contenir ses sentiments et brider ses envies. Et Dieu seul sait qu'Élisabeth le désirait, surtout maintenant qu'elle savait à quel point l'amour physique pouvait être un moment de grâce inégalable.

Pressée de mettre de la distance entre elle et lui afin d'éviter de commettre l'irréparable, Élisabeth se fait violence et répond enfin à sa question:_ Je vais très bien, merci monsieur Darcy.  
><em>

_-Et votre mari? _Lui demande William en relâchant son bras.

_-Il va bien aussi, merci!_

_-Il n'est pas rentré avec vous?_

_-Non! Il a préféré s'installer en ville, chez un ami de longue date. Le château l'intimide trop pour rester ici. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je vais aller voir le médecin._

_-Oui… bien entendu… pardon!_

La suivant des yeux tandis qu'elle marche vers l'aile des invités, William se réconforte à l'idée qu'il passera très peu de temps au château désormais. Son magasin requiert toute son attention et lui permet de penser à autre chose qu'à la perte de son épouse.

Repensant aux années de folies qu'il avait traversées après la disparition d'Élisabeth, William sent le besoin de s'activer. Il se dirige vers l'écurie, selle son cheval et quitte la forteresse pour aller se promener dans la compagne avoisinante. Il se revoit chez lui aux États-Unis, chevauchant ainsi pendant des jours et des jours, s'arrêtant dans chaque village en quête d'indices ou d'informations. Combien d'hommes avait-il payé ainsi, suivant des pistes qui ne menaient nulle part. Il avait délaissé ses affaires, sa sœur et même son domaine pendant de longs mois. Jusqu'à ce que la rumeur de l'exécution de la princesse en Angleterre n'arrive jusqu'à lui, l'obligeant à cesser sa vie d'errance pour reprendre le contrôle de ses affaires. Charles et Jane avaient alors pris soin de lui et l'avaient aidé à remonter la pente, lentement, pour redevenir l'homme qu'il avait été avant de la connaître.

William avait ensuite été témoin de la cour assidue que Ralf avait fait à sa jeune sœur qui était peu à peu devenue une jeune femme dont il ne pouvait qu'être fier. Ragaillardi et ayant retrouvé son aplomb, William revient vers le château, ramène son cheval à l'écurie, le nettoie, lui donne à magner puis regagne l'aile du château où se trouve sa chambre. Avant de pousser la porte de celle-ci, il prend un grand respire et décide de tenir compte de son besoin d'aller faire une dernière visite à sa sœur avant d'aller se coucher.

_-Georgie? Ralf n'est pas avec toi?_

_-Non! Il discute encore avec nos informateurs! _

_-Sais-tu s'il a pris le temps de donner de fausses informations à Martha comme je le lui avais suggéré?_

_-À propos de son emploi du temps et de ses déplacements?_

_-Oui!_

_-Bien entendu, quoique personnellement, je sois certaine que vous perdez votre temps. Anna n'accepterait jamais de participer aux activités des rebelles._

_-Il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de chance!_

_-Qu'allez-vous faire ensuite?_

_-Tout dépend de ce qu'elle fera de ces informations! Si les rebelles apprennent que Ralf quittera le château dans cinq jours pour se rendre chez moi, alors on obtiendra la confirmation que cette Anna est une espionne!_

_-À moins qu'une personne la fasse chanter!_

_-Quelle différence cela fait-il?_

_-Mais toute la différence voyons!_

_-Pas pour moi! _

Après avoir discuté avec Georgie pendant encore quelques minutes, William revient dans sa chambre et s'installe sous les couvertures. Un léger coup frappé sur sa porte, l'oblige à se relever. Il passe sa robe de chambre et découvre Martha qui s'excuse de venir le déranger.

_-Le docteur Porter aimerait vous voir! Si vous êtes disponible évidemment!_

_-Très bien! J'y vais immédiatement._

_-Je vais le prévenir._

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux hommes se retrouvent dans le petit salon qui sert de salle d'examen pour le vieux docteur.

_-Je suis inquiet, très inquiet même! _Lui lance le vieil homme dès que William entre dans son petit bureau.

_-Concernant Anna?_

_-Oui! Elle me cache quelque chose! J'en mettrais ma main à couper!_

_-Elle vous a appris quoi exactement?_

_-Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle dit! C'est ce qu'elle me cache qui me dérange!_

_-À propos de quoi?_

_-À propos de ce Saul et de leur fils! Elle m'a raconté qu'elle s'est rendue le voir avec Saul. Elle dit… enfin, elle prétend qu'elle la reconnu lui, son fils. Mais qu'aucun autre souvenir signifiant n'est remonté. _

_-Moi ce qui m'étonne c'est plutôt qu'elle ait laissé son enfant là-bas!_

_-Elle dit que la mère de Saul en prend soin et qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'en occuper pendant qu'elle travaille._

_-Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète au juste?_

_-Elle ne m'a pas tout dit! Elle avait peur. Ses pupilles étaient très dilatées. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe d'après-vous?_

_-Difficile à dire si elle ne parle pas! Je crois que vous devriez passer du temps avec elle. Essayer de la questionner! Elle est fermée avec moi! Depuis que cet homme a surgi dans sa vie, elle est différente avec moi!_

_-Avec moi, elle est toujours pareille pourtant! _

_-Personnellement, je crois qu'elle est effrayée! Ne pouvez-vous trouver un moyen de passer plus du temps avec elle?_

_-J'ai peut être une idée! Je vais aller en discuter avec le roi et je vous en donnerai des nouvelles._

Le lendemain matin, à la première heure, Élisabeth est dans la cuisine à s'occuper du menu. Elle prend en note ce que Martha lui dit par rapport aux allées et venues de la famille royale sans savoir qu'il s'agit de fausses informations. Elle referme son cahier lorsque Georgie entre dans la cuisine. Tous les employés font la révérence.

_-Anna! Je pourrais vous voir? J'ai un service à vous demander! Avez-vous quelques minutes à me consacrer?_

_-Bien entendu majesté! J'aurai terminé ici dans cinq minutes! Où voulez-vous que nous parlions?_

_-Venez me rejoindre dans la salle de musique! Je vous attendrai là!_

Lorsqu'Élisabeth arrive devant la pièce en question, elle hésite à pousser la porte. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle y retourne depuis son retour au château, mais la première réellement depuis qu'elle a retrouvé la mémoire. Trop se souvenirs se bousculent dans sa tête en lien avec cette pièce où les deux princesses passaient tant de temps. Georgie arrive derrière elle la faisant sursauter. Sitôt remise du choc et rassurée, Élisabeth prend place dans un fauteuil après y avoir été invitée par la reine.

_-Comment se passe votre grossesse majesté? _Lui demande Anna gentiment.

_-Assez bien! J'ai quelques nausées le matin et c'est tout._

_-En quoi puis-je vous être utile?_

_-En fait, je suis un peu gênée! J'ai eu une idée cette nuit! Je voudrais faire une surprise à mon frère!_

_-William? Je veux dire, monsieur Darcy? _Se reprend Élisabeth.

_-Oui, comme vous le savez, il vient d'ouvrir un magasin à quelques heures d'ici!_

_-J'en ai entendu parler, oui!_

_-Il est aussi nouvellement propriétaire d'un domaine très imposant dans cette même région… J'aimerais vous envoyer là-bas pour lui donner un coup de main!_

_-Quel travail me voyez-vous y faire?_

_-J'aimerais que vous y fassiez un peu ce que vous avez fait ici, organiser les routines et former les employés. Grâce à vous, tout tourne parfaitement dans la cuisine. Comme William travaille très fort, il n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de ces détails. Sans compter que Charles et Jane séjournent chez lui presque tout le temps, de même que les deux sœurs de Charles que vous connaissez déjà aussi, Caroline et Louisa. _

_-Combien de temps devrais-je rester là-bas?_

_-Anna, comprenez moi bien, je ne vous oblige pas à y aller! Je vous le demande comme à une amie. Puisque je sais que William apprécie votre professionnalisme tout autant que moi, je voudrais lui faire la surprise de lui prêter vos services, mais je vous le répète, vous êtes libre d'accepter ou de refuser!_ Achève Georgie en sachant qu'elle avait plus de chance de voir Anna accepter si elle la laissait totalement libre.

_-Je veux bien m'y rendre! Toutefois, la durée de ce séjour m'inquiète un peu! Surtout que je viens juste de prendre une journée de congé._

_-Vos êtes partie une seule journée Anna. Que diriez-vous de rester là-bas quelques jours? Une semaine tout au plus?_

_-Tant que cela de dépasse pas une semaine, ça me va!_ Répond Élisabeth sachant qu'elle allait devoir trouver une façon de prévenir Saul de son départ.

_-Très bien! Alors que diriez-vous de partir demain matin? William est parti tôt ce matin, mais Charles et Jane vont aller le rejoindre demain à la première heure. Vous pourriez vous y rendre en même temps qu'eux._

_-Si vite que ça?_

_-Seulement si c'est possible pour vous bien entendu._

_-Je crois pouvoir m'arranger… _

_-Merci Anna! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous._

En prévision de ce changement dans ses plans, Élisabeth se rend en ville avec les deux coursiers en fin de matinée. Elle commande à l'avance tout ce qui sera nécessaire pour le reste de la semaine et prend quelques minutes pour aller voir Saul afin de le prévenir de son absence.

_-Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu! _S'emporte ce dernier.

_-Je n'ai pas le choix. La reine est ma patronne immédiate. Je serai de retour à la fin de la semaine… _

_-Bon! Je ferai avec! Mais je te préviens, si tu n'es pas de retour dimanche! Ton fils souffrira!_

_-Mais Saul, je ne contrôle ni l'heure, ni la journée de mon retour!_

_-Tu t'arrangeras! Sinon! Sinon, j'irai te chercher là-bas moi-même!_

Élisabeth lui rapporte ensuite ce qu'elle a appris à propos des déplacements du roi qu'elle a obtenus en matinée priant pour que rien de fâcheux ne puisse arriver à cause de cela. De retour au château, elle range les provisions et rencontre les employés pour les prévenir de son absence et pour leur expliquer ce qu'elle attend d'eux pendant ce temps là.

Revenue dans sa chambre, Élisabeth fait ses bagages et passe voir le médecin pour le mettre lui aussi au courant de son départ. Avant de se coucher, Élisabeth va arroser son jardin et demander au jeune jardinier qu'elle a pris sous son aile de s'occuper de ses épices. Elle fait le tour avec lui pour l'aider à se souvenir des soins à donner aux plantes.

Pendant la nuit, elle fait des cauchemars à répétition. Elle a beau se lever, marcher pendant quelques minutes, elle n'arrive pas à se changer les idées. Elle revoit en boucle les années qu'elle a passées en prison et celles encore plus lointaines où elle était au château avec sa famille tout en sachant que la forteresse était ceinturée de rebelles.

Elle frissonne en repensant à la fameuse soirée où l'un de leur plus fidèle domestique était venu chercher sa mère pour la conduire directement vers leurs ennemis, l'entraînant sous un faux prétexte. Comment ensuite, attirés par les cris et la clameur générale, ils étaient tous allés regarder par la fenêtre de la plus haute tour et avaient assistés impuissants à l'exécution de celle-ci. Barricadé à l'intérieur du château, protégé par un groupe de moins en moins nombreux de soldats, son père tentait de préserver sa dignité à travers le respect des horaires et des tâches quotidiennes. Ils savaient tous les trois pourtant que d'une journée à l'autre, d'une heure à l'autre, l'ennemi allait tenter le grand coup et pénètrerait à l'intérieur des murs du château. Revivant le supplice du dernier souper avec son père, puis son évasion réussie avec sa sœur Jane déguisée en homme, Élisabeth abandonne définitivement l'idée de dormir, se lève et va arpenter les jardins.

Comme le départ est prévu pour 8h00, tout de suite après le déjeuner, Élisabeth remonte à sa chambre afin de ramasser son sac de voyage et l'apporter avec elle dans la cuisine. Elle s'occupe ensuite du repas puis s'assure de partir avec les provisions qu'elle a l'intention d'amener avec elle dans la demeure de William. Lorsque tout est prêt pour leur départ, la reine elle-même vient saluer Charles et Jane. Pendant le trajet, Élisabeth reste silencieuse. Bien que le parcours lui soit en partie familier, puisqu'ils devaient se rendre au cœur du même village qu'elle a traversé avec Saul avant d'arriver chez lui. En approchant de celui-ci, Élisabeth surveille les alentours et observe les gens. Croyant apercevoir au détour d'un chemin, une silhouette ressemblant à la vieille femme qui s'occupait de son fils, la domestique devient tout à coup très nerveuse.

_-Vous avez vu quelqu'un que vous connaissez Anna?_

_-Non… enfin… j'ai cru que oui… puis… non! Finalement, je me suis trompée._

Charles propose ensuite aux deux femmes d'arrêter pour prendre un bol de soupe dans une auberge avant d'arriver à la demeure de William. Jane accepte avec joie. Dans l'auberge du même village, plusieurs personnes se retournent lorsqu'ils reconnaissent les visiteurs. La nourriture est seulement potable, mais ils ont tellement faim qu'ils ne passent aucun commentaire.

Lorsqu'en jetant un œil par la fenêtre, Élisabeth voit à nouveau passer la vieille dame qu'elle a très bien reconnue, elle se lève sans un mot d'explication, sort de l'auberge et arpente les rues afin de la retrouver. La repérant un peu plus loin au moment où elle traverse la rue, Élisabeth s'approche rapidement et lui demande : _Alice?_

_-Vous?_ S'écrie la vieille dame, surveillant simultanément à droite et à gauche.

_-Saul n'est pas avec vous?_ Lui demande Élisabeth à voix basse.

_-Non! Et vous, vous ne devriez pas être au château?_

_-Je suis en déplacement… et vous?_

_-Je suis venue faire des courses pour Thomas!_

_-Il va bien?_

_-Oui… _

_-Merci de prendre soin de lui._

_-Je ne le fais pas pour vous!_

_-Pour qui alors?_

_-Pour que ma fille Sarah puisse vivre!_

_-C'était donc ça! J'imagine qu'elle est gardée en captivité par les hommes de Saul? Celle dont il m'a fait endosser la personnalité!_

_-Elle est mariée avec Saul! Il était si gentil avant de se joindre à ces maudits révolutionnaires. Maintenant, il est fou!_

_-Je vais devoir vous quitter, mais je vous promets Alice que je vais essayer de vous aider… si on m'en donne la possibilité!_

_-Merci mademoiselle! Faites vite alors! _

Retournant vers l'auberge où sa sœur et son époux l'attendaient toujours, Élisabeth leur raconte qu'elle avait cru voir une ancienne amie à elle, mais s'était trompée (Après tout, n'était-elle pas supposée être née à proximité de ce village en tant que Sarah.) N'ayant aucune raison de remettre en question les dire de la jeune domestique, les deux jeunes gens terminent leur repas avant de se remettre en route.

Arrivée devant les grilles de la demeure de William, Élisabeth se souvient vaguement être déjà entrée dans cette maison lorsqu'elle était très jeune. Le domaine appartenait à un membre de la noblesse que son père appréciait plus particulièrement : le duc de Wellington. Élisabeth aurait bien aimé savoir ce que William faisait là et surtout à quel titre il s'y trouvait puisque ce genre de demeure ne pouvait pas être acheté. Ces riches propriétés ne se transmettaient que par testament. Condamnée à ne pouvoir poser aucune question, Élisabeth se promet d'être très à l'écoute de ce que les domestiques auraient à dire sur le sujet. La grille s'ouvre pour laisser entrer le cabriolet. William lui-même vient accueillir ses invités. Jane et Charles s'entretiennent avec lui quelques minutes, à la suite de quoi, William s'approche de la jeune cuisinière qui attendait sagement derrière le couple tout en admirant les alentours.

_-Bon! Si je comprends bien, c'est vous la surprise que ma sœur m'envoie? _

_-Oui!_

_-Je suis étonné que vous ayez accepté! Que vous a-t-elle promis pour vous convaincre de venir me donner un coup de main?_

_-Elle s'est montrée très persuasive! Comme toujours!_

_-Alors suivez-moi! Je vais vous conduire dans la cuisine. Je vous présenterai Anitha, la cuisinière en chef… elle vous dira tout ce que vous devez savoir et vous montrera même votre chambre. Je n'aurai, malheureusement, que très peu de temps à vous accorder… _

_-Mais si je veux faire des changements? Comment puis-je vous consulter?_

_-Ayant vu ce que vous avez fait du palais! Je vous donne carte blanche!_

_-Merci! Je me montrerai digne de votre confiance!_

Ne répondant pas à cette affirmation, toujours convaincu qu'il y ait une possibilité pour qu'elle fasse partie des révolutionnaires, William est sauvé par Charles qui s'empresse d'ajouter_ : Sans aucun doute Anna, nous savons tous que vous êtes irremplaçable!_

William la guide à travers les interminables couloirs de sa nouvelle demeure et jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une immense cuisine où une dizaine de personne s'active. Une dame très corpulente portant un tablier blanc immaculé vient automatiquement vers William et l'accueille avec un grand sourire.

_-Bonjour Anitha, je vous présente Anna!_

_-Enchantée, Anna!_

_-En fait, d'après votre époux Saul, vous vous appelleriez plutôt Sarah, non?_

_-C'est ce qu'il dit, mais tant que…_ Voyant qu'elle hésite, William lui fait signe qu'il comprend ce qu'elle veut dire. Elle ajoute alors soulagée : _Je préfère de loin Anna!_

_-Anna est ici pour vous aider à améliorer le fonctionnement et à réorganiser l'aménagement._

_-Oh! Une lourde tâche l'attend Milord!_

_-Je suis là pour ça! _Réplique Élisabeth.

-_Très bien Anna!_ Lance Anitha. _Je suis très heureuse que vous soyez venue! Monsieur Darcy, vous pouvez nous laisser, je vais m'occuper de tout lui montrer._

_-Très bien, merci Anitha! Anna, je vous verrai plus tard._

_-Merci monsieur Darcy! _Lui répond Anna en plongeant dans une profonde révérence.

Durant les dernières heures de la journée, Élisabeth enregistre toutes les informations que lui donne Anitha. Elles discutent organisation et planifient toute une série de modifications concernant le déroulement des journées et surtout concernant les déplacements prévus pour aller chercher les provisions quotidiennement. Anitha est vraiment impressionnée par les idées d'Anna. Dès le lendemain, les deux femmes commencent à réorganiser les choses. Dans l'après-midi du deuxième jour, Anna laisse Anitha s'occuper de ses tâches alors qu'elle va explorer les jardins actuels du domaine. Elle fait la connaissance de Justin, le vieux jardinier qui prend soins du potager tout autant que des fleurs.

Elle s'entend avec lui sur certains réaménagements qu'il serait essentiel de faire assez rapidement. Justin approuve certaines idées et se dit tout disposé à entreprendre les travaux dès maintenant. Anna retourne à la cuisine où elle aide les employés à préparer le repas du soir. Après avoir mangé à son tour, Anna a le sentiment d'étouffer à l'intérieur et retourne dehors. Elle prend congé d'Anitha, ramasse un châle sort au grand air.

C'est alors qu'elle voit William qui arrive à cheval. Elle se retourne pour l'admirer sur sa monture. C'est alors qu'elle comprend à quel point cela avait du être difficile pour lui. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, c'était déchirant. Son amour pour lui était bien vivant et se battait pour exister. Elle souffrait donc d'être obligée de se retenir, mais comme elle venait tout juste de retrouver la mémoire, cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'elle connaissait cette souffrance. Alors que William de son côté devait trouver la situation intolérable puisqu'il voyait son épouse disparue en elle à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait. Arrivé à sa hauteur, William fait ralentir son cheval en tirant sur les rênes.

_-Alors Anna? Comment se passe les choses?_

Pendant qu'elle cherche quoi répondre, William descend de son cheval et commence à marcher avec elle.

_-Bien! Vraiment bien! Anitha n'avait pas réellement besoin de moi! Les solutions lui seraient apparues les unes après les autres après quelques temps. _

_-Oh! Je suis certain que vous exagérez!_

Ils marchent côte à côte en direction du la maison lorsqu'Élisabeth se tourne pour lui demander : _Votre magasin va ouvrir bientôt, je crois?_

_-Il est ouvert depuis hier!_

_-Pourquoi avez-vous avez l'air soucieux alors?_

_-Ah, oui! À quoi voyez-vous ça? _Lui demande-t-il surpris.

_-Je ne sais pas! J'imagine que c'est parce que vous parlez plus que ça d'habitude!_

_-Vous avez raison! Je me fais du souci pour le roi et pour ma sœur!_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Des rumeurs circulent! On dit que les révolutionnaires se préparent pour un autre renversement! Croyez moi, je ne voudrais pas que ça recommence…_

_-Des rumeurs qui viennent d'où?_

_-De partout pardi! Des clients au magasin, des passants, des commerçants! Tout le monde craint la prochaine révolution._

_-Les gens sont pourtant satisfaits de Ralf et de ses réformes?_

_-Oui, mais ce que ces hommes aiment, c'est le pouvoir! Uniquement le pouvoir! Ralf est le meilleur roi que l'on puisse avoir, mais croyez moi, les rebelles n'ont pas besoin de raison pour vouloir renverser le pouvoir! Ils arrivent à faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui…_

_-Ils leur mentent?_

_-Oui, ils les manipulent où encore, ils les font chanter… _

_-Vous croyez que c'est ce qu'ils ont fait avec votre épouse? _Ne peut se retenir de demandez Élisabeth.

_-Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils lui ont fait! Je commence à comprendre que je ne la reverrai jamais! Lorsque je vous ai vu la première fois, j'ai eu un choc! J'étais convaincu qu'elle m'était rendue, mais plus le temps passe, plus je vous observe et surtout maintenant que je vous connais mieux, en fait, je vois bien que vous ne pouvez pas être Élisabeth._

_-Je suis trop différente d'elle, j'imagine?_ Lui demande la jeune femme non sans éprouver une très grande peine à cause de ses paroles.

_-Effectivement!_

_-Je suis désolée monsieur Darcy. J'ai de la peine pour vous!_

_-Vous êtes gentille Anna. Mais changeons de sujet! Parlons de vous maintenant! Saul vous a-t-il permis d'éclaircir votre passé?_

_-Non! Saul était très inquiet, il m'a dit que je suis disparue du jour au lendemain!_

_-Sans explication?_

_-Sans explication… bien que ça me paraisse peu probable…_

_-Vous êtes certaine qu'il ne vous cache pas quelque chose?_

_-Comment pourrais-je le savoir? Mais tout de même, depuis que j'ai vu notre fils, je n'ai plus de doute… Je l'ai reconnu, lui! Lui uniquement!_

_-Et pas votre mari?_

_-Non, pas Saul! Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est comme ça!_

_-Aucun autre souvenir ne vous est revenu, au moment où vous avez revu votre fils?_

_-Oh, si bien sur! Des images, des sensations, mais rien qui soit susceptible de me permettre de comprendre ce qui a pu m'arriver. _

_-Votre fils a cinq ans?_

_-Un peu moins que ça, mais il est très grand. _

_-Il ressemble à Saul?_

_-Non, à moi plutôt! Il a les cheveux et les yeux bruns. Il est très beau. _

_-J'aimerais bien le voir un jour… _

_-Oh! Ce sera difficile! Vous habiterez ici et moi, je serai au château la plupart du temps…_

_-C'est vrai! Vous avez raison!_

_-Quant à vous monsieur Darcy? Je crois que vous devriez vous remarier!_

_-Quoi? Non! Non, je ne pourrais pas. Tant que je n'aurai pas la confirmation que mon épouse est bel et bien morte, je l'attendrai!_

_-J'espère que ce mystère s'éclaircira très vite alors! _

_-Anna? Je peux vous demander quelque chose?_

_-Allez-y! Je vous écoute!_

_-Je voudrais que vous me promettiez une chose!_

_-Quoi?_

_-Si vous avez des ennuis! Si vous avez besoin de conseil un jour où encore si vous ne savez pas quelle décision prendre! Venez me voir! Je vous aiderai!_

_-Vous êtes gentil! Je ne l'oublierai pas! «Surtout, ne promet rien Élisabeth, ne lui promet rien!» _se répète intérieurement la jeune femme avant d'ajouter pour s'assurer qu'il ne revienne pas sur le sujet : _Bon, je vais retourner à l'intérieur voir où en est Anitha._

_-Merci de cette conversation Anna! Vous m'avez fait beaucoup de bien, les gens n'osent plus me parler de mon épouse! Ils ont peur de me peiner, mais quelque fois, parler d'elle c'est un peu comme la ramener dans ma vie! _

_-Je m'en souviendrai. Bonne soirée monsieur Darcy! «Mon William!» _Ajoute-t-elle tendrement dans ses pensées.

_**À suivre…**_

_**Enfoncée jusqu'au cou dans ses mensonges, Élisabeth va-t-elle s'en sortir? Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Miriamme**_


	15. Liberté surveillée

_**Cette partie est courte, mais intense. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le délai auquel je ne vous ai pas habituées, mais puisque l'une de vous a si gentiment accepté de devenir ma lectrice-correctrice, surveillant autant l'orthographe que les erreurs de jugement qu'il m'arrive de faire, vous comprendez qu'il est normal que vous ayez à attendre un peu plus longtemps. Merci à YOUK donc, qui m'est devenue indispensable et à toutes celles qui suivent cette histoire inventée à partir des merveilleux personnages de Jane Austen.**  
><em>

_Quinzième partie_

Trois jours plus tard, une sorte de routine s'est installée, Élisabeth et Anitha continuent de faire équipe pour réorganiser les tâches, alors que William et son petit groupe s'activent au magasin. Le matin du cinquième jour, Anna commence à craindre de ne pas être capable de rentrer au château comme prévu. Elle sait que si elle ne quitte pas la région le lendemain matin au plus tard, Saul imaginera le pire et pourra même décider de venir la rejoindre sur place. Anna attend donc le retour de Jane avec impatience.

Lorsque l'agitation contagieuse de leur retour gagne les employés de la cuisine, Élisabeth fait parvenir un mot à sa sœur afin de lui demander de venir la rejoindre dans le jardin. Élisabeth prend toutefois garde et change son écriture. Elle sait que Jane pourrait reconnaître sa façon assez personnelle d'écrire puisqu'elles ont toutes les deux eu le même précepteur et qu'elles avaient passé une bonne partie de leur enfance à s'envoyer des messages codés.

Élisabeth est dans le jardin lorsque Jane vient la retrouver.

_-Anna? _

_-Madame Bingley! Vous êtes là enfin!_

_-Oui, on vient à peine d'arriver! _

_-Alors, partez-vous demain comme prévu?_

_-Non! Nous ne partons pas demain!_ Avant qu'Élisabeth **n'**ait le temps de lui en demander la raison, Jane reprend : _En fait, nous ne repartirons pas d'ici avant un petit bout de temps! _Elle rougit violemment avant d'ajouter : _Je suis enfin enceinte!_

Voyant les yeux de sa sœur se voiler de larmes de joie, Élisabeth comprend que celle-ci avait espéré cette grossesse depuis bien longtemps. En tant que sœur aimante, Élisabeth souhaiterait bien être en mesure de serrer sa sœur aînée contre elle, mais elle doit plutôt rester concentrée sur son objectif qui est de trouver une façon de rentrer au château le plus vite possible.

_-Quoi? Félicitations! Oh! Je comprends pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas partir… Vous ne pouvez certes pas voyager tout de suite dans votre état! Mais votre époux lui, il ne va pas retourner en ville?_

_-Non! Il veut rester avec moi! D'autant plus qu'il a du travail à faire ici avec William! Tout est toujours plus long que prévu! _

En fait, ce que Jane ne disait pas à la jeune femme, c'est que pour une raison étrange, William partait avec eux tous les matins pour se rendre au magasin, mais qu'il ne restait pas à la boutique. Il laissait Charles s'occuper de tout et partait seul à cheval comme si c'était parfaitement normal. La troisième journée, Jane avait même essayé d'en savoir plus en questionnant son mari à ce sujet, mais il lui répondit tout simplement que William travaillait sur un autre projet.

_-C'est que j'avais pris des engagements pour demain soir! Vous êtes certaine que personne d'autre ne prend la route demain?_

_-Vous devriez demander à William… Il sera là dans la soirée… vous verrez avec lui._

_-Oui! Bien, vous avez raison mademoiselle, j'attendrai son retour!_

Reprenant le travail là où elle l'avait laissé, Anna s'acquitte de ses tâches un peu plus rapidement qu'à son habitude. Dès qu'elle en a l'occasion, elle questionne Anitha afin de savoir si parmi les employés, certains auraient prévu retourner vers Londres avant le début de la fin de semaine. Comme la réponse de celle-ci est négative, Élisabeth sait que son dernier espoir réside en sa capacité de convaincre William qu'elle doit s'en aller dès le lendemain. Toutefois, comme si les choses n'allaient pas assez mal, le jeune homme rentre très tard.

Il est environ vingt-trois heures lorsqu'il traverse le long corridor qui mène à son bureau. L'ombre silencieuse d'Élisabeth qui se déplace dans sa direction le fait sursauter. Reconnaissant la jeune domestique, il s'écrie : _Anna? Mon Dieu! Ce que vous m'avez fait peur! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici!_

_-Pardon, mais il fallait que je vous parle!_

Méfiant sans pouvoir le lui faire sentir, William ajoute : _Si vous voulez vous donner la peine d'entrer dans mon bureau? À moins que vous ne préfériez que notre entretien se passe dans un corridor sombre?_

_-Non! Pas du tout!_

_-Après vous alors! _Lui dit William tout en ouvrant la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir avant qu'elle ne se manifeste.

Entrant derrière elle, William observe celle-ci tandis qu'elle détaille la pièce où elle vient d'entrer. La sentant anxieuse, il se rembrunit. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas changé d'attitude à son égard, sa nervosité est visible et contagieuse. Il la devine préoccupée par la crainte de ne pas pouvoir rentrer à temps. Il se demande aussi comment faire pour en connaître la raison? Georgie lui avait pourtant assuré ne pas avoir besoin d'elle avant quelques temps, il sait donc que ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'elle veut partir, même si elle ose l'évoquer. Il sait aussi surtout qu'il doit faire en sorte qu'elle ait plus peur encore, afin de la pousser au pied du mur, faire en sorte qu'elle commette une erreur. Tel un rat pris dans un espace restreint, Anna devait avoir assez peur pour agir sans réfléchir leur permettant ainsi d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'elle leur cachait, ce que les révolutionnaires tramaient à rester cachés dans le coin. Il n'y avait qu'une raison pour expliquer leur présence et c'était que la jeune domestique leur avait transmis les fausses informations que Ralf avait préparées et sur lesquelles il s'était entendu avec son beau-frère.

_-Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît! _Lui propose William en lui montrant un long fauteuil.

_-Merci!_

_-Bien! Je vous écoute, Anna! J'imagine que si vous avez attendu aussi tard, ce que vous avez à me dire est important._

_-Pourquoi rentrez-vous aussi tard? _Lui demande alors la jeune femme le prenant totalement par surprise.

_-Quoi? _

_-Je vous ai demandé pourquoi vous rentrez si tard?_

_-C'est à cause du magasin, en fait! Il vient d'ouvrir et j'ai une foule, nous avons Charles et moi! Une foule de détails à régler!_

_-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de rester loin de son foyer aussi longtemps! Vos employés ont besoin de vous savoir autour! Vous devriez être assez près pour les aider en cas de besoin… _

_-Mais, je viens de vous dire que c'est seulement pour un temps!_ Sentant la colère s'emparer de lui, William se lève et se met à marcher de long en large, croyant qu'ainsi il pourra retrouver son calme. _J'imagine que vous ne m'avez pas attendu simplement pour me dire cela?_

-_Non, en effet! _Gagnée par une agitation semblable à la sienne, Élisabeth se lève à son tour et s'immobilise juste devant la fenêtre. _J'aimerais savoir si c'était possible pour moi de quitter demain comme prévu?_ William remarque qu'elle appuie volontairement sur l'expression «comme prévu». _Et ce même si votre ami et son épouse n'ont plus l'intention de partir._

_-Ah! C'est donc ça? Vous voulez partir? _

_-J'ai terminé ce que j'avais à faire! Anitha sait comment continuer ma tâche! Elle peut très bien terminer à ma place!_

_-C'est que, comme je ne suis pas là très souvent, comme vous venez de me le reprocher, je me sens plus rassuré lorsque vous vous chargez de tout! _

_-Je ne demande rien de plus que ce qui était déjà prévu au moment de mon départ. Votre sœur m'avait…_

_-Qu'avez-vous de si urgent à faire au château? _La coupe alors William la dévisageant avec attention.

_-Votre sœur a besoin de moi! _Répond Élisabeth d'une voix tremblante. Elle se ressaisit aussitôt et reprendre d'une voix beaucoup plus forte et déterminée :_ C'est à cause du bébé! Elle m'a demandé de l'aider à préparer la chambre. Je me suis engagée auprès d'elle pour aller voir les artisans! Il faut aussi commander les meubles, les vêtem…_

_-Vous mentez!_ La coupe William incapable de contrôler la sourde colère qui monte en lui. _Je sais très bien que ma sœur n'a pas…_

_-Non! Vous avez raison, je me suis mal exprimée! Mais ce que je vous dis est la stricte vérité! Ce qu'il y a, c'est que votre sœur m'a expressément demandé de ne pas en parler. C'est une surprise! Elle souhaite surprendre Ral… Le roi!_

_-Et bien ma sœur attendra! J'ai encore besoin de vous ici! _

_-Mais puisque j'ai terminé! Tout est arrangé avec Anitha!_

_-Ce n'est pas Anitha qui prend les décisions ici!_

Un long silence règne qu'aucun des deux ne veut briser.

_-Bon! Alors je vous demande la permission de partir par mes propres moyens? _Lui demande finalement la jeune femme d'une voix redevenue tremblante.

_-Permission refusée! Vous allez rester jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement._

Élisabeth vient pour répliquer, mais tente plutôt de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Les lèvres tremblantes, elle détourne le regard avant qu'il ne puisse voir ses larmes. Arrivée sur le bord de la porte, elle ajoute simplement d'une voix basse et rauque : _Très bien! Je vous laisse vous reposer. Merci de m'avoir écoutée. Bonne nuit monsieur Darcy._

Sitôt qu'elle referme la porte Anna ne peut endiguer les larmes qui jaillissent de ses yeux. Elle a de la difficulté à respirer. Elle se sent aussi à l'étroit que durant toutes les années qu'elle était en captivité, seule ou avec son fils. Elle s'écarte du mur, avançant lentement dans le corridor mal éclairé, prenant appui sur les côtés presque à chaque pas. De retour dans sa chambre, elle s'écrase sur le couvre-lit répétant inlassablement la même phrase jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la gagne.

_-Mon amour! Si seulement tu savais!_

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle arrive dans la cuisine, Élisabeth apprend de la bouche d'Anitha que William et Charles se préparent à se mettre en route pour le magasin, mais que Jane allait rester compte tenu de son état nauséeux. Voyant dans le départ de William plus tôt qu'à son habitude une chance inespérée de partir sans qu'il le sache, Élisabeth se rend dans la salle à manger pressée de desservir la table. En entrant dans la pièce, elle constate que sa sœur est encore assise à table et que William vient tout juste de terminer. Réussissant de peine et de misère à cacher son émoi, Élisabeth est alors témoin d'un échange muet entre le jeune homme et Jane.

Lorsqu'un peu plus tard, Élisabeth constate que Jane se retrouve toujours sur son chemin, elle comprend que William lui avait sans doute demandé de rester derrière pour la surveiller. Il avait donc deviné qu'elle chercherait à partir sans sa permission. N'ayant plus ni le temps, ni l'occasion de se sauver, Élisabeth continue à travailler se demandant constamment comment régler son problème. À dix-sept heures, comme il ne s'est encore rien passé, comme Saul ne s'est pas manifesté, Élisabeth commence à se détendre. La peur commence à s'estomper également. Retrouvant son courage en même temps que sa bonne humeur, Élisabeth prend la décision de tout confier à William dès qu'elle en aura l'occasion. Elle espère que celui-ci rentrera plus tôt que la veille, pressée qu'elle est de se décharger de son problème ou à tout le moins de le partager avec lui. Il est dix-huit heures lorsqu'elle apprend par Anitha que les deux hommes viennent de rentrer.

Puisqu'elle ne doit pas s'occuper de ranger la table, Élisabeth se rend dans le jardin, espérant que le jeune homme sera fidèle à son habitude d'aller s'y promener. Après tout, depuis qu'elle était là, il n'avait omis d'y aller que le soir où il était revenu vers vingt-trois heures. Le cœur battant la chamade, Élisabeth entend des pas qui viennent dans sa direction. Elle se redresse le sourire aux lèvres convaincue qu'elle est de le voir apparaître.

_-J'espère que tes bagages sont prêts? _Lui demande plutôt la silhouette menaçante de Saul, s'amusant à faire rebondir dans la main le bâton qu'il utilisait pour fouetter son cheval.

_-Saul? Que fais-tu ici?_

_-Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à une réponse! Allez! Viens! Tu repars avec moi!_

_-Je n'ai pas la permission de partir!_

_-Tu es en retard! Je te ramène avec moi, un point c'est tout!_

_-Et moi, je viens de te dire que je ne peux pas partir!_

_-Assez discuté!_ Saul s'approche d'elle, lui accroche le bras et l'entraîne vers la maison : _Viens avec moi dans ta chambre!_

_-Pas question! _S'écrie Élisabeth en essayant de se dégager.

_-Je vais t'aider à faire tes bagages! Je suis ton mari! Personne ne trouvera rien à redire à ce que j'entre dans ta chambre. _Ajoute Saul tout en continuant à l'entraîner de force.

_-Non! _Lâche Élisabeth avant de se mettre à courir suivie de près par Saul.

_-Saul? Anna?_ Les surprend William au détour du chemin. Regardant l'un et l'autre, il s'adresse finalement à Saul : _Anna ne m'avait pas prévenu que vous deviez venir?_

_-Monsieur Darcy! Je suis venu chercher ma femme Sarah! _Répond celui-ci serrant Élisabeth contre lui. Avant que celle-ci ne réplique quoi que ce soit, Saul s'arrange pour que la jeune femme sente bien qu'il possède un révolver en appuyant la pointe de celui-ci contre son dos.

_-C'est que j'ai encore besoin d'elle! _Plaide William.

_-Si j'ai fait tout ce chemin pour la ramener, c'est parce que notre fils Thomas est malade! Il réclame sa mère!_

_-Si c'est le cas, n'aurait-il pas été mieux de rester auprès de lui et d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre?_

_-Il a raison Saul! Tu aurais dû rester auprès de lui! Attends-moi ici! Je vais aller chercher mon sac! _S'empresse d'ajouter Élisabeth voulant à tout prix éviter que Saul la suive jusque dans sa chambre.

_-Attends Sarah! Je t'accompagne! Pardon monsieur Darcy._ Ajoute Saul avant de se mettre à courir derrière la jeune femme.

Accroché à ses talons, Saul attrape le bras d'Élisabeth et lui serre violemment le coude comme pour la punir d'avoir essayé d'échapper à son emprise. La douleur est suffisante pour faire grimacer Élisabeth. Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, la jeune femme se tourne vers lui pour lui dire d'un ton autoritaire : _Tu vas m'attendre ici!_

Acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête, Saul attend qu'elle ait ouvert la porte pour la bloquer avec son pied. Gagnant la bataille qui s'engage ensuite entre lui et la princesse, Saul réussit à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la chambre et à refermer la porte. Instinctivement, Élisabeth décide de l'ignorer et ramasse son sac comme prévu initialement.

_-Bien que tu sois très désirable, on n'a pas de temps pour ça! _Lui lance Saul tout en lui jetant un œil lubrique.

Sans réagir à sa provocation, Élisabeth avance vers l'armoire qui se trouve complètement au fond de la chambre tandis que Saul s'assied dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce, tout à côté de la porte.

Tout en regardant la jeune femme s'activer et mettre ses affaires dans son sac, Saul lui dit : _Je crois me souvenir que tu as bénéficié d'une certaine protection durant la grande traversée? Aucun homme n'a eu le droit de te toucher, alors? _

Sans dire un mot, Élisabeth lui fait signe que oui puis se remet à rassembler ses affaires. N'aimant pas la tournure que prend son monologue, Élisabeth ramasse alors un sac de toile dans lequel elle garde toujours un couteau assez gros pour tuer un homme. Elle le pose à côté de son sac, sur le lit, occupée qu'elle est à surveiller Saul.

_-Tu as donc connu très peu d'hommes! Un seul même, peut-être! Vraiment intéressant! D'autant plus intéressant que je suis devenu en quelque sorte, le supérieur hiérarchique de tes anciens bourreaux : George et Hunter. C'est avec moi maintenant qu'il te faudra négocier! _

_-Tu as dit à William que nous devions partir vite… Je suis prête maintenant!_

Saul se lève de son fauteuil et s'approche dangereusement de la jeune femme. Reconnaissant dans son œil la lueur du désir, Élisabeth recule instinctivement vers le mur en essayant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Saul devine son intention et se déplace encore plus rapidement qu'elle arrivant exactement là où il est certain de lui bloquer le passage. Reculant à nouveau en direction de son sac de toile, Élisabeth y arrive en même temps que Saul. Bien qu'elle ait réussi à se saisir de la ganse de son sac, Saul la repousse violemment vers l'avant afin qu'elle tombe dans le lit, face contre la couverture. Vive comme l'éclair, elle commence à monter plus loin dans le lit espérant être assez rapide pour sortir de l'autre côté, mais Saul la rattrape, l'agrippe par les cheveux, lui fait faire demi-tour, la couchant directement sur le lit et la couvrant de son corps musclé.

_-J'en ai dressée plus d'une! Mais une princesse, ça jamais!_

Élisabeth ouvre la bouche pour crier, mais Saul la prend de surprise en la giflant suffisamment fort pour qu'elle perde conscience quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle revient à elle, peu de temps après, un bâillon lui couvre la bouche et Saul n'a pas terminé de lui lier les mains ensemble. Lorsqu'il constate qu'elle recommence à gigoter, Saul lui ramasse sa deuxième main et la lui fait passer derrière son dos. Utilisant le poids de ses deux cuisses, Saul lui écarte les jambes de force et commence à redresser ses épais jupons.

_-Il n'y a rien à négocier avec moi princesse! Pour tous, nous sommes mariés et je décrète que c'est notre nuit de noces!_

Élisabeth lutte contre la panique qui la gagne. C'est alors qu'elle comprend ce qui lui reste à faire. Elle change de tactique, cessant totalement de se débattre, œuvre plutôt de manière à ce que son bras libre puisse avoir accès à son sac. Après avoir terminé de la dévêtir en lui retirant son dernier jupon, Saul s'attaque maintenant à son corsage. Il commence à dénouer les premiers rubans tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il grogne de satisfaction quand sa poitrine est presque dégagée. Une légèreté soudaine lui indique qu'il s'est temporairement relevé, occupé qu'il est à détacher son pantalon afin d'être fin prêt à la posséder. Lorsqu'il s'allonge sur elle et que la jeune femme sent à quel point il la désire par la pression qu'elle sent contre son bas-ventre, elle saisit ce qu'elle espère être la lame de son couteau, la serre dans sa paume et le frappe dans la poitrine au moment même où s'apprêtait à forcer l'entrée de son intimité. Le sang qui gicle, de même que le cri rauque qui sort de la bouche du jeune homme confirme à Élisabeth qu'elle est parvenue à atteindre son but. Profitant de sa souffrance et dégoûtée par le sang qui ne cesse de ruisseler sur elle, Élisabeth le repousse jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le dos, les yeux exorbités. Lorsqu'elle réalise qu'elle est témoin de son dernier soupir, une violente nausée la saisit l'obligeant à retirer son bâillon puis à prendre une course pour se rendre vers le pot de chambre. Après avoir rejeté les restes de son dernier repas, Élisabeth revient vers le lit, les jambes flageolantes et les yeux pleins d'eau. Des pensées très désorganisées se bousculent dans sa tête.

Elle tente de trouver une solution, mais n'arrive pas à prendre de décision. Elle sait que le cabriolet de Saul est toujours prêt et installé devant la maison. Elle devine aussi que ne les voyant pas partir, William ou un autre employé de la maison finira bien par venir vérifier ce qui se passe. D'un autre côté, elle ne peut pas non plus se rendre seule au cabriolet puisque tout le monde savait qu'elle devait repartir avec Saul. Sans compter qu'il lui fallait à tout prix se laver puis se vêtir à nouveau. S'activant en tremblant et en pleurant constamment, Élisabeth se nettoie tant bien que mal, passe une nouvelle robe, ramasse son sac de toile et sort de la chambre.

Heureusement pour elle, dans le corridor, elle ne croise personne. Comme elle souhaitait partir seule et à cheval, Élisabeth avait troqué son sac de voyage pour un autre plus petit et beaucoup plus léger. Arrivée à l'écurie, elle contourne l'entrée principale pour passer par la petite porte de côté, là où le palefrenier faisait sortir les chevaux. Elle se cache dans le box du premier cheval qu'elle peut atteindre et ramasse une vieille selle qui est accrochée le long du mur d'en face. Elle selle l'animal qui se laisse faire sans broncher. Fin prête, Élisabeth saisit les rênes et fait avancer la jument vers la sortie. Dès qu'elle est dehors avec sa monture, Élisabeth grimpe sur la bête massive et la met au galop.

_**Des hypothèses?  
><strong>_

_**À suivre…**_


	16. Sauvez mon fils

_**Voici l'avant dernière partie! J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira! Merci à Youk encore une fois pour toutes ces heures que tu prends à relire et critiquer mon texte. Miriamme.  
><strong>_

_**Seizième partie**_

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'entreprendre ce voyage? Ralf, vous n'auriez pas dû la laisser faire? _

Ralf vient pour répliquer, mais se fait prendre de vitesse par Georgie qui se plante devant son frère les deux mains bien campées sur les hanches :_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me traiter comme une poupée de porcelaine__?__ Je suis enceinte, pas malade!_

_-Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ton état! Il va y avoir une bataille, ici! Les révolutionnaires sont déjà arrivés. Leur campement n'est pas loin d'ici!_

_-Bon! Puisque ni toi, ni mon époux n'êtes capables de comprendre que nous autres femmes n'aimons pas rester à l'écart__,__je vais aller retrouver Jane dans ses appartements._

Regardant sa sœur s'éloigner d'un pas rapide en suivant l'intendante du domaine, William se tourne vers Ralf qui se contente de hausser les épaules.

_-Tu peux me croire William, quand je te dis que je n'ai rien pu faire pour la dissuader de me suivre…_

_-Je sais… Alors? Le reste de tes hommes sont prêts à l'attaque?_

_-Oui, ils surveillent les alentours et guettent leur quartier général. D'après ce que le général Foster m'a rapporté, Saul serait déjà ici?_

_-Oui, Anna et lui se préparent à partir! Mes hommes surveillent leur véhicule de loin. Aussitôt qu'ils quitteront la maison et partiront à bord de leur carriole, un petit détachement les suivra en douce. S'ils prennent une autre direction que celle que nous prévoyons, le capitaine Stevens enverra un homme nous prévenir sur le champ. _

_-Bien! _

_-Majesté! Milord! _

Se tournant l'un comme l'autre vers le nouvel arrivant, William découvre le premier des six hommes qu'il avait placé autour de la maison afin de s'assurer que personne n'entrerait ou ne sortirait du domaine sans qu'il en ait connaissance. Levant les sourcils, il lui demande :_ Un problème?_

_-Oui, Milord! Je voulais vous informer que votre nouvelle domestique, Anna__**, **v__ient de partir à cheval en direction du village. _

_-Seule? _Lui demande William étonné.

_-Oui, Milord! Elle est sortie par l'arrière, s'est rendue dans l'écurie et a pris un de vos chevaux!_

_-Très bien! Merci soldat! Reprenez votre poste! _Lui ordonne finalement Ralf avant de lancer des ordres à ses hommes pour s'assurer que quelques-uns se rendraient immédiatement dans la direction mentionnée par le jeune guetteur.

_-Ralf? Pendant que tes hommes préparent nos montures, envoie-donc des hommes fouiller la maison de fond en comble. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, personne n'a vu Saul partir. Il faut bien qu'il soit quelque part._

_-Très bien! Toutefois, si nous voulons avoir une chance de rattraper Anna, il nous faudrait partir au plus vite._

Pendant ce temps, inconsciente de tout ce qui se tramait autour d'elle, Élisabeth aurait été bien embêtée de dire depuis combien de temps elle galopait, sans compter qu'elle n'avait aucune certitude de suivre le bon chemin. Toutes ses pensées étaient maintenant tournées vers un seul but, récupérer son fils coûte que coûte. La noirceur s'étant imposée tranquillement, la jeune femme met son cheval au pas. Mieux valait ralentir pour éviter que celui-ci ne se blesse. Sans compter qu'elle distinguait mieux les bruits ambiants en avançant plus lentement. Croyant reconnaître la végétation et le relief particulier de l'endroit où Saul s'était arrêté avec elle avant d'entrer sur ses terres, Élisabeth prête une oreille attentive à tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Soulagée de ne rien distinguer de menaçant, la jeune femme descend de cheval et commence à arpenter l'étroit sentier qui devrait la conduire au sommet de la petite colline qu'il faut surmonter avant d'apercevoir la maison. Ne voulant pas risquer que sa monture fasse du bruit ou ne prenne subitement peur, Élisabeth attache ses rênes à la branche d'un arbre poussant en retrait et reprend sa marche vers le sommet de la colline.

Après quelques minutes d'escalade, Élisabeth se met à entendre des voix. Craignant qu'il ne s'agisse d'hommes qui s'en viennent dans sa direction, elle s'allonge par terre et rampe rapidement jusqu'à un petit boisé derrière lequel elle reste cachée. Lorsqu'elle est bien certaine que les voix ne se rapprochent pas, elle quitte sa cachette précaire et s'avance vers le sommet de la colline au bout duquel elle devrait être en mesure de voir ce qui se passe de l'autre côté.

Dans la cour et tout autour de la maison, elle compte rapidement pas moins d'une trentaine d'hommes. Ils sont tous armés et actifs. Certains d'entre eux soulèvent d'immenses caisses de bois qu'ils font passer de l'arrière des véhicules à l'intérieur de la maison.

_-«Sans doute des armes!» _Devine-t-elle avant d'apercevoir la silhouette familière de George Wickham qui sort de la maison tirant une jeune femme par le bras.

Étant trop loin pour comprendre ce qui se dit, Élisabeth est presque certaine qu'il s'agit de la véritable épouse de Saul compte tenu des traits communs que celle-ci partage avec Alice. George pousse sa prisonnière vers l'un de ses hommes avant de pénétrer dans la maison à nouveau. Se souvenant alors de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à la vieille dame, Élisabeth observe attentivement ce qui se passe avec Sarah tout en essayant de trouver une solution. Voyant alors le même scénario se reproduire avec Alice que George conduit également à l'extérieur, Élisabeth comprend qu'il y a de bonnes chances pour que son fils soit le prochain à sortir. Constatant, que les hommes forcent maintenant les deux femmes à s'agenouiller côte à côté, Élisabeth sait qu'elle ne doit plus attendre. Reconnaissant dans la position des deux femmes, la façon de faire des révolutionnaires lorsqu'ils veulent se débarrasser de témoins encombrants, Élisabeth se redresse, lève ses deux bras en signe de reddition et descend la pente escarpée qui mène directement vers la maison.

_-Qui va là?_ Lui demande un premier homme en l'apercevant.

_-Anna!_ Répond Élisabeth avec fermeté tout en surveillant ce qui se passe dans la cour.

Arrivant devant l'homme qui pointe son arme dans sa direction, Élisabeth attend ses consignes.

_-Wickham?_ S'écrie alors l'homme qui la tient en joue avec son mousquet.

Un attroupement se forme rapidement autour d'eux, tandis que l'homme la force à s'avancer en direction de la maison.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ Demande alors la voix de George en arrivant dehors.

_-Une visite pour vous monsieur!_

_-Oh, mais qui voilà! Anna! _Faisant signe à l'homme de baisser son arme, George s'approche d'Élisabeth l'entraînant avec lui. _Alors, que venez-vous faire ici? Et où donc est votre époux?_

_-Saul est mort! Je l'ai tué! _Répond Élisabeth du tac au tac.

Relâchant le bras de la jeune femme tant il est surpris, George éclate d'un rire sonore et communicatif.

_-Hunter, viens ici__!_

Sortant de la maison au pas de course, l'homme en question arrive devant George le questionnant du regard. Sans cesser de rire une seconde, George lui apprend en ricanant : _Anna a tué Saul! Tu entends Hunter__?__ Saul est mort!_

Comme ils rient maintenant tous les deux, Élisabeth en profite pour analyser ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Elle jette un coup œil en direction des deux femmes qui étaient toujours agenouillées, surveillées de près par des hommes qui semblaient attendre les ordres de George pour passer à l'action. Croisant le regard d'Alice, Élisabeth penche la tête voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait essayer de les aider. Lorsqu'elle voit la vieille dame pencher la tête en guise de réponse, Élisabeth se tourne vers George pour lui dire _: Wickham, j'ai une offre à vous faire!_

_-Je vous écoute!_

_-Si vous laissez mon fils partir avec ces deux femmes, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez!_

Du haut de la colline, à l'endroit même où Élisabeth avait laissé son cheval, les meneurs de l'énorme détachement qui encerclait le repère des révolutionnaires afin de les éradiquer, étaient rassemblés autour de Ralf attendant ses ordres. William quant à lui, était occupé à surveiller ce qui se passait dans la cour et gardait les yeux fixés sur Anna alors qu'elle discutait tranquillement avec les deux révolutionnaires.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, les trois hommes que Ralf avait envoyé fouiller la résidence du nouveau Duc de Wellington, étaient revenus pour leur apprendre qu'ils avaient finalement trouvé le cadavre de Saul dans la chambre de la jeune fugitive avec un couteau de cuisine planté dans le cœur. Le roi et William s'étaient alors éloignés de la troupe qui avançait en rangs serrés pour aller discuter tranquillement.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cela Ralf?_

_-Hum! Cela semble confirmer l'hypothèse qu'il la faisait chanter!_

_-Non, ça ne colle pas! Pourquoi se serait-elle sauvée alors? _

_-Tu as raison! _

_-Et si c'était le contraire qui s'était produit? Si c'était elle qui le faisait chanter?_

_-J'ai bien peur qu'il nous faille attendre de la retrouver pour en avoir le cœur net! Allez, viens William! Allons rejoindre les autres._

Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient retrouvée justement, William n'aime pas du tout ce qu'il voit. Ils ont la preuve qu'elle est de mèche avec eux puisqu'elle est toujours en train de discuter avec George et Hunter. Ceux-ci sont maintenant tout près d'elle. William décèle une certaine tension dans la posture de la jeune femme, mais d'où il est, il ne peut en tirer aucune conclusion. Ralf arrive jusqu'à lui en rampant et lui ordonne de se reculer.

_-On va attaquer! Tiens-toi loin! _

_-Non, je tiens à participer! _Chuchote William avant de reculer pour aller rejoindre son cheval qui broutait à côté de celui d'Élisabeth.

Élisabeth quant à elle, vient tout juste d'obtenir de la bouche de George la promesse qu'il laissera les deux femmes partir. Pendant que Hunter exécute ses ordres et se rend près des deux femmes en question pour les détacher, Élisabeth plaide encore une fois la cause de Thomas.

Une fois détachées, les deux femmes ont tout juste de temps de passer derrière la maison pour se sauver qu'un clairon se fait entendre annonçant le début de l'attaque. Se rapprochant instinctivement des deux meneurs, Élisabeth regarde en direction de la colline étonnée de voir autant de soldats apparaître. La voix ferme et forte de Ralf se fait alors entendre.

_-Rendez-vous messieurs!_

_-Jamais!_ Répond George sur le même ton avant lancer à ses hommes : _À l'attaque messieurs! Pas de quartiers!_

Quittant la fausse protection de George et Hunter, Élisabeth s'élance en direction de la maison déterminée à aller chercher son fils, mais est arrêtée dans son mouvement par la main ferme de George qui la ramène contre lui, pointe son révolver sur sa tempe et s'écrie en direction des hommes de Ralf : _Si vous approchez, je la tue!_

_-Nous savons qu'elle est avec vous!_ Rétorque la voix ferme de son cousin une seconde avant qu'une balle ne vienne se loger dans le bras d'Élisabeth.

Poussant violemment la jeune femme en direction des assaillants, George se sauve au pas de course, évitant de justesse les tirs nombreux qui se dirigent dans sa direction. Le bruit assourdissant des balles retentit dans la tête de la jeune femme, la forçant à fermer les yeux. S'étant cognée la tête en tombant face première contre le sol, Élisabeth se redresse légèrement et tente de repérer un endroit où elle pourrait aller pour se mettre à l'abri. Des hurlements et des épées qui s'entrechoquent résonnent tout à côté d'elle. Immobilisée par la peur, Élisabeth est rapidement entourée de cadavres, appartenant aux deux camps. Lorsque Hunter tombe sous un tir précis venant de la colline, Élisabeth en profite pour lui ravir son épée et la cacher devant elle. Une violente explosion provenant de la maison colore le ciel de lueurs rougeâtres. L'odeur du souffre lui chatouille les narines.

Avançant lentement en direction de la maison et le plus discrètement possible, Élisabeth se met à entendre les cris de victoires que laissent échapper les soldats de Ralf. Une panique sans nom la saisit en même temps que la maison entre dans son champ de vision. Le feu lèche les murs, ayant déjà avalé la moitié de la façade. La vision brouillée pendant quelques secondes par les larmes qui coulent de ses yeux, Élisabeth se relève péniblement et avance en direction de l'entrée principale de la maison. À mi-chemin entre la maison et sa position de départ, Élisabeth voit George qui en émerge les vêtements en feu et courant comme un fou. Rapidement encerclé par les soldats, ses cris bourdonnent dans la tête douloureuse d'Élisabeth l'obligeant à se tenir le bras dans lequel la balle est toujours logée. Heureusement pour elle, aucun des soldats ne semble avoir remarqué sa présence, trop occupés qu'ils sont à attacher les prisonniers.

Presque arrivée devant la porte d'où s'échappe toujours une épaisse fumée noire, Élisabeth est arrêtée par nul autre que son cousin. Ce dernier lui retire son épée et l'entraîne plus loin, sans tenir compte de ses cris de protestation.

_-Où croyais-tu aller comme ça, Anna?_

_-Mon fils! Thomas, il est encore dans la maison!_

_-Et pourquoi je te croirais?_

_-Ralf, je t'en prie, il va mourir si tu ne fais rien! _hurle désespérément Élisabeth.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici__?_ S'enquit derrière elle la voix de William.

_-Elle dit que son fils est dans la maison!_

Jetant un œil critique sur la maison en feu, William rétorque alors : _Plus personne ne peut entrer là-dedans! Regardez bien la maison Anna! Il n'en reste plus rien! Je suis désolé, mais votre fils est déjà mort!_

Les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur, Élisabeth fléchit les genoux et tombe lourdement par terre. Appelé par le général pour essayer d'identifier Hunter parmi les cadavres, William s'éloigne du couple laissant Ralf se pencher vers elle pour essayer de la relever.

_-Ralf, Thomas est son fils aussi! _Laisse alors échapper Élisabeth faiblement avant de fermer les yeux.

N'ayant pas compris ce qu'elle vient de dire, Ralf se penche vers elle et essaie de la réveiller : _Quoi?_

_-Je suis Élisabeth! Thomas fils… William! _Répète la jeune femme d'une voix éteinte, sans ouvrir les yeux.

-_Eh__ toi, soldat!_ Ordonne Ralf à celui qui est le plus près d'eux. _Viens ici! Occupe-toi d'elle!_

Courant à en perdre haleine, Ralf s'approche rapidement de la maison. Passant près d'un tonneau qui contient une bonne quantité d'eau de pluie, Ralf plonge le haut de son torse dans celui-ci, s'arrose le reste du corps à l'aide de ses mains tout de suite après sous l'œil ahuri des deux soldats qui se trouvent à proximité de lui. Sans tenir compte de leurs cris de protestation, il s'approche de l'entrée de la maison. Lorsque le premier des deux hommes comprend que le roi a réellement l'intention d'entrer dans la maison, il s'élance derrière lui pour l'arrêter, mais doit rebrousser chemin à cause de la chaleur. Dès qu'il réalise qu'il est incapable de suivre le roi, le soldat se dirige droit vers William à qui explique ce dont il vient d'être témoin.

Comprenant qu'il doit faire quelque chose pour éviter que le roi ne meure dans le brasier, William répète les mêmes opérations que Ralf sans toutefois avoir le temps de passer à l'action puisque Ralf arrive devant lui portant un jeune enfant inconscient dans ses bras. Dès que William s'écarte pour le laisser passer, Ralf tombe à genoux et se met à tousser.

William lui arrache l'enfant des bras et le pose à même le sol pour s'occuper de son beau-frère. Ralf essaie de lui parler, mais tousse tellement qu'il finit par y renoncer.

_-Allez porter l'enfant à Anna!_ Ordonne William au premier soldat qui arrive vers eux. Puis, comme une autre violente quinte de toux secoue le roi, William lui lance : _Toi, cher beau-frère, ne bouge surtout pas!_

Le corps fiévreux et secoué de spasmes violents, Ralf bouge énormément, permettant ainsi à William d'entrevoir la large plaie sanguinolente qui lui traverse le dos de haut en bas. Le tournant sur le ventre pour éviter que sa peau brulée entre en contact direct avec le sol, William le recouvre d'une épaisse couverture. Appelant près de lui deux soldats qui sont occupés à recouvrir les cadavres, William leur demande de transporter le roi dans la première voiture.

-_Faites attention à son dos! Laissez-le sur le ventre surtout! N'attendez pas les autres. Rentrez chez moi directement. En arrivant, allez voir Anitha et demandez lui de réveiller le docteur Porter._

Dix minutes plus tard, un second détachement quitte la ferme pour retourner au château. À bord, il y a plusieurs blessés graves. Des soldats pour la plupart, mais également l'enfant et celle que tous considèrent désormais comme une traîtresse. Tous sont inconscients. Le gamin est celui qui semble en meilleur état. Heureusement qu'il avait eu le réflexe de se réfugier sous son lit, là où il restait encore de l'oxygène. William quant à lui, a pris de l'avance espérant rattraper le véhicule qui transporte Ralf. Il chevauche à bride abattue tenant également les rênes du cheval qu'Anna lui avait volé.

Pendant qu'il avance à toute vitesse, deux pensées distinctes se livrent une constante bataille dans son esprit : _Pour quelle raison le roi avait-il décidé d'entrer dans la maison en flamme pour aller sauver l'enfant d'une traîtresse? Et puis, comment allait réagir sa sœur en découvrant dans quel était il ramenait son époux?_

_**À suivre…**_

_**Le roi survivra-t-il? Et Thomas? Croiront-ils Anna lorsqu'elle dira qui elle est? Qu'en pensez-vous?  
><strong>_


	17. Ma précieuse Rose

_**Voilà la fin de cette histoire. Merci à Youk pour tes conseils pertinents et ton oeil de lynx. Merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser des commentaires. J'avoue que j'ai toujours hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Vous me faites un bien immense. À plus tard, dans une autre histoire... Miriamme.  
><strong>_

_**Dix-septième partie**_

Lorsque William arrive chez lui après avoir galopé à bride abattue, trempé de sueurs et pressé de retrouver sa sœur, il laisse les deux chevaux à son palefrenier et s'élance vers la maison. Ne s'arrêtant même pas pour répondre aux interrogations muettes de son intendante, il grimpe les marches au pas de course et rejoint le petit groupe qui se tient devant la porte de la chambre à l'intérieur de laquelle docteur Porter est occupé à soigner le roi.

-_William!_ S'écrie Georgie en se jetant dans les bras de son frère. _Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. __Explique-moi pourquoi Ralf est revenu dans cet état._

_-Attends! Venez, ne restons pas ici! Passons à côté, entrez dans le petit boudoir qu'il y a entre cette chambre et la suivante. _Leur propose William en ouvrant la marche. _Nous pourrons parler plus librement ici. _

Après avoir refermé la porte du boudoir après que le petit groupe y soit entré, William se rend vers la porte intérieure qui mène à la chambre occupée par le médecin et son patient et frappe deux petits coups secs avant de l'ouvrir : _Docteur, venez nous voir ici dès que vous en aurez terminé avec Ralf! _Chuchote William au vieux médecin.

Après avoir délicatement refermé la porte, il se tourne vers sa sœur et reprend son récit : _Georgie, je peux très bien t'expliquer __comment__ c'est arrivé, mais la __raison__, je ne la connais pas plus que toi! J'ignore totalement pourquoi Ralf est entré dans la maison des révolutionnaires pour aller sortir le fils d'Anna du brasier._

_-Vous l'avez laissé faire? _Ne peut se retenir de demander Jane.

_-Bien sûr que non Jane! Une minute plus tôt, il avait convenu comme moi que le garçon ne pouvait pas survivre à ça! Ensuite, je ne l'ai pas vu entrer dans la maison. Lorsque l'un de ses hommes est venu me prévenir de ce qu'il avait fait, je me suis immédiatement préparé à entrer moi-même dans la maison pour aller le chercher._

_-William! _Rétorque sa sœur les yeux toujours écarquillés d'horreur et la bouche grande ouverte.

_-Et je l'aurais fait! Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps puisque Ralf est réapparu devant moi, portant le corps inanimé du petit dans ses bras._

_-Il avait peut être entendu l'enfant crier à l'intérieur! _Suggère Charles.

_-Avec le vacarme qu'il y avait tout autour? C'est fort peu probable! _Lui répond William.

_-Où est l'enfant maintenant? _Demande Georgie.

_-Et Anna? _Le questionne Jane.

_-Ils sont en route avec le reste de la cavalerie. Mais… il faut que vous sachiez… _William fait une pause, autant pour mesurer ses paroles que pour tenter de contrôler l'émotion qui menace de le submerger._ Nous avons découvert là-bas… avec certitude que… Anna était de mèche avec les révolutionnaires!_

_-Quoi? _S'écrie Jane, choquée.

_Impossible, voyons! _S'exclame Georgie horrifiée.

Se levant pour aller mettre son bras sur le bord du foyer, William couvre sa bouche de son poing fermé avant de le retirer pour poursuivre : _Je l'ai vue moi-même discuter avec eux! Blaguer même! _

Un long silence règne pendant lequel chacun est perdu dans ses pensées. William est le premier à se ressaisir.

_-Nous étions tous trop bien disposés à son égard, je crois. Je comprends maintenant que c'était justement parce qu'elle ressemble tant à Élisabeth que tout ça est arrivé! C'est précisément sur cela que nos ennemis comptaient._

_-Elle aurait donc réellement assassiné son mari? _S'enquit Charles en redressant la tête qu'il avait gardée penchée dans ses deux mains jusque là.

_-Oui! Ici, même dans sa chambre! Juste avant de voler l'un de mes chevaux et d'aller rejoindre nos ennemis. _

_-Non! William… Je refuse de croire ça! Tu dois te tromper! _Explose Georgie en s'avançant vers lui.

_-Écoute Georgie! S'il en est un ici qui aurait bien aimé que se soit faux et qu'elle soit réellement Élisabeth c'est moi! Tu oublies que je l'aimais à la folie! Et que je l'aime toujours! _S'exclame le jeune homme en se tournant de dos pour que les autres ne le voit pas pleurer.

_-Je sais, mais… _Lui dit Georgie d'un ton qui se veut compréhensif, avançant sa main pour la pauser sur son épaule.

_-Non! Tu ne comprends pas! _S'emporte William en se retournant vers elle d'un mouvement sec, haussant brusquement le ton._ Répond honnêtement à ma question Georgie, si Anna n'avait pas ressemblé autant à Élisabeth, l'aurais-tu invitée à ton mariage? _

_-Non! Probablement pas! Mais…_

_-Pas plus que tu ne l'aurais engagée pour travailler au château, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Non plus! _

_-Voilà qui prouve mon point! Ce maudit George Wickham et son complice connaissaient notre attachement pour elle. Et il en a profité. Ils en ont tous profité! _

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrant devant eux, la discussion cesse aussitôt, Anitha pénètre dans la pièce, suivie de près par le capitaine Stevens. S'approchant d'eux pour entendre ce qu'ils ont à lui dire, William voit la porte intérieure de la chambre s'ouvrir également pour livrer le passage au docteur Porter.

_-Alors? _S'enquit Georgie la première en s'avançant vers le vieux médecin.

_-Milord?_ Demande Anitha à William au même moment détournant son attention du rapport que le docteur est en train de faire à sa sœur. _Le capitaine aimerait savoir où vous souhaitez faire transporter les autres blessés?_

_-Faites-les immédiatement conduire dans la plus grande chambre du rez-de-chaussée! Mais attendez Capitaine, n'oubliez surtout pas que la jeune femme doit être mise aux arrêts et assurez-vous qu'elle reste sous bonne garde tout le temps._

_-Bien Milord! _Répond Anitha avant d'ajouter :_ Parlez-vous d'Anna monseigneur?_

_-Tout juste! _Répond William à son intendante.

_-Justement, je voulais également vous demander ce que je dois faire des deux femmes qui veulent absolument la voir? _Demande celle-ci.

_-Mais de qui parlez-vous?_

_-Une femme qui se nomme Alice et sa fille! Elles disent que mademoiselle Anna a négocié leur libération avec les révolutionnaires et qu'elle a réussi! Elles insistent pour la voir et disent qu'elles ne partiront pas d'ici avant de l'avoir revue!_

_-Conduisez-les dans le salon, je vais descendre les voir dans quelques minutes. _

_-Bien milord! _Termine Anitha, plongeant dans une profonde révérence avant de se retirer avec le Capitaine.

Revenant vers les autres, William attrape la dernière phrase du docteur.

_-… Il est encore inconscient, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'il se remettra bientôt. Sa brûlure est profonde, mais avec les médicaments que je lui ai donnés, il devrait guérir assez vite. La seule chose qui m'inquiète un peu plus, ce sont ses poumons!_

_-Que voulez-vous dire? _Demande William au vieil homme.

_-Il a inhalé beaucoup de fumée! Il aura besoin d'air frais et ne pourra sans doute pas parler… sa gorge et ses cordes vocales devraient être affectées quelques temps._

_-Très bien! Merci docteur! _Lui dit Georgie. _Puis-je aller le voir?_

_-Oui, vous pouvez même rester près de lui cette nuit. Il ne devrait pas se réveiller avant tard demain matin._

_-Docteur Porter, je m'excuse de vous demander ça, mais nous avons deux autres blessés qui attendent vos soins en bas. Il s'agit d'Anna et de son fils. Anna a reçu une balle dans le bras, tandis que le garçon était dans la maison en flamme depuis le début. C'est en allant le chercher à l'intérieur que le roi s'est retrouvé dans cet état._

_-Je vais aller les voir immédiatement! Mais ce ne sont certainement pas les seuls autres blessés?_

_-Non, vous avez raison, mais deux infirmiers qualifiés s'occupent déjà des autres blessés. _

Une fois le médecin hors de la pièce, William se tourne vers Charles.

_-Jane, Charles, vous devriez aller vous coucher. On aura besoin de vous demain matin pour relayer les autres._

_-Et toi William? Tu vas rester debout encore longtemps? _Lui demande son ami, inquiet.

_-Je dois aller parler à deux femmes qui demandent à voir Anna. Après quoi, je vais aller me coucher aussi. Nous aurons beaucoup de choses à régler demain matin._

Avant de se rendre au rez-de-chaussée, William passe par chambre où Anna avait assassiné son mari, afin de vérifier si ses domestiques avaient réussi à faire place nette. Constatant que tout avait été nettoyé et replacé, William prend la direction du rez-de-chaussée se promettant de ne pas oublier de récompenser Anitha pour son efficacité.

Frappant doucement sur la porte du salon avant de l'ouvrir, William est étonné de trouver les deux femmes assises à même le sol craignant visiblement de salir les lieux. Leurs robes et leurs peaux sont totalement couvertes de suie. Dès qu'il entre dans la pièce, elles se lèvent et font une révérence très maladroite.

_-Je regrette mesdames, mais Anna ne peut vous recevoir pour l'instant!_

_-Elle va s'en sortir j'espère? _Demande la plus âgée des deux.

_-Je crois bien oui. Le médecin est auprès d'elle présentement. _Ajoute William ne sachant trop quoi faire d'elles.

_-Et comment va Thomas?_ S'enquit la vieille femme.

_-Est-ce vous qui preniez soin du fils d'Anna et de Saul?_

_-Oui!_ Elle regarde la plus jeune avant d'ajouter : _Mais ce que vous ignorez, c'est que_ _Thomas est le fils d'Anna, mais pas celui de Saul! _

_-Saul était mon mari, pas celui d'Anna! _Rétorque la plus jeune.

_-Et vous êtes? _Lui demande finalement William.

_-Je m'appelle Sarah! Et voici Alice! Ma mère._

_-Je m'occupais de Thomas uniquement parce que ma fille était prisonnière des révolutionnaires… _

_-Saul n'était donc pas marié avec Anna?_

_-Non, puisqu'il était marié avec moi!_

_-Mais il l'appelait Sarah!_

_-Lorsque mon mari a su qu'Anna avait perdu la mémoire, il m'a écartée pour lui faire endosser mon identité!_

_-Vous saviez qu'Anna faisait partie des révolutionnaires alors?_

_-Quoi? Non! Jamais de la vie! Anna ne leur obéissait que sous la contrainte! Ils détenaient son fils. _Rétorque Alice avec énergie.

_-Si vous êtes Sarah, Anna, qui est-elle alors? _Demande William aux deux femmes.

_-Je l'ignore! _Répond Sarah.

_-Moi, je crois que je peux vous répondre milord!_

_-Je vous écoute! _Lance William en dirigeant toute son attention vers Alice.

_-George Wickham et mon beau-fils avaient l'habitude de l'appeler «princesse» à tout bout de champ! J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'un surnom méprisant qu'ils lui donnaient pour l'humilier, mais je crois maintenant… qu'Anna était en fait la princesse Élisabeth._

Figé et soudainement très pâle, William se tourne vers la porte, fait quelques pas, puis revient vers Alice pour lui demander : _Quel âge a le petit Thomas au juste?_

_-Il aura six ans dans quelques mois!_

_-Mon Dieu!_ S'exclame William en se couvrant le visage de ses deux mains et expirant bruyamment.

S'élançant vers la porte, William leur lance finalement avant de franchir celle-ci : _Restez ici mesdames, je vais vous envoyer mon intendante… Elle vous trouvera une chambre pour cette nuit et vous fournira de quoi vous nettoyer. Vous allez rester n'est-ce pas?_

_-Nous ne partirons pas avant d'avoir pu parler avec Anna ou Élisabeth!_

_-D'autant plus qu'il ne reste plus rien de notre maison! _Ajoute la plus âgée de deux.

À peu près au même moment dans la chambre où est allongée Élisabeth, le docteur Porter est en train de recoudre la plaie ouverte qu'avait laissée la balle retirée par le médecin. La voyant ouvrir les yeux lentement, le visage grave du médecin se penche sur elle.

_-Souffrez-vous Anna?_

_-J'ai terriblement mal à la tête!_

_-Je vais vous donner quelque chose pour vous soulager!_

Pendant qu'il mélange des produits dans un verre à l'aide d'une bâtonnet, Élisabeth lui demande : _Pour quelle raison suis-je attachée?_

_-On raconte que vous avez tué votre mari!_

_-Saul n'était pas mon mari! C'était un révolutionnaire!_

_-Tenez!_ Le docteur aide Anna à redresser la tête et approche le verre de sa bouche. _Avalez ça!_ Une fois qu'elle a bu le contenu du verre, le docteur ajoute : _Vous allez dormir quelques heures, après vous irez mieux._

_-Il voulait que je lui fasse connaître tous les déplacements du roi, en échange de quoi, ses hommes gardaient mon fils en vie!_ Ajoute Anna tout en fermant les yeux.

_-Donc, vous ne vous appelez pas Sarah!_

_-Ni Anna… Je suis Élisabeth Bennet…_ ajoute la jeune femme dans un souffle.

_-Vous avez toujours prétendu que non!_

_-Au début, je ne m'en souvenais pas… ensuite, je n'ai pas pu… mon fils!_ Réalisant soudain que Thomas n'est pas auprès d'elle, la jeune femme s'écrie paniquée : _Où est-Thomas?_

_-Il va bien, ne vous en faites pas. Je l'ai examiné attentivement avant vous. Étonnamment il s'en sort mieux que Ralf et vous. En ce moment même, il est dans la cuisine avec vos anciens collègues… Il était affamé!_

_-Je suis si lasse…_

_-Dormez un peu alors!_

_-Comment va mon cousin?_

_-Le roi? Il n'a pas encore repris conscience!_

_-Très bien…_

Voyant qu'elle respire lentement et profondément, le vieil homme comprend qu'elle n'a même pas écouté sa réponse à propos du roi et qu'elle avait parlé mécaniquement. Préoccupé par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, le médecin soupire et se demande anxieusement comment aborder le sujet avec William et les autres.

Après être allé donner ses instructions à Anitha pour qu'elle prenne en charge les deux femmes qu'Anna avait aidées, William n'a plus qu'une idée et c'est d'aller voir celle qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir le droit d'appeler Élisabeth encore. Il arrive devant la porte de la chambre où elle a été transportée, au moment même où le docteur Porter en sort.

_-William? Oh, vous ne devriez pas entrer maintenant! Anna vient tout juste de s'endormir. _

_-Comment va-t-elle?_

_-Très bien! Je lui ai retiré sa balle et lui ai donné quelque chose pour calmer ses maux de tête._

_-Lui avez-vous parlé?_

_-Oui! Brièvement, mais elle m'a appris certaines choses dont il me faudra discuter avec vous… mais pas avant demain matin. Je vais aller me coucher immédiatement si ça ne vous dérange pas._

_-Très bien! Et le petit? Comment va-t-il?_

_-Thomas? Il va bien! Il est dans la cuisine présentement. Il était affamé. Il a eu beaucoup de chance. Heureusement qu'il s'était caché sous un lit. _

_-Je vais aller le voir là__**-**__bas! Bonne nuit docteur et merci pour tout!_

William entre le premier dans la cuisine. La seule domestique qui était encore debout à cette heure tardive était assise avec le petit et le surveillait pendant qu'il buvait un chocolat chaud. William réalise alors que sa sœur est assise en face du garçon et qu'elle argumente avec lui.

_-En tout cas, tu as eu de la chance que le roi soit entré dans la maison pour te sauver! Tu sauras que mon époux se porte très mal depuis cet exploit!_

_-S'il est roi et que vous êtes son épouse, ça veut dire que vous êtes la reine alors?_

_-Oh, tu es très malin pour ton âge!_

_-Je vais avoir six ans dans quelques semaines! _Annonce fièrement le petit garçon sans réaliser que le frère et la sœur échangent un regard qui en dit long.

_-Alice m'a dit que ma mère travaillait pour vous? C'est vrai?_

_-Oui, Thomas, c'est vrai, mais avant, elle a travaillé pour moi!_

Le petit garçon se retourne et fixe nerveusement le visage de l'inconnu qui vient de s'adresser à lui.

_-Bonsoir Thomas! _

_-Bonsoir!_

_-Thomas, je te présente mon frère William Darcy._

_-Enchanté monsieur!_

_-Comment trouves-tu ma maison, Thomas?_

_-Elle est… trop grande! _Répond le gamin en bafouillant à cause de l'examen attentif dont il est l'objet.

Thomas se rembrunit lorsqu'il constate que William se détourne de lui. Il regarde Georgie et lui demande avec candeur : _J'ai dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas?_

_-Non! Ça va aller, ne t'en fait pas! Mon frère William trouve que tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père! Et moi aussi!_

_-Vous connaissiez mon père?_

_-Oui! _Répond Georgie en toute simplicité.

_-Vous connaissiez mon vrai père?_

_-Oui! _

_-J'ai vu ma mère une seule fois… mais elle n'est pas restée longtemps… Je crois… je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup!_

Essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa main, William se tourne pour faire face à Thomas : _Au contraire Tomas, si tu savais jusqu'à quel point ta mère t'aime! Elle t'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois!_

_-Elle m'a sauvé la vie?_

_-Thomas, savais-tu que ta mère est une princesse?_

_-Non!_

_-Quand tu as eu deux ans! Elle a eu un accident et elle a tout oublié! Même toi!_

_-Mais maintenant, elle se souvient de moi?_

_-Oui! Mais des gens l'obligeaient à venir travailler ici pour nous espionner! Tu comprends? Ils lui ont dit qu'ils allaient te faire du mal, si elle ne venait pas_! Lui explique Georgie sans le quitter des yeux.

_-C'est pour ça qu'ils ont mis le feu à la maison d'Alice?_

_-En partie oui! _Répond William._ Thomas, ça te dirait d'aller voir ta mère avec moi avant d'aller dormir?_

_-Elle est ici?_

_-Oui, mais elle a été blessée durant la bataille! Elle souffre encore beaucoup!_

_-Tu devrais aller la voir!_

Thomas est déjà debout et se place à côté de William. Ému plus qu'il ne saurait le dire, William lui tend la main. Thomas met sa petite main dans celle du jeune homme et lève les yeux vers lui.

_-On y va?_

_-Oui Thomas!_

_-Et toi? Tu viens toi aussi? _Demande le petit garçon à Georgie en lui tendant son autre main.

_-Non, moi, je vais aller voir comment va le roi avant d'aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Thomas._

Dans le corridor qui mène à la chambre d'Élisabeth, William répond aux questions de Thomas à propos du roi et du reste de la famille. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la chambre où repose Élisabeth, Thomas ouvre la porte et s'avance doucement vers le seul lit qui est occupé. Élisabeth a les yeux fermés et respire profondément.

_-Elle est jolie pas vrai? _William acquiesce en souriant._ Alice dit que j'ai ses yeux!_

_-C'est vrai que tu as les yeux de ta mère!_

_-Mais on n'a pas les mêmes cheveux! Mes cheveux ressemblent plus à…._

Thomas s'arrête dès qu'il constate que William a les cheveux aussi noirs et bouclés que les siens.

_-À ceux de ton père? _Complète William à sa place.

_-Es-tu mon père?_

_-Oui Thomas__**…**__ C'est moi qui suis ton père! _

Thomas s'éloigne de William avec une mine boudeuse.

_-Mais tu n'es jamais venu me voir__!_

_-Thomas! _Répond William en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à son niveau : _C'est une très longue histoire, mais sache seulement ceci, j'ignorais que j'avais un fils! Autrement, il y a longtemps que nous aurions été réunis tous les trois!_

Un mouvement d'Élisabeth dans son sommeil détourne l'attention des deux autres.

_-Il vaudrait mieux la laisser se reposer Thomas! Que dirais-tu de venir dormir avec moi, dans mon grand lit?_

_-D'accord! _Répond Thomas très simplement.

Avant de sortir, William s'approche d'Élisabeth et en profite pour la détacher. Il pose ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune femme et encourage Thomas à faire de même avant de quitter la pièce à la suite l'un de l'autre.

Dès qu'il se trouve dans le grand lit de William, Thomas écoute son père lui raconter _avec _des mots simples comment sa mère et lui avaient fait connaissance. Rapidement les yeux du petit garçon se ferment, sous le regard tendre de l'homme qui dans une même soirée, venait non seulement de retrouver la femme de sa vie, mais également apprendre qu'il avait un fils.

Le lendemain, il est le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Jetant un œil sur Thomas qui dort encore profondément, William se lève, s'habille rapidement et va prévenir Anitha qu'elle doit envoyer une jeune servante dans sa chambre afin que Thomas ait quelqu'un pour le guider dans la maison à son réveil.

Ne rencontrant personne à cause de l'heure avancée, William se rend immédiatement dans la chambre d'Élisabeth et s'installe dans le petit fauteuil qui est juste à côté de son lit.

_-Monsieur Darcy? _Le réveille la voix d'Élisabeth, dix minutes plus tard.

_-Anna!_ Se reprenant, aussitôt, William lui prend la main entre les deux siennes : _Élisabeth! Comment te sens-tu?_

_-Tu sais?_

_-Oui! Grâce à Alice et Sarah! La vraie Sarah!_

_-Elles ont réussi à s'en sortir?_

_-Oui! Elles ont dormi ici cette nuit!_

_-Tu es fâché?_

_-Fâché, non! Je suis trop heureux de t'avoir retrouvée pour être fâché comme tu dis! Toutefois, ceci étant dit, je ne peux pas te cacher que je suis autant heureux que déçu! À vrai dire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit après avoir retrouvé la mémoire !_

_-La mémoire m'est revenue presque totalement au moment même où mes yeux se sont posés sur notre fils. J'avais déjà l'intuition que Saul me mentait, qu'il n'était pas mon mari, mais il m'a fallu aller avec lui là-bas pour en avoir la certitude…_

_-Mais au retour, tu aurais pu venir me voir…_

_-Saul m'a dit qu'ils allaient tuer Thomas, si je parlais à qui que ce soit!_

_-J'aurais pu t'aider à trouver une solution!_

_-J'avais peur William! Je savais ce dont ils étaient capables, William, tu oublies que je les ai côtoyés assez longtemps! Et que je l'ai appris à mes dépens… à nos dépens!_

_-J'aurais tout de même aimé que tu aies confiance en moi! Je suis convaincu que j'aurais pu t'aider!_

_-Je n'en ai jamais douté une seconde William. D'ailleurs, ce fameux soir… celui où Saul est venu me chercher ici… Eh bien, c'est toi que j'attendais justement! J'avais pris la décision de tout te dire… _

_-Mais Saul est arrivé avant moi…. _

_-Si tu savais comment j'aurais aimé que tu arrives avant lui… je n'aurais pas eu à… _Repensant avec horreur à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ce soir-là dans la chambre, Élisabeth devient tout à coup fébrile.

_-Élisabeth!_ _Je suis là maintenant! Tu n'as plus rien à craindre… Les révolutionnaires ont été éradiqués. _

Les yeux mouillés de larmes, Élisabeth esquisse un sourire et tend sa main valide à William. Le jeune homme, aussi ému qu'elle, prend sa main dans la sienne et pose ses lèvres sur sa paume.

_-Repose-toi encore un peu, je vais aller voir si Thomas est réveillé! Nous reviendrons te voir plus tard, ensemble._

Lorsqu'il quitte la chambre, William croise Georgie qui vient pour lui apprendre que Ralf s'était réveillé en bien meilleure forme que la veille et que le docteur Porter était confiant de le voir se remettre totalement. William serre sa sœur contre son cœur et retourne dans sa chambre. Le petit garçon se réveille dès qu'il entre dans la pièce. William lui sourit et l'invite à venir voir le roi avec lui avant de partir déjeuner ensemble.

La visite au roi est très agréable. Thomas se penche sur le cousin de sa mère et l'embrasse sur la joue pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Ralf est très ému et se promet d'avoir une bonne conversation avec sa cousine aussitôt qu'elle irait mieux.

Le lendemain soir, un souper est organisé auquel tous les rescapés assistent. Élisabeth s'assied entre William et son fils, heureuse de la présence de Georgie, Ralf, Jane et Charles. En reconnaissance des bons soins qu'Alice avait prodigués à Thomas, Élisabeth avait demandé à William d'engager la vieille dame pour s'occuper de Thomas de manière permanente. Elle avait également proposé à sa fille Sarah de venir travailler pour eux sous les ordres d'Anitha qui méritait bien au terme de toute cette aventure qu'on lui fournisse une assistante.

Avant le repas, Ralf s'entretient avec sa cousine et la surprend en lui présentant des excuses très touchantes.

_-J'aurais d__û__ réagir lorsque William est venu nous informer de ta disparition. Je n'aurais pas d__û__ me laisser entraîner par Paolo et les autres. Si je t'avais recherchée tout autant que ton époux, tu n'aurais sans doute jamais eu à refaire la grande traversée dans des conditions aussi difficiles._

_-Ralf… ressasser le passé ne changera pas le futur! Tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant. _

_-Non! Mais il reste tout de même un dernier détail dont nous devons discuter toi et moi!_

_-Lequel?_

_-Ta sœur a abdiqué de son plein gré pendant qu'elle était de l'autre côté. Elle a donc renoncé au trône définitivement. Selon nos règles, ses enfants non plus ne peuvent donc plus y prétendre, mais toi? _

_-Moi? J'ai signé le même papier qu'elle, non?_

_-Oui, mais à la grande différence que tu l'as signé sous la contrainte! Cela invalide automatiquement le document._

_-Oh! _

_-Alors voilà! Je veux que tu réfléchisse attentivement à ce que tu veux faire! Je suis tout disposé à déchirer ta lettre de renoncement au trône, si tu le souhaites! Je crois sincèrement que tu ferais une reine exceptionnelle!_

S'avançant lentement vers son cousin, les larmes aux yeux, Élisabeth s'agenouille devant lui, ramasse sa large main et pose ses lèvres sur le dessus de celle-ci.

_-Mon pays ne veut pas d'autre roi que toi Ralf! Tu mérites la couronne! Personnellement, tout ce que je veux, c'est vivre ici avec William et notre fils. _

_-Tu es la digne fille de ton père Élisabeth. Oh, comme il aurait été fier de toi!_

Pendant le repas, les deux princesses parlent de leur enfance au château et plus particulièrement de leur père. William en profite pour évoquer pour la première fois devant plusieurs personnes, sa propre histoire que seules Jane et Georgie connaissaient bien. Lorsqu'il mentionne les mots employés par le roi pour lui demander d'épouser sa «précieuse rose», Élisabeth est la seule à ne pas rire.

-_Élisabeth? Ça ne va pas?_ Lui demande Georgie, inquiète.

_-C'est que… William? Mon père a-t-il jamais clairement nommé l'une de nous deux? A-t-il écrit explicitement que tu devrais épouser Jane?_

_-Non… il a simplement parlé de sa «précieuse rose»!_

_-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas compris plus tôt!_ S'écrie Jane à l'autre bout de la table. _Ce n'est pas de moi __dont__ parlait mon père! _

_-Comment? _Rétorque William en regardant les deux sœurs l'une après l'autre.

_-William? Te souviens-tu sous quel nom j'ai signé l'acte de mariage sur le bateau?_

_-Oui, je m'en souviens bien! Tu as écrit : Anna Rose Élisabeth Bennet!_

_-Et bien voilà! C'est moi que mon père te voyait épouser! Il a deviné que toi seul était fait pour moi! C'est pour moi qu'il s'inquiétait, pas pour Jane! Il connaissait mon caractère difficile et savait que je ne trouverais pas un mari facilement!_

Lui serrant la main fermement, William lui demande :_ Mais le prénom Anna, que tu as pris après ton accident, il était également dans tes prénoms alors!_

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplissent de larmes tandis qu'elle réalise que – spontanément, lorsqu'elle avait perdu la mémoire et que les religieuses lui avaient demandé son nom, elle avait choisi un autre nom précieux pour elle : _C'était le prénom de notre mère!_

_Fin!_

_**Alors, avez-vous aimé? Faites-le moi savoir! Merci. Miriamme.**  
><em>


End file.
